


The One That I Want

by MissGillette



Series: Love in a Hopeless Place [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, End Game Sidlink, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hylian Sidon, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mute Link, Non-Graphic Violence, Sign Language, Urbosa/Zelda Side Pairing, abuse recovery, marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 163,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: A month after meeting Sidon and falling a little bit in love with him, the invisible hand of fate guides Link and Sidon back together. Disturbed by Link's obvious abuse, Sidon swears on his knees that he will help Link escape the tyrannical clutches of his husband, Ganon.





	1. The Birth of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art credit to [DJLemmiex](http://djlemmiex.tumblr.com). Also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DJLemmiex)
> 
> This story will update on Mondays (except holiday weekends, learned that lesson once lol). This story is COMPLETE. Meaning there will be NO DELAYS in posting, and this story will not be left forever unfinished.
> 
> Some things you will encounter in this story: sex between a married couple where consent is **implied** , extreme dependency on a spouse, recovery from extended sexual/emotional/psychological abuse, hyper-sexuality in response to that abuse, and many more. The "Choose Not to Use Archive Warnings" tag should be taken seriously.
> 
> What you will NOT see in this fic: underage, graphic rape, gory violence, major character death/suicide. If you're curious about the events in a chapter, please PM me on tumblr, and I'll spoil it for you.
> 
> For those of you worried about the sexual content between Link and Ganon in this, I have good news. I will be using skip points in those impacted chapters. What that means is that I'll be using asterisks (*) to mark where you can Ctrl/Cmd F (Find) and skip the sex. You may also choose to skip that chapter entirely. However, with the exceptions of chapters two and three, I warn against that. There will be plot you'll miss, but judge for yourself and use caution. I'm not going to beg you to step outside your comfort zone, because I won't do the same for you lol. 
> 
> AS OF CHAPTER 7, there is no more sexual content between Ganon and Link. You'll be terribly confused if you skip all the plot, but that's when the Ganlink stuff is over.
> 
> Also a disclaimer for the sign language in this: I know just enough to get into trouble. All sign language in this story is presented to you as _translated_ into standard English. Sign Language does not have the same syntax and vocabulary as spoken English. But for ease of reading, all sign language used by the characters IS translated and written like spoken English. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

 

 

Zelda had given him a good ribbing when he’d signed up for this class. She’d pointed out that the only pre-requisite was the university’s basic English course, which literally every student had to take. So it would probably be swamped with students who thought a creative writing class is an easy A. But Link had just crossed his arms and turned his nose up at her, mocking her slightly. He isn’t interested in comparing his work to others. It doesn’t matter to him if there are “easy A” students in his classes. This is better than sitting at home or following their parents to work every day and just stepping into a job because of who they are. Zelda had graduated a semester early, and yet teases him for going through higher education only a few classes at a time. He’d pointed out that he wanted to enjoy his time—not suffer like she had. Link smiles down at the rickety, uncomfortable desk he’d chosen. He likes it here.

Sound cutting off from the hallway has him looking up. In the doorway, what surely must be a mountain on legs takes stock of the room through a pair of sunglasses. A stern mouth tipped down in a natural frown lightens up a bit the longer he stares into the room. Link is the only one here so far, and he fidgets a bit when he can’t tell if the other man’s gaze lingers on him or not. Stuffed into a t-shirt that’s a size too small and strains when he reaches up, the other man slides his sunglasses off and uses them to push his hair back. There’s so much of it! And red! The long locks compliment his brown skin, dark and breathtaking. All that red frames his face and his graceful, sloping nose while also hiding his ears that aren’t nearly as big or pointy as Link’s. Sideburns grow down from those ears to accentuate his square jaw, although it looks like he might be trying to start a beard. He's a Gerudo, perhaps? Link’s never seen a male Gerudo, although they’re more common now…

The gorgeous man approaches the row next to Link and eyes him for a second. Oh, his eyes are emerald and so lively. Link stares with his mouth hanging open a bit. He’s never seen someone so beautiful before. He worries for a split second that his starring will be taken as rude. But the man’s lips tick up in a tiny smile. It flatters his face much more so than the stern resting face Link had seen before. He moves gracefully between the narrow aisles, turning sideways at the hip to avoid banging into the desks. All of them are empty, and yet he chooses the one immediately to Link’s left. Link is too overwhelmed with his presence—black jeans screaming at the seams to let his thighs and calves free—to be angry about it.

“I assume this seat isn’t taken?”

Link half melts inside at the deep timber of that voice. There’s an accent in there, but Link doesn’t want to assume what it could be. Blinking rapidly a few times, Link shakes his head and beckons the stranger to sit. A heavy bag slides off the plateau of those wide, strong shoulders and lands gently on the floor. Link watches it all like a starving man who’s finally found nourishment. Link’s appraisal of the man’s figure doesn’t go unnoticed. The man chuckles once under his breath and slips into the desk. It creaks under him, and Link swears he hears every seam in the man’s clothes cry out again. Link’s gaze wanders up to the side of the man’s head, and he finds those glittering emeralds waiting for him. Link jumps in his seat and whips around to face the front of the room. Another muffled chuckle tickles his ear, and Link bites the inside of his cheek to stop a smile. He’s acting like a child. But he’d meant his earlier though, that he’s never seen someone so enchanting or beautiful before. Knowing his luck, though, the man beside him is unpleasant in every other sense. It happens to Link often with his taste in men. It’s a curse, really.

“So...” That deep voice snags every bit of his attention again. “What’s your story?”

Link turns his head the smallest amount, trying to avoid staring again. The man twists in the tiny desk, thigh and knee jammed into the side with his forearm bulging over the metal bar that connects it all. Link’s gaze flashes down to that warm skin, covered in red hair all the way to the back of the man’s hand. His hand is huge with nails that are trimmed, well cared for. Link can’t get over anything about this man. He startles when the silence goes on and redirects his eyes up to the man’s face. There’s almost a grin there, and his eyes sparkle even more. Link twists around while falling into those eyes and signs something, not even thinking about it.

I like to write.

Thick, red eyebrows shoot up the man’s forehead before he blurts out, “Shit, you didn’t hear anything I said just now…”

Link shakes his head and holds up a finger while digging into his pocket for his phone. The notepad application is front and center on his homescreen, and he fires away on the keyboard.

Quite the opposite! I can hear just fine, but speaking is almost impossible. I’m Link btw

He turns the phone towards the man and watches him read the quick message.

“Link, huh?”

Link pulls his phone back and nods, offering a little wave. When one of those giant hands he’d been admiring sticks out, waiting for Link to shake it, Link nearly drops his phone in his hurry to free his right hand. Normally, to tease right-handed people, he gives his left and watches them struggle to accommodate him. But he’s too caught up in this handsome Gerudo to play tricks. The grip around his hand is firm, but not meant to hurt him or intimidate. Link perks up at that and lets himself enjoy the brief moment of contact. Callouses from some unknown labor make the palm and pads rough, but Link doesn’t mind. It’s a stark contrast his slim, pale hands that have never worked a day in his life. When they part, thick fingers slip down the middle of his palm. And then it’s over.

“I’m Ganon. Nice to meet you.”

-

Ganon makes it a habit to sit next to Link every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He’s only dethroned once, and Link hides a giggle behind a hand as Ganon gives him mournful eyes from across the room. He's early like Link every time after that. They only catch glimpses of each other outside the classroom. Their schedules don't match up, they find after comparing. Link enjoys having someone to talk to, even if he has to whip out his phone to do so. He learns that Ganon is an only child, had moved to Central Hyrule with his parents very young. Apparently there'd been some difference of opinions between the tribe leaders about Ganon’s parents staying together in Gerudo territory. Ganon tells him male children aren't abandoned or outcasted like they were about one hundred years ago, but they're still frowned upon. Link nods along and asks for more. He wants to know everything about Ganon. And Ganon seems willing to share with a smile on his face and laughter shaking his shoulders. Link gathers his courage after a month and asks Ganon for his phone number, which is given with a blush darkening Ganon’s cheeks and his thick fingers almost dropping Link's phone. Once equipped with Ganon’s number, though, Link isn't sure what to do with it. Are he and Ganon friends? Or is this just something surface level that's only held together by two hours every other day? Link isn't sure until he finally bumps into Ganon outside of class.

The fees they pay each semester include access to a fitness area on campus with exercise equipment, a pool, and anything else active people could want. Link sags a bit while walking through one day, just exploring. He's not out of shape, but this isn't how he'd spend his free time. There's a glass wall that separates weights and workout machines from an indoor track. Link wonders if the design ended up that way because of aesthetics. He can't imagine a glass wall holding up to weights knocked against it or a person falling on it. It isn't practical. But Link shrugs and tiptoes at the edge of the track, just observing and trying to stay out of the way. Through the glass, he catches sight of vibrant, red hair and dark skin with a sheen of sweat making it glow. Link almost trips over someone stretching while once again ogling Ganon. He wanders closer, unable to stop watching. Sat on a bench with his legs apart, Ganon hefts a barbell in his right arm and focuses on the shift of muscles under his skin. Link watches too with his mouth hanging open a bit, just like the first time they'd met. How could he not be captivated by such strength? Ganon doesn't stutter or waver in his reps, and eventually his green eyes slide over to catch Link staring. His eyebrows tick up twice—fast and suggestive—with a grin blooming on his mouth.

Link jumps and waves lamely, knowing Ganon probably knew he was there the whole time. He sees Ganon’s phone balanced on his thigh, and Link yanks his out to fire off a message.

Having fun?

Ganon switches to his left so that he can gesture a bit with the right. He pinches his finger almost completely together, trying to say “a little bit.” There's a smirk on his face as he glances up and down Links body. They've never interacted outside class, and this flirtatious side of Ganon is something he's only had a tiny taste of. Sometimes during the part of class they're given to work in pairs on their current assignment, Ganon shoves at his desk with his foot or nudges Link’s arm to mess up whatever he's writing. Whenever Link lifts his head to retort, there's always a bitten smile on Ganon’s lips and a sparkle in his deep eyes. Link never can bring himself to dig up some boldness and retaliate. He does enjoy the times they're huddled together over one desk and their arms or shoulders brush. Ganon is huge and always warm, seeming to carry the vast, scorching desert of his homeland with him. Even now, Ganon sits on the other side of the glass wall, and Link basks in his radiance. Swallowing hard, Link stares at his phone even after he sends Ganon another message.

Are you doing anything after this?

Ganon knocks on the glass to make him look up. His red hair shifts in its tie at the base of his neck as he shakes his head. Blowing out a calming breath, Link nods and glances between his phone and Ganon's pleasant, patient smile while typing.

Wanna hang out?

What's the worst Ganon could say? No, of course. Ganon has a life outside school—they both do. He wouldn't say no just to hurt Link's feelings. And that's what Link tells himself while Ganon watches him with slightly wide eyes. His careful, measured reps with his left arm slow down to a stop. There are people watching them now, and Link fidgets with his phone case while waiting for Ganon to respond. Ganon shakes himself after a second and sets the barbell down between his feet, making sure it can't roll away or hurt anyone. He wipes his hands on his workout pants and lifts his phone from his thigh. There's no tremble in his hands, and Link stares at them even when his phone goes off. Ganon blinks at him and knocks on the glass again, startling Link out of his stupor.

Mind if I shower first? I stink =P

Link shakes his head hard enough to send the hair around his face bouncing. He signs messily with his phone still in his hand that he’ll be outside, too excited to realize Ganon probably didn't catch any of that. He nearly slams into a jogger while making his escape. Once he bursts outside the double doors leading into the facility, Link squeezes his phone in both hands and jumps around. People glance at him with mixed expressions at his quiet celebrating, but he doesn't care. The anxiety of taking their classroom camaraderie and turning it into something fleshed out and real is finally over! Link bounces around on his feet and paces the small space between some twiggy trees meant to make the large courtyard appear lusher. The final dregs of summer blow humid air into the fields and valleys of Central Hyrule around this time of year, though, and anything living wilts under the sun. Except Link. He's spry and excited, constantly throwing glances at the double doors he'd exploded out of earlier. He stills once they open, only to perk up and shuffle closer once Ganon emerges. The humidity hits him in the face and calls up fresh sweat on his skin. But standing near him, Link can smell his body wash and whatever deodorant he uses. It smells like the expensive kind of things his relatives gift him, not knowing what else to get him. Ganon’s hair flows freely, his shoes are untied, and he watches Link with something a little wild in his eyes. He'd rushed to get out here, to meet up with Link as fast as possible.

Link points to the hair tie wrapped around Ganon's wrist and then down to his shoes.

“Shit…”

Ganon tries to rip the tie off his wrist while also trying to bend down to tie his shoes. His hands become a jumbled mess, and Link hides a snicker behind his hand. Shoes set to right, Ganon rises again and gathers his hair to leave it in a messy bun at the nape of his neck. Link wonders how long he’ll grow it out before cutting it. He hopes that never happens. Long hair looks so nice on Ganon, fitting well with his Gerudo nose and his large forehead. Link shivers despite the muggy heat and shrugs at Ganon's patient smile.

“So, what now? You don't drive, so I'll drive, um…” Ganon rubs at the back of his neck and shuffles around. Link thinks maybe his excited, nervous energy might be infectious. “Uhh, I can take you home? Back to my house? Don't know what movies are in theater right now…”

Link smiles and tears his eyes away from Ganon’s nervous face. It's adorable how an innocent, spontaneous offer to spend time together unravels Ganon's normally suave and collected attitude. Link wonders if anything else makes Ganon stutter over his words and fidget like this. Link unlocks his phone and types an offer to eat somewhere.

“Great.” Ganon sets his bag on the ground, though, rather than follow Link’s single step towards the student parking lot. “Can I show you something first? Promise not to laugh?”

Link’s face hurts at how big he smiles. He shakes his head, because he absolutely cannot promise he won't laugh. Ganon sighs and a blush darkens his cheeks. He fixes his posture before his hands and fingers curl into familiar shapes.

My favorite color is purple, he signs slowly, face pinched like he's embarrassed. I like fast cars.

A huge grin blooms on Link's sweaty face. Slowly, repeating himself a few times, Link asks him some basic questions in return, testing Ganon’s knowledge.

How old are you?

Ganon’s face pinches as he responds hesitantly, 28.

What is your name?

He spells it out faster than the other signs he's made, movements practiced and sure.

What is my name?

Ganon smiles at that and spells out Link’s name, also smoothly.

Link claps his hands and gives a little jump. Without thinking about it, he snatches Ganon’s giant hands in his and squeezes them. Ganon learning to sign things touches his heart, and he stares up at Ganon's blushing face with awe and admiration brightening his blue eyes.

“I'm not good at it yet,” Ganon explains lamely. “But it's not fair that you have to use your cellphone or a piece of paper to talk to me…”

Link squeezes his hands again, feeling Ganon return the gesture. The pressure of that caress reminds Link of what he's done, and he startles away from Ganon. Their hands slip from each other's. They stare at the ground for a few minutes, collecting themselves. Link clears his throat and smiles sheepishly when Ganon lifts an eyebrow at him. He signs “eat,” hoping that maybe Ganon has learned that one already.

“Oh yea, sorry.”

The dark blush on his face persists even as he bends down to recollect his bag. Link tugs on his arm to get them moving already. Cheap, quick food is easy to come by in a mall, and the closest one is in Castle Town. Link chooses a table far away from other people to give them a tiny bit of privacy. While they eat and during the long, lazy stroll through the cold mall, Link basks in Ganon’s endless enthusiasm and talkative nature. Ganon is a bit like a hurricane to Link, almost overwhelming in his presence and capturing Link’s eyes no matter what’s happening. Link has never been swept up by someone like this before. He has the sneaking suspicion Ganon knows, too, or at least holds the same awe for Link. It all makes Link’s stomach squirm and heart skip beats every time their hands brush while walking or Ganon laughs at him. Link carries the little flutter in his heart all the way until Ganon drops him off at home. He's still glowing and buzzing inside from basking in Ganon’s attention for so long that he forgets to warn his friend about his house.

“Wow, so you live in a literal castle?” Ganon nudges the driver’s side door shut while walking Link up the semi-circle drive. “Could have warned a guy, your Majesty.”

Link shoves his hulking shoulder as they wander up the gravel drive side-by-side.

Ganon shoots him a toothy smirk and corrects himself. “Although, you're probably not king of the castle yet. So that makes you a prince. A tiny one, though.”

Link sputters at the title and shoves Ganon harder. Even with all his weight thrown into the Gerudo, Ganon barely stumbles on his feet. He laughs as Link doesn't let up, still leaning heavily on him to try and win their one-sided shoving match.

“Oh, Little Prince Link,” Ganon cackles. “Such inappropriate behavior. What will your subjects think, throwing yourself at someone like me?”

Link huffs and puffs out his cheeks. His shoes scramble in the white gravel as he fights harder to budge Ganon. All along their sides, they touch and slide with only their clothes separating them. Ganon is warm as always, and Link catches a direct whiff of his cologne that smells like spices and something heady. He pouts up at Ganon, and when his breath disturbs some of Ganon’s red hair that's fallen out of the bun to hang by his jaw, they stop for a second and just stare at each other. The moment drags on into the awkward, and Link shuffles away to make some space. Link's heart hammers away in his chest like he'd run a circle around the estate. Ganon breathes evenly in front of him and almost leans closer. But the moment passes, and instead Ganon rubs a hand on the back of his neck.

“Sorry, that was a bad joke. I uh, I live in a giant house, too, so…” Ganon shrugs and his hands flop by his sides. “This doesn't really faze me any. I mean, you saw my car.”

Yes, seen and held on for dear life. Ganon hadn't been joking about liking fast cars.

Link lifts his hand with his phone, ready to type something, when the towering, white front door to the estate flies open. Zelda pounces onto the welcome mat and frowns at them, hands on her hips.

“A text would have been nice, saying I didn't need to come get you from class, you know.”

She ignores Ganon’s bulk slightly behind Link, but her eyes zero in on him once she's made her point. Link shakes his head wildly, begging her not to make a scene. He rests a hand on Ganon's bicep, trying to tell him goodnight, and bolts for his sister. Zelda is already smiling widely at him and preparing some sort of terrible coo, ready to tease him. But Link drags her into the house while tossing a smile and wave over his shoulder. Ganon stands in the gravel where he left him, a fond, terribly soft smile on his face as he watches them slip into the house.

-

Autumn takes its sweet time gripping Central Hyrule, and Link enjoys this time of the year best. All the windows in his room are thrown open, and he enjoys fresh air without the threat of bugs. The estate is empty tonight—parents away on a vacation just for the two of them, Zelda at a friend's house. Link suspects this so-called “friend” is actually her girlfriend, but he won’t pester her about it. That would welcome teasing about Ganon, and Link can’t dwell on these warm, squirming feelings he entertains for the Gerudo. It’s dangerous enough when he’s alone like this with nothing but time and quiet to think. But the silence is the perfect soundtrack as he alternates between studying for his three classes and texting Ganon. He hasn't seen much of his friend outside of class. His aunts have made the trip from the dessert for a festival they celebrate, since apparently Ganon and his parents couldn’t find the time to travel to them. He's been kept quite busy by them, or so he complains.

I love them, he texts, I really do. But their smothering me!

*They’re

Link snorts at his witty reply and rolls over onto his stomach. His books and papers have been pushed to the edge of his huge bed, and he ignores them for now. Ganon’s suffering is far more entertaining.

That's not funny

Link sends him back a picture of himself, pouting to mock Ganon.

I'm keeping that

Good, Link replies. Maybe work on your portfolio for creative writing Mr I'm a week behind

Don't remind me :C my aunts won't leave me alone!! Please let me come over. I'll bring food

Link laughs into the chilly, autumn air that's blown in from the west. It's so tempting to have Ganon here. They usually hang out in neutral territory. And he is alone… Link sits up in his plush bed and considers what he's about to invite. Ganon is his friend. His beautiful, witty, caring friend… And nothing more. Link huddles over his phone in his lap and laments that. He wants more. He's been able to resist temptation by avoiding having Ganon here, declining offers of staying for long in Ganon's home, too. It hurts to deny what he wants. He huffs and wonders why in the realms he's doing it in the first place. Ganon is handsome, well educated… There's nothing wrong with him, no reason they couldn't…

His phone goes off, and Link is treated to a rare photo of Ganon. In the background, at least five women all jostle for position to fit in the frame. They all have his red hair, his nose, and his eyes. They're all older than Ganon, and they grin up at the phone while he takes the picture. Ganon’s comically large frown doesn't escape the shot. He'd followed up the photo with a one-word text.

Please?

Link fawns over the photo for a moment, gaze touching every smiling face behind Ganon before admiring the frowning grump himself. There are bags under Ganon's normally lively eyes, and his hair is ruffled and piled high on his head. It's an odd look, but probably just a traditional way of wearing it. If he squints hard enough, Link thinks he can see traces of makeup on Ganon's face, too. There's something sparkling and gold on his eyelids, and his lips are darker than normal. Shaking himself, Link wonders with a blush when the hell he'd established what Ganon’s lips “normally” look like. Link bites his own lip and barely believes he’s allowing this. But he wants this.

Might as well bring a pillow and stay the night too

Ganon doesn't reply after that, leaving Link in suspense for forty minutes. He's sulking, nearing the hour mark since last contact, and assumes Ganon had found offense at his offer, or maybe his family did. But his phone buzzes with a phone call from Ganon, of all things. He answers it with a hum.

“I'm in your driveway, please open the door before your neighbors call the cops or I drop my things.”

Link wants to laugh at the situation, but there's an exhausted, rough edge of Ganon's voice he's never heard before. So, he hangs up and races across the estate to beat Ganon to the front door. Ganon appears out of the darkness, arms laden with a laptop bag, another full of things for his overnight, and fast food. The hand clutching the food jerks it towards Link, and he grabs it before things get messy. Ganon drags himself the rest of the way inside and dumps his two bags on a decorative love seat near the wide staircase that leads to the second floor. His shoes sound odd and quiet on the marble floor—definitely not boots or sneakers. Link locks the front door and turns, ready to ask if Ganon is all right. His fingers freeze in front of him before he can even form the first word.

Shoulders slouched, Ganon stands before him in what must be a traditional Gerudo outfit. Maroon and loose fitting, Ganon’s pants hang low on his hips and stop half way down his calves. Link can't help but suck in a breath at the trail of red hair that leads down from his navel. Link tears his eyes away from it and forces his gaze to continue lower. Sure enough, the shoes on Ganon's feet are flat and look handmade, with golden embroidery woven throughout to accentuate the maroon. Link saves the best for last and nearly drools over Ganon's mostly exposed chest. There's more red hair between his pectorals and leading up from his navel. Link can't stare too long or he actually will drool this time. One of Ganon's arm is covered by a sleeve, and gold straps wrapped around his chest keep it on. The other is bare and too beautiful to look at for long. Again, the theme of gold and maroon continues throughout. The sleeve covers him to his wrist, where it hugs the bones and is connected to his hand by a ring on his middle finger. Link shuffles closer with his hands covering his mouth and takes in the makeup that is definitely on Ganon's eyelids and lips. Gold for his eyes—oh, how those emeralds shine even more with the gold!—and a dark red for his lips. Ganon’s frown, deep and childish, quivers as he looks about to cry.

“Don't,” he grunts.

Link bites his lips together behind his hands to stop the awful, terrible grin that wants to curl them. It’s not exactly funny. Ganon’s exhaustion—physical and mental—is obvious. Normally, Ganon would rolls his eyes at something like this and tease Link about something equally harmless. But there’s no fight in his friend right now. Just a feeble “don’t” meant to try and stop Link’s inappropriate reaction. Still, Link shuffles a few steps closer until he’s within reach of Ganon. He could shove Link away or grab him, if he wanted. It wouldn’t be the first time Ganon lifted him off the ground, complaining that he could bench press Link for an easy workout. The knowledge that lifting him meant nothing to Ganon had sparked something hazy and lustful in Link’s mind. He’d made sure not to slip down Ganon’s body when he’d finally returned to the ground. That would have pushed him over the edge. Ganon looks to be at a similar point, on the verge of falling over or crying. Maybe both. Link calms his expression and shakes his head, trying to prove he can be mature about this. There’s so much to look at though…

Ganon sighs, slumping more on his feet, and groans, “My aunts made it, all right? And they hound me if they see me wearing anything else. So I snuck out in it rather than be caught by them. Are you satisfied?”

Not even remotely, but Link nods anyway.

Handsome, he signs carefully, making sure to school his face so that Ganon doesn’t take it as teasing.

“At least you think so,” Ganon complains. He glances down at himself and adds, “I get that it’s traditional, but I feel ridiculous. How is this practical in the desert? Sand everywhere…”

Link shrugs and bends down until he captures Ganon’s attention. He lifts a hand to tap his lips and then rubs his fingers together, trying to point out the red on them. The makeup there is obvious, and Link hopes he’ll wipe it off before sleeping. Waking up with gold powder and red streaks across his face will just anger Ganon more. Grumbling, Ganon turns on his heel and stomps deeper into the estate.

“Can I take a shower? I stink like sandalwood and cardamom…”

Link catches up and leads Ganon to one of the full baths on the ground floor. His poor friend sits heavily on the edge of the tub and holds his head in his hands. Without Ganon’s piercing eyes watching, Link finally gets a good look at his hair. It’s braided. Link’s fingers twitch at his sides to touch. His aunts have braided all that thick, red hair and have piled it on his head. It’s held in place with gold hair picks and pretty ornaments. They’d even neatened up his sideburns, turning the ends into points instead of the straight edge Ganon usually keeps them in. Link thinks it helps bring out the shape of his ears, the strong curve of his jaw. But he bets Ganon just thinks it’s silly. Link almost laughs at the image of Ganon’s aunts plucking his eyebrows too, maybe evening the thickness of them out. But Ganon lifts his head with a sigh and begins to yank at his hair, and Link’s fun is over. He lets Ganon struggle with the pins and silk ties around his hair for a moment longer before covering those massive hands with his own.

Ganon blinks at him with their hands still in his hair. Link stomps down his nerves and doesn’t move his hands away, intent on helping Ganon. He offers a smile. It’s something soft and true in the hopes that Ganon understands he won’t tease or poke fun. Link jumps a little when Ganon sigh and slides his hands out of his hair. Permission granted, Link starts with the golden picks that hold the braid to the top and back of Ganon’s head. On a normal day, the thick locks fall to his shoulder blades. There’s not much hair to hold up, but it’s dense. Link catches the braid in a hand when it comes loose so that he doesn’t hurt Ganon’s neck. A short groan is his reward. Link smiles to himself when he sees Ganon’s closed eyes, hands loosely curled on his thighs. Link sets the pins down on a little side table by the bath and gets to work on freeing Ganon’s hair from the silk wrapped around it. That comes out with a bit of a fight, since it’s woven into the braid. Eventually, Link gives up and just picks the braid apart completely. Ganon’s hair lets up a plume of scent when it all unravels—sweet and heavy in the back of his throat. Jasmine maybe? It’s nice, and Link combs his fingers through the length to soften the waves the braid left in it. His fingers wander up to the back of Ganon’s head, and he scratches to release the hair flattened from the braid. Ganon rocks with his gentle motions and tilts his head up, cracking open an eye to watch Link.

“That’s nice,” he mumbles lowly.

Link hesitates for a moment, wondering if maybe this is inappropriate. But Ganon grins at him and lets his eye slip shut again. Swallowing hard as courage fills him up, Link steps closer. His fingers slip out of Ganon’s hair just long enough so they can dive through a different section, closer to the top of his skull. Ganon’s eyebrows flick up as he hums. Link doesn’t spare a glance to see if his aunts really did neaten the bushy things. Link bites back a smile and fills the space between Ganon’s spread knees. They’re close enough to touch, but their only points of contact are Link’s hands in his hair. Link’s eyes fall half shut as the scents of Ganon’s hair and whatever his aunts powdered and splashed him with rise up with his body heat. The red hair caught around his fingers poofs up the longer Link plays with it. There’s scented oil on his hands when he removes them, and Link has to stop himself from savoring the smell. Ganon’s eyes flick under his lids before they open. A hush falls over them in the huge bathroom. Link’s fingers tangle together over his stomach while Ganon watches him. Taking in a deep breath, Ganon rises back to his feet and settles heavy hands on Link’s shoulders. Gold rings glisten around each finger, and Link stares at them for a moment before regarding Ganon.

“Thank you,” he says quietly.

Nodding, Link dips out from Ganon’s warm hands and leaves him to bathe. So scatter brained he is that he almost forgets the food Ganon had brought. Link eyes the two bags Ganon had brought with him, too. One of them must have clothes in them. Link fantasizes for a split second about Ganon wandering out of the steaming bathroom, towel too short to completely wrap around his waist. He scrubs at his hair and seeks Link out in a different room, asking where his bag is. Link shivers and shoves the thought away. Things would be different if they were more than friends. And if they’re destined for that, Link won’t ruin his chances by being a jerk. Temporarily abandoning the food again, Link picks up Ganon’s overnight bag and takes it back to the bathroom. A knock on the door gets him a grunt, and Link only opens it enough to squeezes the bag through and leave it there. No doubt Ganon will see it—mostly because it’s a black bag sitting in a bright bathroom, but also he won’t be able to open the door. Plus, he'll need clothes and any toiletries he brought. Kindness paid, Link happily returns to the laptop bag and the food. He knows exactly where Ganon should sleep tonight.

There’s a family room in the basement that his parents had turned into a sort of sleep over room when he and Zelda were kids. It was large enough to fit all their friends in one place to play and sleep. There’s a bed shoved in a corner, but also dead center against a wall is a couch that folds out into a bed. It’s old, and Link remembers plenty of times where he and Zelda would jump from furniture to furniture, minds swept away in a game of pretend. None of the guest rooms upstairs have a TV in them, and Link knows the beds up there suck anyway. There’s a relic from the past, a projection TV, sitting across from the couch bed. They’re just far enough apart to appreciate the TV without eyestrain. And the couch bed may be old, but the mattress is plusher than the beds. Link shrugs while leaving Ganon’s laptop bag in a chair long enough to yank the couch inside out. The old joints and springs groan as Link awakens the sleeping beast, but nothing breaks, so he counts it as a win. He’ll find a clean blanket in a linen closet upstairs, and then Ganon’s bed for the night will be ready!

An hour later, food long gone, Link returns to the bathroom he’d left Ganon in. The shower is off, and Ganon hums inside. Link leans on the wall across from the bathroom door, waiting. He doubts Ganon will get any work done if he’s as tired as he seems. But Link has already decided that if Ganon wants to stay into the evening tomorrow, he certainly won’t turn his friend away. So long as Ganon doesn’t mind his company. Link bows his head with a smile and doubts that Ganon would mind. The one time they couldn't sit next to each other in creative writing, Ganon had sulked and pouted the whole time. And that was within the first two weeks of them knowing each other! Term has a month left before a month-long holiday. Link runs a nervous hand through his hair and considers people have grown close faster than they have, have developed feelings faster…

Steam billowing out from the open bathroom snaps Link back to reality. A towel around Ganon’s head blocks his sight. But such an opportunity to appreciate the Gerudo’s physique won’t be missed by Link, especially when all Ganon has on yet are a pair of low-riding sweatpants. A bead of water drags and catches on Ganon’s clean skin while heading straight for the V of his hips. Eyes wide, Link follows the water as it teeters on the ridge of muscle, clinging desperately, before it inevitably rolls into the valley and slips under Ganon’s pants. He’s still staring when Ganon whips the towel off, uncovering the bird’s nest of his hair. He spots Link through the red mess and jumps. Ganon’s surprise allows Link to hide the fact that he was staring at water droplets rolling down his beautiful, brown skin. Ganon flips his hair back behind him and blinks at Link through some strands that hadn’t obeyed.

“You okay? You weren't waiting out here the whole time, were you?”

Link shakes his head with a smile and explains, Big house.

Nodding and scratching a hand through his hair, Ganon mumbles, “Yea, you’re right,” and falls in line behind Link as they wander away from the bathroom. His overnight bag is tucked under an arm, Gerudo outfit folded neatly inside.

Ganon, still shirtless, digs through his overnight bag as Link makes himself comfortable in an old, creaking recliner. It’s definitely a piece of furniture from their childhood. The springs sag, and when Ganon turns around, it looks like the chair is trying to suck Link into a void. Ganon shakes his head with a snort and gets to work on sorting out his hair. From his slouched position, Link watches and wishes Ganon would let him help. But Ganon must have a system if he has hair that length and that thickness. Ganon gets half of it under control before taking a break. He blows out a long breath and rolls his arms around in their sockets, brush still in hand. Link smiles as he stretches, and Ganon catches sight of Link watching him.

“Enjoying my arm workout?” Ganon flexes for him and boasts, “How do you think they got so big?”

Snorting loudly, Link rolls his eyes and waves for Ganon to continue fighting his hair. He’s itching to sit beside Ganon, to maybe relax on the couch bed and just watch a movie. But maybe the shower and the hour relaxing has woken Ganon up, giving him the motivation to catch up on his work. Their portfolio of works—two pieces of short fiction and four pieces of poetry—is their final in the class. They’ve been told since the first class to be working on it. And now they’re down to the final stretch of the class! Link has his mostly done, just waiting on his muse to help guide him to the last poem he has to write. He has the sneaking suspicion that final poem will have to do with a tall, dark, redhead he’s fawning over, but he’s resisting the urge to write it. Writing such a poem would be acknowledging his desires. Link scolds himself for thinking that way. Again, what’s the problem in admitting he might like Ganon in a deeper kind of way? As Link watches Ganon’s face through the curtain of his slowly untangling hair, Link’s tight stomach clues him into the reason for his resistance: Ganon might not want him back. And Ganon not wanting him back might also transition into Ganon not appreciating the kind of want Link has.

Ganon’s brushing comes to a stop. He sits there watching Link for a while before Link notices.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

That’s my line.

Shrugging, Ganon balls his hand over the brush to drag his hair out of the bristles.

“Fair enough.” He stands to throw the hair away and grab any on his shoulders that managed to escape. “You won’t be mad if I just lie around and goof off, will you? I haven’t had a second to relax at home since my aunts arrived.”

Link smirks at him and teases, Your portfolio.

“Yea, yea, I know.” His weight flops onto the couch bed, feet flat on the ground and knees bent. His chest hair is dry and fluffy between his pecs, and Link stares at it while Ganon complains, “I’m so tired, Link. Cut me some slack.”

Boldness from earlier makes a reappearance at the sight of Ganon so tired and relaxed. Link rises from the old recliner and grabs Ganon’s bags from the bed. He leaves them in the seat he’s just abandoned. Couch bed clear of valuables and fragile objects, Link nudges at Ganon’s arm until he rises with a grunt. Link is happy that Ganon had left the towel he’d used for his hair upstairs. Otherwise, Link would have to run around and deal with it, breaking the peace they have right now. Link urges Ganon towards the backrest of the couch that makes for a pseudo-headboard. Huffing at his mistake, Link backpedals off the bed to snatch the pillow Ganon had brought with him. He offers it to Ganon, which gets him a mumbled thank. Once Ganon stretches out on the couch bed, Link gets up one last time to fuss with the TV, find a movie, and turn the lights off. Ganon watches him with sleepy eyes while he does all this and doesn’t protest when Link claims the other side of the couch bed. He doesn’t lie like Ganon does, but rather reclines into the backrest.

“Sorry if I distracted you from anything important,” Ganon murmurs over the previews on a DVD, previews Link can’t seem to skip for some stupid reason. “But I really appreciate you letting me come over.” He brushes their arms together and adds, “I mean it.”

Link’s entire body can't ignore the fact that Ganon is lying next to him, shirtless and smelling like spicy soap. Still shirtless. Looking at Ganon would eventually turn into staring at Ganon, so Link closes his eyes when he offers his friend a reassuring smile. Ganon sucks in a deep breath and shuffles on his back, stuffing the pillow under his head to prop himself up a bit. He's kicked the blanket Link had grabbed down and around his legs. Link shrugs at the sight and turns his gaze away from Ganon's tempting body and focuses on keeping his heartbeat normal. Ganon will probably yank the blanket up at some point to shield himself from the natural coolness of the basement. Link watches the movie without taking anything in and reclines against the couch’s backrest. Out the corner of his eye, unable to keep his hungry gaze away, he watches Ganon shuffle around once more before settling down. One hand is flat on his stomach while the one nearest to Link lies in the space between them. If Link were a good person, he'd scoot over to give Ganon some space. But he's not. He wants to lean closer, to lie down and rest his head by Ganon's arm or even on his chest and fall asleep. Link rolls his shoulders around to dispel some tension. His traitorous eyes eventually wander back to watching Ganon, despite his resistance.

He finds his exhausted friend fighting sleep. Those emerald eyes flutter shut, rest, and then peer open again when Ganon shakes himself. Sickly sweet smile on his face, Link shakes his head and sits up, reaching for the blanket. Ganon gives a mumbled complaint when Link looks like he's getting up. But when all he does is cover Ganon to his waist with the blanket, his grumbling turns into a hum of gratitude. Ganon's hand between their bodies twitches before he grabs at Link’s thigh. He's too out of it to realize what he's touching, and Link sits completely still, frozen in place. Ganon watches him through tired, heavy eyes. They shut after a moment, and Link assumed he's fallen asleep. His hand is a huge thing on his thigh—warm and familiar, but not on that part of his body.

“Thanks, little prince,” Ganon mumbles after a minute or two, fighting sleep for a final time to be polite.

Ganon calls him that in private a lot, now. There are other pet names, and each stirs up something dangerous and hungry in Link’s stomach. Link still blushes over Ganon’s display of affections, especially his pet names. He does so now, with only the colors of the TV to light his pink face. He pats Ganon's hand on his thigh, and then leaves his hand there when Ganon doesn't move away. He's finally asleep now—great, deep breaths drawing in and out his nose. Link wonders if Ganon snores. This is the first time he's been around to watch Ganon sleep. Does he roll around? Murmur when he dreams? Link smiles through all those thoughts and squeezes Ganon's hand. Not enough to wake him, but enough to soak up the warmth of Ganon's skin. His thick fingers twitch over Link's thigh, and Link risks it all by holding Ganon tighter. His fingers curl over the side of Ganon's palm, and Link shivers when Ganon holds his hand in return. Link tosses a startled look Ganon’s way, but his eyes are closed, breathing deep. He could slip his hand loose, no problem, but he's still winded by Ganon’s unconscious gesture. Steadying his own breathing, Link slouches down on the bed and forces his squinty eyes to watch the movie. He doesn't care about what's happening. He just needs something to distract him from a silly thought that came into his head… Oh, how he'd like to kiss Ganon, to feel if his lips are as soft as they look.

Link shivers and rests his eyes for a moment, just to indulge his fantasy. Would Ganon hold him by the shoulders? Maybe pet his hair while kissing him back? Link shivers under the imaginary pressure of Ganon’s hands holding his head still while they kiss. Ganon's strength and body were some things he'd noticed the first time meeting Ganon, and that power continues to be important in Ganon's life. He could easily hurt Link with those hands. But not even on accident has Ganon treated him roughly, stepped over the line of gentle. Ganon's hands are always careful when they shove at him or pick him up around his chest, his hips. Link startles awake with a flush of arousal making his heart skip a beat. A glance at Ganon shows he's still asleep, completely ignorant to Link’s fantasy or dilemma. Biting his lower lip, Link lifts Ganon’s hand that he's held all this time and rests it between them again. Then, rolling onto his side, Link scoots down the couch bed with his eyes steady on Ganon's sleeping face. Once fully lying down, Link’s gaze slips from that handsome face to Ganon’s bare chest. Link's scoots closer until Ganon’s shoulder and bicep are snuggled tightly against his body. All that's left is for Link to gently rest his head on Ganon’s chest and to stretch out his hand and cover Ganon’s heart.

He does so with a breath stuttering out of him. Link’s eyes flash up, checking to see if he's disturbed Ganon. But the Gerudo hasn't moved at all, still breathes deeply and calmly under Link’s hand. His heartbeat is slow with sleep. Link cuddles closer and hums while rubbing his cheek into Ganon's skin. It's soft with firm, powerful muscle relaxed underneath. Ganon's skin is free of scars or tattoos, although he's lamented that he's always wanted one, but doesn't enjoy pain. Link wonders with a sleepy thought if maybe Ganon would choose something to represent his heritage. Ganon snuffles above him, mumbling something, and all of Link's thoughts blow away like loose sand. He tenses on Ganon’s chest, sure that his friend is about to wake up and discover him. Link nearly bolts when Ganon struggles under him, wiggling the arm Link had trapped between their bodies. It slips free just as Link lifts his head to leave. But Ganon's heavy arm falls across his back, and his rough hand grabs Link by his upper arm, holding him close. Ganon's breath tussles Link's blond hair, and it eventually deepens again while Link is frozen. Link's heart races in his chest as he listens for disturbance, tracking the rate of Ganon’s heart under his hand. Nothing has changed, except now Ganon is holding him, and his warmth helps lull Link into a relaxed state closer to sleep. When Ganon doesn't stir again, Link nuzzles his skin and rests his eyes, intent on just lying here with Ganon for a moment.

In the liminal space just above dreaming and the waking world, a drum beats under Link's hand. Slow at first. It misses a beat. And then it's a frantic thing, running through thick forest with something deadly on your heels. Link presses a frown into the skin under his head and mumbles when the hand around his arm tightens. He doesn't understand why Ganon’s hold on him has seized up. Everything had been peaceful a moment ago.

Link sits up with Ganon’s arm falling around his waist. His hand is still flat above Ganon's heart, and it thunders like he's fresh from a workout. But Ganon's face is still relaxed, his eyes open and alert, but not alarmed. He sniffs and tilts his head to face Link more. Thick fingers draped over Link’s waist caress him through his t-shirt. Link jumps at the gentle touch and remembers of course that Ganon is half naked under him, sleep pants having slipped lower during both their squirming around. Link cannot resist the call of skin, and he glances down the built, long line of Ganon’s body. Everything is cast in shades of blue and black thanks to the TV, but he still makes out Ganon's treasure trail. The red hair leading down from his navel widens out just above the waistband of his sweatpants. They're definitely lower than before. A little bit more and Link could see his… Ganon chuckles under his hand, and Link jerks his head back to face him. There's a little smirk on his sleepy face. Link hopes Ganon can't see the dark blush on his cheeks. But Ganon’s left hand drags up from where it had rested on his stomach and thumbs at Link's cheek, right over the burning flesh. Link sucks in a breath and keeps still, waiting for something to happen.

“Why’d you get up?” Ganon asks with a voice much clearer than Link expects. “I don't mind you sleeping on me.”

Link’s hand on his chest flinches away, and he's ready to sign an apology when Ganon squeezes his waist.

“Hey,” he murmurs with a little wrinkle marring his forehead. “If you're gonna apologize, don't. I'm not upset. Surprised.” Ganon shrugs. “But not upset.”

Ganon isn't one to lie about or hide how he truly feels. Link already knows that. Link shivers in his arm and slightly tilts his cheek more into Ganon's hand still thumbing his skin. Ganon's fingers curl up on his cheek, and the bones of his knuckles bump up and down his face from the corner of his eye to his jaw. It makes Links stomach flip. He recalls his earlier worry that Ganon wouldn't want him back, would be upset over his deeper feelings. But would a friend hold him in the dark, close like this? If Ganon were only his friend… Would Ganon touch him like this? Link swallows hard and forces his eyes back to Ganon’s. They’re one of his favorite things about Ganon. A man isn't only a pair of eyes, though, and Ganon is painfully beautiful everywhere—his smile, his gentle hands, his  _ voice _ . Link breathes through his mouth while watching Ganon smirk up at him. His knuckles come to rest against Link's face when his breath rushes over them. Ganon shifts his hand, trying to grip Link's chin between his fingers, but Link carefully pushes his wrist away to make room for his hands. Courage fills him up to overflowing, and he has to ask for something dangerous. Link wants this.

Can I kiss you?

It's dark in the basement, only blue light from the TV giving them anything to see with. And it's behind Link, casting him in shadow. Ganon drops the hand he'd caressed Link's cheek with and shoves it under himself. He's not quite sitting up, but this position is better for what he wants.

“Can you kiss me? Is that what you asked?”

Ganon asks it softly, voice rough as it's caught between a whisper and a murmur. Link nods and twists his fingers in front of his chest, waiting. His stomach is a mess of nerves, but courage had come to him and kept the queasiness at bay. His request is in the real world, now, and he can't take it back. He's ready to get up and hide in his bedroom when Ganon’s hand squeezes his waist again. A snort blows out Ganon’s nose, and his eyes glitter in the dim light.

“So long as you don't mind me kissing you back.” There's a smile in his voice, and his hand at Link's waist urges him down. “Come here.”

Link's hands sink into the pillow on either side of Ganon's head. He makes sure not to catch any of Ganon's hair under his hands, worried about pulling on it. Ganon's arm around his waist sweeps up, up until his massive hand spreads between Link’s shoulder blades. Ganon reels him in and tucks dangling locks of hair behind Link’s pointy, blushing ear. Their noses brush in the dark, and for the first time since he'd started all this, Link worries he won't kiss Ganon well. He isn't in the habit of kissing people on the mouth and isn't sure what to do, other than press their lips together. He does that just when Ganon opens his mouth, something witty probably ready on his tongue. It's awkward and rough with the sharp edge of Ganon’s teeth catching their lips and almost cutting both of them. But Link presses his mouth hard on Ganon's anyway, too frantic and excited to control himself. In the process of surging forward, Link nearly bashes his cheekbone into Ganon’s nose. Ganon huffs through his nose and pushes Link away by his shoulder. When they're both sure Link won't bolt or dive down for another kiss, Ganon let's his hand slip away to rub at his own lips.

“Okay, ow…” Link watches Ganon drags his tongue over his top lip, checking for blood. His eyes catch Link’s in the dark, and they narrow as Ganon grins under him. “That could have gone better. Don't tell me that was your first kiss.”

Link sits up enough to cross his arms over his chest and pout. He turns his head away, unable to watch Ganon’s face smile up at him, teasing him. He'd really fouled that up. Link doesn't need to see Ganon’s smirk or feel his chuckle to know. His lips hurt from how hard he'd pressed them to Ganon’s. His heart still flutters in his chest, but his courage is slipping away. Link’s blush changes from an aroused one to an embarrassed one as he sulks. That’s not at all how he’d imagined a first kiss with Ganon. Ganon’s hands should have been in his hair, holding him and taking charge of the kiss. Allowing Link to initiate had been a terrible idea. Link wants to try again, but he doesn’t want to embarrass himself more or hurt Ganon. Ganon chuckles a little harder and captures his chin like he'd intended to before, guiding Link’s pout his way.

“Even if it wasn't, don't worry about it. Here, lemme…”

Ganon shoves both hands into the bed and hikes himself into a sitting position. Not once does he strain or grunt through the effort. Legs stuck straight out, he then grabs Link around his hips and lifts him, also without effort. Link clings to Ganon’s wrists and tucks his legs up rather than drag them over the bed and Ganon’s thighs. He'd rather not dig a knee into Ganon or vice versa. Link shivers and swallows hard when Ganon settles him in his lap, shifting under him until they're both comfortable. Ganon leaves a hand on his hip and reclaims his chin with the other. Ganon tilts his head up first and then to the side a bit. Link's hands, more bold than the rest of him, fly up to steady himself in on Ganon's chest. Again, his heart beats hard under Link's palm, the only evidence that Ganon is excited or nervous, too. It encourages Link, and his stomach flips in anticipation.

“First of all,” Ganon murmurs, “you have to relax. Don't kiss so hard.” His thumb pets the corner of Link’s lips, dragging another shiver out of him. “And tilt your head how I have it so you don't break my nose. Already did that once as a kid.”

In the dim light, Link's eyes are drawn to the bump in the bridge of Ganon's nose. He's always known it was there, but he'd never asked. He wants to reach up and feel the cartilage where it had buckled and reformed bent, a little wrong. Ganon's chest shakes under his hands in a quiet laugh, and he coaxes Link forward. Link's knees on either side of Ganon's ass dig into the thin mattress of the couch bed as he follows the silent command. The warmth of Ganon’s firm stomach soaks through Link’s shirt, and he jumps a bit when Ganon's breath flows over his lips. Link licks his as a nervous habit and relaxes his body like Ganon had told him to. Ganon's hum vibrates the sliver of air between them, and Link lets his own noise out, too. It sounds needy and desperate to his ears, but when Ganon leads him into a kiss, there's a little smile on his lips. Ganon's hand slips from his chin during the first kiss. His fingers dive into Link’s hair for the second. By the third and fourth, he yanks Link’s hair tie free and holds him by the back of his head. Link clings to Ganon’s chest and seals out the space between their bellies, needing the closeness and the warmth. He whines against Ganon's lips that glide across his, sometimes catching the bottom one and biting it. Link belts out a groan when they separate, and he barely hears Ganon’s request over the rush of blood in his ears.

“Keep your mouth open.”

Link groans high in the back of his throats when Ganon surges against his mouth, tongue already licking between his parted lips. The thin, delicate skin of his lips tingles as Ganon’s tongue thrusts in and out. Ganon swallows all his moans, all his pitiful sounds. Link is thankful for that, because his ears blush and twitch down just at the wet sounds of them kissing. He doubts he could handle all the terrible noises Ganon drags out of him, too. A shiver runs through Link as the kisses slow for a moment with Ganon's tongue just licking where Link's lips part, not even dipping inside him. Link pants through those kisses and follows Ganon's tongue with his, trying to participate. Link's nails leave marks behind as his hands slip up Ganon's chest so he can hold onto his shoulders instead. The hand Ganon had left on Link's hips curls around to the small of his back, encouraging Link to press their bodies harder together. But the pace changes at neck-break speed once more, and Link moans loud and long when Ganon returns to basically fucking his mouth. Every kiss is powerful, but gentle just like the man himself.

Whether or not Ganon is hard under him, Link can't tell. He's too busy matching Ganon's pace of kissing him deeply, parting, and then kissing again. His hair is caught around Ganon's fingers, tugging sometimes when he moves when Ganon doesn't want him to. Ganon smiles against his mouth again and parts with Link's tongue still dragging across his teeth. Link's eyes are pinched tightly shut, but Ganon gets to enjoy the view of his pretty mouth hung open, panting and biting at his bruised lips. Keen on letting Link catch his breath, Ganon angles his head to the side and descends on the skin of his neck, treating it to teeth and lips that are out for blood. Link’s broken moan shakes Ganon’s teeth as he bites down. He gives a similar call while sucking at the imprints of his sharp teeth, harder and harder until he knows there will be a purple stain there. It's only when Link’s lewd moans quiet into a whimper does Ganon let him go, kissing the mark one last time before nuzzling his cheek on Link’s.

“Sorry,” he pants. “I've wanted to do that for…. a long time.”

Link shakes against Ganon’s body and buries his nose in long, red hair. His neck throbs where Ganon had bit him, throbs along to the beat his heart. He's definitely hard in his shorts, definitely pressed firmly enough to Ganon's body for the Gerudo to feel it. Link shrinks in on himself, worried that Ganon will find his arousal insulting or disgusting. But Ganon just holds him and pets his hair, allowing them to catch their breath. Sometimes he turns his head and drags his nose and lips along Link's ear. It tickles, and Link bites back a giggle. Ganon's hand still twisted in his hair combs out all the knots he'd caused and pets him gently when that's done. Link isn't sure where his hair tie shot off to, but he has plenty. When their breathing evens and their hearts slow again, Link makes to rise from his hiding spot in Ganon’s hair and neck. But Ganon's hand in his hair stops him, holding him tightly as Ganon hugs him around the waist.

“I've had feelings for you for a long time, too,” Ganon admits, secure knowing that he won't have to look Link in the eye while confessing. His fingers rub Link's scalp, and Link relaxes under his touch again. Ganon continues with a little laugh in his voice, “I didn't know how to tell you. I… I didn't know how you’d take it. Without straight up asking, I’m no good at feeling out people’s sexualities…”

Ganon’s hand on the back of his head lets him up this time. Link shifts away from Ganon’s wonderful body heat enough to press a simple kiss to his lips.

Me as well, Link tells him. I like you.

Ganon huffs out a laugh and maneuvers both hands to hold Link’s blushing face.

“What are we, nine-year olds? I like-like you, Link.”

Link laughs between his hands, cheeks filling the curve of Ganon’s palms like they were made for each other. Ganon’s smile almost succumbs to the shadows of the basement, but Link catches the upward tilt of Ganon’s lips. He catches it because he watches Ganon’s face move slowly towards his. Link smoothes his hands up Ganon’s firm chest while tilting his head for a kiss. Ganon is tender with him, knowing they’ve bruised his lips with their vigorous kissing. Link’s ears blush again and twitch down at the barest swipe of Ganon’s tongue before they part. Ganon still holds Link’s head in his massive hands, and he chuckles at Link’s bashful, downturned eyes and ears. He shifts a hand to caress one of the sensitive lobes, and Link turns his head to nuzzle Ganon’s palm instead.

“Will you stay? If I go back to sleep?”

Holding Ganon’s playful hand still, Link nods against both and kisses the hand he’s captured. Ganon lifts him up again without any struggle. He positions them on their sides, facing each other. Finally, since he’d laid his head on Ganon’s chest earlier, Link’s heart calms some. The fears he’s kept rotting in his stomach have cleared out with Ganon’s murmured confession. Link’s heart and stomach are lighter with those fears gone, and he sighs happily with Ganon’s body warming his. Ganon’s thick fingers comb through Link’s free hair, and his glittering eyes watch Link in the near darkness. Licking his tingling lip, Link reaches for Ganon’s hair, too, wanting to reciprocate. Link picks a lock of red hair out of the length and twirls it around his finger. Ganon’s shoulders shake in a stifled laugh. He sighs once he has it under control. Link holds on to the lock of hair, despite Ganon’s obvious amusement at his expense.

“You like my hair, huh?”

Link nods immediately and signs, A lot.

“My aunts wanted to cut it, you know.” Ganon smirks at him, scooting closer so their faces are nearer. “But I thought about what you’d think, seeing me with short hair. I’d planned on sneakily asking you about it.”

Link releases Ganon’s hair long enough to sign a cramped, No cuts.

Pressing a kiss to Link’s forehead, Ganon settles down with an arm thrown over him and murmurs, “It’s decided.”

They wake hours later to the sounds of Zelda shouting, asking where Link is and why one of the bathrooms is destroyed. Link blinks awake not facing Ganon, and he’s quick to roll over. Ganon’s arms scoop him up before he can even fully turn around. Link laughs quietly as Ganon peppers his cheeks and forehead in kisses, rolling them until Link is under him. His fingers tickle Link’s ribs through his shirt, and Ganon buries a sickly sweet smile in Link’s neck. There’s more light now than when they’d kissed during the night, and Ganon takes time to inspect his handiwork while Link gasps for breath. Sure enough, there’s a purple hickey on his neck with teeth marks present throughout the purple. Ganon kisses the mark and basks in Link’s breathy gasp, the way his tiny hands scramble on his back.

“Beautiful,” Ganon murmurs to him, stealing a kiss from Link’s lip before sitting up. “I guess we should get up, since your sister is home. Don’t want her to find us in any compromising positions, huh?”

Link sighs, agreeing, and sits up between Ganon’s legs. He stretches towards Ganon’s face for one last kiss, which the Gerudo gives him with vigor. When they part, Ganon’s smile flattens out, and a serious expression takes over.

“I want to take you out on a date sometime. If you’re into the kind of thing.”

He says it so strictly, but there’s a blush on his dark skin that tells Link he’s insecure about it. Ganon won’t look at him either, apparently too interested in the collar of Link’s sleep shirt. Link lifts Ganon’s chin with a finger until those emerald eyes have to look at him.

I’d like that.

Ganon’s hands cup his shoulders, and he pulls Link to his chest. He wraps an arm around Link and pets at his hair with his other hand.

“My family really wants to meet you. My aunts think you’re cute…” Ganon sighs in his hair and asks, “How about next Friday? I can introduce you and then take you out?”

Link wiggles in Ganon’s arms until the Gerudo lets him up. Link holds Ganon’s face in his hands while pressing sweet, lingering kisses on his lips and face. Ganon grins into them and tries to deepen a few when their mouths align again. Link allows it, fingers digging into Ganon’s jaw with a moan curling out of them both—Ganon’s deep and Link’s breathless. Link worries he’ll have to hide another erection if this keeps up. He certainly wants more with Ganon, but that would be moving too fast for his liking. More shouting from upstairs makes them jump apart, fortunately, and Link has to hang on to Ganon’s shoulders as his head swims. Ganon pecks one last kiss to his forehead before shoving Link to the bed. Link flops back on the thin mattress, dizzy from Ganon’s kisses again. Ganon climbs out with a smirk and searches for a shirt to throw on. They’re decent by the time Zelda finally discovers them. She warns Link that she’s not cleaning the aforementioned bathroom or asking a maid to take care of it.

Link hangs his head, shoots a sad look at Ganon, and follows Zelda upstairs to clean. At least this way, their separation will give Ganon time to get work done. Link knows, blushing and cleaning up the bathroom, that Ganon would accomplish nothing with him there, distracting him with kisses. And when Ganon leaves, Link can barely contain his excitement for their date. He wants to meet Ganon’s aunts and parents, wants their customs and culture to absorb him while he’s there. He’s caught up in all these thoughts, watching Ganon drive away, when Zelda points out the obvious lovebite on his neck. Before she can even get a single, teasing remark out, Link asks her about the three or four she’s trying to hide under the collar of her sweater. She chases him around the ground floor of the estate, hurling throw pillows at him and blushing madly.

-

Immediately upon walking into Ganon’s house for their date, the five aunts who had taken a picture with Ganon last week sweep Link up and drag him deeper into the house. Link stumbles along as two different ladies grab his wrists and talk over him to each other in a guttural language he doesn't understand. Ganon’s blushing face staring at the floor is all Link gets when he tosses a glance over his shoulder. Laughter from the aunts all around him has Link whipping his head back around, wondering what he'd missed. The house is decorated in draperies and pillows in piles all over the place. There's a faint haze in the air, something thin like smoke, but the scent isn't unpleasant. Link passes by a smoking stack of lit incense sticks and discovers the source. But he only catches a brief glimpse of it all, because the aunts continue to tug and direct him wherever they're taking him. Ganon trudges on behind them, face still dark with a blush. They burst into a room where two other women wait, and they jump up and squeal at seeing him.

Link tries to keep his eyes on Ganon rather than accidentally look at all the bare skin of his aunts. The outfits they wear don't cover much, and Link doesn't want to come off as a lech for the first meeting. They giggle and lift his chin up, but he still tries not to look directly at them. They coo all sorts of soft words to him, but he can't make any of it out. One lady tugs at his ponytail before ducking down and saying something to him. Another picks at the front of his shirt, as if to remove it. A little frantic now, Link cranes his head through all the bodies to find Ganon. The poor man has his own situation to deal with. Three more women have piled into the room and are busy fixing Ganon’s hair. He'd taken it all down and managed to keep it that way for two days. His dramatically sad eyes meet Link’s, and he perks up upon seeing Link’s uncertainty. He tunes into the conversation going on around him, and Ganon bites his lip, almost laughing, before he translates.

“Don't worry,” he calls over the calamitous voices fighting to be heard. “They just think you're cute. They wanna do your hair and give you something to wear. You don't have to say yes…”

He shouts something to the aunts around him, and they all coo as one, petting him more.

“I told them you only speak Hylian and to be gentle with you.” He smirks as he says it, and Link sticks his tongue out at him.

Five pairs of emerald eyes are waiting for him to give permission, and Link nods a few times. It could be fun. The aunts instantly return to speaking to each other. One carefully takes the tie out of his hair, and a few hands dive into his blond locks to loosen them. He yelps when his shirt is tugged up his body, getting caught around his head and ears. He wiggles out of it and wraps his arms around his chest. He has nothing to hide, but it's still weird to be half naked in front of strangers. Half naked turns into mostly naked when his jeans pool around his ankles, leaving him only in his underwear. He sacrifices a hand from covering himself to snatching the waistband of his underwear. An aunt behind him cackles when she catches him scrambling to preserve his last shred of modesty. He wonders if Ganon is naked behind him, too. A fresh blush pinks Link’s face, and a few of the ladies pet at his darkening cheeks, twinkling laughter just making it spread to his ears.

A hand wraps around his bicep and tugs him out of the circle of cackling aunts. It's another woman—how many are in this house?—and she holds out a pair of silk, teal pants and points to an open bathroom. He nearly trips over himself while diving for it. This is better than having at least five women getting an eye full of his privates. Link sucks in a deep breath that's scented with more incense burning in the room beyond the door. This scent is different than what had clouded the foyer of the estate and the hallways leading to these deeper rooms. It's sweeter, lighter on the nose. Link blinks at himself in the mirror while waving pale, wispy smoke out of his face. He isn't having second thoughts about this. It's just so much to take in, and he's at a double disadvantage here. He doesn't understand the Gerudo language, and he also can't try to object in his own tongue. Sighing with a smile, Link shakes his head and lets the pants hang in front of him. The silk is fine and more of a seafoam green, now that he's under brighter light. Thankfully, they're not sheer like he'd thought. He can already tell they'll sit low on his body. At first, he tries to wear them over his underwear. But they hang low like Ganon’s outfit had from last week. Link bows his head with the realization that he'll have to take his underwear off and leave them off until he gets his clothes back. He doesn't look at all his naked skin in the mirror while stepping into the silk pants. They hug his calves halfway down, and Link tries to tug the waistband above the knobs of his hipbones. When he emerges, the aunts coo at him and absorb him into their circle again. Their first order of business is apparently to tug the pants right back to where they'd naturally sat on Link’s hips.

The top they guide Link’s head and arms through is not like the one he'd seen on Ganon. No, he suspects this is meant for someone with breasts, since that's exactly what the top covers and not much else. It's all seafoam green and gold embroidery, sheer where his pants were not. He blushes to think he could see skin through this kind of top and tries even harder to only stare at the ground or their eyes when the women talk to him. He almost trips again when they yank him into a squat stool that's sat in front of a low dresser with a giant mirror behind it. Watching himself in it is a good distraction from the ladies above him who bicker amongst each other while pointing to his face and hair. Link worries things might turn ugly, but eventually someone wins the argument, and they continue fawning over him. Slim fingers not to be fought grab him by the chin and direct him the way they want. One woman covers his lips in something pink before murmuring something to him. When he sits there, blinking like a fool, she rolls her eyes at him and then pulls her lids down with her fingers. So he shuts his, thinking that's what she wants, and then she applies makeup to his eyelid. He keeps them shut even after she moves away.

There's another set of hands combing his hair, capturing the long locks that frame his face. The hair is pulled back and threaded into more at the back of his head. Fingers guide his chin up and hands pat his shoulders, startling him to open his eyes. Blue with an edge of gold paints his eyelids, looking rather sharp when they're half open. His lips are pink like the natural blush of his cheeks. That blush climbs up his ears, and the ladies all giggle at him again. They've swept his hair away from his face except the locks that hang in front of his ears. He turns his head to find his hair somehow braided into the rest of it. He's seen Zelda with her hair like this before, but can't recall the name of the style. It doesn't matter really, because the aunts descend on him again with two more pieces of clothing in their hands. One woman covers his hair with a cloth that matches the color of his top and pants. The other situates a veil under his eyes. A cord with a weight at the ends wraps around his head, over the cloth covering his hair. It all stays together due to friction and the little weight on the veil. Finally, they coax his middle fingers through a ring each to connect his hands to the sleeves draped loosely around his arms. They all stand back and admire the transformation. Behind them all, on the other side of the room, Ganon stands with his mouth hung open a bit, just staring at Link’s reflection. He blushes hotter and tears his eyes away from Ganon’s blown away expression. Link makes to stand up to escape all this attention, but the aunts shove his feet into a pair of flats like Ganon’s before letting him up.

He immediately seeks out Ganon and resists the temptation to hide his face in Ganon’s chest. But all that brown skin and red chest hair is on display, and Link stops short before he embarrasses himself more. Ganon’s finger curls under his chin, finding it somehow through the veil, and tilts his head up. Link's own fingers curl in front of his chest, wanting to ask questions but knowing Ganon’s sign language isn't good enough yet to understand. Ganon holds his face in both hands and pets he skin left visible above the veil. Humming, Link presses his palms to Ganon’s muscled abdomen and leans into his body heat. His ears twitch at the twinkling laughter from the aunts, probably watching them as they stand holding each other.

“You, um… You look nice like this, Link…” Ganon blushes just as hotly as Link does and tears his gaze away from Link's face before continuing. “They really wanted to meet you and, and give you this. They made it for you once I, uh, once I asked if I could bring you.”

Link reaches up high to direct Ganon’s face his way.

Did you tell them I'm your boyfriend?

Ganon throws his head back, unable to take the happy twinkle in Link's eyes.

“I didn't need to. They asked if I snuck out to my girlfriend’s house, and when I denied that, they immediately assumed it was you and that we were dating.”

He says it with a groan, like he's embarrassed at his family's ability to read him. Link hides a giggle behind his hand, heart fluttering at how adorable Ganon is sometimes. He pets at Ganon's skin to gain his attention again. He basks in those radiant emeralds that only have sights for him.

This is meant for a girl, isn't it?

Link gestures to the top specifically. Ganon sighs and nods.

“Like I said, they thought I was dating a girl. So they made that. And when they found out it was you instead, well…” Ganon tries to avoid Link’s blue eyes, but Link grunts, demanding Ganon look at him. “Well, they thought you would look pretty in the girl outfit anyway… So they didn't make you a new top.”

Link’s laughs sputters out through his mouth before he can't contain it anymore. All eyes turn on him as he leans on Ganon, laughing until he's gasping. Ganon's hands settle on his bare shoulders to hold him up. Link forgets himself in his hysterical laughter and cuddles closer, pressing his covered face to Ganon's bare skin. But the cooing and whistling of the ladies behind him shock him back to reality. They separate, for propriety’s sake, and both stare at their feet with hot blushes renewing on their cheeks. Link glances up first and catches Ganon's beautiful eyes.

“You don't have to wear it if you don't want to,” Ganon murmurs quietly so only Link can hear. “They won't put up a stink about it, since you're not related.”

Link shakes his head before Ganon says anything more.

I like it! I don't mind!

Ganon's eyebrows lift up some as he blinks down at Link.

“Really?”

Link nods and flattens his palms on Ganon's stomach again. He likes that he can touch Ganon amongst his family, that they don't care. They're practically cheerleaders, since every time Ganon smiles at him, they giggle and make kissing noises in their direction. Link bows his head, eyes following the trail of hair down Ganon's body. There's a similar, blond trail of hair below his navel, too, but the hair is so fine that Link has to squint to see it. It's a far cry from the obvious red of Ganon’s body hair. And how much of it he has. Ganon's hands gripping his arms above the sleeves of his top puts a stop to that thought, though, and Link lifts his head once more. He hopes Ganon ignores how dark his long ears have become, head full of thoughts of bare skin and hair.

“We can leave after the sun goes down,” Ganon promises. “Let's go sit outside and watch the sunset. There's probably a fire going.”

Autumn is losing its grip on Central Hyrule and succumbing to the mild winter that sweeps through the area. It won't snow, barely frost the grasses of the fields, but the wind gusts hard every once in awhile. The fire blazing at the back of the house is enough to chase it away. There are even more Gerudo women out here—dancing, singing, and playing instruments. Drums form the base for the reed pipes some play, the tambourines a few smack on their hips. Someone out here has a horn of some type, something that sounds like a clarinet but much deeper. Link likes that one best and tries to figure out who has it, what the instrument looks like. Besides that, Link sits quietly and watches it all with his lips parted in awe under his veil. He's suddenly thankful that he has it, since no one will see him gaping. The meaning and words of the song they're singing together float through his ears, and he wishes he could understand. That desire is especially strong when Ganon hums along with his relatives, giving them a baritone amongst all the light and high voices. Link is caught up in watching the flail of arms and stamping of feet, of Ganon’s deep voice in his ear, that he doesn't notice two girls their age approach until they're grabbing at his wrists.

Ganon lets him go with a laugh, probably knowing what they have in store for him. As he and the two girls pass the ring of women holding and playing instruments, someone ties a belt of little, silver bells around his wide hips. He jingles with every step, every twist. The three of them join the shifting, dancing mass of people around the fire. The Gerudo are singing the same song still, and Link has heard it long enough to try and hum along. He won’t be able to hum for long, but it’s better than silence. The beat of the drums around them is powerful thunder in his heart and ears. They all stamp their feet to the deepest drum out there, and Link stares at his shoes for the first minute or so. But girls are shoving at his back and shoulders, because the dance continues around the fire. He’s interrupting the rhythm. So Link stumbles along while trying to copy their arm movements. A few times he steps too close to the fire and has to jump back before the flames lick at him or his clothes. He and the Gerudo twist, step, and stamp their feet twice around the fire before he gets some rhythm going. There’s actually a smile on his face when Ganon’s singing catches his ear and makes him trip.

Link breathes hard as he twirls around with the girls, and he sees double for a minute when his gaze lands on Ganon. But they dip and stamp their feet for the next part of the song, so Link can get his head straight again. Ganon has joined the ring of instruments crying into the night. He smiles around the words he sings while watching Link dance. And maybe no one can see it thanks to his veil, but Link smiles back, almost hard enough to hurt. He follows the girls as they start turning away from where Ganon stands. Of course, he doesn’t want to dance away from his boyfriend… Link trips and accidentally jars the girl in front of him. She just laughs and steadies him before continuing her steps. Link falls back in line numbly.

Boyfriend. Ganon is his boyfriend. He’d said so before when Ganon’s aunts were dressing them, but too much excitement had distracted him. It’s different now, caught in his own thoughts and with Ganon watching him lovingly. Link is again thankful for his veil so no one sees him biting his lower lip, trying to contain a holler of joy. He'd done it! He'd made the transition from friend to something more intimate with Ganon, and no one was hurt in the process! Link jumps around a little higher, a little harder as they endlessly circle around the fire. And when a large body steps in behind him and hands grab his hips, Link turns with the dance and shares space with Ganon. Ganon already knows the flow and moves of the dance, but he does them while mirroring Link so they can watch each other.

A few of the girls immediately near them whistle and yell things at Ganon, who stumbles during the next turn and avoids Link’s happy gaze. They keep it up, though, and eventually Ganon hisses something over his shoulder to them—probably for them to put a cork in it. But the girls just cackle at him and start to chant something. Rolling his head around for dramatics, Ganon grabs Link by the hips and lifts him into the air. Going with it, Link throws his arms out and laughs above the crowd, all eyes on them now. Ganon spins them around a few times before dropping Link’s body on his pelvis, legs spread wide. The girls in the dance circle cheer and scream while Link flushes red up to his hairline. The dance Ganon has dragged him into is suggestive, almost obscene. Ganon lets him slide down the front of his body, allows Link’s toes to touch the ground, before bending him backwards, teeth bared at his neck. Link holds on for dear life to Ganon’s forearms and just lets the Gerudo bend him back, back, and farther back. Finally, Ganon snaps them to standing up straight again before scooping Link up in his arms.

The chanting around them is faster and faster as Ganon throws him in the air, catches him, and then dances in the dirt with Link still in his arms. Link holds on when he can, staring up at Ganon’s face pinched in concentration. There’s sweat on his forehead and his nose, and Link is powerless to look anywhere else. Ganon reorients their positions again, holding Link up at face level by his hips. Link has a moment to flatten his hands on Ganon’s sweaty chest before Ganon lifts him up like the first time and spins them around. The drums are a blur of pounding around them. They build the pressure in the circle as the girls close in and stamp their feet hard enough to kick up a dust cloud. Finally, Ganon halts their spinning and drops Link onto his body again, this time dragging his stomach and pelvis deliberately between Link’s thighs. Ganon rolls his hips into the motion, hands nearly bruising Link’s hips with how hard he’s holding him. Through hazy, narrow eyes, Link takes in Ganon’s parted lips and how a fluttery gasp slips out of him. Those emerald eyes peer open, just slivers of green, and stare back at him as their intimate dance winds down. Link’s arms clutch around Ganon’s neck as he throws his head back, forgetting all the eyes watching them.

The dance ends with a deafening roar from the crowd and silence from the drums. His vision spins and he’s painfully hard against Ganon’s stomach, but he’d do it all again in an instant. The little bells on the belt someone had tied around him dig into his belly, and Link shoves a hand between their bodies to untie it. The belt pools below them in a silver pile, but Link is too wound up to hope someone doesn’t step on it. Link trembles in Ganon’s powerful arms, and he hides his face in Ganon’s neck. He doesn’t watch as Ganon flees the fire to head for a shadowed corner around the side of the house. He makes to drop Link back to the ground, but Link locks his ankles around Ganon’s back and holds on tighter. There’s no way Ganon misses the hot press of an erection through Link’s silk pants.

“Oh,” Ganon blurts out, voice ragged and low in his ear.

Link whimpers into his neck and holds on tighter. Ganon leaves an arm around his waist to support him and rubs his back with the other.

“I’m sorry I… They asked me to do that dance with you and-and I didn’t think it would…”

Ganon stumbles around until Link’s back presses into the cool stucco of the wall behind him. He still clutches tightly to Ganon’s waist, but he relaxes his hold around Ganon’s neck enough to look up at him. Ganon is flushed and breathing hard from all the throwing and spinning he’d done. It’s the first time Link has actually seen him exert effort. The chill of oncoming winter—even as mild as it is in Central Hyrule—helps Link’s blush fade a bit. He’s hungry for closeness, for Ganon’s mouth on him, and Link tugs at the veil until it and the cloth covering his hair come away. Ignoring the sweat on Ganon’s face, Link holds him along his jaw and bends his head down, craning up at the same time. Ganon gives him the kiss he wants, soft at first before taking over. Link tilts his head like Ganon had taught and lets out the sweetest moan at the first lap of tongue over his lips. Boldness takes hold of Link’s body, and he bucks against Ganon’s solid stomach to give delicious friction to his cock. Ganon bites his lip and forces his weight hard between Link’s thighs, pinning him to the wall. They breathe heavily again when they part, and already Link is arching up for more.

“This… This isn’t gonna help with your little problem, Link,” Ganon points out, although he grinds his body between Link’s legs just to watch his eyes roll back. “Besides, I don’t want anyone to see this but me.”

Link’s stomach flops and every muscle below his navel tightens when Ganon thrusts against him. He wants to beg Ganon to take them somewhere else, to give them some privacy and do whatever he wants. Link forces his eyes open with his head pressed flat to the wall behind him. The distant glow of the fire casts orange and red shadows on Ganon’s face, making his emerald eyes shine. Link swallows hard as those eyes devour him, and he squirms down to press his ass against Ganon’s crotch. Ganon chokes on his next breath and hikes Link back up the wall, off his obvious, straining erection. Link is satisfied, unbelievably so, that he isn’t the only one with a “little problem.” Or big problem, as he’d felt for a split second. He’s still hazy and lusty with arousal, and Link’s mind helpfully fuels him with images of Ganon’s thick cock in his hand, twitching and beading up precome as Link strokes it. A stiff breezes cools the sweat on their bodies, though, and Link shivering knocks him out the fantasy. Ganon shields him some from it, and Link unravels his arms enough to twitch out a question.

What was that dance called?

Teeth chattering for a second, Ganon shakes the feeling off before explaining, “Neither of them have a name. The fire dancing you did is just something we do for fun. But I’m pretty sure at one point in time it had something to do with rain, you know, drums and thunder… The song is about rain that washes the desert dust and sand off our bodies, so...” He swallows hard and curls closer to Link until their foreheads touch. Link smiles and hums under the tender caress and urges Ganon to continue. “What I did with you, um… Usually two Gerudo will do that if they like that person and uh, want to court them? I guess?”

Link snorts at Ganon’s stumbling, terrible explanation.

You caught my attention, he admits with a blush.

“Good,” Ganon murmurs before kissing him briefly.

They share that little kiss before Ganon returns Link to the ground. Link releases his hold on Ganon’s body, but he does so with a longing look and great reluctance.

With a thick finger curled under Link’s chin, Ganon jerks his head towards the front of the house and asks, “Let’s get out of here, yea?”

Link drags Ganon back to the house and side steps his relatives that try to stop them. Ganon directs him from behind to the room they’d been in while ladies had dressed Link up. His clothes are folded, shoes peeking out from under a dresser. Link snatches them and tosses a sneaky smile over his shoulder at Ganon, also standing there with his clothes in hand. Link swings his hips while taking the bathroom for himself. He doesn’t shut the door while disrobing and cleaning his face with a washcloth. His body and brain are in agreement for once, and he wishes that Ganon were blocking the doorway when he looks up, staring Link down before cornering him. Such a desire is new to Link, but Ganon is so large and powerful… But when Link dries his face enough to open his eyes, Ganon isn’t there. He probably hadn’t even snuck a peek like Link had wanted. Dressed, Link pokes his head around the doorframe to find Ganon staring at the floor, blushing madly. Link grins. Maybe Ganon had seen something after all.

There’s no hesitation in Link’s mind when he laces his fingers together with Ganon’s and leads them out of the house. Ganon follows him without comment, just a soft smile on his face. Link has the outfit the aunts had made him—assured by Ganon that he could keep it—tucked under his other arm. They’re nearly running together by the time they make it to Ganon’s car, thankfully not blocked by any other vehicle. The glow of the fire from the backyard is visible when Link climbs in. He hopes Ganon’s relatives had fun and don’t notice their absence too much. He’d enjoyed himself immensely so, but a date with Ganon alone is what he’d truly wanted. Ganon leans over the center console long enough to peck his cheek with a kiss before they’re off.

“So, any idea of what you wanted to do?”

Link shrugs as streetlights pass them, managing to illuminate their faces even through the tinted windows. Ganon takes his hand when he doesn’t need to change gears and kisses his knuckles, smiling against the skin.

“I’ll drive around until something looks good. We have plenty of time.”

Ganon’s pets the back of his hand before letting go. They roll to a stoplight, and Link takes the time to glance around them. In the distance on his side of the car, lights flash in multicolor on the rides of some mall parking lot carnival. Link huffs out a laugh at first, but the idea has merit. He’s not interested in sitting in a dark, stuffy movie theater with Ganon. They could do that at his house. And sitting in some restaurant has about the same allure. He already knows Ganon well. They’ve eaten together like that as friends. No, Link wants their first date to be something more than that. He hasn’t wanted to be “just friends” with Ganon for a while now. As the light turns green, Link tugs at Ganon’s black t-shirt and points to the carnival in the distance?

“Really?” Ganon shoots him a split-second look, too focused on driving. “How old are you?”

He doesn’t see it but Link sticks his tongue out and sign, 22. Don’t make fun of me.

Ganon reaches a hand over once they’re back up to driving speed and pets at Link’s cheek with the backs of his fingers.

“Wherever you wanna go, Link, we’ll go there.”

Link smacks a quick kiss to his fingers before Ganon pulls away, needing both hands to drive. With a bit of turning around and the help of a cell phone, they figure out exactly where the carnival is. The winds have picked up a bit, and Ganon offers Link his jacket as they wander around the asphalt parking lot. But Link declines it for now, still warmed by the dancing and kissing they’d done. They haven’t eaten recently, so Link risks illness by dragging Ganon onto the first ride they come across. Ganon digs his heels in when he sees it, whining that he’s too tall for these rides that spin you around on a vertical wall. He always hits his head. But Link pouts and bats his eyes at Ganon until he gives in. If they plan on eating any of the food they’d wandered by, now is the only time for this ride. And sure enough, after they’ve spun around enough to confuse their eyes and inner ears, Ganon holds on to Link’s hand while rubbing the top of his head with the other. He bends down shakily to let Link pet at him and laugh softly into his hair.

“I told you I was gonna hit my head. That shit hurts.”

Link makes sad, pathetic noises at him as a joke and kisses his forehead. Ganon grumbles at him while trying to stand up straight. He wavers on his feet, and Link grabs him by the collar of his jacket. The leather squeaks under his little hands as he coaxes Ganon steady and then back down. Ganon’s lips frown against him during the first few kisses, but eventually Ganon’s hand pet his tied-back hair and he gives in. They part before anything turns too serious, too lewd for others to see. Ganon thumbs the blush on Link’s cheek and rubs warmth into the skin where the blush hasn’t spread. Like Link before, he kisses Link’s forehead before stepping away. Link instantly snags one of his giant hands and pulls him towards a rundown, lopsided concession stand. Ganon grimaces at all the greasy food on offer.

“Are you sure you wanna eat this?”

The nod Link gives him is sure and hard. But after walking away with a corndog shoved in his mouth, he’s less sure. Ganon chokes back a laugh, smug as Link has ever seen him, when Link stomps towards a trash can and spits out something that maybe had been meat at one time. Ganon at least gets a good laugh at his expense. He tucks Link under his arm as the Hylian sulks and puffs his cheeks up, embarrassed. He never gets to eat carnival food—if only he could have found someone selling soft pretzels—but now he’s too scared to buy anything else. Ganon’s laughter winds down as they drag their feet in front of the other rides still on. Some of them have ominous “out of order” signs taped to the queue area, so when Ganon stops them in front of a ten car Ferris Wheel, Link shakes his head.

“What? Come on, don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights?”

No, he insists, but what if it breaks down?

Ganon shrugs. “I doubt it will. They have to do test runs of these things every day. We’ll be fine.”

Link hides his uncertainty in Ganon’s side while the Gerudo holds him tighter. Ganon lets him go only when it’s their turn to board a gondola. He sweeps his hand out for Link to go first. The moment Ganon ducks down and sits, Link snatches his thick arm and holds on to it. He’s not afraid of heights, not at all. But when half of the rides are sitting in the dark, out of commission… The ride jerks hard as they rise from the ground, and Link squeezes Ganon’s arm until his boyfriend grunts. Ganon’s free hand in his hair isn’t enough of a distraction for him to lighten up. Ganon sighs next to him, kisses his hair, and turns towards Link with his knee pressing into Link’s thigh on the bench.

“Hey, can I tell you something exciting?”

Link glances up from where he’d been trying to stare a hole into the bottom of the gondola. He blinks a few times, replaying Ganon’s question, before nodding. Ganon pets at his cheek, helping draw Link into their conversation and out of his panic.

“I applied for grad school,” he confesses with a toothy grin. “At the same university, so hopefully we’ll still see each other on campus.”

Link doesn’t jump up and offer Ganon a kiss as congratulations like he wants to. The stiff wind outside is enough to shake the car, making it sway back and forth on its hinge. But Link does lean up enough to kiss Ganon’s cheek. They’re close enough for that, although he thinks a real kiss might cause too much excitement and rock the boat, so to speak.

“Thanks. I’ve been groomed to take over my father’s company, K&K Industries, since I started university.” Ganon shrugs though and glances down to where Link still has a death grip on his arm. “But I wanted to complete my degree and do something on my own, you know? His Board of Directors give me a hard time about it, but it’s what I want.”

Link hums and shuffles next to Ganon, intent on kissing his cheek again. But their gondola stutters hard as they pause halfway up to the zenith of the ride. Link smashes his face into Ganon’s bicep, sure that the ride has broken down. Ganon's hand cupping his jaw and tilting his head up distracts Link from his thoughts. Ganon's eyes are deep, glittering in the little light the ride and night afford them. Link's stomach flips for a different reason, now. All the hairs on his arms stand up. He shivers as Ganon descends on him like a predator closing in for the kill. The kiss Ganon leads him into is rough with teeth and Ganon's tongue darting between his lips. Link moans and throws his right leg across Ganon's lap to get closer to him. Ganon's giant hands are in his hair, fingers pressing tight circles into Link’s scalp as they part, breathe, and then dive into each other again. Link’s fingers twist in Ganon’s t-shirt, spreading on his pecs to soak up his warmth, to feel the pounding of his heart. Ganon lets him go with one last bite to his lip. They pant against each other’s mouths as the ride jerks through its gears, sending them higher. Ganon tucks some loose hair behind his ear and drag the sides of their noses together.

“I’ve wanted to do that to you since the first moment I saw you,” he admits seriously, voice rough from their frantic kisses.

Link smiles and huffs a laugh through his nose, but Ganon kisses the corner of his mouth to bring him back to their conversation.

“I’m serious,” he almost pouts. “First day of the semester when I saw you in the classroom, I wanted to pick you up and kiss you.”

That makes Link blush. He knows Ganon doesn’t mean the sweet, light pecks they share sometimes. Ganon means the exact kind of kisses they just shared, where Ganon grips him tightly and takes his mouth and his sounds until Link is breathless. That happening the first time they’d met… Link shivers and rests his head on Ganon’s shoulder. He doesn’t know how to feel about that. That’s a possessive thing to do, and he doesn’t mind it since they’re together. Ganon’s hands on his hips and Ganon’s chest flush with his back when they stand close… Those are the possessive behaviors that make Link squirm and blush. But for a first time meeting? It would have scared him. Ganon breathes in the scent of his hair—incense from the house mixing with his shampoo—and wraps an arm around him. Ganon kisses his hair next and rubs his cheek on the blond locks.

“That’s crazy, though, so I sat down next to you and tried to show off my body instead.” He chuckles like he’s clever—Link bites back a laugh, too—and adds, “I couldn’t tell if it worked or not. But you seemed to like me enough, so I kept talking to you and well… Now we’re here.”

Ganon leans away from him then, and cold air blows in through the bars of the gondola. They’re stopped at the top, the lights of Central Hyrule spread out before them like stars in the inky sky. But Link can’t spare a glance to them when Ganon is beside him. No, he’d rather sit here and cuddle into the Gerudo’s endless heat. Link shivers, and Ganon tilts his head up with a finger curled under his chin. Ganon’s smile is light, but his eyes are serious, searching Link’s face.

“This is probably crazy of me to say, crazy like wanting to kiss you when we first met but…” His thumb pets the dimple under Link’s lower lip, above his chin. “I’m in love with you, Link. I think I have been for a while, now. We’ve only been dating for a week, but... “

He leaves it at that, swallowing hard while petting Link’s skin. Link shudders from the cold and from the tightness in his stomach, the tightness Ganon’s voice wound up inside him. With trembling fingers, Link wraps both hands around Ganon’s thick wrist and drags his hand up. Link covers the back of Ganon’s hand while guiding it to his cheek, cupping it together. Ganon’s other hand slips over Link’s t-shirt to cover his heart. Link blushes hotly under Ganon’s hand, knowing he can’t hide how hard his heart beats. Link lets out a little sound, something caught between a hum and a whine, and forces his eyes back to Ganon’s face. His gaze had wandered down to staring at his chest, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. But he finds the courage now, and he smiles into Ganon’s hand while watching him.

“I love you, Link,” Ganon murmurs, wind playing with some red hair that’s come loose from his hair tie. “I’ve never loved anyone like I do you. I hope maybe that… Maybe you feel the same way, one day.”

Link drops his hands from touching Ganon and signs, I want to.

Ganon leans closer, slowly to let Link stop him if he wants. But Link welcomes him in and arches up to meet him for another kiss. The moment is ruined by the wind howling down on them, tossing more of Ganon’s hair around until they’re caught in it. Link laughs while picking the thick locks out of his face and dumping them on Ganon’s shoulder. He wishes he’d been paying attention to how long they’ve been up here. Link wishes it even more so when a flash of light in the distance scares him, followed by thunder a few second later. They’re stuck in the sky in a metal box, with apparently lightning and thunder barreling towards them. Ganon grumbles above him and holds Link tightly around his shoulders and back.

“Great, just what I wanted to end the worst first date in the history of Hyrule. Electrocution.”

Link jumps again at another flash of lighting, but he shakes his head and bends up to kiss Ganon’s jaw. His sideburns scratch against Link’s cheek, but he doesn’t mind. When Ganon’s expression doesn’t lighten up, Link just kisses a path up to his ear. They’re shorter and less sensitive than a Hylian’s, but Link knows a kiss or caress there will garner some kind of reaction. Link blushes while blowing air into Ganon’s ear, and Ganon jumping next to him shakes the whole car. It’s funny until the mechanics above them holding the gondola to the frame groan and grind together. They cling to each other while eyeing the howling storm headed their way. Link has an ear to Ganon’s chest, tucked safely under his chin, when the Gerudo growls something above him. Ganon tugs Link with him while leaning towards the bars, ready to yell.

“Hey! You wanna get this thing moving sometime today?”

Link bites the inside of his cheek while trying not to laugh. He’s never heard Ganon yell like that before, truly angry and ready to snap someone’s neck. Laughing isn’t the appropriate response, but it beats freaking out over the storm crawling closer and closer to this part of town every second. The gondola jerks and groans after Ganon’s voice echoes into the air, and by the time they’re tumbling out of it, rain is falling. Before Ganon gets his hands on the operator, Link grabs both his wrists and runs with him back to the car. He laughs as cold rain blows down on them and lightning strikes nearby. Ganon’s laughter booms behind him, slipping under the rumble of thunder that gallops on the heels of lightning. Ganon scoops him up about halfway to the car and splashes through the growing puddles. Link holds on around Ganon’s neck and is still laughing while he runs. They’re soaked, chilled to the bone, when Ganon slaps a kiss on his cheek and sets him down.

“I like rain, but wow! Not like this!”

Link nods in agreement and makes to step around the front of the car to get in. He’d like to escape the wind and rain, even though their date is probably over now. But Ganon frowning in the flashes of lightning and patting his pockets stops him. He digs through the ones in his jacket, even turning the ones in his jeans inside out. He blinks at Link with frigid water running down his face.

“So, I can’t find my keys…”

He doesn’t have to say anything more. Link whips out his phone despite the downpour and turns the flash on, combing the ground around them. He’s already soaked anyway, and not helping Ganon search won’t get him into the car faster. Ganon mimics his idea and walks bent at the waist back the way they’d come. Link keeps his search to the car, bending down even to check under it. He’s shivering and tired while pawing his way up the driver side door, leaning on the window. His light flashes through the tint and glares off something metal sitting in the seat. Link cups his trembling hand over his eyes and shines the light at an angle, removing the glare. Ganon’s keys rest innocently in the crease between the seat and backrest. Groaning, Link flicks his light off and shoves his phone back in his pocket. Ganon is jogging back to him, face twisted in anger, when Link beckons him to look in the car.

Ganon stares with a blank expression at the keys. Then, his eyes close and he smoothes his palms over his soaked hair. Link brushes water out of his eyes and reaches for Ganon, wanting to console him. But the furious, world-shaking yell Ganon bellows out to the heavens makes him think twice. Link curls his fingers over his chest while watching his boyfriend release his frustrations. At least they found the keys, although Link will keep that comment to himself. Eventually, Ganon runs out of air and returns his hands to his sides. They’d fisted in his hair while he’d screamed. His face is smooth without a hint of his blind rage that had taken over a few seconds ago. Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out, Ganon opens his eyes at watches Link for a few seconds.

“I’m sorry about that.” His eyes slip shut again, and he uncurls his fists at his sides. “I’m not angry at you, or anybody else. Just… The situation.”

He speaks calmly, but Link knows that calm teeters on a razor’s edge. A few people run by to their cars, too, even though the rain is already letting up. They eye Ganon, probably assuming he’d been the one screaming. Before Ganon can catch a glimpse of people staring at him, Link shuffles closer and holds his cheeks. They’re hot to the touch, exactly the opposite of Link’s chilled skin. Link smiles up at him and thumbs water from around his nose, under his eyes. Ganon calms more as Link holds him. His gaze dances around Link’s body, starting at his eyes before taking in his hair, his smile, and then finally staring at his chest. The longer Ganon stares, the more Link worries that he might scream again. But when Link throws a glance down at his chest, he finds the source of Ganon’s distraction. With the cold rain and the stiff breeze, Ganon can see his nipples through his shirt.

Sputtering, Link slaps at Ganon’s shoulder while covering himself with the other arm. It’s not like he doesn’t have nipples the same as any other person. But the cold and wind making them hard under his shirt is too indecent, he feels. Of course, earlier in the night he’d used Ganon’s firm body as friction for his cock, but… This is different! That was in the heat of the moment, and Ganon had been aroused, too! Ganon throws his head back and barks out a laugh, oblivious to Link’s internal struggle. Ganon peels out a holler, laughing and clapping his hands at Link’s expense. When he spies Link crossing his arms over his showy nipples and pouting, Ganon wrangles him in a hug. The heat of his breath rolls over Link’s sensitive ear, and it twitches with each puff. Ganon kisses his wet hair and rubs his hands on Link’s soaked back. He hums, kisses Link’s hair one more time, and then steps back far enough to make eye contact.

“I love you, little prince,” Ganon teases. “You’re beautiful, and even if this date sucked, I’m happy you’re here.”

Link sticks his tongue out at Ganon and shuffles into his arms. Ganon is a furnace despite the rain, and he wants to soak up that warmth. Ganon’s deep voice, roughened by screaming and laughing, floats through his mind as Link replays his words. I love you. I love you. He’d said it twice tonight. Ganon whips off his leather jacket and slings it over Link’s shoulders. He wraps an arm around Link while yanking his phone out of his soaked jeans. Humming, Link flattens both hands to Ganon’s wide chest and rubs his cheek on Ganon’s shirt. If he were mean, he might pinch Ganon’s nipple just to see how he likes being teased. But when Link glances up during Ganon’s phone call to roadside assistance, he finds the Gerudo smiling down at him, expression full of love just for him. Link blows him a raspberry before cuddling back against his chest, eager to end up somewhere warm with Ganon at his side.

-

The start of term, two months since Link and Ganon had started going on dates consistently, has Link sending frustrated messages to Ganon. He hasn’t responded in a few days. Calling Ganon sends Link to a voicemail box that’s full. Showing up at his house after begging a ride from Zelda gets him an empty house with all the lights off, nobody home. Link would check to see if Ganon has showed up to any of his classes, but the first professor he tries tells him it’s confidential information. Ganon has never withheld a response to his messages before. And with no one at his house the two times Link had tried to come over… Link spends most of his free time pacing his bedroom and worrying. All his lines of communication with Ganon have gone dark. But their last date had been so nice, and there weren’t any signs of strife between them. Ganon’s radio silence confuses Link and sours his stomach.

Please Gan, text me back. Tell me what’s wrong

Link dumps his phone on the pillow beside him and watches it until the screen dims. When it does, a surge of disappointment and sadness rush over him like a rogue wave. Biting his lower lip to stop his chin from quivering, Link rolls away from his phone and curls up on his side. He won’t believe that Ganon’s silence is because of him. Ganon doesn’t hide how he feels, Link knows that. If Ganon had a problem with him, they would have talked about it. Still, Link rubs his hand on his pillowcase, wishing it were Ganon’s chest instead. Link presses his cheek into the soft thing as a poor substitute and clutches it, eyes burning with tears he refuses to shed. When his phone buzzes once on the other pillow, he ignores it at first. Time passes, and the reminder of a missed message buzzes in his ear. Sighing, Link flops over and unlocks the phone, staring at the message in the last thread he’d used.

Sorry my father died

The bed shakes when Link sits up straight, holding on to his phone with both hands. He reads the message again, and then a few more times. Link is sure that his heart is still beating, mostly because he’s hasn’t passed out, but everything is far away and vague. All he can do is stare at Ganon’s message. Link sucks in a hard breath and launches into action. He nearly trips while fleeing the bed, nearly trips again while racing down the hall to Zelda’s room. She’s on the phone with her girlfriend when Link dives onto her bed, disturbing her chat. She looks ready to murder him, but she sees the tears in his eyes and the frantic way he shoves his phone at her. He’s shaking too much to sign clearly, and he covers his face when Zelda takes his phone.

“Urbosa, I have to go. I’ll call you back later tonight.” Zelda grabs one of his wrists and pulls him from the bed. She’s in her pajamas, same as him. “Let’s go.”

Zelda drives him to Ganon’s house, which has a few lights on this time. Ganon’s car is in the driveway. When Zelda makes to get out and follow him, Link begs her not to. She relents only after she sees him nearly in tears again. She watches him as he runs to the front door, finding it unlocked. Link throws it closed behind him with too much force, but the sound will alert anyone that he’s here. Ganon’s keys are on a hook by the wall, but no one else’s. Link takes the stairs two at a time to Ganon’s room—empty. He checks the family room and even the study he knows is actually Ganon’s father’s. Nothing. Breathing hard and frantic, Link ends up in the kitchen, hands in his hair and pulling some of the strands from his ponytail. He wanders to the French doors that lead outside, outside to where the fire had been only two months ago where he’d danced with Ganon and his family. Link wraps his arms around himself and stares into the darkness. There’s a gazebo out there, too, with a fire pit in the middle. Link double checks when orange and red flames flash from the pit. Shaking his head, Link lets himself outside and walks quietly through the perfect lawn towards the fire. Ganon’s back is to him. It takes Link a few seconds of staring to make out his silhouette from the darkness of the night. But it all clicks eventually, and Link launches into a full out sprint to close the distance.

Link holds on to a post supporting the roof of the gazebo, panting and staring at Ganon. He’s sitting on the circular bench that surrounds the fire pit, head in his hands. Link drags his feet while approaching, trying to announce his presence. Heart tight in his throat, Link rests a hand on Ganon’s shoulder, which jumps under him. Ganon has terrible, deep bruises under his eyes like he hasn’t slept in days. The look in his eyes is a little wild, a little crazed when it settles on Link in the oranges and reds of the fire. Link takes his hand back, is ready to curl his fingers into words. But Ganon shakes himself and reaches for the hand Link had touched him with. His knees almost give out at how gently Ganon takes his wrist, and Link sits beside him, immediately scooting closer. Their thighs and sides seal out any space between them, and Ganon buries his nose in the side of Link’s head.

“Link, I…” His voice is wrecked, barely audible like he’s been screaming for hours. “I’m sorry.”

Link shakes his head and leans harder against Ganon’s body. He throws both arms around Ganon’s chest and squeezes. One thick arm loops around his back while Ganon dives his other hand into Link’s hair, flicking the hair tie away to free his blond locks. Ganon pecks little kisses in his hair, on his forehead until it becomes to much. Link holds him tighter as he shakes, terrified of what to do. Ganon crying isn’t something he’s thought about, wasn’t a possibility until this moment. Ganon has been nothing but a pillar of strength since they met. The idea that he has weaknesses like this… Link rubs his cheek on Ganon’s flat hair and scolds himself. Of course Ganon would cry over the death of his father. Anyone would. Link hums, wanting to console his boyfriend. But Ganon’s hand tightens in his hair, and Ganon pulls them away while staring into Link’s eyes. There’s still something a bit unhinged in his gaze, but Link pets at his face and wipes tears away anyway.

“What if it had been my mother?” Ganon shakes himself and Link. “They could have been in the car together. Me, too. Link, I…”

Ganon squeezes his eyes shut and grimaces. Link wants to reach up and hold Ganon’s wrist, to let him know he’s here and that everything will be all right. Ganon’s grip in his hair toes the edge of pain, but Link doesn’t know what to do to stop this. It’s all been building up in Ganon since the accident, and Link is in the dark about it all. Link holds Ganon’s face with both hands, ignoring the hot tears that touch his fingers and flow down. Ganon sucks in a breath, like it hurts to breathe, and forces his wild eyes open again.

“Or you,” Ganon says like nobody's listening, like he’s alone. “Your family has a building downtown. It could have been you.”

Link shakes his head and whines to comfort Ganon, but the grip in his hair turns painful as Ganon clutches him to his shoulder.

He gasps above Link’s head, “I can’t! I can’t lose you. Link, my Link, please don’t…”

Truly out of it now, Ganon yanks Link’s head back and kisses his cheek, his forehead. His teeth catch Link’s lips before he smothers the poor Hylian in a kiss. Link’s hands fist in Ganon’s shirt that’s stiff from sweat. He’s probably worn it for a few days. When they part, Link gasps wetly and coughs, mouth hanging open as Ganon stares at him through the shadows.

“Don’t leave me, Link,” he begs. “I can’t have anyone else leave me. Please say you won’t.”

His heart racing and mind overcome with Ganon’s panic, Link nods and then shakes it, unsure of how to answer.

I won’t, he signs with trembling fingers. I won’t leave.

Ganon’s mouth surges against his again, and between deep, forceful kisses, he mutters that he loves Link, that he needs Link with him. Link whimpers into each kiss, trying to assure Ganon that he knows, he knows all of this. Link hangs on through Ganon’s mournful, desperate kisses as his giant hands guides them backwards. Link’s shoulders touch the bench under them, and he flings a leg out for purchase on the wooden floor of the gazebo. The other he wedges between the backrest and Ganon’s body. Ganon kneels between his legs, still murmuring sweet nothings to him and kissing him. Link hands are trapped between them, and he twists them tighter in Ganon’s shirt when the Gerudo’s weight settles on top of him. Link gasps for breath after another kiss and turns his head to the side to stare into the fire. Ganon gives up trying to steal his breath and instead paints his neck in sucking, hard kisses. Link’s body jerks under him, but Ganon forces his weight between Link’s thighs. Link's struggle dies before it even begins. Link blinks into the orange and red flames, confused when he finds Ganon hard against his thigh.

Link bites out a whimper when Ganon rolls his hips, thrusting between his legs. His voice is still hoarse and wrecked in Link’s pink ear when he rambles, “I’m sorry, did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Link shakes his head and worms his arms out to wrap them around Ganon’s neck, holding the Gerudo’s head to his chest.

Ganon pants after a moment, “I just need you, Link. I need you right now, please, please!”

Link twirls some red hair around his fingers and tugs gently, wanting Ganon to look at him. Ganon does so, eyes dark in the shadows and glistening with tears. Link encourages him back up so he can press his own kisses to Ganon’s lips. They’re meant to be gentle and slow. But Ganon isn’t calm enough for that and tears his mouth away. He sits up with a knee bent between Link’s legs and the other foot solidly on the ground. Link flattens his hands on his own chest and blinks up at Ganon, unsure but wanting to comfort his boyfriend any way he can. Ganon’s hands smooth up his thighs, over the fleece of his pajama pants. He’s still wild, clearly a little wrong. But Link’s heart cries out for him and knows no one else can help Ganon right now. When Ganon’s fingers brush under the hem of Link’s top and dip beneath his waistband, Link offers him a smile.

It’s okay, he signs. I’m here.

The cold air of Central Hyrule’s winter chills his skin when Ganon yanks down his bottoms and underwear. But he isn’t cold for long as Ganon curls over his naked skin and kisses what he’s bared. A shaking hand pushes up the bottom of Link’s shirt, giving access to the thin skin around his navel and hipbones. Ganon sucks marks around them and bites him, still murmuring between breaths. Link can’t watch as Ganon wanders closer and closer to his soft prick, so he thumps his head on the cushioned bench and stares at the ceiling. This isn’t how he imagined his first time with Ganon. He’d thought they’d be in one of their rooms, cuddling just before they sleep when one of them turns it into something more. A rough bite to the soft mound above his cock has Link shaking and trying to spread his thighs farther apart. His underwear and pajamas restrict such movements, but Ganon doesn’t seem to notice. The bite doesn’t draw blood, but the teeth marks throb along to Link’s heartbeat.

Link bites back a breathy gasp when lips graze the root of his cock. Ganon shoves a hand under him to squeeze and fondle Link. With his hardening erection lying flat along his belly, Ganon follows the length of it with kisses, all the way up to the edge of his foreskin. Link tangles his hands in his own hair while gasping into the chilly night. He jerks and flinches under Ganon’s lips, cries under the swipe of his tongue darting out to lick him. Link’s chest arches off the bench beneath him and he scrambles at the cushion above his head. Ganon hums against his shaft, sneaking his tongue out to drag it from the head to his base a few times. Link isn’t fully hard yet when Ganon skips ahead and takes all of Link into his mouth.

“Ahh!” Link squirms under his boyfriend’s enthusiastic lips and tongue. “Ha-ahha, ohhh…”

Ganon hums around him while bobbing his head up and down. Link isn’t a challenge for him to take, only a pleasant weight in his mouth. Link thrashes under Ganon’s hands that try to pin him to the bench. Ganon sacrifices one to jerk Link off while he concentrates pressure and the wetness of his mouth at the head. One of Link’s hands flies down his body to hold on to Ganon’s forearm, scrambling at the body hair covering the skin. Ganon groans around him and sucks harder, fisting his cock faster. Without anyone around to hear them, Link’s mouth hangs open and moans and cries spill from his bruised lips. Ganon smiles around his cock, and Link knows through the lusty haze in his mind that Ganon must like his noises. Link lets them all out, if only to make Ganon happy. The muscles below his navel jump and twitch with each wet, brutal suck to the head of his cock. Ganon’s tongue dances around the crown, stabs at the underside, and finally darts back and forth over the slit. Link’s eyes pinch shut as he screams and comes, unable to warn Ganon to pull away.

He wouldn’t have even if Link had told him somehow. Ganon’s mouth sinks back to the base of Link’s cock, letting him come in the back of his throat. Link shudders and whimpers through his orgasm, sensitive already and breathless from moaning. His throat hurts from how hard he’d screamed. This wasn’t his first foray into oral sex, but he finds himself the giver more than the receiver. Ganon had swallowed him and teased him like his own pleasure didn’t matter, like he’s there just to make Link feel good. Link throws an arm over his eyes when Ganon’s mouth slips away. He whines as Ganon tugs his clothes back into their rightful place. A flinch is all Link gives when Ganon’s gentle hand tucks him into his underwear. Link lifts his arm and glances down his body quickly enough to catch Ganon bowing his head and kissing where his soft cock rests against his thigh, under his clothes. Ganon’s eyes open slowly, and he stares at Link from under a few locks of hair that have come loose.

“Thank you, Link,” he murmurs. “You’re the only thing I need. You know how much I love you, right?”

Link nods and reaches for him, desperate for closeness. Ganon comes without any hesitation, scooping Link up and sitting the Hylian in his lap. He’s hard under Link’s ass, but he doesn’t ask Link to touch him. Ganon just holds him, shielding him from the winter wind that whips at the gazebo. He kisses Link’s forehead and his hair while rocking them. Link presses a pink ear to Ganon’s shoulder and basks in his boyfriend’s warmth. He hasn’t seen Ganon in a week, and he’d missed the Gerudo’s smile, his hands, his everything. Link imagines for one, brief second that Ganon had died somehow in this accident. Link bites his lower lip and sits up, asking for Ganon’s attention with careful pets on his chest. Ganon blinks down at him, all the wildness as gone out of his eyes. They’re flat in the dark. Lifeless.

I love you, Link tells him. He smiles and signs it again. I love you forever.

Ganon’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. But he bends close to kiss Link’s cheek, nuzzling it with his nose to wipe away the moisture.

“My little prince,” Ganon sighs into his skin. “What would I do without you?”

Link kisses his cheek too. He tells Ganon, I’m here for you. I won’t leave you alone.

A hoarse, “Thank you,” whispers against his forehead before Ganon gathers Link in his arm and picks him up.

“Stay here with me tonight? I don’t want to let you go.”

Link nods and finds his cell phone in his pocket. It’s easy enough to tell Zelda that they’re all right, that he’s staying. His ears pick up the engine of Zelda’s car rumbling to life at the same time that she texts back for him to be careful and call her in the morning. That done, Link turns his phone off and leaves it in his pocket. He holds on to Ganon’s neck at they make their way through the empty, lonely house. Ganon brings them to his bedroom, not bothering to flick on a light. Gently, he sets Link down on the bed and pets his hair.

“Sleep next to me?”

Link nods in the darkness with Ganon’s hand still in his hair.

“Take your clothes off.”

It’s not a request. But Link doesn’t mind and sheds his pajamas without hesitating. The shuffling of Ganon’s clothes reaches his ears in the dark before warm skin surrounds him. Ganon hauls them up to the headboard, throwing the covers back. He settles on his side with Link tucked tightly under his chin. The arm he’s not curling under his head winds around Link’s waist, keeping him close. Link hums at all the skin and warmth that’s finally his. Link rubs his cheek through Ganon’s chest hair and sighs. He’s happy that Ganon is here, that Ganon is all right. But his heart still aches for Ganon’s loss. Ganon’s closeness to his parents, especially his father, is well known to Link. But he has to throw those thoughts away for now and just be here for Ganon. Link kisses the skin above his heart and hums when Ganon holds him tighter.

“I love you, Link,” Ganon murmurs into his hair. A kiss pecks the top of his head before Ganon whispers. “Stay with me forever.”

Link nods and mouths, “Yours,” above his heart. “Forever.” 


	2. Far From Here Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, it's that time! Time for your regularly scheduled dose of sad-shit-by-me lol. So these next two chapters are a real downer. It's the "dreaded" Ganon/Link sex scene. Hitting y'all with this sorta dark shit immediately lol. For chronological purposes, [You're Beautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10640193) takes place IMMEDIATELY before the events of this chapter. So if you want, please feel free to click the link and re-read that fic lol. 
> 
> For those of you who do not want to read the sex, I've surrounded the essential "plot" points of this chapter with asterisks (***), three to be exact. Read between those to stay sad-sex free. If you'd like to skip this chapter entirely, all you're missing is Link remembering how nice Ganon used to be and how much he misses that. He also thinks about Sidon a lot, but yea. ANYWAY ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Stepping outside in their coats, buffeted by the stiff, fall wind, Ganon ushers him into the backseat of the car when the chauffeur opens the door. Link shuffles across the leather to make space for his husband, who slips into the car without a struggle. Link stares at the elaborate, columned front of the building they’d just left, where he’d danced and had happiness breathe life into him for a moment. He spares a thought to the beautiful Hylian Sidon, who had held him gently and smiled at him with such tenderness. The car door shuts with a gentle click, and Link jumps in his seat. Once the driver returns behind the wheel, Ganon murmurs an order to take them home. The electric whir of the glass separating them from the driver is like a death sentence. Link swallows hard and twists his fingers in his dress pants when they’re secluded, finally alone. To make this easier on himself, he closes the small space separating their shoulders and cuddles up to Ganon. His husband’s arm slips out from under him, and Ganon wraps it around him, holding him. Link presses firmly into his side and rests his head gently on Ganon’s chest like a sinner praying. Link prays for gentleness tonight, softness paid for his eager kisses given earlier.

The hand gripping his left shoulder squeezes him before trailing up to tangle in his hair. Ganon’s grip is firm, but not painful yet. He lifts Link’s head off his chest and turns it away, leaving Link with only his peripheral vision. Link jumps when Ganon’s right hand slides up his thigh. Pulling him closer until their legs touch, Ganon leans into his hair and hums while nuzzling him. Link presses their sides harder together and fists a hand in Ganon’s tailored dress pants. Another hum, rough and in his ear, tells him he’s doing well. Link swallows hard again and knocks his legs apart, giving his husband plenty of room to do whatever he wants. Ganon’s thick fingers curl over the sensitive inner part of his thigh, dragging higher and higher. Link bites his lower lip and bottles a whimper. Ganon just chuckles in his ear and blows a stream of air along the shell.

Link jumps again when Ganon’s wandering hand finds what it wants, cupping him through his pants. The hand not twisted in Ganon’s trousers flies up to his wrist by Link’s temple. Link holds on as he rolls his hips into Ganon’s wide, warm palm fondling him. Lips drag across his ear, mindful of the emerald stud pierced through the lobe. Link pants through the nerves in his stomach and the haze in his mind, trying to remind himself later to take them out during the scramble to make it to bed. His back arches off the seat as Ganon toys with the belt at his navel, flicking it free of the buckle with practiced ease. Link’s knuckles are bone white on both hands as he clutches tighter and tighter to his husband.

“Open your eyes,” Ganon murmurs against his jaw. “Look at me, Link.”

Ganon’s hand in his hair turns his head so that he can obey. Link blinks at him through the dark, through the dimmed streetlights that fight through the tinted windows to shine on them. Ganon’s face is in shadows, but his eyes glimmer in the dark. Link’s mouth hangs open as he pants, and he never stops grinding into Ganon’s palm between his legs. When his palm shifts away, Link whines and cranes his head forward, trying to offer his lips for a kiss, anything to appease him. But Ganon’s fingers pick at the button and fly digging into his smooth stomach. Cool air pools against his skin as it all comes undone. He’s not wearing anything underneath, and Ganon’s hand is warm around his cock when he tugs it out. Link’s eyes flutter shut with his heart hammering out of control in his throat. It’s easier to just fall in line and enjoy himself without thinking about it, without thinking about what’s waiting for him at home.

Link rolls his hips into Ganon’s tight fist and lets mewling, needy moans tumble from his lips. Ganon loves to listen to him, and Link won’t withhold right now. He isn’t loud enough to alert the driver, but it wouldn’t be the first time someone has caught them. Maids and butlers have walked into Ganon’s office before, often with Link on his knees or piled into Ganon’s lap. Ganon doesn’t ever stop whatever he’s doing when someone walks in. Link has survived embarrassment after revealing embarrassment. He shudders at the memories and rolls his hips faster, panting harder on his husband’s lips. Ganon holds his head still while bringing their lips closer and closer. Link’s whine is needy and appealing, smothered only when Ganon closes the distance between them.

Eyes closed, Link moans into his husband’s mouth and parts his lips without any need for coaxing or demanding. They slide together, coming apart and crashing back as Ganon takes what he wants. Link gives it all and wraps himself in a fantasy to distract himself. He’d lose his erection if he stayed here. Instead, he moans prettily and loudly like Ganon wants and places himself back in the ballroom. Thin fingers and sparkling eyes captivate him, and he shares another dance with Sidon that has no beginning or end. Sidon’s twinkling laugh tickles his ears, and when Sidon dips him this time, they share the sweet kiss Link had wanted. Sidon is soft against his lips, teasing and smiling when they part. Link cranes his head up as Sidon rights them, stealing a second kiss as strong arms fall around him. A rough bite that draws blood shocks him out of Sidon’s basking radiance and drops him back to reality, back to the burning emerald eyes of his husband.

“Look at me,” Ganon murmurs to him, voice steady like this has no impact on him.

Link nods frantically and licks blood off his lip. His hips had stuttered while he’d lost himself in his fantasy with Sidon. Now, he picks up his pace and punches out lewd moans for Ganon’s pleasure. The powerful hand twisted in his hair tightens, yanking on it. Ganon bends Link's head back, still jerking him off, and drags his teeth across the jut of Link’s windpipe. Link has his right leg almost in Ganon’s lap to keep them close, to prevent his hair coming loose in Ganon's tight fist. Link would just climb into his lap if it weren’t for the roof of the car. Desperate to come and fulfill Ganon’s desires until they arrive home, Link untwists his fingers from his husband’s pants and paws at the bulge of Ganon’s erection. Ganon is hard beneath his hand, and his husband responds to his eagerness by jerking him harder, twisting his palm over the messy head of his prick. Link’s hips flinch up, driving his cock harder into Ganon’s fist. He squeezes Ganon’s wrist still near his head and mouths, “please,” over and over. Halfway through another silent plea, Ganon steals his breath with a growl, driving his tongue between Link’s lips. Link’s body jerks in his arms one more time before he comes with a muffled cry.

The taste of his own blood is still heavy in his mouth when Ganon lets him go. He strokes Link even after he’s stopped coming, and Link pets his wrist with a shaking hand. Another brutal squeeze of his cock is his punishment for trying to have any control over the situation. But Ganon relents after that. Link’s other hand is still heavy in his husband’s lap, and Ganon untangles his fingers from Link’s hair just to press his palm down. Link jumps and shakes from his orgasm still rolling through him, but he doesn’t fight Ganon’s power. When a dark, come-spattered hand appears in his blurry vision, Link’s tongue darts out to clean the mess off Ganon’s skin. With anyone else, he might enjoy this. But his face flushes in shame as he licks his own come away, lingering long enough to play his part and kiss Ganon’s hand, too. Ganon snatches his quivering chin in his wet hand and forces Link’s pitiful, blue eyes up to meet his. Ganon’s thumb strokes over Lip’s bruised bottom lip, and he opens after only a few brushes over the bite wound. Link’s eyes flutter shut as he welcomes his husband’s thumb into his mouth, whimpering around it.

***

“You’re beautiful,” Ganon murmurs. Sidon’s same remark echoes in Link’s mind instead, and Link manages a shy smile around Ganon’s thumb. “Beautiful and all mine.”

Ganon’s thumb slips from his mouth covered in saliva, and Link is ready when Ganon wipes it on his shirt. Link freezes when he thinks Ganon’s hand will brush the wet spot that had soaked through from his suit jacket. But he narrowly misses it, and Link shakes his head to rid himself of the dread that had gripped him. His husband’s hand is still heavy on top of his, and Link shivers to feel the thick outline of Ganon’s cock through his clothes. Is Ganon finished with him for now? Should he bend down and offer his mouth? Link is nearly at that point, already twisting at the hips when a deep sigh rumbles from Ganon’s chest. Ganon’s hand squeezes his once before retreating. Link yanks his hand away and hides in Ganon’s side like he’d done at the beginning of the car ride. This isn’t the end of tonight. No, it’s only the beginning. Link buries a whimper in Ganon’s chest, just above his heart, and Ganon’s hand falls into his hair again. It’s all gentle petting this time, Ganon’s thick fingers combing through his little ponytail.

“We’ll be home soon, Link.” He leans closer to kiss the top of Link’s head. “I’ll take care of you.”

It isn’t meant to sound ominous, but Link shakes to his very core anyway. Where will they end up tonight? In their bedroom? Ganon’s study? Maybe his husband will lose his patience and just take him in the foyer. Link quietly tucks himself back into his pants and sets his clothes right again. When he returns to clutching at Ganon’s shirt, his husband takes one of his hands and pets the back of it. Their tangled fingers rest on Ganon’s upper thigh within sight of the obvious bulge in his pants. Link muffles a tiny moan in Ganon’s chest and lets his eyes finally shut. In the safety of his mind, he visits his memory of Sidon. They dance and hold each other without the dread of consequences inhibiting Link’s happiness. Link smiles into his husband’s shirt while he imagines Sidon caressing his face, petting his bangs out of his eyes.

_ “You’re beautiful.” _

Link bites his lower lip as Sidon’s soft voice washes over him. It’s comforting and helps him relax in Ganon’s arms. He could fall asleep like this, cuddled up to warmth that could be anyone’s. Ganon’s fingers in his hair pet him tenderly. They could belong to anyone, too. Link wishes he could feel shame over using Sidon’s face and voice to comfort him, but he can’t. It’s better than imagining what he and Ganon will do tonight or how Sidon must still be at the gala, nursing a wounded heart and maybe his pride. Emotions twist in Link’s throat, and he swallows them all down before tears spring in his eyes. The time for them will be later, surely later when he’s lost to Ganon’s ravenous desire for him. Link startles in his arms when Ganon cups his hand and lifts it to his mouth. It’s the same hand Sidon had kissed so tenderly, and Ganon covers the skin with his own kisses.

Ganon glances at him out the corner of his eyes. Link refuses to look away, knowing Ganon wants him to watch. The edges of Ganon’s lips curl up in a smirk, and he kisses Link’s hand once more. Rather than return it to his thigh, Ganon directs their hands back to the front of his pants. Link flinches against him and buries his face in Ganon’s chest rather than watch. Ganon hums into his hair and removes his hand from atop Link’s after a moment. Link doesn’t try to take his hand back. Shivering, Link presses harder on his husband’s erection and fondles him much like Ganon had done earlier. A satisfied hum beneath Link’s cheek is his reassurance that he's behaving well. Despite their years together and the hopelessness that usually saturates Link's life, rebellion grips him at odd moments. He always realizes a second too late that he's acted out of turn. Ganon has never raised a hand to him, never struck him. But he doesn't need to. The fury and disappointment on his face are enough to get Link begging for forgiveness. He shakes while trying to remember the early years, and even farther back when they were dating.

What had gone wrong? It had all unraveled like a rotting belt—slowly at first until there was no stopping it. Ganon had loved him so, still loves him in some twisted, warped way. Ganon had once held him gently and had laughed with him. Their kisses had been shy, Ganon always staring in awe when they stayed close just to feel each other. Of course Link remembers their first time, how Ganon had spoken so sweetly to him, made sure to hold Link’s pleasure above his own. Had the darkness in Ganon’s heart always been there? Link shakes his head against his husband’s chest. No, certainly not. He dares to pick his head up and blink up at Ganon’s vibrant eyes. Ganon watches him quietly, arm once again thrown over Link's shoulder so that he can pet Link's hair. There's no scowl on his face, no smirk either. Link’s hand rests lightly over his erection, having stopped groping him while lost in thought. Link jumps under his gaze and arm, panicked that he's done wrong, and presses their sides firmly together again. Blushing hotly, Link’s fingers shake as they toy with the buckle of Ganon's belt. He's still staring at Ganon from under his bangs. Ganon's hand that had rested by the door moves slowly to Link’s face. A finger curls under his chin, lifting him up for a kiss. Link goes without a modicum of resistance, immediately offering his parted lips and eager moans. But Ganon treats him to a few simple kisses, just enough to share breath and feel each other’s lips. He pulls back even though Link wiggles beside him.

“Soon, my love,” Ganon murmurs between kisses. “You can have me soon.”

Link shudders against his husband’s next kiss and whines when they part. He takes Ganon’s words to mean he can remove his hand. He does so slowly, eyes still held by his husband’s emerald ones. Link splays his now free hand on Ganon’s chest instead and ducks back down to cuddle under his arm. The rest of the car ride passes in flashes of lights from outside and the occasional rock of their bodies as their momentum drags them around. Ganon’s fingers rest lightly in his hair, no longer petting him but not pulling, either. Link reminisces about happier times, about their honeymoon and his wedding day. The world had been open and wonderful then, full of such promise. The turning point of when it had all gone to rot eludes Link, has every time he thinks about what they'd been to each other. He tries not to think about the fact that he hasn't seen Zelda since his wedding, always told they'd be busy or out of town when he asked Ganon. Eventually, it was easier just to lie to Zelda than ask with hope only to be denied. They never did anything those weekends Zelda wanted to visit. Instead, Ganon usually had them holed up in the bedroom, reminding Link exactly where he belongs, to whom he belongs. Ganon has never said as much, but so long as they're together, Link doesn't need anyone else. He'd assured Link with passionate whispers against his skin as they made love, telling Link over and over that Ganon needed him, that he loved him, never wanted anyone else. Link sighs—a heavy, drowning kind of sigh—and steels himself when the car rolls to a final, gentle stop.

They're home.

Locking the door on his tender, rosy memories of Ganon and his past, Link follows his husband out the car. Link takes the lead into the house when Ganon pushes the door open for him. The foyer opens up into a two-story parlor with a grand staircase spiraling up to the second floor. He’d loved it when Ganon had brought him here to surprise him with their new home. He finds no joy in the grandeur and opulence anymore. Link tears his eyes away from it all to peel off his top layer. Their autumn coats belong in a closet in the foyer, and Link hangs his up before shuffling out of the way for his husband. Link desperately wants them to end up in the bedroom tonight. Ganon is always patient there, always more gentle. Link thinks it's something about the sanctity of the room. It's the room that had once bore witness to their mutual passion, to Link’s love flowing out of him. Now, it's more of a tomb than anything. But not to Ganon. No, only Link's love is buried there. Buried there as well as deep in his heart. His eyes burn at all the memories fighting to be remembered—all of them barbed and venomous. Link sniffles hard to stop it all. Ganon picks at the cufflinks in his sleeves, pocketing them as he watches Link tremble. His eyes can't miss the way Link shivers and grinds his teeth to stop his chin from quivering. Humming, Ganon closes the gap between them with a few steps and pets at Link's burning cheek.

Ganon nods his head to the grand staircase behind Link and purrs, “To bed with you.”

***

Nodding a few times, Link turns on his heel and drags a hand along the wood railing as he climbs the stairs. Ganon follows a few steps behind, close enough to raise the hairs on the back of Link’s neck but not close enough to touch him. When Link’s feet hit the landing, he speed walks down the hall to their room. The door is ajar from when they left earlier—Ganon’s hands groping him through his shirt, pinching his ass, and his voice murmuring awful things in his ear—and Link pushes it all the way open. He crosses the room to the vanity dresser on the opposite wall. In the giant mirror, he picks at his earrings and bowtie, leaving it all on the wood surface. He toes off his leather shoes, too, kicking them under the dresser. Ganon’s form appears as a huge shadow when he isn’t directly looking. Link startles hard enough to shake the mirror. He gives their reflections his full attention when Ganon’s image shifts. It grows closer and clearer as he pauses to stand behind Link. His hands find Link’s shoulders without hesitation. Swallowing hard, Link slips the buttons of his suit jacket through their holes, but Ganon’s hand reaches forward to stop his progress.

“No,” he purrs. “Let me.”

Ganon presses a kiss to his hair before slipping both arms around him. The buttons of Link’s jacket give much easier under Ganon’s steady hands, despite his thick fingers. When the front opens, he helps Link shrug out of it. Ganon leaves it folded over the vanity top before whipping Link’s hair tie from his blond locks. Link jumps as his hair bounces around his face and shoulders. Lucky for him that there weren’t any strands tangled around the elastic. Ganon’s body heat soaks through his white dress shirt. The rush of his even breaths is a roar in the silence of the house. Link finds himself matching Ganon’s breaths, even though his heart races out of control inside him. Ganon’s hands reappear in front of Link, fingers coaxing each shirt button through like he’d done with the jacket. Link spares a glance to the damp spot on his shoulder. It’s not obvious by sight. He catches Ganon’s smoldering, emerald gaze in the mirror, watching every twitch of his body. Without being told, Link stares back at Ganon as his shirt finally comes undone. His final layer is just a white t-shirt. With his dress shirt pooling on the floor, Ganon’s hands drag around his waist, down his hips, and then his fingers dip into Link’s waistband. He tugs the hem of the undershirt free and grunts until Link raises his arms. He’s bare from the waist up, and Ganon’s rough palms return to his skin soon enough.

Humming in Link's down-turned ear, Ganon presses his chin and lips to the back of Link’s head while he watches in the mirror. His fingers ghost over the metal buckle of Link’s belt. Link had shoved the prong through the wrong hole, and it does little to actually keep his pants up. The rough scratch of Ganon’s fingers through the hair leading down from his navel shocks a stuttered breath out of Link. Only the slip of skin-on-skin and their breaths fill the room. It’s not enough to distance Link from what’s happening. Link shivers in his husband’s arms and keeps his own hands down at his sides. Ganon’s palms flatten on either side of his navel with the tip of one middle finger skating around the dip into his belly button. Link squirms at the ticklish caress, but Ganon has other plans in mind. He sways with Link in his arms while smoothing his palms up the flat planes of his stomach, up higher still to cover his nipples and pectorals. Link’s shoulders bunch up near his ears at the brush over his nipples. His chest caves in a bit to avoid Ganon’s rough skin, but his husband’s body is a firm wall behind him. There’s nowhere to go.

Through hazy vision, Link stares at his husband’s burning eyes right at the moment those thick fingers catch his nipples and pinch them. Link jumps and gasps softly, cutting into a moan when Ganon does it again. He doesn’t pinch to hurt. Just enough to excite the rosy buds and make them stand up from Link’s skin. Link’s chest arches under his hands, and Link fights to keep his eyes open. His gaze is drawn down to the bulge in his pants, and he hates how Ganon knows how to take him apart. He hates himself a little bit too, welcoming demise into his bed and heart, forever tied to it. When Link grits his teeth, too lost in his loathing, Ganon changes pace and rolls the pink nubs between his forefingers and thumbs. He grins into Link’s hair while watching his hips stutter up, seeking friction on his cock. Ganon kisses his hair again and finally drags his fingers away after one last flick. Link twitches in Ganon's arms as he finally yanks the belt free of the buckle. Ganon tugs at his fly and zipper before backing up. Link gasps at the cool air that curls over his back before yelping when Ganon yanks his pants down.

Link shuts his eyes to the sight of his cock springing free. His traitorous body responds to the caresses he once craved, the strong hands that once made him mad with pleasure. His flesh doesn’t know any better. Lips press warm, lingering kisses to his neck, and Link fights to open his eyes. Those lips smile into his skin when he returns his eyes to the mirror. Link’s stomach jumps when Ganon sweeps his hands from his navel, up to just below his nipples, and then back down again. Link is a pretty shade of pink in the mirror with his skin flushing and his blush bleeding into his throat and ears. Ganon’s arms circle lowly on his hips, and he urges Link to step out of his trousers. That leaves him only in a pair of socks, and Link doubts Ganon will take the time to remove them.

Ganon chuckles warmly in his ear before scooping Link into his arms. Link clings to his shoulders as Ganon carries him bridal style to their bed. His shoes clatter to the hardwood floor before he kneels on the bed and walks them to the headboard. The arms under his knees and shoulders don’t shake even a little. Link weighs nothing to Ganon, never has. Time hasn’t softened his muscles or flesh, and he’s only grown more impressive since they’d met in college. It’s something that Link had found instantly appealing—Ganon’s seemingly endless strength. He shivers on top of the cold duvet as Ganon sets him down. The past flashes before his eyes, and Link remembers the first time they’d done this, all those years ago. Ganon’s hair had been only slightly shorter and his beard trimmed thinner along his jawline. He’d smiled down while admiring Link’s pale skin, finally on display and all for him. Link had been shy at that moment, hands coming up to cover himself. And he’d shaken with arousal when Ganon had grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed, murmuring lowly in his ear that Link was his. It had excited him then, to hear Ganon curl his name around his tongue and bite out “mine.” Now, his heart sinks further into despair when hearing Ganon’s possessive remarks. It leaves Link more and more bitter to be told. He knows! Link bites his lower lip and trembles in Ganon’s shadow. He knows whom he belongs to.


	3. Far From Here Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this picks up right after the end of chapter two. I've included the last paragraph from chapter two in case you don't want to re-read the chapter to remember where we left off. These chapters were originally one part, but I'd miscounted when I was naming the chapters. And I like odd numbers, so I split the sex into two parts. Plus that first part was pretty tame compared to what y'all about to read. Reminder that there is a sex skip (***) so just Find on this page and read between/after the asterisks. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

_ Ganon chuckles warmly in his ear before scooping Link into his arms. Link clings to his shoulders as Ganon carries him bridal style to their bed. His shoes clatter to the hardwood floor before he kneels on the bed and walks them to the headboard. The arms under his knees and shoulders don’t shake even a little. Link weighs nothing to Ganon, never has. Time hasn’t softened his muscles or flesh, and he’s only grown more impressive since they’d met in college. It’s something that Link had found instantly appealing—Ganon’s seemingly endless strength. He shivers on top of the cold duvet as Ganon sets him down. The past flashes before his eyes, and Link remembers the first time they’d done this, all those years ago. Ganon’s hair had been only slightly shorter and his beard trimmed thinner along his jawline. He’d smiled down while admiring Link’s pale skin, finally on display and all for him. Link had been shy at that moment, hands coming up to cover himself. And he’d shaken with arousal when Ganon had grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed, murmuring lowly in his ear that Link was his. It had excited him then, to hear Ganon curl his name around his tongue and bite out “mine.” Now, his heart sinks further into despair when hearing Ganon’s possessive remarks. It leaves Link more and more bitter to be told. He knows! Link bites his lower lip and trembles in Ganon’s shadow. He knows whom he belongs to. _

Ganon’s hand caressing his cheek draws Link out of his reminiscing. The current image of his husband’s face floats in his blurry vision, and Link blinks moisture out of his eyes. Ganon’s fingers are quick to brush the tears away and cradle his face. In a moment of nostalgic weakness, Link gently clings to Ganon’s wrists and buries a little sob in his huge palm. Ganon shushes him and hovers close. He tilts Link’s head into the hand he’s crying against and pecks sweet, terrible kisses along his jaw and neck. Ganon’s deep voice hums something familiar in his ear, maybe the song that used to be theirs? Link can’t recall. The hand Ganon’s peeled away from his face toys with his hair, curling the lock in front of his ear around and around.

“My little prince, my flower,” Ganon breathes over his throat. “What’s the matter?”

Link’s chin quivers against the heel of Ganon’s palm. How dare Ganon remind him of how they once were! How dare he carry on while Link is...is like this! Link would bite his hand if he thought he could get away with it. Instead, he sucks in calming breaths to douse the black fire of anger and sadness that had sparked in his stomach. He has no use for such things. He’s alive, Link reasons while gulping back another sob. He’s alive, has shelter and food. It could be worse. It could be so much worse. His heart feels one beat away from breaking, but it could be worse. Breath still stuttering out of him, Link lifts a hand to cover Ganon’s that cradles his cheek. His husband nuzzles his ear before sitting up, allowing light and cool air to rain down on him. Link forces a long breath out through his mouth before turning his head straight up to watch Ganon above him. He squeezes Ganon’s hand on his cheek, kisses the rough skin, and then lifts his hands to his chest.

Touch me, he begs. A few more tears burn in his eyes, and Link forces a weak smile on his face while asking, Make love to me?

Ganon’s hand on his cheek twitches before his thumb pets away the last of Link’s tears. He’s run out of them. For now.

“Of course.” It comes out caught between a purr and a growl, all rough at the edges and wild. Ganon ducks down to kiss his trembling lips and murmur against them, “Anything for my Link. Forever mine.”

Link nods with his eyes still shut. He lets Ganon’s hand slip out from under his as he moves away. Link curls both of his now empty hands up by his head. It will make a pretty, delicious sight for Ganon to crawl back to. Link presses his thighs together like he’s some shy virgin, just to make himself more appealing. Ganon’s weight leaves their bed, and his clothes shuffling and metal clicking is all Link has to listen to. One last sob shakes him, but it’s over too quickly for Ganon to notice. Feet step quietly around the bed, and a drawer from the nightstand on Link’s side opens and shuts. It’s only lube. Anything else would require Ganon to drag a plastic bin out of their closet. And that’s not the mood for tonight. Link had used all his wits, used all Ganon’s weaknesses in regards to himself to earn this gentle night. His heart is already held together with tape. He deserves something soft in these darkest of times. He’ll think of Sidon while shuddering under Ganon’s barrel chest, play the melodious tones of his voice to drown out his own cries and Ganon’s proclamations of love. Link shudders as a shadow blocks out the light from above. He knows it’s time to open his eyes again and face what he’d begged for.

At the first, lazy caress of Ganon’s hand down his chest, Link makes to roll over. But his husband’s palm in the middle of his chest, pressing down a little too hard, stops him.

“No,” Ganon bites out. “I want to watch you.”

Link pets at the back of his hand and nods. Ganon’s hips brush against his knees, and Link tosses his thighs open before Ganon can shove them apart. Humming, Ganon bends over him, leaning some of his bulk into Link’s chest via his hand. Link wiggles under him and blinks watery eyes as Ganon stops mere inches from his face. Link’s quiet whimpers and hunched shoulders do nothing to appease him. Ganon sinks down the rest of the way and catches Link in a sliding, languid kiss. When Link tries to deepen it to hurry them along, Ganon bites his tongue. It’s not enough to draw blood, but his husband always had viciously sharp teeth, and it hurts. Link keeps his mouth soft and willing, but doesn’t try to coax Ganon faster. They part a few times, change the angle of their heads, and share more kisses before Ganon finally backs off. Link is breathless once again, chest heaving under his giant hand. Ganon’s breathing is calm—like always.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Ganon orders him. “Don’t look away for a second, do you understand me?”

Link stutters out a moan as he nods. He dares to lift a hand to Ganon’s face, to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Ganon’s eyes fall halfway shut as he nuzzles Link’s tiny, pale hand. He bites the heel of Link’s palm for a split second before kissing the imprints of his teeth.

Face still tilted into Link’s palm, Ganon stares him down with one eye and murmurs, “Do you want me, little prince?”

Biting his sore lower lip, Link nods and wiggles again under him. His stomach is a mess from crying and nerves, and Link is thankful more than ever that he never eats at the functions Ganon brings him to. Ganon smiles with a hum and kisses his palm once more before guiding Link's wrist back to the bed. He settles firmly on his knees between Link's thighs and pets his rough palms up and down Link's chest again. Link brings his hand back up to curl by his head, moving out of Ganon’s way and his wandering hands. Link maintains eye contact like he'd been told while turning his head a little, blinking at Ganon almost shyly. Ganon's massive shoulders shake as he chuckles. His hands are back on Link's face again, thumbing the freckles under his eyes and following the pink blush down his throat. Link swallows hard, and his heart skips a beat when Ganon's hands linger over his neck. Ganon has never hurt him, not in a traditional way, but that could always change. Ganon hums at the way he jumps and cowers a little bit. His hands move on and settle heavily over his belly, thumbs petting his trailing body hair.

“Do you love me, Link?” Ganon asks without any real sadness in his voice. Link freezes under him. “Sometimes I'm not so sure.”

Link nods his head and tries to sit up, frantic to prove Ganon wrong. But a hand slides up and shoves him back down before Link gets very far. He clings to Ganon's wrist in the center of his chest and nods harder, throwing his hair about.

Ganon snorts down at him and demands with a barely contained snarl, “Tell me, then!”

Link is already pointing to himself to sign. But it's a mistake. Ganon’s teeth are sharp and blindingly white as he bares them and pins Link's wrists to the bed. He bends over Link's smaller body and wrangles back some of his anger when Link flinches away. Cheek pressed into the pillow under him, anticipating a smack or worse, Link tries to suppress all the fear bubbling up in his stomach. His heart is in his throat, threatening to break free. Harsh breaths blow over the cheek he has turned up to his husband. But no strike ever comes, and Link slowly turns his head, returning the back of his skull to the pillow. Emerald eyes and dark skin fill his vision. Their faces are close again, and when Link trembles, the faintest edges of their lips touch. Link finds himself breathing at the same pace at his husband, despite how lightheaded he is. His heart won't calm, hasn't beat at a regular pace since Ganon had left him to deal with his fellow Gerudos in a back room. Ganon stares down at him with a bit of fire having gone out in his eyes. They're still intimidating, full of power that won't be denied. Link thinks to close the distance between them, but Ganon's hands squeeze his wrists until the bones grind together when he tries.

“Tell. Me.”

Trembling, Link's gaze falls to his husband’s lips as he mouths, “I love you,” against them.

“Again.”

Link’s eyes flutter, threatening to shut, but he holds out. More rebellion now would just land him in trouble. Link mouths his confession again, again, and a few more times until Ganon smothers him in a kiss. His brutal grip on Link's wrists lets up so that he can hold Link's face instead. Link struggles to keep up with the kisses that invade his mouth, tongue lapping at him hard and fast. Ganon groans into his mouth, and the sound of it is so familiar that Link almost bites him out of shock. Ganon used to groan and pant his name when they made love, unable to express his love just by actions alone. Now when they're together, he's mostly silent during the act itself. Link slithers his arms around Ganon's neck and holds on, soaking up the sounds he once loved. When they part, he refuses to let go, forcing Ganon to whisper close to his lips again.

“I'm sorry, little prince, forgive me.” Ganon kisses him quickly again and nuzzles their cheeks together. “I didn't mean it. I know you love me, Link. I know.”

Ganon’s lips seek the thin skin of his throat again, and Link loosens his embrace so that they can carry on. His fingertips drag over the plateau of Ganon's wide shoulders, down his strong chest, and then dive up to his hair. Most of it is gathered in a tie at the nape of his neck, and Link removes it carefully to run his hands through Ganon's fiery hair. He'd been so happy years and years go to learn Ganon was growing it out because  **he** liked it. Even now, Ganon hums against his chest as Link’s nails scratch his scalp. It almost breaks Link's heart for Ganon to touch him so tenderly, to remind him of what they'd had. It's worse than Ganon forcing him to the floor to suck his cock or bend over his desk and hang on while he's fucked from behind. It's so much worse. Link holds his breath to stop the sob that wants to shake him silly. When Ganon notices he's doing that, he bites a nipple to rip a cry out of Link, forcing him to breathe. His throat is tight, full of emotions again, and Link throws his head back at the pain of it all. Ganon presses his tongue hard to the nipple he'd bitten, intent on soothing the sting. Link's fingers twitch in his hair, but Link doesn't attempt to direct his husband’s head anywhere. That would be the most foolish thing he's done in a while. And that includes when he'd tried to send Zelda a birthday card last year, only to have his face pressed against it while Ganon spanked him like a child. It hadn't hurt terribly, but Ganon lecturing him was what stuck with him. Shaking from the memory, Link attempts to untangle his fingers from Ganon’s hair, but a strong grip on his wrist stops him.

“Don't.” Ganon watches him at the top of his vision, mouth still poised above a rosy nipple. “I want you to touch me.”

It's only when Link's fingers graze his scalp does Ganon drop their stare and return to tracing circles around Link's nipple. Done teasing it once it's nice and hard, Ganon smiles around the nub as he sucks hard. His hands are ready at Link's hips for the buck he knows is coming. Link gasps and tries to arch in Ganon’s hold, but he doesn't even lift off the mattress. Ganon chuckles around his nipple and presses his teeth to it. Link only shakes under him that time, and Ganon slips a hand from Link’s hip to under his thigh. He squeezes the muscle in his hand and urges Link’s leg up. With Link’s foot flat on the bed, knee bent, the new position spreads him apart. Ganon’s hand slides down the back of his thigh and lingers threateningly on the curve of his ass. Link tries to follow Ganon’s directions, moaning and keeping his eyes open. Ganon shushes his whimpers and flicks his tongue over Link’s nipple before sucking hard on it again.

The tiniest gasp, a choked, “Ahh,” makes it past Link's bitten lips. Once Ganon hears it, he yanks his head back and treats the other nipple to the same torture, instantly pulling more, even quieter moans out of Link. When Link tries to muffle his needy sounds behind his teeth, Ganon bites him hard again.

“I want to hear you, Link. Don't hold back.”

Link pets Ganon’s hair, trying to apologize.

Ganon pecks a kiss on his chest before slipping farther down his body, murmuring, “I know you're sorry. Be loud for me.” Ganon leaves a cruel trail of bites down his stomach and growls, “Scream if you want.”

Sharp teeth bite down on the soft mound above his cock. When Link does nothing more than flinch and whimper, Ganon’s teeth pinch more and more, uncaring of his body hair or the taste of his soap. Ganon breaks the skin with a quick snap of his jaw. Link yanks on Ganon’s hair and screams just like he’d wanted. He isn't expecting the spike of pain or the way Ganon’s tongue drags over the red marks. Blood beads up through the layers of his skin, and just when it’s almost enough to spill over, Ganon licks it all away. The rough treatment to his nipples had aroused him some, but the thrill of teeth in him has his cock gushing on his thigh. He isn't fully hard yet, but Link knows he will before too long. Ganon will make him come first. The pain so near to his cock distracts him from Ganon’s hand sliding between his legs. Rough, thick fingers petting along his shaft, tugging on the foreskin make him see stars. Link slams his head into the pillow under him and cries with Ganon’s hair still twisted in his fingers.

“That’s it,” Ganon grunts. He bites Link’s inner thigh next, near to where his leg meets his torso. “That’s it, Link. Let go.”

Ganon sucks a dark mark on his thigh, and Link’s voice breaks over his next moan. His hips jerk when Ganon’s large hand wraps around him and slowly strokes him. Ganon’s other hand still keeps him pinned to the bed, powerful enough just on its own. The muscles in Link’s thighs jump as he tenses, and Ganon shuffles down to paint another bruise. Link’s stomach flips with each new lovebite. He’ll have to watch them fade as the days go by. And marks on his thighs always heal so slowly. Whenever Ganon sees them, he’ll pet at them and smile fondly at him, like he used to on a normal day. Link sucks in a deep breath and twists his fingers deeper in Ganon’s hair. They only slip from the silky, red strands when Ganon pecks a final kiss on his inner thigh and sits up. There’s a dark blush on Ganon’s face, and his lips part as he stares down at Link.

“Beautiful,” he breathes.

Link’s shoulders hunch up around his ears. He almost ruins it all by tearing his gaze away from Ganon’s smoldering eyes, but he stops himself at the last second. Ganon’s hand squeezes his cock as a reward. Link’s trembling hands twist in the blanket under him, and now with his hips free, Link rolls into Ganon’s fist. Amusement twists Ganon’s lips, and he watches Link through narrowed eyes. He chuckles when Link’s hips stutter, trying to fuck faster into his hand. Ganon lets him go and laughs for true at Link’s needy whine, how he tugs on the blanket trapped under him. Link bites his lip and turns his head, offering himself. He throws his legs farther apart for good measure. His efforts don’t go unnoticed. Ganon’s rough palms caress him from the side of his knee and down his inner thighs. They stop at the crease where leg meets body and run the gauntlet again. Leaning forward and to the side, Ganon continues the caress with one hand while reaching for lube with the other. He’d left it on the bed, out of reach of Link’s squirming. Shuddering, Link places both feet flat on the bed and bends his knees, ready for Ganon to touch him. Or, at least he’s physically ready. Inside, his mind is a jumbled mess of old memories that have slipped the locked door and torment him.

Their first time… Well, anything more than heavy petting and enthusiastic blowjobs… It had taken Link so much coaxing, so much smiling at Ganon with something hungry in his blue eyes and something mischievous on his lips. With their clothes gone, shyness had crept back into Link’s demeanor, and he tried to cover his pale, thin body. But Ganon had finally moved past his timid hesitance and pet Link’s hair, rubbed his palms all over Link’s skin. The ragged edge of Ganon’s voice as he panted things like “beautiful” and “perfect” helped set Link free. He’d hummed and kissed Ganon’s face while pulling Ganon on top of him. The weight of Ganon above him had unleashed a wild, ravenous animal in him. He’d clung to Ganon all night, only letting them move apart so that Ganon could kiss him, which he did often. Ganon made love to him while they breathed each other’s air, while their eyes fluttered shut staring at each other. Ganon had not been his first. But he’d never felt more fulfilled, more loved. Link unhooks his little nails from the blanket long enough to wipe a stray tear away. When he blinks the rest of them to the corners of his eyes, he finds Ganon warming lube in his hand.

“Where did you go?” Ganon asks softly, eyes as distant as Link feels.

Link shakes his head and signs, I love you.

A deep hum from Ganon is his reply. Steadying himself above Link with his clean hand, Ganon dips the other between Link’s cheeks. Link throws his arms towards the headboard, ready to paw at it. Their noses brush at the first caress of warm, slick fingers. Link rolls against them, expecting his husband to plunge in with two. They circle around and around, renewing him to the sensation of fingers brushing against him. As if he could forget. Mind hazy, he wonders how Sidon would treat him. Ganon likes to prepare him just enough to not hurt him, but he’s still tight when they fuck. While on his stomach, it’s easy for Link to pretend that a faceless, hulking man who isn’t Ganon has shoved him to his knees and takes him instead. But as Ganon nuzzles him and slips his first two fingers into Link, Link allows his eyes to fall out of focus. His neck arches, and he rock down to force more of Ganon’s fingers into him. He hopes Sidon would kiss his face and whisper reassurance to him, treat him delicately. Link has had enough rough sex to last a lifetime. Ganon’s gentleness tonight stabs him in the heart, but at least his body will survive unscathed. No, Sidon would hold him and take him slowly. Link groans—a tiny, truly needy sound—and is happy for once that he cannot speak. He would call Sidon’s name tonight, if he could.

Link’s body rocks up and down the bed in tiny scoots as Ganon prepares him. Ganon allows the break in their eye contact as Link’s flutter shut and roll back in his head sometimes. He chuckles in Link’s blushing ear and kisses his cheek. Link doesn’t even feel it, too caught up in his fantasy. Sidon’s voice twinkles in his ear, asking him coyly if what he’s doing feels good. Link nods his head in real life and clenches around the fingers in him. He turns his head in the direction of the breath ghosting over his face and kisses messily along a cheek until lip catch him. Link lifts a trembling hand from the bed and holds a square jaw. His fingers pet over trimmed facial hair, and Link breaks the kiss with confusion dousing some of his arousal. Ganon doesn’t notice Link’s hesitance and kisses him again before pulling his fingers out.

He’d convinced himself that Sidon was here… Heard his voice, felt his warm, gentle hands… Link sinks back to the bed and stares at the ceiling without focus. Ganon’s shadow and body block the light, but Link just stares without truly seeing. His thighs are pushed wide apart, and something blood-hot and slick rubs his hole. Breathing shallowly, Link blinks haze out of his eyes to find Ganon near his face again. He's too numb to flinch away. This is what he'd wanted. They're in the bedroom, with Ganon’s hands slow and softer than normal. Ganon might even kiss him while they fuck, also what he'd wanted. But not like this. Link gasps near to Ganon’s smiling mouth as the head pops into him. His body tries to suck down more, and Ganon removes his hand to sink in at his own pace. The initial stretch and burn as Ganon guides his cock into Link barely shakes him. Ganon’s nose brushes his cheek, and he gives Link more and more until he whimpers. A shift of his powerful hips out allows Link to breathe before Ganon slides deeper, forcing Link to open for his cock.

“Am I hurting you?” He murmurs into Link’s open mouth.

Link's teeth click as he slams his mouth shut. He peers at Ganon through narrow eyes and shakes his head. It hurts only because he's so tight. But this is the way Ganon likes to take him, and Link knows he'll relax as they go on. His fists curl into the pillowcase under his head, and Link aches his body under Ganon. Ganon had once described his body as greedy, sucking down his cock faster than he should take it. Link feels that way now with a blush. He wiggles and clenches around his husband’s thick length, the curve of it and the head working together to rub him in all the right places. Link rocks himself on Ganon’s cock, maybe an inch back and forth. Ganon shudders above him and groans quietly in his blushing ear. His hips twitch forward, almost touching Link’s thighs now. Link squirms and squeezes everything he's given. Hearing Ganon’s punched-out moan once brought a smile to Link's face. Now, Link just knows the slow part of their coupling is almost over. Ganon will still in him, soak up how tight and warm Link is, and then fuck him hard enough to leave bruises. Link is as ready as he’ll get. The air is humid between them as Ganon grunts in Link's hair and finally buries himself down to the root.

Ganon breathes out in Link’s ear—a stuttered, wild thing with a bit of a growl on the end of it. “You're so tight, Link. I must be hurting you.”

Whimpering, Link shakes his head and rubs his cheek against some of Ganon's hair that's fallen over his shoulder. Ganon sits up enough to make eye contact again. The muscles in his biceps bulge as Ganon sinks down to his elbows, supporting his weight on his forearms. They cage Link under him. Link’s fingers twitch where they've twisted in the pillowcase. Squeezing his husband's cock again, Link whines and cranes his head up, offering his bruised lips. Ganon accepts and treats Link to kisses that don't go past sliding their mouths together. Link’s eager wiggling doesn't stop when they separate, and Ganon noses some of Link's blond hair that's fallen in his eyes.

“Hold on to me,” Ganon warns. “And don't close your eyes.”

Link's hands tremble as he curls them over his chest. The slide of his palms up Ganon's hairy arms to his biceps is made easier by sweat. Short nails dig crescent marks into Ganon’s dark skin on the first, harsh thrust that scoots Link up the bed. Link’s mouth drops open when Ganon does it again. The pull and shove of Ganon's hips jams the blunt head of his cock into Link’s walls and draws pitiful, open-mouth whines out of him. Without thinking about it, Link wraps his legs around Ganon’s powerful hips and crosses his ankles in the small of his back. Ganon breathes on his cheek and snaps into him harder. He'll have red burns on his back from rubbing against the blanket. But he doesn't care. He'll add them to the list of things that will hurt tomorrow, including his ass, lower back, and the vicious bite above his cock. Link tosses his head back and cries while staring into Ganon’s green eyes. They're darker than ever before, and Link can see himself in them. His moans and whimpers timed to the slap of Ganon’s hips against his ass fill the tiny space between their faces. Ganon slows down at one point, eyes still locked on Link's, and he grins as he drags the head of his cock across Link’s prostate.

Throwing his head to the side, Link sucks in fresh air and cries into the empty bedroom. Ganon allows the break in eye contact. He nips and sucks at Link’s exposed throat instead, murmuring terrible things into his ear.

“My little prince. So…” He grunts while slamming back into Link, only to return to the short, grueling strokes meant to hit his sweet spot. “So tight and beautiful. You're mine, Link. Forever. I'll never let you go. You're mine!”

Link nods and lets his tears fall to soak into his hair and the pillow. A harsh bite to his neck has him sobbing and turning his back to watch Ganon. His eyes are wild with a fire behind them, mouth twisted into a snarl.

“Tell me you're mine,” he bellows, too loud for their close quarters. His voice bounces off the walls, increasing the volume. “Tell me!”

“Yours,” Link mouths. A sob rips out of him at another stabbing thrust across his prostate.

“Yours. Yours.”

Ganon’s cheek is dry on his wet one as he holds Link closer. His frantic, mad mutterings never stop.

“There's nowhere you could go where I can't find you.” His hips pick up the pace, stealing Link’s breath as he's forced to listen. “You're mine forever. No one else can have you.”

Link nods against him. He knows. He's known for a long time now. Link shudders, squeezing Ganon’s hips and cock to drive him closer to orgasm. Ganon slithers a hand between them, and his fist flies too fast, too tightly over Link’s erection. It had softened some without any attention, but Ganon’s rough palm excites him back to full hardness with only a few strokes. Lips kiss his ear and teeth trace the shell all the way to the point. Link’s world fills with the rush of Ganon breathing, the slap of their skin. Ganon groans deep and loud in his ear as he flicks his thumb over Link’s gushing tip. He smears precome that's dripped down on the underside and drags it all back to the head that's dark with blood.

Link jerks into his wandering fingers, begging Ganon just to finish him. Soft kisses tickle his neck where his husband had bitten him and sucked dark marks. The swipe of Ganon’s thumb over his head never stops, exciting his nerves more and more until they're numb. Link breaks inside and screams into Ganon’s red hair when he finally comes. Someone unplugs him from the world for a moment, and he believes that someone else is with him. Of course he sees Sidon’s sun-kissed skin and honey eyes, hears his voice whispering sweet nothings to him. Ganon thundering between his thighs and moaning his name doesn't even make it to Link’s brain. Tears still slip down his flushed cheeks and there's a blissful smile on Link’s face. Ganon watches it all while freezing above him, coming in his little prince.

Link gasps when Ganon pulls out. The ache in his spine and stomach from taking Ganon without much preparation drags Link back to reality. Through the haze lingering in his eyes, Link watches Ganon wipe sweat from his forehead on the back of one, giant hand. He sits up and disappears from Link’s line of sight, but not for long. Hips still pining Link’s thighs open, it takes nothing for Ganon to squeeze a hand between them and pop something huge and slightly cold into Link, filling him where a cock had. Link shudders while squeezing around the plug inside him. He hadn't seen Ganon grab it earlier. Of course it's one of two toys that never make it back to the bin in the closet. The other being a vibrator, and Link grits his teeth in a silent prayer that Ganon won't use that on him, too. He's still twitching and breathing hard from his orgasm, cock a tingling, numb mess.

***

But Ganon only smiles down at him—proud on his lips and possessive in his eyes—and scoops Link up to hold him close. Link whines as all the bite marks on him sting from the movement. His lower back and ass protest, too, but those aches won't bother him much until tomorrow. Ganon slides a leg between his and kisses his hair. With his arm tucked under his head, Ganon curls the other over Link’s waist. Ganon sleeps lightly, and Link knows he can't leave the bed without Ganon knowing. He'll be stuck, sweaty with come drying in him and on him until Ganon showers with him tomorrow morning.

“My flower,” Ganon sighs above him. “So good to me.”

Trembling under Ganon's thick arm, Link presses a kiss above his heart. He's happy that his husband is satisfied. It isn't often that Link’s body fails to wring an orgasm out of him. Fingertips graze the peach fuzz all along Link’s back, and Link jumps as it tickles. He narrowly avoids bashing the top of his head into Ganon’s square jaw. His husband just chuckles at his squirming and continues petting him. The hand that had lazily stroked the small of his back curls up. Ganon's fingers—steady and strong unlike Link's everything right now—comb through Link's loose hair and even scratch at Link's scalp. Link presses his head harder into Ganon's caress and offers him a little whine. It feels good, but Link hates that it does. Most of the things Ganon does to him feel good. Again, his flesh doesn't know any better. Ganon’s body shifts away from him for a moment, and the fingers curled in his hair tug. Ganon angles Link's head up so that they're in each other's breathing space again. Emerald eyes blinks lazily at him, and Ganon’s face is soft with sleep sure to come soon. His beard is ruffled from rubbing it on Link's hair. He releases Link's soft locks long enough to caress his face. It's still warm from blushing all through their fucking.

“Do you love me, Link?”

Link nods and presses a kiss to Ganon’s palm for good measure. They've been over this, but reassuring Ganon always puts him in a better mood. Besides, what else could he say? It's easier to remember how he'd once loved Ganon and rely on that.

“Good.” Ganon curls closer to kiss Link one last time. “I love you, too, little prince.”

Link remembers the fond kisses and reaffirmations of their “love” the next day when Ganon calls him into his study. The room is well lit with a wall of windows that stretch from the floor to the ceiling. Ganon’s cherry desk—to match the bookcases and short tables surrounded by couches—sits just in front of the windows. Thin reading glasses perched on his nose, Ganon continues skimming the document in his hand even when Link stands in front of the desk, hands behind his back. Naked and beautiful, Link waits for Ganon to speak. Link stares at a pen that's far from any of the papers. Ganon had caught him reading a few once, and the scolding had left him shaking. A squeak from Ganon’s high-back chair has Link lifting his gaze, but not his head. Ganon watches him over the tops of his lenses. Link raises his head to make proper eye contact. Sighing, Ganon slides his glasses off and leaves them to rest on the desk. Link glances around during the few seconds Ganon rubs at his tired eyes.

There's no evidence of Ganon’s anger or frustration. Everything is neat on his desk, and his hair doesn’t look like hands have been smoothing it back. There’s no obvious sweat on Ganon’s skin. Link combs through his memories of the past day, trying to figure out what he'd done to upset his husband. If Ganon had wanted Link here for something intimate, he would have been grinning when Link walked in. Link's brain panics trying to figure out what’s going to happen, but his body has an entirely different response to this room. He's never in it for long before Ganon has him splayed out on the desk or bent over one of the couches. Blood flows south and firms up his soft cock that sways between his legs. Link fidgets and returns his gaze to Ganon’s face, hoping maybe Ganon won't notice. Those emerald eyes see all though, and Link shivers when his husband’s smoldering gaze drags over his pink cock. Curling a finger at him, Ganon rolls back from his desk and swivels away from his paperwork.

“Come here.”

His body moves on autopilot to stand before his husband. Posture straight in the desk chair, Ganon’s huge hands hang over the arm rests like the paws of a lion. Link shuffles closer to stand between Ganon’s spread knees. Link tucks his hands behind his back and keeps his head down. He isn’t sure what game Ganon is playing. And assuming what his husband wants is usually a double-edged sword. Either Ganon scolds him, accusing Link of only responding for sex. Or even worse, Ganon likes what Link assumes and they continue. Sometimes, Ganon only wants to look at him and pet his hair. Those times aren’t frequent in  **this** room, but it happens. Heels digging into the floor, Ganon rolls himself closer and urges Link’s head up. There’s tightness in Ganon’s smile. Link’s heart skips a beat, sure that Ganon will scold him for something, now.

But Ganon relaxes into the chair and sweeps his hands down, indicating his lap. “Your throne, my little prince.”

Link offers a thin smile to cover up how he feels about his “throne.” Still, Link settles his hands securely on Ganon’s shoulders before climbing into his lap, facing him. His knees hug Ganon’s legs and hips, but he doesn’t sit down initially. Ganon’s hands fly up to catch him under the thighs. Squeezing Link’s flesh, Ganon holds him up with one hand while the other smoothes over Link’s belly. His fingers skid over the bandage Link had applied this morning to the vicious bite mark Ganon had gifted him last night. He’d applied the bandage after their shower this morning. The wound is still too fresh for Link to leave it alone. Link freezes in Ganon’s hold when he pets over it again. It’s too deliberate an action to mean nothing. Link’s breathing ticks up as he realizes the bandage must be the cause of Ganon’s foul mood. He’s made it clear over the years that he wants the marks he lovingly paints into Link’s pale skin to be visible whenever possible—meaning all the time. Link trembles in his husband’s lap and berates himself for such an idiotic oversight.

Just when Link thinks Ganon will rip the bandage off him, Ganon’s wandering hand drops down to his soft cock. He’s excited enough for the foreskin to pull back, for just a bead of precome to ooze out of him. Link jumps in Ganon’s lap as his index finger swipes over the moisture and rubs it around. Link shakes when Ganon gathers the edge of his foreskin to slip the tip of a finger under it. Chest arching up, Link digs his nails into Ganon’s flesh through his shirt. Ganon just hums and continues staring where his finger circles the head of Link’s cock, still playing with his foreskin. Only when Link is panting and whimpering behind his bitten lip does Ganon stop. There’s a thread of clear precome stuck to his finger. It breaks as Ganon pulls back, and Link watches him lick the pad of his index finger clean. Humming again like he’s enjoyed the finest cuisine in the world, Ganon picks at the edge of the bandage over his mark.

“This isn’t a lecture,” Ganon prefaces as he tosses the bandage into the little trashcan under his desk. He lifts his head and captures Link’s gaze. “I realize that you would want to prevent infection or anything nasty from getting into the wound.”

He pets around the wound, avoiding the bumpy scab. The skin around it is already pink and healing, but it still hurts. Link squirms in Ganon’s lap and finally sits down properly. Luckily, he’s aroused enough to where his messy cock won’t leave anything on Ganon’s clothes. No, only Link’s thighs will have streaks of dried precome on them.

Ganon sighs and shakes his head up at Link. “You know I don’t like it when you cover up, though.”

Link’s fingers tremble when he signs, I’m sorry.

“Are you?” Ganon lifts a thick, red eyebrow at him.

Ganon’s arms sling lowly around his hips, fingers pawing at the tops of his cheeks. He drags Link closer until his pretty cock is trapped between them. Link clutches tighter to Ganon’s shoulders before relaxing in his arms, knowing it’s for the best.

“Show me,” he purrs.


	4. State of Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Sidon makes his return in this chapter. This is also the last chapter with Ganlink sex in it. It's a short, three paragraph blowjob. But it's not very enjoyable for Link, who is the blower (remember kids, I don't like blowjobs lol). So, I've used the asterisks (***) one last time to indicate where to skip. Read from the beginning of the chapter, hit the asterisks (***), SKIP the area between them, and pick the chapter up again after the closing asterisks (***). Again, if you do not want to read the blowjob, skip the area **between** the asterisks.
> 
> Plot gets rollin'! The scene you'll read where Link and Sidon reunite was very much inspired by how I reacted to the death of my paternal grandfather (this was like seven years ago). I really needed a hug and sort of head-butted my dad in the chest on accident lol. Fun fact for this chapter!!! The blowjob between Ganon and Link was originally supposed to be performed in front of a room of people. The scene as it's written is humiliating and horrible for Link, but it would have been so much worse to blow Ganon in a room full of strangers. But I'd already established Ganon's character as the jealous type who clearly hates sharing Link. So to Ganon, performing an intimate act in front of strangers wouldn't make sense. It's different when maids and such walk in on them at home. That's all a powerplay on Ganon's part lol. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

A month after his whirlwind night of meeting Sidon and breaking both theirs hearts finds Link at the same building for a different event. He's worse for wear this time, having survived an odd upset in Ganon’s normally tame jealousy streak. Sure, his husband is possessive and handsy in public, but every time they appear together, something happens to set Ganon off. They barely make it to the car now before Ganon’s hands and mouth are on him, fingers tears at Link’s clothes for his flesh. Arriving home just escalates the roughness, and Link wakes up every morning with new bruises on his hips, his wrists, his thighs. And the fuse has only grown shorter and shorter recently. Before, Link could guarantee that he'd have at least two days alone at home, where Ganon would travel to the K&K Industries skyscraper downtown and appear for meetings and whatnot. Now, Ganon hardly leaves the house, will find Link wherever he is and occupy his space. Link tries hard not to sign directly to the maids and servants in the house, to avoid Ganon’s wrath if he gets the wrong idea. They collectively sense his foul mood and only come around when Ganon calls them. Link makes sure to cover himself up to his neck when that happens. There's a hairpin trigger in Ganon right now, and Link would like to spare as many people as he can when it goes off. The bullet should only be for him. But it's difficult to control the influence and attitudes of the people attending this gala. Link already has a bruise forming on his shoulder from Ganon’s hand. Link pays for the many, friendly smiles and lingering touches of Ganon’s colleagues. And the Hylian in front of them right now won't  **stop** asking Link about his life, about his interests.

“A homemaker, huh? That's rare nowadays.” The Hylian smiles, brown eyes shining at him and oblivious to the hurricane of glares and barely contained scowls behind Link. “You have help managing a big estate like that, though. Little thing like you couldn't possibly do it all on your own!”

The fool reaches out to pat Link’s shoulder that isn't about to crumble under the weight of Ganon’s hand. But Ganon takes a small step back, jerking him along and out of the other Hylian’s reach. Link forces a strained smile on his face and shrugs. This is dangerous, and not in the way he's okay with ignoring. Not only are this man’s actions about to find him in a dumpster somewhere, unidentifiable except via his teeth, but Link will not escape punishment either. Ganon has never raised a hand to him, never struck him. But Ganon’s cold stares and rough hands that will surely claim him later are punishment enough. Link leans back into Ganon’s warmth, trying desperately to tell his husband that they should leave, that he's uncomfortable. The softest hum tickles his ear, and Link hopes Ganon understands. The other Hylian opens his mouth again, probably to ask another idiotic question, but Ganon pulls Link farther away. The Hylian pauses.

“Will you excuse us for a moment? I need to make a phone call.”

“Oh, of course.” The man lifts an eyebrow as Link steps away with him. “Surely you don't mind if your little husband stays? I'll keep an eye on him for you.”

The bones in Link’s clavicle grind under Ganon’s powerful grip. Link slides his foot into Ganon's to startle him out of his red-hazed fury. They can't make a scene here, and broken collarbones qualify as “a scene” to Link. Broken bones and bruises would only arouse suspicion. Someone might get ideas and try to take him away from Ganon. Link's stomach turns at the thought. No, he needs to get them out of this room. Alone, he can soothe and calm Ganon’s fury and remind Ganon that he's the only one Link loves, that they only need each other. A light kick to Ganon’s shoe does the trick, and no one notices. Ganon’s fingers unhook themselves from his skin and bones.

“No, but thank you. Link wasn't feeling well earlier, and I'd like to make sure his stomach doesn't take a turn.”

They're already walking away—well, Ganon striding faster than normal and Link almost tripping to keep up with the hand wrapped around his—before the Hylian says anything more. Clueless as to where they're going, Link follows along and doesn't look back at the room they leave. The Hylian that had spoken directly to him had probably meant well. Few men flirt with him with Ganon’s foreboding presence nearby. The few who try learn to regret their loose lips and wandering hands. But Link casts those thoughts aside as Ganon’s thundering stride stop short and he runs into Ganon’s back. One hand at Link’s hip, Ganon rips a door open to an empty ballroom and manhandles Link inside. Link keeps his back to the door as Ganon locks it, slips down the room to lock the other doors, too. Link brings shaking fingers to his collarbones. He feels along the bruise forming under his dress shirt and suit jacket. He drops his hand lightning fast when Ganon’s warmth blankets his back. Large, familiar hands settle on his hips, urging him back until their bodies touch. Ganon kisses his hair and wraps his arms around Link, not saying anything. Wanting to play along, Link covers Ganon’s arms around his stomach and presses his back harder into his husband's chest. Ganon wiggles a hand free to sweep it up to Link's bruised clavicle.

“Did I hurt you?”

Link shakes his head despite the flinch that runs through him when Ganon’s fingers ghost over the bruise.

Lips kiss his hair before murmuring lowly, “I apologize, my flower. I wish people didn't help themselves to you like that. It's infuriating.”

Agreeing, Link holds Ganon’s wrist that's still near his shoulder and drags the hand back to holding him around the waist. But Ganon resists his gentle guiding and drops both arms from holding him. His brutish hands spin Link around until the little Hylian faces him. Link immediately brings his chin up, making the eye contact he knows Ganon wants. Ganon holds his face anyway, keeping him anchored there as if he has a choice. Link blinks up at him and smiles between his hands, unsure of what's about the happen. If Ganon had only wanted to hold him and whisper sweet nothings to him, they could have done so in an empty hallway. But the doors leading into this room are locked. No one knows they're here. Link swallows hard while Ganon watches the play of emotions over his face.

“His forwardness frightened you,” Ganon states plainly, thundercloud forming over his brow.

Link shakes his head and squeezes Ganon's wrists. No, he signs. I'm fine.

“I don't like these men looking at you,” Ganon bites out. “Looking at you and touching you.”

Link bites his lower lip before offering a timid, I'm sorry.

Ganon sucks in a deep breath, hands tightening around Link's head for a split second, before he breathes out the tension.

“You did nothing wrong, my prince. You are well behaved wherever I take you. No, I don't blame you at all.” Ganon smirks at him, lips twisting as he thumbs at Link’s pink cheeks. “You are a temptress, but men should have better control. If I can resist you in public, so can they.”

Link gulps hard again, mind dwelling on that statement. They aren't exactly in public anymore. Link senses the change in Ganon’s temper and demeanor as his large hands drop away from his head and slip into his pockets.

“Will you do something for me, Link? I doubt we can return to the festivities until I've worked out my… frustrations.”

Link's stomach flips at that idea. Ganon doesn't bat an eye at showing off how he controls Link at home, openly fucking him in front of maids and butlers alike if they walk into his study or their bedroom. But that's different, Link knows. In a way, Ganon owns the people who work for him just as much as he owns Link. But these strangers and business partners… No, Ganon wouldn't toy with him in front of them. Link glances away from his husband's burning, emerald eyes to find the outline of his erection hidden well in all the black he wears. Ganon chuckles above him, and Link rips his gaze away. He knows what Ganon wants. The risk of being caught is too high for Link to yank his own pants down and bend over for his husband. Besides, they'll have all the time in the world when they get home. Ganon's possessive streak always rears its head after events like these. Link remembers that night, when sharp, horrible teeth bit into the tender spot above his cock. There'll be a scar under blond hair leading down from his navel. But what choice does he have? There’s a rustle as Ganon's hands leave his pockets. They are heavy on his shoulders, practically forcing his knees to buckle already. Link blinks haze out of his eyes and nods.

Ganon squeezes his shoulders and purrs, “On your knees,” before dropping his hands.

***

Link sinks to them like the faithful husband he is. Ganon doesn't help him with the buckle on his belt or the zip and button on his pants. Link is fine with that, would rather see his own hands doing this. It helps convince him that this is okay, that he wants this. Why would he tug Ganon’s pants down a bit and hold his cock if he didn't? Link squeezes his eyes shut and plants delicate, teasing kisses along Ganon’s erection. Little kitten licks to the slit of the head and the edge of Ganon’s foreskin have him gushing in no time. Link strokes Ganon down to the base while teasing his head, lips and tongue dragging around the sensitive, wet skin. There's a great rush of air above him as Ganon sucks in a breath. He must be staring down the line of his body, watching Link's lips kiss and tongue swirl over the dark skin of his prick. With one hand on his husband’s cock to steady it, Link digs his fingernails into Ganon’s left thigh and holds on. He hopes that if he grips Ganon by the legs that maybe his husband won't thrust with abandon into his mouth.

Link’s jaw aches as he opens wide enough to shove the head between his lips. Ganon always was overly endowed, and turning 40 this year hasn't changed that yet. Link whimpers around the cock in his mouth and tries for more, anything to hurry this along and make Ganon come. But the curve of Ganon’s cock and the blunt head conspire against him and stab harshly on his soft palate. Link gags and flinches trying to accommodate him so quickly. Shameful, frustrated tears roll down Link’s cheeks as his body refuses to take more. But his haste and effort must be appreciated, because Ganon's hands flick his hair tie away and dive into the loose locks, holding his head. Link claws both hands into his husband’s muscled thighs and holds on, knowing what he'd feared is about to happen. He won't risk nicking Ganon with his teeth, and Link is ready with his lips curled over them when Ganon shoves forward. The poor Hylian chokes immediately and scratches at Ganon's dress pants. But the hold on his hair is absolute, and Link can't escape.

“Relax,” Ganon bites out above him. “Relax, Link, I have you.”

Eyes watering, Link gives in and lifts his soft palate, moving it out of the way of Ganon's cock. He won't choke this way with the back of his throat wide open. Ganon forces him all the way down until his little, button nose brushes hair. Link can't breathe while Ganon holds him there, with drool and tears making a mess of his face. Ganon grumbles and hisses above him, fisting his hair to add more agony to the process. Finally, Ganon moves again, pulling out far enough that Link sucks down a shallow breath. And then his mouth is stuffed once more. He's not good at this, but it's enough to wind Ganon up until he's tipping over the edge. His cock twitches in Link's mouth before the tip stabs the back of his throat, and come chokes him worse than all the thrusting. Link struggles between Ganon’s hands at the first spurt, terrified he'll breath it in or worse throw up. But Ganon pulls out with a ragged gasp and rests his cock on Link's cheek, letting the rest of his come splash his skin and lips. Link's eyes pinch shut hard enough for colors and flashes of light to blossom behind his lids. He won't open them until the weight and heat of Ganon’s prick leaves his face. He won't risk getting come in his eyes.

***

When Ganon's hands drop from his hair, Link locks his hips to prevent himself from falling over. Ganon steps back, knocking Link’s claw-like hands away from his clothes. Air displaces in front of him, and Link leans away when Ganon chuckles near his face. His husband must have sunk to a knee in front of him. Clothing rustles, and then something soft wipes at his face. Link peels open the eye that doesn't have come clinging to the skin under it and watches Ganon clean his face with a soft smile. A fleeting glance down shows him that Ganon has already righted his clothes and prick, all evidence of their coupling vanished. Once Ganon moves on to wiping up his lips and chin, Link lets the other eye open, blinking tears and shame away. He forgets himself for a moment and glares at Ganon, allowing the fury from such a humiliating action to consume him. Ganon just snorts at his frown and tucks some hair behind his ears.

“Forgive me, Link, I couldn't help myself.” His apology is made less genuine by the smirk that's taking over his soft smile. “I want more, but that will have to wait until we get home.”

Ganon takes him by both hands and urges Link back to his feet. There's no sway to Link’s knees, even though he wants nothing more than to curl up and hide his come-stained face. Link refuses to look at his husband, too caught up in his anger, hopelessness, and shame. Ganon offers him the now soiled handkerchief he'd used, and Link takes it. Link makes no movement to continue cleaning his face. No, nothing will make him clean at this point. He’ll remember the sounds of his own choking and the pain in his jaw. Even now, Link struggles to swallow. It hurts. Still staring at the floor, Link doesn't react when Ganon kisses the top of his head.

“Clean yourself up and meet me in the main ballroom. I still have some business to attend to, but I'd like a dance with my little prince, if he'll indulge me one more favor.”

Link closes his eyes and nods a few times, begging with everything in him for Ganon to just leave. It’s like he’s a piece of paper and someone has set the very center on fire. The flames will spread outward, but for now, all appears well. He has to hold it together until he’s alone. Ganon must leave of his own volition, though. With a hum, Ganon fulfills that desire and unlocks the door, shutting it behind him. Link doesn't leave immediately. He worries that one step forward will churn his stomach and make him sick. The bitter taste of Ganon’s come is still heavy in his mouth, and Link touches his face with trembling fingers. His skin isn't quite dry, and Link rubs his fingertips together, spreading the leftover come around. He's empty, painfully empty.

And then full all at once. Link covers his mouth with his hand. The other arm wraps around his stomach as his knees almost buckle. The poor Hylian’s back bows as Link crumbles in on himself, holding back vomit and sobs through sheer will. Shoulders hitching as he tries to stop from flying apart, Link stumbles to the door and cracks it open. His breathing is shallow and fast, not getting any air into him at all. Link's vision swims as he glances up and down the hall, searching for Ganon’s towering form. But the hallway is vacant. Link doesn't bother closing the door as he trips and stumbles down the hall, arm still tight around his stomach.

He crashes into a bathroom and leans heavily on the marble sink. It's quiet in here, only the rasps of his hyperventilating disturbing the peace. A messy throw angled at the bin near the door rids Link of the handkerchief Ganon had used to wipe up his mess. After that, he nearly sprints to the sink and accidentally slams his belly into it, knocking what little air he had out. Throwing the water on hot, Link cups some in his hands and throws it on his face. Ganon had flicked his hair tie away during all that, and Link didn’t spare a thought to finding it. So the stinging water gets in his hair as well as his clothes. He doesn't care about soaking his sleeves or jacket. The steaming water hurts, but not enough to burn him. He scrubs at the tacky streaks of come stuck to his cheek and chin, almost scratching himself to get it off. Rinsing his mouth with water doesn’t do much to rid himself of Ganon’s taste. Bracing himself above the sink with his arms on either side, Link lifts his dripping face to look at himself.

Link has never seen himself so broken, with eyes red from tears but empty. His cheeks are scratched up as well as his chin. When he licks his lips, he tastes blood and come. Stomach clenching, Link nearly tumbles to the marble floor in his haste to make it to a toilet. His knees crack painfully as he kneels, but with a toilet under him, he doesn't care. Dry heaving is all he gets, even shoving fingers down his throat gets him nothing. The first sob he lets out is bitten back. The others after it are less so, growing louder and louder until he's crying into his hands. Hot tears slip between his palms and cheeks, rolling down to soak into his already wet sleeves. Link cries for all the lost years, for all the lost moments devoured by this… this beast that has his husband’s face, his husband’s voice. And there's nowhere for him to go. He could run away, but who would want him? Link bites the heel of his hand and shudders through a few sobs. But they rip out of him soon enough as great, hiccupping gasps that shake him. His head swims as he takes in less air than before. No, no one would want him. Ganon has made it clear where he belongs. Link hates it. The idea burns him up inside, but what evidence does he have of the contrary? Link folds in on himself until his forehead almost touches his thighs, body crammed between the stall door and the toilet. There's nowhere to go, no one to help him. He wishes he could cry for Zelda, for his parents, anyone to help him. They could never reach him through Ganon’s influence. There's no one, no one…

Over his agonizing sobs, someone clears their throat behind him. It's a timid, embarrassed sort of sound. Someone has caught him breaking down. How long had they stood there, listening to his sorrowful cries echo off the marble walls?

“Is everything all right in there?” A posh voice echoes in the marble covered bathroom. “Should I… Should I send for help?”

Link rips his head up from his hands and twists around on his knees. The gap between the stall door and walls gives Link a glimpse of lovely, bright red hair. It couldn't be…

Reaching around and smacking at the lock on the door, Link peeks around it to see who has discovered him.

Sidon’s jaw drops as he takes in the pitiful, heartbreaking sight of Link cowering on the floor, face wet with tears. His loose hair is a mess with some locks around his face sticking to his cheeks. Link shoves his hair out of his face and sucks in deep breaths. The shock of someone discovering him had drained his energy, drained the tight ball of emotions in his gut. But seeing Sidon standing there, hands flinching at his sides to reach for him, winds it all up again until he's breathless once more. Link’s face crumples, and he launches himself up, twisting around, and falls face-first into Sidon’s chest. His fingers claw at Sidon’s back, desperate for something to hold on to. A hand dives into his hair and holds him just the way he needs right now: tight, tight enough to hurt him and keep him still. The embrace ties him to the earth when all he wants to do is float away. Sidon drags them farther back with an arm around Link’s tiny waist. Link opens up and buries his screams in Sidon’s chest, pressing harder and harder to the Hylian’s chest. Sidon’s heart thunders out of control under his cheek, but Link is too hysterical to feel it.

Don't let me go, please don't. Don't make me go back, please, please!

But he can't voice any of those frantic, mindless needs. All he can do is cling to Sidon as tightly as possible and let Sidon’s pretty voice float over him.

“Shhh, it's all right. You're safe now.” Sidon bows his head and presses his jaw along Link's ear. “No one can hurt you. I'm here, Link, I'm here.”

When Sidon’s arms slack around him, Link surges higher up his tall body and bites his dress shirt.

“I'm sorry. Don't fret, I'm not going anywhere.” Hand tightening at the back of his head, Sidon rocks them on their feet and continues whispering in his ear, “Let it out. Let everything out, Link. You're safe, my dear. It's okay.”

It's not okay. This is the farthest from okay Link has been in his life. But he's run out of tears and breath, leaving only the hiccups and shivering behind. He wishes things could be all right. Ganon has eyes and ears everywhere, though. Even standing here, clutching to Sidon like this is dangerous. Anyone could walk in. Link sucks in a breath tinged with Sidon’s cologne and relaxes his stranglehold. Thankfully, Sidon does not mimic him and continues to hold Link tightly. Sidon hums something pleasant in his ear while he pets Link's hair. He doesn't frown or fuss when Link sniffles hard to clear his nose overrun with snot from crying for so long and so hard. When Link butts his head against Sidon’s hand, Sidon lets him up, but keeps his fingers dug into blond locks. Link flattens his palms along wet spots he made on Sidon's suit jacket and hesitates to make eye contact. Sidon doesn't force it, just keeps humming some song. It helps cover up Link's sniffling and how his breathing still stutters through hiccups. Link's fingers tighten in Sidon's jacket when his arm finally relaxes around his waist. He isn't ready to separate! He throws a desperate glance up to those honey, friendly eyes. Sidon nods to the side, gesturing to a bench along the wall near another bin.

“Can we sit? I'd like to take care of your face, if you don't mind. It looks like you've scratched yourself a little.”

Link clings to one of Sidon’s hands as they shuffle towards the bench. Sidon gestures for Link to sit first. He smiles at Link before stretching towards the marble sink, not wanting to release Link’s hand. Sidon snatches up a cloth napkin meant for guests to dry their hands on and wets it with the cold tap. One-handed, he wrings out the excess water and then shows it to Link. But Link just closes his eyes and presents his face, too tired to fight. What could Sidon do to him that Ganon’s hasn’t already? That thought sours his stomach so much that Link’s chin quivers. Sidon just picks up his song again and wipes softly at the nail marks on Link’s face. They sting, but Link holds still, like he knows he should. Sidon starts the song over again, and Link joins in on the parts that are predictable, the rising and falling of notes in threes. Sidon chuckles through his humming, and Link’s eyes crack open to take in his beautiful face.

“That’s better,” Sidon sighs.

He tosses the wet cloth in a bin with others before turning back to Link. The hand Link isn’t holding with both of his lifts up, almost caressing Link’s cheek. Swallowing hard, Link scoots closer until their thighs touch. Link leans his face into Sidon’s long fingers. He lets out a pleased sound when Sidon cups his cheek and thumbs the purple bruise under his eye. It’s been a sleepless month since they’d met. Ganon is ravenous at night, almost as rough during the day with him. Link has never felt so thoroughly used before. After the first few days, he’d stashed lube in every room in the house, although not that he needed it sometimes. Link shudders while remembering the times Ganon would rest long enough to build up his stamina again and just fuck Link a second time, not caring about his previous orgasm making a mess. Sidon’s nails scratch through the lock of hair hanging in front of Link’s ear, though, and those thoughts evaporate like fog on the morning sun.

“My heart  **aches** for you, my friend,” Sidon laments while holding him. “I’d missed these eyes of your, and I never thought I’d see them again. Only to find you in here, miserable…”

Link sucks in a breath to still his quivering chin. He releases Sidon’s hand long enough to sign, I'm fine.

Sidon slipping off the bench to kneel in front of him startles Link. He clings to Sidon’s hand, terrified that Sidon will leave him alone or worse go find his husband. But Sidon himself looks on the verge of tears as he brings Link’s hands to his mouth and kisses the backs of them. When he lifts his head again, his eyes are hard and filled with determination.

“Who did this to you? Please, let me help you, Link.”

When Link breaks eye contact, too cowardly to face Sidon’s passion, the other Hylian just continues.

“I can't stand by while someone abuses you, Link. I've never heard someone scream in such agony before. Please, whoever it is, you can end this. I'll help you.”

Chin quivering again, Link slips his hands from Sidon’s and signs, My husband.

Sidon’s thin eyebrows come together in the middle as he puzzles out what Link had signed.

“A month hasn’t bettered me enough in sign language, my dear friend. I’m afraid I don’t know that one.”

Nodding, Link mimes talking on a phone, and then holds out his hand. Sidon must have a cell phone, and Link isn’t above resorting to communicating this way. He has to keep Sidon safe and away from Ganon. Sidon’s offer of salvation is noble, romantic in some aspects, but Link would rather die than let another man fall to his husband’s jealousy. Even now, sitting in this bathroom together poses great risk to Sidon’s life. Anyone could walk in. And if one of Ganon’s business partners saw them… Link shudders and flexes his hand, desperate for Sidon to give him his phone. Sidon jumps a bit and pats his body with one hand. His phone comes free of a front pocket, and he hands it to Link. Link hasn’t held a cell phone in years. They’re thinner than he remembers, screens brighter, faster. They still have a note application, or at least Sidon’s does. He releases Sidon’s hand only long enough to type out his thoughts with both thumbs. Sidon kneels quietly in front of him the whole time. When Link sighs and hands back Sidon’s phone, Sidon reads his message out loud.

“I thank you, but my husband is a very powerful man. It’s too dangerous. I promise I’m fine, he doesn’t hit me, I was just upset. He…” Sidon glances up from the phone to watch new tears float in Link’s blue eyes. “He loves me.”

Link nods and covers his face with both hands. He chokes back terrible, lonely sobs while folding in on himself again. With all his heart, Link believes Ganon loves him. He lies awake too many times after sex, remembering the good years to think Ganon doesn’t love him. It’s just...twisted and ugly, now. And whenever Link tries to retrace his steps, picking up the breadcrumbs that brought them here, he never finds an answer. There’s never a definitive moment in his memory that he could pick out and realize that’s when he lost Ganon. Their world had unraveled like a moth eaten sweater—row by knitted row, until there’s only a pile of rubbish left. Sidon’s hands hold his shaking shoulders the same way Ganon used to—tenderly, like he was something precious. Now, Ganon’s touch leaves a brand through his clothes, through his skin until it’s burned into his bones and his blood. You’re mine, it says. Link hiccups into his hands, knowing that Ganon would never let him go. No lawyer, no police could ever keep Link away from him for long. He cries and cries, knowing Ganon would find a way to set everything back to the way it is right now—Link, his little prince, kept in a cage that’s decorated like a house.

Arms wrap around him at the same moment as Sidon whispers to him, “Shh, my dear friend. Things are not as hopeless as they seem.” Sidon rocks him until he stops crying, until Link rests his heavy head on Sidon’s shoulder. “Your husband may be powerful indeed, but there are forces beyond his control. A spider’s web is only strong when it is secured, Link. It all falls apart if a few tethers are broken.”

Link sniffs hard and rubs his cheek against Sidon’s suit jacket. The idea of escaping Ganon, of running away… He’d never thought about it much. There’s no one to help him. He hasn’t seen his family since their wedding day, hasn't spoken to his sister in years. Zelda is the only one who comes to Link’s mind when he thinks of people who could help. Zelda must have control of their parent’s company by now. She has the sort of money and influence to help him. Maybe. He’ll be 34 this year… That would make her 37. Link sighs against Sidon’s neck and hopes she’s happy. What became of her and Urbosa, he wonders? They’d been dancing around the idea of marriage, even arguing during his and Ganon’s reception. They’d stopped for him, but Link knows a disagreement like that is powerful enough to destroy. Link pulls away, mind full of thoughts of Zelda, and he reaches for Sidon’s phone again. Zelda would do anything, use any resource at her disposal to help him. He hopes.

“Zelda,” Sidon reads the contact information. Link isn’t sure if her phone number is the same. But their family’s building downtown is still there, and Sidon might reach her that way if all else fails. “Your sister? You think she might be able to help?”

Boldness and cowardice fighting each other, Link bows his head rather than answer.

Sidon dumps his phone on the bench before carefully taking one of Link's hands in both of his. Link glances up through some hair that's come loose from behind his ear.

Sidon holds a smile in his eyes when he says, “I'll find a way, Link. Even if that huge, brute of a man I saw you with last time is your husband, I'll find a way. Is there any way you can get away from him for just a little while? I'll need to contact you once I've reached out to your sister.”

Link scoops up Sidon’s phone again and types for him.

“Ganon,” Sidon reads, voice rising with excitement with each word, “is the president of his family’s company, K&K Industries. They have a building downtown, and I could convince him to bring me along one day.” He flashes a dazzling smile at Link when he lifts his head. “Link, this is perfect! You're wonderful! So clever, you.”

Sidon pops back up to his full height with his phone in one hand and Link’s smaller hand in the other. Link stands with him, caught up in the excitement and energy Sidon gives off. A hesitant smile worms its way on Link's face. He doesn't feel like smiling right now, but Sidon’s enthusiasm is heartwarming. He's spent too much time here, though, and every passing second winds up tension in his stomach. Ganon expects him back for a dance. Link returns Sidon’s dashing smile with a little nod of his head. His hand slips from the other Hylian’s, although no parts of Link wish to leave. He must put on a brave face and keep up appearances. Sidon’s hand cupping his upper arm pulls Link out of his melancholy. When Link glances up, Sidon’s smile is gentle, but strong.

“Give me a week, Link. I should be able to arrange a meeting with you next Wednesday.” Sidon lifts his hand as if to pet Link's hair, but he stops after a subtle flinch runs through Link. Sidon clears his throat into his fist and continues. “There must be cameras everywhere in the building, so I think it best if you could excuse yourself for a walk outside. If you can get away. There's a tiny bookstore about a block away from your husband’s building called Syrup’s. Meet me there around 11 in the morning? We’ll probably avoid your husband wanting to have lunch with you at noon or later...”

It's risky. Ganon will be suspicious of just his wanting to tag along. But asking to leave the building? He has a week to throw Ganon off the trail of their plot. Perhaps he could convince Ganon to take him to work, coax him out of the study for a few days. It would acclimate Ganon to the idea of Link venturing outside the house. They've been cooped up together since Ganon’s possessive attitude took a turn for the worst a month ago. They could use the exposure to the public other than just at these events. They have to keep up appearances. Link bites his lip and stares down at their shoes. Oh, but what if Sidon brought Zelda with him? His chest seizes at the thought of seeing his dear sister again. He misses her more and more as his situation grows bleaker. Sidon sways gently on his feet while waiting for Link's response. This idea of Sidon’s is dangerous. Ganon would certainly go berserk if he knew what they were planning. His husband won't go down without a fight or easily. Sidon must be planning something dramatic and deep if he's to take out a man as powerful as Ganon. Link lets out a stuttering breath through his mouth. He'd love to be free again.

Link glances up through his bangs and nods. Another dashing grin from Sidon is his response. Sidon clenches his phone in his fist and gives a victorious cry to the ceiling. Link just hopes no one else has heard their conversation or his earlier breakdown, for that matter. Trembling, Link lifts a hand to Sidon’s suit jacket, tugging on the lapels a little to urge him down. Eyebrows high with curiosity, Sidon comes as Link bids him. Blushing madly and full of boldness, Link kisses Sidon’s cheek. He does it as thanks for Sidon holding him while he cried, for caring about him even though they're practically strangers. Sidon stands with his mouth hung open a bit when Link pulls away. Link nods his head farewell and tiptoes around Sidon to flee the bathroom.

He finds Ganon in the large ballroom, chatting idly with a group of Hylians that have clustered around him. His expression is neutral, bordering on annoyed when he catches sight of Link wandering closer. Link's heart still beats wildly from kissing Sidon’s cheek. He’s probably still blushing, too, and when Link lifts his head as he wanders within arm’s length of Ganon, his husband smiles widely at him. Good. Let Ganon mistake Link’s sparkling eyes and his healthy blush as happiness towards seeing him. If Sidon hadn’t found him, hadn’t given him a reason to look forward to the next day, Link is sure he’d be fighting to smile at Ganon. A happy face, even a false one, is better than a sad one. Ganon’s idea of cheering him up involves kisses and his hands. Link shudders hard in Ganon’s embrace, and his husband chuckles darkly in his ear.

“You were gone for quite some time, Link.” A thigh presses into the V of his legs. “And you’re awfully red. You weren’t doing anything naughty in the bathroom, were you?”

Throwing his arms around Ganon’s neck, Link shakes his head. Ganon’s thigh presses hard between his legs, but Link knows he’s soft—has been since they left the house. Ganon smiles against his ear and backs up, taking in Link’s flushed cheeks, messy hair, and wide eyes.

“If I had known, I would have followed you to the restroom,” he says with a smirk.

That idea sends Link into a panic, but he has to school his features. He can’t give Ganon a reason to suspect his time in the bathroom was spent with Sidon. Link’s stomach twists at the lie he’s about to tell. But Sidon’s beautiful figure appears at the ballroom doors, scoping out the dance floor. Link shivers when Sidon’s golden gaze travels over him, but wisely doesn’t linger. Link places himself back in the bathroom, Sidon kneeling before him. Sidon has one of his small hands caught in both of his, kissing the back of it a few times. Sidon picks at the buttons at his sleeve and rolls the material back, revealing the thin, sensitive skin of Link’s wrist. His lips press there, too, lingering to pick up the hammering of Link’s heart. Hooded, honey eyes watch as kiss after kiss to his pulse point unravels Link’s sadness and has him squirming on the bench. In reality, Link’s face flushes darker than before, and he sucks in a stuttering breath. He’d closed his eyes to make the fantasy seem more real. When he opens them, Ganon stares at him with a little bit of wonder in his eyes.

With a timid smile and bashful eyes, Link admits, I’m sorry. I couldn’t wait.

When Link drops his arms, Ganon steps closer again. One large hand cradles the small of his back through his suit. Meanwhile, the other dips under Link’s hair and encircles the back of Link’s neck. Ganon holds the tiny Hylian flush against him. Link swallows hard and twists his fingers in his own clothes. Is Ganon upset? Aroused by the idea of Link stroking himself in some posh bathroom, supposedly thinking about him? Mind about to fly apart from anxiety, Link goes for broke and shuffles a leg between his husband’s thighs. Ganon sucks in a breath right by his ear and holds him tighter. The familiar weight and outline of Ganon’s cock brushes against Link’s leg, hard like Link hadn’t blown him twenty minutes ago. Link rocks against him, calling up memories of how playful they used to be with each other. Ganon’s next exhale is almost as weak and fluttery as all of Link’s breaths have been all day. It’s almost thrilling to draw this reaction out of Ganon. The fear boiling in his gut draws all joy Link would have once felt from doing this.

Ganon slowly pulls them apart by the hand he has on Link’s neck. Link bows his head and twists his fingers tighter into his jacket. He’d caught a glimpse of the wild, rough animal lurking in Ganon’s emerald eyes. So long as his eagerness distracts Ganon from his delayed return, Link will accept whatever happens once they return home. Besides, if he clings to Ganon more, Ganon might be more open to the idea of bringing him to the city. Link smoothes his hands up and down Ganon’s barrel chest while he mulls over this new idea. Yes, if he seeks Ganon out of his own volition, insists that he’s lonely when Ganon leaves him… Surely Ganon will fall for his ploy and bring him along! Link cuddles himself into Ganon’s chest and presses a coy kiss to his jawline. Ganon’s warm hands rub his back, and Link arches into it like the old times. Lips peck at his ear, humming between kisses. Link pushes them apart gently to make space for his hands. Again, Link’s shy smile returns, trying to lure Ganon into his facade.

Can we go home?

Huge hands hold him by his upper arms while Ganon takes in Link’s bowed head, his bashful smile. Sidon had held him here, too, and that’s the touch Link remembers rather than focus on Ganon’s warmth. Link shivers and bites his lip, looking the part of eager househusband just wanting to go home, to privacy. Blushing prettily, Link’s shoulders hunch up around his ears as he turns his head. He watches Ganon through half-lidded eyes. Some hair falls in Link’s face, and Link tucks it all back behind his ear. He draws his index finger along the shell, all the way to the point. Ganon’s eyes track the teasing movement, and he sucks in a deep breath when Link’s finger reaches the pointy tip. It’s easier to do this if he just pretends Ganon and he are dating again—the good times. He’d teased Ganon like this all the time, knowing his ears are sensitive to caresses like this. It could almost be fun, if Link didn’t know what awaits him when they’re alone. Link offers him another coy smile before trying one last time to coax Ganon away from here.

Please?

Ganon snatches the hand Link had used to fondle his ear. Link fumbles his mask for a split second, freezing in terror. Had Ganon detected his subterfuge? Sweat breaks out on Link’s upper lip as he watches Ganon pet the back of his hand with a thumb. This is where Ganon will yank Link to his chest and whisper that he knows all about Sidon, all about their little plan. Ganon probably had someone follow him to the bathroom, one of his shady goons that Link almost never sees. They’re the same men who have carried out the death sentences Ganon judged on any who looked at Link for too long, touched him too much. Link is dizzy from holding his breath, waiting for the guillotine to fall. But Ganon smiles down at his fair hand and lifts it to his mouth, kissing the thin bones under skin. Link takes a step closer to ease the tension along his arm, and he’s close enough to catch Ganon’s murmur, hushed like a prayer.

“I love you, my little prince.”

A chill runs through Link. Ganon drops his hand after another kiss, and Link barely feels the brush of lips over his cheek. They’ve gone cold now, but Ganon doesn’t seem to mind. Ganon laces their fingers together and leads them to the coat check, to the car. Caught up in his memories that meld together with his fantasies, Link follows along on autopilot. He has to commit to this plan. Sidon has twisted him up inside, daring to make Link hope that freedom is within his grasp. He might see Zelda in a week. Link sucks in a deep breath halfway home, ignorant of the way Ganon has held his hand and kisses the back of it every so often. Link turns his head, already crying again, and hides his face in Ganon’s shoulder. There’s a chance! There’s a real chance this could work. Ganon pets his hair and shushes his tears. His deep voice asks why Link cries, but Link just shakes his head and holds on to Ganon’s hand tighter. Link wants to see his sister so badly. He’ll risk it all, just for the chance.


	5. A Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shiiiiiii ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Major plot happens in this chapter and the next. SHIT HAPPENS FAST, YO. There's a tiny bit of Ganon/Link sexual stuff in this, but Link pretends it's Sidon the whole time, so I didn't asterisk the scene. Good (for some of you) news though, this is the last chapter with any Ganlink intercourse of any kind. Also surprise update because this weekend is a holiday weekend, and I'm gonna be SUPER busy on Saturday anyway.
> 
> As a side note, if you would like to make content for this story (art, soundtrack, translation, etc), fucking go for it. You don't gotta ask, just do it. Link me to that shit. The only thing I'd like prior knowledge of is if you're writing anything inspired by this (or any) of my stories. I'm not gonna say no! I'd just like to know lol.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Ganon denies him the next morning when Link asks to join him in the city. Naked as always, Link twists his fingers over his navel while standing on the other side of Ganon’s desk. The rejection sours his courage, but the thought of Zelda’s voice and arms around him is too much to resist. He’d dreamt of her last night and woke up sometimes after midnight shaking and crying. It hadn’t been enough to wake Ganon, somehow, but he’d had to cry himself back to sleep. The pains in his body from their vigorous activities and the ache in his heart for his sister bolster Link’s determination. Link doesn't immediately turn to leave after Ganon’s verdict. He barely spares Link a glance while at his desk, reviewing papers. Ganon sighs when Link still doesn't leave, just stands there fidgeting. The thin frame of his reading glasses rests on the desk when Ganon removes them. He watches Link, puzzled.

“There nothing for you to do there, Link. Plus I can't work and keep an eye on you at the same time. It's easier for me to just work here.”

Thinning his lips into a line, Link stands up straight and walks silently around Ganon’s desk. Fierce, emerald eyes track his movements every step of the way. When Ganon doesn't roll away from the desk, doesn't swivel towards Link, Link steels himself. He smoothes a hand on Ganon’s broad shoulder and offers him a shy smile. Thick eyebrows flick up at Link’s playfulness. Link uses a bit of force to turn Ganon his way and steps between his spread knees. His stomach is a mess inside, and all the little hairs on Link's body stand up. He has to play his part perfectly. Convincing Ganon of his cabin fever and loneliness is the only way to see Zelda—to see Sidon again. He'd like that. Swallowing hard with Ganon's full attention on him, Link stands up straight again and readies his hands to beg, to sway Ganon’s decision.

It could be fun, Link points out with a blush pinking his cheeks. I could be your assistant!

Ganon snorts at the little wiggle Link gives, trying to drive his excitement home. Ganon curls a finger towards himself, and Link straddles him with a tiny smile still on his face. He's terrified and weak inside, about to collapse under all this pressure. But he has to convince his husband of this. He has to make it good for Ganon.

“Assistant, hmm?” Ganon's hands squeeze his hips. Link squirms in his lap. “And what exactly would you assist me with? What are your qualifications?”

Link's hands twitch on Ganon’s chest. Ganon’s playful smirk and the sparkle in his eyes are encouraging. Reading the atmosphere, Link offers his own grin and leans forward, kissing Ganon’s cheek. A hum is his sign that he's doing well. Link’s fingers pick at the buttons on Ganon's shirt, not quite undoing them. He kisses his husband—a chaste thing meant to excite, to tease. Ganon keeps his hands firmly wrapped around Link's hips, but they sweat in the palms and squeeze him. Link knows he has Ganon's interest, now. They part, but Ganon lifts his head ever so slightly to chase Link's retreat. Link just leans farther back, refusing another kiss. Of course, this is all playful, and Link runs little risk of his refusal being taken as rebellion. Ganon huffs out a laugh through his nose before sitting back in his chair. Link remains in his lap, hands still warm on Ganon's chest. Link rolls his ass against the obvious, thick line of heat pressing up through Ganon's pants. Ganon jumps under him, shaking the whole chair.

“What has gotten into you?” The smirk on his lips isn't suspicious, which is the only thing that keeps Link confident. “So eager recently…”

Thinking on his feet, Link bows his head and lets his smile drop. He stares at Ganon's chest while weaving more lies, hoping his defeated expression adds to the facade.

I bore you. Link closes his eyes and shrinks down. I don't want to lose you.

Thick finger dig through his hair and yank Link's head up. He yelps into the rough, wet kiss Ganon drags him into, clutching at his husband’s shirt for balance. They break apart, and Link readies himself for a repeat. But Ganon frowns and closes his eyes like he's angry. Link tries to cower between the huge hands holding his hair, but Ganon's grip doesn't leave much wiggle room. Link pets feebly at Ganon's chest in an attempt to soothe whatever has fouled his mood. But when those emeralds open, Ganon watches him with confusion and hurt calling up little wrinkles on his face. Link freezes under the stare, waiting for whatever comes next.

“How could you think that?” Ganon's fingers in his hair relax and pet him. “You could never lose me, Link. I'll never leave you.”

Link turns his head towards one of Ganon's palms and hunches his shoulders up by his ears. He wants Ganon to see him as unsure, fragile, and needing attention.

“No, no,” he murmurs while gathering Link in his arms, guiding Link's head to his shoulder. Ganon leaves a hand on the back of his head to play with his hair. The other holds him around the waist. “You could never bore me, my flower.”

Ganon urges his head up and presses long, heartfelt kisses to his lips. Link tilts his head to meet them, humming at the gentle way Ganon holds him. This is what it used to be like, rather than Ganon taking everything. Link remembers giving, giving like this. They part after one more kiss, their lips separating with the tiniest sound. Ganon bumps their noses together and holds Link by his head again. Link's heart hammers out of control. For one, sickening moment, he thinks about giving up the plan. The shadow of the man Ganon once was tempts him. But Link tenses up in his husband’s arms. No. This isn't his husband. He and Ganon are strangers, passing like salvaged ships in the night. Link can't give up.

Sighing, Ganon thumbs Link's cheeks and tells him, “I'm sorry that something I've done has made you feel this way.” He pauses, kisses Link again, before adding, “Will bringing you with me and spending time with you reassure you of my love?”

Old habits die hard when Ganon questions Link about his love, and immediately Link tenses up and begins to sign that he loves Ganon. But a finger pressed to his lips stops them from moving with his hands.

Smiling softly, Ganon says, “That's not what I asked. Will it reassure you?”

Link nods his head, lips still under Ganon's finger. Ganon takes Link's chin between his fingers and guides the Hylian back for more kisses. These are sweet and tender, too. Link's resolve won't waver this time. They part, and Ganon drops his hands from holding Link close.

“We’ll go tomorrow. For now, I have business to attend. I'll call you for lunch, hmm?”

Astounded that Ganon isn't continuing their kisses into something else, Link nods before scrambling off his lap. When he turns around, Ganon’s hand strikes out fast as lightning to pinch a round cheek. Link yelps and jumps away, throwing a startled glance over his shoulder. But Ganon just snorts at him and waves him on, dismissing him. Link composes himself long enough to leave the study and get out of earshot. He nearly trips on the rugs in the hallway dashing back to their room. He wants a private moment to celebrate. But he also needs to prepare. Clothes on his skin are foreign, now, and even a few hours at a gala is uncomfortable. Ganon might call a car to send him home if it becomes too much, but Link won’t rely on that. Link throws the doors open on their walk-in closet and wanders all the way to the back.

Of course he  **has** clothes. Link used to leave the estate with Ganon more when they were first married. But gradually, Ganon had scaled back his excursions. Plus, Ganon was always fond of him lounging around in the nude. It makes for easy access, although Link shudders to think that’s why Ganon enjoys it so much. Link drags his fingertips down the line of shirts and sweaters, seeking out the softest material. If he can’t handle a cashmere sweater for an extended period of time, then he certainly won’t survive with wool or cotton. A pretty, white sweater is plush under his wandering hand, and Link plucks the hanger from the pole. He returns to the bedroom to lay the sweater down on the bed, smoothing wrinkles out of it. Pants are next, and he avoids the jeans he has like they’re diseased. The material will be too harsh on his skin, especially his inner thighs. They’ll chafe after a few hours. Dress pants will have to do. They treated him well during the galas he’s attended. Even after dancing, his skin is mostly unscathed. Outfit gathered, Link throws it all on in the bedroom and judges himself in the vanity mirror. To acclimate himself to wearing things, Link decides to laze around in the bedroom with the clothes on. Everything fits perfectly, although he wishes his color selection of cashmere were wider than grayscale.  

Ganon finds him clothed and napping hours later. With his arms braced behind him, Link cowers under his husband’s impatient stare. His thick arms are crossed, face stern.

“I was calling for you, Link. Didn’t you hear me?”

Link folds his legs under him and shakes his head. Ganon’s anger directed at him weakens his back, buckles his shoulders. Link’s fingers twist at the soft material of his sweater, and he shivers knowing Ganon has caught him wearing clothes in the house. A huff through his nose signals the release of some tension in his husband. Ganon drops his thick arms from his chest and slips deeper into the bedroom. His knees brush the edge of the mattress, standing over Link. A hand reaches out, capturing the hem of Link’s sweater. Ganon rubs the cashmere between his fingers for a moment before taking a step or two back.

With a flick of his hand, he says softly, “Stand up.”

All Link’s playfulness from earlier has deserted him. He flinches on the bed and jumps up, almost tripping to obey Ganon’s command. Hands behind his back like always, head down, Link stands before Ganon. His thick, dark fingers trace the valley between Link’s pectorals through his sweater, only stopping when they dip into his navel. Link squirms as his belly jumps, too ticklish even through the cashmere. But Ganon’s caress wanders elsewhere. His hands squeeze and massage Link’s tense shoulders until they relax. Ganon closes the space between them and wraps his arms around Link’s back, smoothing his hands up and down the column of his spine. Link slips his hands up to their normal perch on Ganon’s wide chest. He rests his head on its normal spot, too. Ganon’s heart beats regularly under Link’s sensitive ear. Ganon squeezes him tightly before stepping back, admiring Link’s form with his hands cupping Link’s shoulders.

“As much as I hate seeing you covered up, I must admit this looks nice on you.”

Link bows his head in thanks, flushing pink.

“I suppose my assistant can run around in business casual.” Ganon picks his chin up, all evidence of his anger from minutes ago gone. Ganon pets Link’s lower lip while watching him. “You’ll behave around the office, won’t you? I’d rather not any of my employees walk in on me spanking you, Link.”

This isn’t a game, Link remembers. Well, it might be to Ganon. But this is real, the only chance Link has of escape. He plays his part, nodding his head frantically. Link grabs Ganon’s wrist with both hands and urges his husband to cup his cheek. Link peppers kisses along Ganon’s lined palm, eager to show that he can be good. Link even drops his grip on Ganon’s wrist to tell him as much.

I’ll be good. I promise!

Ganon drags him forward by the hips and grinds their fronts together. He gives Link just a taste, just a hint of his power before shoving the little Hylian to the bed. Link lands on his back, bouncing a few times from the energy pushed through his chest. Arms spread out, Link blinks up at Ganon, who stands between his legs. Fingers slip beneath the hem of Link’s sweater, and Ganon’s giant hand shoves the material up until it bunches under Link’s chin. It exposes his pale skin and little nipples, still relaxed and flat on his chest. Ganon pauses just to stare down at all of Link on display. Link’s legs dangle off the bed below his knees. It’s an empty, warm space to fill between them, and Ganon sinks a knee into the bed, flush with the V of Link’s legs. Ganon bends over him like that, grinding his thigh into Link’s covered cock. Link shakes under him, almost lifts his hands to pet Ganon’s beard, but his husband’s fingers circling his nipples stop him.

Rough fingertips drag around and around, dizzyingly until Link arches his chest into Ganon’s caress. He always was overly sensitive there. And with Ganon’s thigh providing friction to his cock… Link bites his lower lip at the first, true graze of skin over his nipples. Fingers drum and flick back and forth to excite his rosy nubs, making them stand up. Ganon leans more of his weight between Link’s thighs and grins when the poor Hylian bucks up. Link’s lips fall open as he pants, although Ganon can’t see much over the bunched up material of his sweater. He doesn’t mind, just continues teasing Link’s nipples. Pinching them at the same time—not hard enough to hurt yet—has Link shaking and throwing his head back. He’ll come like this, exactly like Ganon wants. His husband hasn’t voiced as much, but Link knows. Blissfully free of the order to maintain eye contact, Link’s face flushes dark as he replaces Ganon with Sidon once again.

Little whines, high-pitched and needy, flow out of Link’s mouth as he writhes under hands that could belong to anyone. And in his mind, they belong to Sidon. They’re soft at the ends, fingers long and slim. They tease him, running circles around his nipples before pinching him again. Each pinch is harder than the last, and Sidon’s thigh between his legs gives him the delicious friction Link needs. Blindly, Link reaches down and tugs his sweater higher, biting some of it in his mouth. A pleased hum reaches his ears, and the fingers pinching him give up for a moment. Warm hands cup him where breasts would be and squeeze him, pulling flesh and muscle together. Sidon’s thumbs press his nipples flat before flicking across them. Link’s mouth hangs open as he ruts harder and harder into the thigh thrusting against him. Each movement punches out a moan from his mouth, and Link is almost there, almost!

“Uhhh! Hnnn, ahh…”

A warm spot blooms in his pants at the same time as his hearing goes out. Link doesn’t catch Ganon’s satisfied murmur or his praise. To Link, it’s still Sidon’s thigh heavy on his over-sensitive cock, Sidon’s hands fondling his chest. It will be Sidon until Link opens his eyes. He pulls his sweater out of his mouth and yanks it down when the hands remove themselves. Link yelps when someone rips his pants down and a hot tongue laps at the come that wasn’t soaked up by the material. Link cowers and shoves his hands into thick, red hair to push his husband’s head away. Link chokes back a whimper when he keys into the fact that he’d slipped under a fantasy again. Ganon had done this to him. And now he’s shoving at Ganon’s head, pulling on his hair. His husband’s hot, awful tongue cleans the rest of the mess away before Ganon smacks his hands out of his red locks. Link had pulled some from the tie Ganon had it all tucked away in. He’s disheveled with an eager blush darkening his face.

“Seems like having you in clothes isn’t so bad,” Ganon admits with his firm hands wandering over Link’s thighs, his covered chest. “Don’t wear a belt when you accompany me to work. Less hassle.”

 

Link keeps that in mind every day he wakes up, dresses, and practically drags Ganon downtown. Ganon finds his excited hopping around in the morning endearing, not knowing that it’s all a front. Link’s buzzing excitement outside the estate is entirely genuine. He barely contains himself on the Wednesday he’s supposed to meet Sidon. Link makes a point of petting at Ganon’s shoulder and gesturing to the bookstore, Syrup’s. Ganon just smiles at his enthusiasm and kisses his cheek. Link wants to press his face to the tinted window of the car, maybe even roll the window down to see if Sidon and Zelda are there already. It’s 9, and he’s supposed to meet Sidon at 11. Link remembers the intersection where the bookstore is before twisting back to cuddle closely to Ganon. He’s stepped up his playfulness and eagerness for Ganon’s touch since his husband had agreed to him coming along. Sure, his knees are red everyday from kneeling on the carpet in Ganon's office and sure his back aches from bending over the desk at least once a day… But it will all be worth it. Even if Zelda and Sidon don't have a plan—he doubts they don't—seeing them will validate every pain.

The two hours he has to wait pass in a blur of coffee and paperwork runs. Ganon had taken his offer of assistant seriously. Link darts from suite to suite, up and down a few floors while serving Ganon. His employees like him enough. They don't have a choice. The consequences for treating Link any different from how they regard Ganon would be severe. Ganon had made that clear the first day last week, standing behind Link with an icy glare and stern voice while delivering the message. Link keeps his interactions with others short, having to resist his instinct to smile and be friendly to people. But it's to keep them safe. Not talking helps, and them not understanding him helps. Link collects himself outside Ganon’s office while repeating a mantra in his head: this is worth it, this is worth it. Fresh coffee in hand, Link opens one of the double doors and slips into the office. Ganon doesn't even look up from whatever he's reading, glasses perched on his nose. Link nudges the door shut with his hip and crosses the thick carpet on nearly silent feet. He sets Ganon's coffee down out of range of him knocking into it accidentally and then stands at his elbow, waiting. Emboldened by the thrill of maybe seeing Zelda today, Link lifts a hand that only trembles a little and smoothes it along Ganon’s shoulder.

“Mmm?”

Ganon glances up at him, squinting through his cheaters. Link offers him a smile, biting his lower lip like he's shy after a second. Link swivels his husband around, freeing his legs from under the desk. Facing each other, Link bottles a shiver before helping himself to Ganon's empty lap, climbing into it. Ganon hums and pulls his glasses off while Link shifts around to get comfortable. That done, Link rubs his hands up and down Ganon's chest before leaning forward to kiss him. Ganon tilts his head perfectly, avoiding bashing their noses together. Link's hands seek the trimmed hair of his beard, petting him while initiating a deeper kiss before Ganon does. Large hands whip out to grab Link around his bruised hips and urge him back mid-kiss. Link's heart skips a beat while watching Ganon licks his lips. They stare at each other, and a knowing smirk uncurls on Ganon's mouth.

“All right,” he drawls. “What do you want?”

It's not suggestive. No, Ganon's tone is almost patronizing. Link goes cold inside, sinking into the constant, plaguing fear that Ganon knows their plan. But Ganon chuckles and squeezes his hips, shifting under Link to find a more comfortable position in his desk chair.

“You never pile into my lap like this. Or kiss me first,” Ganon points out, still grinning. “So you must want something. What?”

Link internally curses himself for being too obvious, too eager. He'd been able to pass it off as loneliness before. But Ganon sees right through him this time. Link plays that off and turns shy, trying to appease with his meekness. His hands rub Ganon’s chest through his suit, and Link doesn't make eye contact until Ganon lifts his head with a finger under his chin.

The bookstore, Link confesses. I want to go.

Ganon tuts at him. “I don’t have time right now. We can go once we leave for the day, if you want.”

Link shakes his head, thinking again on his feet to concoct a lie.

I don't want to bother you. I know where it is, I don't mind going alone.

Ganon frowns and sits back in his chair before retorting with, “I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that. It's safe enough here, but if something happens…”

Link squeezes Ganon's shoulders and squirms in his lap. That gets him another chuckle from Ganon and a long, hard look.

“You  **have** been on your best behavior.” Ganon reaches up with a hand to play with Link's hair, twisting a lock in front of his ear around and around a finger. “You used to read so much… You could always ask for more books if you've run out, you know.”

Link bows his head and admits again, I don't want to bother you.

Ganon urges him forward by that fluffy lock of hair to kiss him. It's gentle and it hurts Link's soul, but he suffers it. When they part, Ganon keeps him close.

Ganon murmurs against his lips, “You. Are not. Bothering me.”

Link swallows hard and directs his eyes down, unable to meet Ganon's emerald gaze. Link's eyes slip shut when Ganon presses a frustrated kiss to his lips. His husband huffs and hums under his breath for a few seconds. Then, Ganon shifts under Link and holds him with only one hand. When the bucking under him stops, Link opens his eyes to find Ganon thumbing his wallet open. He slips a credit card out. Tossing his wallet on his desk, Ganon holds the card out to him. Link doesn’t dare reach for it, even when Ganon waves it his way. What is the exchange for this? What will Ganon demand of him for this privilege? Link glances back and forth between the plastic and Ganon’s open expression. There’s no smirk, no seductive glint in his eyes. Just... sadness, maybe? Link’s shoulders hunch up the longer the silence drags on. Ganon sighs, grabs his hand, and curls Link’s fingers around the card.

“Be back in an hour.” The subtle lift of his chin coaxes Link closer for a kiss, which he gives without hesitating. They part, and Ganon adds with another sigh, “Have fun.”

Nodding hard enough to send his hair bouncing, Link almost trips while climbing out of Ganon’s lap. When there’s no playful slap or pinch to his cheek, Link tosses a timid smile and wave over his shoulder. The desire to run hard enough to lift off into the sky nearly chokes Link. But he has appearances to keep up. Even though it’s Ganon’s money, he should remember to buy something for him, to sweeten Ganon’s allowance of freedom. Link carves that idea into his brain while speed walking through the suite and to the elevator. If he weren’t one-hundred floors up, he’d run down the stairs, honestly. But as Sidon had warned him, there are in fact cameras all over the place. Bathrooms and the like are the only sanctuary, although there is usually a camera trained on the door, regardless. So, Link composes himself when he hits the lobby and strolls out. He waits until he’s out of sight of the security cameras on the front of the building too. But once he’s safe, his dress shoes slip on the concrete of the urban jungle as he takes off. A few people yelp at him charging down the street, and he’s almost hit by a car crossing the street. The horn of the car blares in his ears, tone dropping as Link sprints down the street. His tunnel vision prevents any remorse or second thoughts about that, and he has to stop short in order not to pass the bookstore in his mad dash. The door into Syrup’s is a pull, and he stands there for an embarrassing amount of time shoving and throwing his weight into it.

A young lady in a dress and apron makes a face at him through the glass. Link stops his shoving and stands back far enough for her to push open the door. Link ducks his head while squeezing past, but her bewildered expression follows him. The low light of the store and the musty scent of books knock Link off guard for a moment. He stands in the narrow hall that leads from the door to the aisles. The young lady who had helped him gives him another glance up and down before returning to the register, which is to Link’s left. Link gives her a tiny, shy wave again before slipping quietly into an aisle. There’s a hush over the store like it’s not a hole in the wall on the ground floor of a towering skyscraper. This is the type of place where books come to life and guide you through a world of make believe. There should be candles burning in here and a black cat running around. Link’s heart beats hard enough to skew his vision, casting shadows on the edges of his sight. If there’s no cat here, he’ll make one up apparently. But hushed voices in the back corner of the store draw him closer and clear his head a little.

“Oh, but what if he couldn’t get away?” Light feet pace the old floorboards of the bookstore. “What if Ganon discovered what he was up to? We’ll have no way of knowing!”

“Miss Hyrule, please—”

“It’s Mrs!” She snaps. “And call me Zelda, for Goddess’ sake…”

That voice had once lectured him about his choice of college classes, complained that his room was messy, confessed that she was only ever a call away when he left. Link storms around the end of the aisle and draws the attention of the two voices he knows so well. Sidon sees him first with his hands cupped around Zelda’s narrow shoulders to console her. He perks up and nudges her around without a word. Upon seeing him and realizing that Link is actually there, Zelda’s hands fly up to cover her mouth. Happiness and sadness war in Link’s heart until he can’t stand it. She’s as bright and beautiful as he remembers. Her hair is shorter now, cut to her shoulders in a cute bob. It hasn’t been this short since they were children. They just stare at each other for a long, silent minute.

Link stumbles a step forward. And then another, and then many more as he runs towards Zelda with open arms. She meets him halfway, slamming into his chest and clawing at his hair, his sweater. Their knees buckle, and Zelda’s first sob is buried in Link’s chest as they hit the floor. Sidon sputters behind her as they cry and cling to each other, biting back sobs in this public place. Link’s heart soars! He can’t breathe, but oh how he flies! He holds Zelda to his body, never wanting to let go. Blinking back tears, Link stares at the ceiling while rocking her and petting her hair. The ugliness planted inside him by hopelessness and watered by his husband shrivels up some. And when Link rubs his cheek on the top of Zelda’s head, watching Sidon wipe away tears as he smiles at them, Link believes with all his heart that he’ll be free.

Sidon steps forward when their crying calms, helping Link and Zelda stand. She fists Link’s sweater in her hands and leans on him, burying her face in his neck. She’s still taller than him after all these years. Link sniffles hard and smiles at Sidon as they all suck in a breath of relief. Zelda tenses in his arms, though, and Link cranes his head back to see what’s wrong. Her tugging on his sweater and crying into his neck have revealed huge, purple marks hidden beneath the collar. She stares at them with her teeth grinding together so hard that Link hears it. When Sidon whispers a question as to why Zelda is nearly erupting with anger, Link closes his eyes and tugs the other side of his collar down, showing Sidon more lovebites. Zelda grumbles and sighs still with her face tucked near Link’s neck. He worries that Sidon will have a similar response. However, the Hylian just takes Link’s hand that’s tugging his collar down and holds it, petting the back with his thumb.

“Everything will be all right, Link. We have a plan.”

They lead him to another corner of the shop, out of sight of the young clerk and others. There’s a table jammed into the corner, and Sidon offers the two chairs to the siblings. Link rests his hands palms-up on the table, and Zelda clings to him. Link knows he has to go back, has to return to his life in less than an hour. It will be difficult to let Zelda go again, even for a short time. But they’re here to discuss the master plan, not liberate him yet. Zelda steadies herself with a deep breath before pulling her hands away from Link’s. She digs her phone out of the pocket in her dress and thumbs through a few screens before handing the device to Link. Again, he’s not used to holding something so thin and delicate. Before, he’d been out of his mind, crying in Sidon’s arms. But now he has the mental capacity to worry that Sidon and Zelda will notice his odd behavior. Link shakes himself and glances over the material Zelda has. His head shoots up, and he stares at her in disbelief.

“Ganon’s business, among other secret, illegal things he’s doing,” Zelda explains, “funds a group that hopes to take down Hyrule’s government. K&K Industries was a front for this sort of thing even when his father ran it.” She flinches as if to reach for his hands, but she stops herself. “The illegal weapons trade would be enough to arrest him, but it won’t be enough to keep him imprisoned. And proof of his treason is well hidden. He and this group haven’t accomplished much yet, but conspiracy is enough to make him a person of interest.”

“There’s a task force dedicated to watching his every move.” Sidon braces his large hands on the table, twisting his head to offer Link a serious look. “Zelda and I are in contact with them. They’re aware of you, aware that you have nothing to do with his treason or illegal dealings. But they think you might be the one person who can topple Ganon’s empire.”

Link clutches Zelda’s phone before glancing at the screen. On it are photos snapped at a gala of Ganon walking away with three Gerudos. He’s in the photo, too: eyes glassy and lifeless. This was the event where he’d met Sidon. This picture is just before he’d turned to the ballroom and bumped shoulders with Sidon, lost in his melancholy. They’d probably watched him dance and flirt with the Hylian, watched as he fled only to reappear with Ganon on his arm. Link shudders and flicks through a few more photos. None of them are more recent than from when he’d met Sidon. And he’s not in any of the others. Link’s mind flinches to think Zelda had started with that one to hurt him somehow. Link holds himself around the stomach and curls over the phone. No. That’s the ugliness in him talking. Zelda would never hurt him. Link glances up through some hair that’s fallen in his face. Sidon watches him with just as much concern as Zelda does. Sidon wouldn’t hurt him either.

“Are you all right, Link?” Sidon shuffles closer.

Link wishes he were close enough to feel the Hylian’s body heat. He nods and motions for them to continue their story. The photos he looks at now are all of men with Ganon. He doesn’t recognize any of them, can’t place when they were taken except for maybe in the past year. But that’s probably not right, he realizes. Ganon has probably been involved in this scheme for years. Not before they were married, Link thinks… He hopes.

“Ganon will have evidence hidden somewhere that shows his allegiance to this radical group,” Zelda explains. “He’ll have plans, contracts, receipts. They’ll be paper copies, probably not written in Hylian. We need you to find them, Link.”

Link immediately shakes his head and tosses Zelda’s phone on the table. They’re kidding, right? Ganon would strangle him at the very idea! Link shakes his head harder until his hair whips about his face. Sidon kneels in front of him and covers his white-knuckled hands that clench his dress pants.

“We know it’s selfish of us to ask this of you,” Sidon confesses, blinking up at him with those beautiful, honey eyes. “But in the past when the task force against Ganon had attempted to place moles or spies, they disappeared. They never found the necessary evidence to trigger an arrest. He never discussed business at home either, so bugging the estate has proved fruitless as well.”

The idea that people were listening in on Ganon and his life sickens Link. Especially to know that they must have overheard intimate moments. The fact that they’d listened to Ganon abuse him for years and did nothing sours Link’s stomach. But the spies sadden him most. Link shivers, remembering gardeners and pool boys, maids and cooks… Ganon had signaled their deaths with a nod or a barked order. Link had watched them all die. It makes sense, now. Yes, most of them had flirted with him… But if that was just a secondary reason… Ganon must have suspected where their loyalties had rested. A familiar chill runs through Link. Ganon owns everyone who works for him. He’d single out the ones who didn’t bend and break to his will, the servant who was too strong willed or curious. Link wonders if Ganon found them snooping around, or perhaps laid out fake bait for them to find. How terrified they must have been once faced with Ganon’s knowing smirk that he’d caught a rat.

Pulling his hands out from Sidon’s, Link trembles as he tells them, They’re all dead.

Zelda flinches and sits up higher. The legs squeak as she jostles in the chair.

“Dead? How do you know?”

Link’s eyes close, open, and then slide over to Zelda. The weight of his life, of Ganon’s shadow, drags the light out of him. He sees it in Zelda and Sidon’s faces the moment he returns to the lifeless shell he normally is.

Ganon made me watch them die.

Sidon and Zelda freeze at that—their eyes wide and eyebrows high.

“Oh, Link,” Zelda whispers first. “Oh, no…”

Sidon’s warm hands cup his cheeks, directing his head so that Sidon can look at him. The purple bruises under his eyes must be obvious, now. There are no scars from Ganon’s love on his body—except the new one, above his cock—but perhaps Sidon detects the deeper scars. Link bows his head as if in trouble and cowers under their expectant stares. Sidon leans forward to rest his cheek on the top of Link’s head and holds him like he’d done in the restroom a week before. Link returns the embrace despite Zelda’s gasped inhale. He wants Sidon’s warmth and the tightness of his arms. When Link clings to him, Sidon gives it to him. They sigh when they part, and Link blushes when he nuzzles Sidon’s cheek. If Zelda weren’t here, he would kiss it. Sidon is so kind to him, so caring. A kiss is the least he can give.

“We can’t make you do this, Link.” Sidon squeezes his upper arms, still with their heads tucked close. “We want to liberate you from his clutches, but that will be almost impossible with him free in the world. He has his hands in many sinister soups, my friend.”

Link pushes Sidon back by his chest, giving him enough room to sign, He’ll never let me go.

Zelda holds her head in her hands, shoulders shaking in anger or maybe tears. Sidon gently directs Link’s blue eyes back to him and caresses his cheek. When Sidon smiles at him, it infects Link’s bleak expression. Link’s tiny smile is fragile at the ends, crumbling before it even forms. But Sidon searches his face, smile never wavering, and just holds him close. Link reaches up to cover Sidon’s hands with his. It’s easy to bask in Sidon’s warmth and energy when they’re so close. And even though Ganon holds him like this, Sidon’s large hands don’t scare him. He knows Sidon isn’t holding anything over him. Sidon truly wants to help him, with or without any gain. But Link knows with a blush that if he were free, he’d like to know Sidon and be his friend. Sidon shares Link’s soft heart, and Link likes that about him. Zelda sucks in another calming breath, and Sidon drop his hands from Link’s pink cheeks.

“Please, brother,” Zelda murmurs while offering her hands on the table. Link places one of his in hers and holds on to Sidon with the other. “I know Ganon must have done terrible things to you. He kept you from us but… Please, Link. This is the only way we’ve come up with to free you from him.”

“She’s right, I’m afraid,” Sidon agrees, squeezing Link’s smaller hand in his. “The choice is yours, Link.”

Sidon jumps a bit in his kneeled position when Link leans forward, burying his face in Sidon’s clean shirt. His shoulder is strong and firm under Link’s cheek. His heart hammers painfully, and his palms sweat at just the thought of betraying Ganon like that. Old, rusty love for the Gerudo keeps him loyal. But Link reminds himself that his husband is gone. The Ganon he’d loved… The charming, deeply caring man with too much weight on his shoulders who had shared his family with Link, confessed that he’d wanted to kiss Link when they first met… That man doesn’t exist anymore. He’s gone and now a shadowy figure inhabits the shell. Link lets a tear slip from his eye—the last of his love for Ganon running wild down his face. He sits up and reclaims his hands from Sidon and his sister, needing to point out something important.

There are cameras inside the house. Ganon will see me snooping.

Sidon and Zelda share a glance.

“Our plan had accounted for that. Someone in the task force can knock the cameras out for half an hour for you,” Zelda explains. “We just need a signal from you, and then your thirty minutes starts counting down.”

“We have a phone for you!” Sidon eagerly draws a slim device out of his pocket, similar to his own phone. “We can’t expect you to take original copies of whatever Ganon has. He’ll notice them gone or tampered with. Photos are enough evidence until the real things can be collected.”

Link takes the phone, rubbing his thumb over the screen. He hasn’t had a phone in years, not needed it when Ganon was always within reach. Ganon is the only one he needs… Link shakes that thought out of his head and shivers. That thought it a spy made to look like one of his. Link knows it’s just part of the ugliness inside him. So many intrusive thoughts were planted by Ganon, intentionally or not. Link fights them all the time, but especially now. His betrayal should be instant, and yet here he is—a coward. Clutching the phone to his chest, Link bows his head. He has to do this. Of course, he could say no. But so many people have died, more will suffer if he doesn’t help. Zelda and Sidon are right. He’s the only one who can unwind the spider’s web.

Raising his head, Link glances at both before nodding, securing his role as informant.


	6. Liberation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuch a pivotal chapter, you guys. If you're not sure why, re-read the title of the chapter lol. I know y'all are jonesin' for Sidon's return to this fic, and you'll get it after this chapter. So please keep up with your comments and support on tumblr lol. This chapter marks the end of "part two" of this story. This story is split into four parts, the original four chapters I was gonna post this as. The first was the first chapter, all those flashbacks. The second part was chapter two through now (basically the rising action of the story). So next chapter will being the third part of this fic. It's... very plot heavy. And sad for Link. Lots of jerking off lol.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Link, Sidon, and Zelda agree on two days from their meeting for Link to dig through Ganon's office. Link has been in the study enough times to know that Ganon would probably keep any secret items in the safe that's built into the wall. However, Zelda and Sidon’s suggestions for how to trick Ganon into opening it and leaving it open long enough for Link to snoop had all been idiotic at best. Neither of them knows Ganon well enough, which is how Link excuses their pathetic plans. Link has no business with that safe, so asking about it would only arouse suspicion. Link has no idea what the combination is. He could take a few guesses, but he worries the unlocking mechanism might require voice input or maybe a fingerprint. Plus, there must be an alarm of some sort or a lockdown function after incorrect entry attempts. No, Link would have to catch Ganon by surprise while the safe is open, distract Ganon, and then return to root through the massive thing. Link immediately runs into another problem. Ganon sleeps lightly, even after a vigorous bout of sex. There's no way Link could rise from bed without alerting him. Even a simple trip to the restroom or for water awakens Ganon, always ready to question Link’s movements. Link’s fingers trip over bottles in the medicine cabinet in their en suite, lingering on a bottle of sleeping pills. Dread pulls his stomach in a black hole at the fantasy of crushing one up and sneaking it into food or drink for his husband.

Link recoils from the bottles like they’d bitten him. Two days of planning hadn’t come up with anything half as brilliant as that. Shaking from fear as anticipation, Link snatches the bottle and shakes one pill out. It’s half blue, half white and thankfully not a capsule. Link returns the bottle exactly the way he found it, label not exactly facing straight out. A piece of toilet paper wipes his fingerprints off the metal frame of the mirror, erasing the evidence that he’d been there. Whenever he has pain or any sort of illness, he always reports to Ganon to ask for help. There’s no rule stating he can’t medicate himself, but the one time he did… Link shivers while holding the little pill away from the sweat gathering in his palm. Ganon had given him reasons to never even touch the bottles himself. Link just hopes Ganon doesn’t keep an actual pill count somewhere. He shakes his head while leaving the bathroom. No, that’s idiotic. Ganon wouldn’t keep track; Ganon trusts him.

That idea just makes Link’s stomach sink even more. He’s already cut up about sympathizing with Ganon, nearly sick with regret over what he’s about to do. It’s all for the greater good, he tells himself. Escaping from this endless cycle of abuse and fear is just an additional benefit. The lives his actions will save, that’s what matters. Link slips silently through the estate, down to the kitchen where he hides things. Ganon almost never comes here, would have no reason to look under a loose stone in the mudroom off the kitchen. In a crevice under the stone, Link stores the sleeping bill wrapped in a tissue along with the phone Sidon had given him. It has to be today. He could easily text Sidon and call it off. But his courage is here for once rather than cowering deep in his heart. He’s done the first hard part of gathering the pill, keeping it safe. Fighting the instinct to obey Ganon and not root through things is difficult. Stealing the pill was a test of his mettle. Link has to get to the safe, now. That will require a bit of… theatrics.

Link takes the long way around the estate to return to the bedroom. This way won’t lead him past the open door to Ganon’s study. He peeks in to see what his husband is up to. Ganon hasn’t spoken much to him today, and a thundercloud hangs over his wide brow. The safe is wide open. But with the metal door facing him, Link can’t see inside. Ganon growls at his desk and rubs a hand over his face, scooting his reading glasses up his nose. He’s distracted and wound up. Link could walk in, play his part of eager, concerned husband. He might be able to tempt Ganon to bed for some quality time, but… No, with so much time to think, Ganon would of course close the safe, defeating Link’s purpose. Link has to surprise him, shock him into forgetting the safe. In the hallway, Link rubs his face and pinches his cheeks harshly. It hurts, brings tears to his eyes, but he’ll need them. He wanders silently down the hall a ways, giving him room to announce his approach.

He imagines Zelda and Sidon here. He’s snuck them into the estate. Luring them was easy, assuring them that Ganon isn’t here. But he leads them straight to his husband and confesses their plan, how they plan to separate the two of them. Link cowers in Ganon’s arms and tells him how Sidon coerced him into a dance, cornered him in a bathroom and kissed him. The plan to betray him was all Zelda’s idea, and she’d bewitched him into doing it. Ganon would kill Sidon first, of course. Link holds a hand over his mouth in the hallway to muffle his crying. His knees shake, but he needs his blood running, needs his heart pounding out of control. Imagining Sidon suffering like the others is impossible for Link. A bullet between the eyes is all he can muster. But his sister… Link knows exactly how Ganon would kill her. His giant, dark hands around her thin neck, squeezing and bruising the flesh while she struggled. She’d smack her hands anywhere she could reach, throwing desperate glances Link’s way. But he can’t help her. He can’t save any of them. It’s too much, it’s too—

Link stumbles down the hall in a dead run as he sobs. The image of Zelda and Sidon’s lifeless eyes burns into his mind, even though it isn’t real. He bursts through the open doorway of Ganon’s study a complete mess. Ganon jumps at his desk, already shooting up from his chair and furious. Link runs to him despite the snarl on his lips and collapses against his huge chest, nearly screaming himself hoarse. Link clings to Ganon’s back exactly how he’d held Sidon and Zelda. He has to do this for them. They’re too important for him to give up. Ganon sputters above him at his tears and crying, awkwardly holding his shoulders. Link claws at the shirt his fingers twist. He squeezes out all the space between their bodies. Ganon catches up with him at that point, finally shaken out of his initial daze.

“Link, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Preying upon Ganon’s possessive nature, Link rips himself back and begs, Don’t leave me!

Ganon’s mouth hangs open a bit before he asks, “Why would I leave you?”

Large hands cup his face, thumbing his tears away. Link cranes his head into the caress and lets his sob gallop past Ganon’s wrist.

I had a dream, he confesses. I couldn’t find you. He blinks up at Ganon with more tears flowing down his cheeks. Don’t go.

Ganon shushes him before picking him up under his knees and shoulders. Link throws his arms around Ganon’s neck and hides the rest of his tears in a shoulder. Ganon kisses his hair and murmurs sweet nothings to him while carrying Link out of the study. Link eyes the open safe as they bob away. In the confusion and hysterics, Ganon had dropped everything to console him, just like Link knew he would. Link continues his role and whines into Ganon’s neck when his husband tries to set him down on their huge bed. Link tugs Ganon with him and shivers at the dull bang of Ganon’s shoes hitting the floor as he toes them off. Link wiggles and worms them up to the headboard where he burrows into Ganon’s chest. Ganon is warm around him with hands that are gentle in his time of crisis. He’s still crying a little bit, and Ganon pets his hair while shushing him. Link needs it after the horrible things he made himself imagine. A finally, little hiccup signals the end of Link’s hysterics. Tilting his head up, Link peppers kisses under Ganon’s jaw, up his chin, and finally to his lips.

Humming against him, Ganon rolls them until Link lies his back. Large hands sinks into the pillow under Link’s head, and Link sniffles up at his husband. Some of Ganon’s hair has come loose from his tie. Link reaches up to tuck the stray locks behind an ear. Ganon’s fury from earlier has evaporated completely, leaving behind a soft smile and a deepness to his eyes that Link doesn’t see often. His ploy had worked. The tears and crying were taken as entirely genuine. Link slips a hand between them to rub his eyes before lying still and flat under Ganon. Whatever happens, he’ll make it through. He isn’t expecting the backs of Ganon’s fingers to curl up on his cheek, for the bumps of his knuckles to skip up and down his skin. Ganon kneels over him with one hand still sunk into the pillow. Link shivers under Ganon’s form, but he doesn’t feel crushed under the hovering weight of his husband’s chest. Link feels like he could brush a hand on Ganon’s shoulder to push him away, and the Gerudo would let him up.

“Can I kiss you?” Ganon asks with a little smile.

Link lies there shocked, unable to do anything but blink up at him.

Thumb tracing freckles under Link’s eyes, Ganon chuckles and explains, “I only ask because you were so shaken up. You can say no.”

Could he though? Ganon’s odd, comforting behavior strikes a chord in Link’s heart. It booms in him and shakes his courage by the neck, throttling it. Ganon never asks to do things to him, no matter Link’s mood. And the tender way he does it… It reminds Link of the good times. Link swallows hard and nods softly a few times. He licks his lips, ready for the assault. But Ganon pauses just before they kiss, brushing the tips of their noses together. He huffs out a laugh and slides a kiss across Link’s lips, pressing hard enough for them to feel each other. Link shivers into the first kiss, arches his head up to meet Ganon for the second. How he misses the way things were. He misses pulling Ganon to bed, misses holding him without fear. Between gentle kisses, Link hiccups and bites his lip, crying for a different reason now. Ganon shushes his choked cries and kisses his fresh tears away.

“No, no more,” he murmurs. “You have me, my prince. I’ll never leave you alone. Please, don’t cry.”

Link sniffles hard and kisses Ganon’s cheek. Will he ever get over his love for this man? Even once he’s free, if that happens, will he ever love anyone else? Link closes his wet eyes and sinks into the pillow, pushed down by Ganon’s kisses. Everything had started out so well with Ganon, so full of love. Ganon had been in awe of him, made him smile with the simplest things. And yet in the end, none of that matters. He’s here, clinging to this man who terrifies him, who keeps him locked up with invisible chains. How could he love someone and know it might all happen again? When his lips are free, numb and bruised now, Link bites the lower one again while blinking up at Ganon. Would Sidon ever… Link sniffles hard and shakes his head at his own question. No. Sidon is lovely, pure of heart. Link sees the warning signs, now. Sidon would never hurt him.

“Better?” Ganon asks when Link doesn’t cry again. “Get it all out?”

Link nods and lets his hands slip down Ganon’s chest.

I want water.

Chuckling, Ganon thumbs the corner of his mouth before rocking back to leave. But Link springs up and clutches at his bicep. This is his moment. This is  **the** moment for his plan to continue. He hopes that Ganon will lie here, not return to his office to tidy up. Link wishes he could have thought of a better way to plan all this, maybe somehow sneak Ganon the pill earlier in the day. But it's too late for wishes. Link tugs on Ganon’s arm, coaxing him back down on his side.

Let me, Link pleads. We can nap together when I come back. Please stay?

Shrugging with a little smile, Ganon grabs one of his hands and kisses the knuckles.

“Hurry back, then.”

Link scoots to the edge of the bed slowly like someone who is drained. He normally would be after a hard cry like that. But his stomach twists so hard that he might be sick. This is the turning point. Once he slips Ganon the sleeping pill and searches through the safe… His deeds will be permanent. Undoable. Link rests a hand on the door jam of their bedroom and blinks at Ganon over his shoulder. His husband’s broad back is to him, shoulders shifting like a big cat’s under his shirt. With a hand over his heart, Link squeezes his eyes shut and turns away from the sight. Giving up now would be the coward’s way out. Link firms up his shoulders, sucks in a deep breath, and marches to the kitchen. His following actions will look odd on the security footage from the kitchen. But he only has thirty minutes. He can’t text Sidon and kill the cameras while he drugs Ganon’s tea. Ganon might not go under that quickly, and then everything would be ruined. He just has to hope nothing goes wrong, that no one calls Ganon to tell him what they saw. The kitchen is bright and sterile like an operating room—impersonal and cold. Any staff present flees at the sight of him. He’s alone.

The familiar brick hiding his loot comes loose. Link snatches the phone, checks the battery, and then tucks the phone away again. He’ll return once Ganon is out cold. The pill is the only thing he scoops up for now. Nudging the brick back into place with his foot, he scurries to the kitchen for tea. Breaking up the sleeping pill requires some thought until he spies a metal hammer hanging from a hook above the kitchen island. It’s for steaks and such, but Link judges it perfect for smashing the pill into dust. A hand towel for drying will catch all the bits as he hammers away. He does so quickly, knowing there’s a mental timer going in Ganon’s head for how long he’s been away. Balancing between speediness and the desire to be quiet about his plan, Link checks the condition of the pill after a few whacks. He scowls down at it and abandons it long enough to set water to boil for tea. By the time the kettle shrieks, he’s pounded the one solid pill into a pile of dust. Picking up the edges of the small towel, Link’s hands barely tremble at all as he funnels the powder into the bottom of a teacup. With a snap, he shakes the towel out before tossing it in a bin with dirty ones under a counter.

A teabag joins the powder before Link pours hot water over all of it. Ganon prefers loose tea caught in a strainer, but there are a few brands in a bag he doesn’t mind. Link is thankful for that, since a simple teabag makes this whole ordeal go faster, easer. Steam collects on his face as he stares into the cup, watching the water eat up his carefully crushed pill. Letting out a shaking breath, Link adds sugar how Ganon likes it, prepares some for himself, and readies the cups in his hands for the trip back. He scrambles at the doorway when the hammer he’d used gleams on the counter. Link scurries to rest his cups gently to not spill before returning the hammer to its rightful place. Nothing can be out of order. The cooks and maids will reclaim the kitchen once he’s gone, and he can’t arouse suspicion. Steadying his nervous mare of a heart, Link retrieves his cups and makes good on this attempt at returning to his husband. He nearly stumbles and spills their drinks when he wanders past the study to find it in the state of disarray Ganon had left it. The safe hangs open like the maw of a beast. It's not yet time for that, and Link steps into the bedroom with his heart beating faster than ever. Link finds Ganon resting on his back, hands pillowed behind his head. He’s undone the buttons on his shirt, leaving all that dark skin and red hair on display. Link’s just happy he didn’t come back to find Ganon naked.

“Oh.” Ganon rocks to sit up and holds a hand out, ready to accept Link’s offering. “Thank you. I was wondering what you were doing.”

He says it with a fond smile and a tasting sip of the tea. But Link freezes up anyway, holding his cup with two hands, but not drinking. Had Ganon heard him banging away on the counter downstairs? Link sweats while trying to logic that idea away. There’s no way! The kitchen is a floor down and on the far side of the estate. The walls are thick between here and there. Even with the bedroom door open, there’s no way… Link gulps hard at the first brush of steaming tea against Ganon’s lips. If he suspected anything, he wouldn’t drink it. Or he’d insist that Link trade him cups, take a sip of both. Ganon savors the sweet bite of so much sugar in his tea and leaves the cup on the nightstand. Link jumps into action and gulps some down, too. He doesn’t mind the burns on the roof of his mouth from drinking hot tea too fast. He coughs, though, and Ganon chuckles at his foolishness.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he teases. Picking up the cup again, he raises it towards Link as a toast. “You remember exactly how I like it. Thank you.”

Link coughs into a fist while nodding. He crosses the foot or so between him and the bed and sits near Ganon’s thighs. Link cradles his warm cup with both hands, setting the foot down on his thigh. Ganon sighs while leaning against the headboard and nurses his. Link forces himself to take sips. If Ganon catches him watching so intently… Link still has to lie here for enough time until the pill kicks in. He needs to bottle this nervous energy and stow it away for now. Fouling up now would be disastrous. Link hops on the bed until Ganon’s knee grazes the top of a buttock. Link worries he should have crushed up two pills, maybe checked the dose, when Ganon leaves his cup on the nightstand again and wrestles Link up to the pillows. He snatches Link’s tea before any of it goes flying. Link yelps and whines as Ganon manhandles him to his chest, tucking Link’s little head under his chin. Grumbling under his breath, Ganon shuffles them around until he’s comfortable with an arm thrown over Link and a thigh between his legs.

“Sleep,” he mumbles.

Nodding, Link doesn’t flinch when Ganon’s thick fingers curl under his hair tie and pull it loose. Ganon breathes into his hair while that same hand dives into it, clutching Link tightly to his chest. With his arms smashes between them, Link flattens his palm on Ganon’s chest to create some space to breathe. His hand over Ganon’s heart also helps him keep track of how deep Ganon goes under. The Hylian wishes there had been time to test this sleeping pill idea of his, to see how long it would knock Ganon out, how long it  **took** to knock him out. But that’s a luxury not afforded to Link—so he waits. He’s familiar with Ganon’s sleeping habits, familiar with how deeply he breathes when asleep and how his strong arms go lax as he dreams. Link controls his breathing despite his heart pounding away behind his eyes, in his ears. Ganon lifting him like he weighs nothing always did excite him. He wants to drift off to sleep, too, but that’s not his mission. He closes his eyes in case Ganon checks on him while still lucid, but otherwise his mind races at top speed to plan his next movements.

Firstly, he needs to text Sidon and Zelda that he’s ready. He’ll return to the kitchen under the guise of bringing their dirty cups to the sink. Link bites the inside of his cheek, wondering how suspicious him diving in and out of the mudroom will look in hindsight, if Ganon checks the cameras. There’s not one in their bedroom, thankfully, so he won’t have to explain his actions in the bathroom. Link calms his mind about that plot hole in his story of lies and saves it for his future self. If Ganon asks, Link will make something up like he’s been doing this whole time. Same with him crushing up the pill. With a sad frown that’s buried against Ganon’s naked flesh, Link wonders when he’d gotten so good at lying, become so numb to it. Old habits die hard, and he kisses above his husband’s heart as a macabre farewell.

Ganon’s heart rate and breaths even out faster than normal. Link lies still and quiet as he observes through his ears and hands. Ganon’s arm is heavy over his body, but the Gerudo’s fingers no long clutch to Link’s blond locks. Link tests how deeply Ganon has gone by reaching back to remove his hand. Fingers glide out of his hair without even a twitch. Link shuffles away from Ganon, untangles their legs, and rests Ganon’s arm in the warm space his body had been. If there were a camera in here, Link would make a show of smiling at Ganon, maybe pet his hair or kiss his cheek. But there’s not one, and Link doesn’t have to lie. His hand slides from Ganon’s skin as he leaves their huge bed, fingertips buzzing with nerves. Link walks around the mattress to collect their cups. Ganon had nearly drained his, leaving only a dark stain of tea at the bottom. Link throws a nervous glance to his still form. He breathes slow and deep, great barrel of a chest and stomach rising, falling. Link would walk backwards out the room if it wouldn’t look off on the tapes.

Calmly, trying to seem without purpose, Link meanders back down to the kitchen. Again, the staff flees when he enters. Link leaves their cups in the sink before turning for the mudroom. There’s no camera in here either, not needed with the one stationed just outside the exterior door and then immediately inside the kitchen. Link hunkers down over the loose brick and lifts the cell phone from its hiding place. He fires off a text to Sidon and Zelda. And then he waits. Still crouching, Link holds the phone between his chilled, numb hands and rocks on his feet. His nervous habit of licking his lips dries them out, so he turns to picking between his teeth with a nail instead. He’ll have thirty minutes once someone texts him back. The cameras will freeze in their recordings for that time. Upon review, the malfunction will be noticeable. However, someone behind the scenes had decided that was better than crashing the whole system. Someone might notice that while Link’s mission is in progress and fight the programming that will take over the cameras. So long as everything appears normal at a brief glance, it should go smoothly.

Link jumps when the phone in his hand buzzes.

You’re good to go. You can do this Link

Sidon is the one to reply. Link wraps a hand around the device, trying to cover as much of it as possible. He needs it to photograph evidence, but he doesn’t want any servants to see it. They’ll snitch on him. He’ll need to sneak back down to hide the phone once again when he’s done searching. Hopefully, no one will see him coming and going, skulking around like a rat. But he passes no one on his way back upstairs and into Ganon’s study. He closes the door behind him to make sure no one walking by sees him digging around. Being alone in this room doesn’t sit well with him. He’s not allowed in here, like children aren’t allowed in their parents’ home offices. But he’s come too far to turn back, now. Link’s fingers clench so hard around the phone in his hand that the plastic squeaks. He sucks in a huge breath to calm his heart and stomach before approaching the safe. It beeps at a regular pace, every few seconds or so, probably to remind Ganon that it’s open. Link peeks in.

He’d expected money, of course. But literal gold bars weren’t in his imagination. There are weapons here, too. Guns unloaded with their magazines lying beside them. Such a sight scares Link a bit, but nothing hurts his heart more than a framed picture of them lying beside all that. Link almost reaches up to touch it, but he throws his hand down at the last second. He’s not here for that. He’s not here for any of these things—he needs evidence. Stacks of paper lie on the bottom shelf. Link’s hands tremble as he picks the thick stack up. He won’t disturb anything on Ganon’s desk in order to photograph these. That would be extremely foolish. But the coffee table between two love seats is clear. Link tiptoes with his arms full of paper to the couch and kneels on the floor. The papers he’d found aren’t written in Hylian, but Link recognizes the language enough to know it’s Gerudian. He can’t read a lick of any of this. But that doesn’t matter. Ganon’s signature is on many of them, and if the papers aren’t sinister in nature, then at least Link tried. He’s shaking on his knees, holding the phone with both hands to take steady, clear shots. But he’s doing it, actively defying Ganon’s will. It’s taking everything in him to do it. And when the papers are photographed, Link taps them on the coffee table to neaten the stack again. He’d found it this way, with the top page skewed just so. And that’s how he returns them, making sure not to disturb the dust lying around the edges of the shelf.

The phone doesn’t go off once Link completes his mission. He scouts around Ganon’s desk in case there’s more, but there’s nothing unusual on it. All the papers are in Hylian, all bearing the K&K Industries logo. Link shivers behind Ganon’s desk, not at all comfortable with standing is such a place of power. Link fires off a message to Sidon that he’s leaving the office. There’s no reply, but Link hadn’t expected one. The trip back to the mudroom is uneventful, and Link knows he still has about five minutes before the cameras turn back on. Phone successfully hidden once more, Link washes his numb hands in warm water to chase the chill away. Climbing back into bed with chilly hands and sweat on his face could give him away. They’re such small details, but Ganon always picked up on Link’s subtle moods, his discomfort. Link takes a moment in the silent kitchen to center himself. Everything had worked out. Ganon is most likely still asleep, will be for… Link isn’t sure how long, but he guesses a few hours, maybe. He slips back into the bedroom on silent feet and barely dents the mattress with his weight when he crawls in.

A dark hand shoots out to grab him by the wrist.

Link yelps and falls chest first into the bed as Ganon yanks him close. His emerald eyes are muddled with sleep, fighting to stay open. There’s enough wild, brute strength raging against the drug in him to bruise Link’s wrist while dragging him back to his chest. Link pants as he struggles, sure that Ganon will beat him or yell at him. But Ganon just grunts in his ear and holds Link tightly to him like when he’d fallen asleep. Link gives up the fight when he’s completely caught in his husband’s arms. There’s no escape. Had Ganon watched him go? Maybe Ganon knew the whole time and waited for him to return to spring the trap? Link cowers under Ganon’s chin and sends a silent farewell to his sister and Sidon. This is it for him.

“Mmm, where did you go?” Ganon huffs in Link’s blond hair, smacking sloppy kisses to the locks. “Wasn’t nice to wake up alone…”

Link wiggles up the bed through the tight hold of Ganon’s arms. Face to face, Link presses a nervous kiss to his dry lips. Ganon doesn’t take more than Link offers, just blinks lazily at him when they part. Bowing his head while fighting his nerves, Link nudges Ganon onto his back and then points to where their cups had been. Ganon cranes his neck around at a painful angle rather than flip over. He stares at the nightstand while the gears in his sluggish brain turn, cogs connecting slowly. Rolling onto his side again, Ganon grabs at Link’s jaw with a rough hand and yanks him forward for another kiss. Link flinches at the graze of dry tongue across his lips, and he arches away from Ganon’s fumbling. The medicine dried his mouth out terribly. The drug’s grip on his husband is still rather firm Link notes while watching Ganon’s emerald eyes roll around. It would be funny if he weren’t so terrified.

Grunting again while tucking Link under his chin, Ganon mumbles, “Sleep,” before following his own direction.

Lying there with his heart ready to burst in his chest, Link stares at Ganon’s naked skin. He waits until the thundering heart under his cheek calms and Ganon’s rambling noises cease. Just like the first time, everything eventually settles. Link’s mind runs wild with hypotheticals and worries. The loudest thought cries out that Ganon will figure him out, will fulfill the terrible fantasy Link had used to make himself hysterical. With nothing else to cling to, Link winds an arm around Ganon’s thick chest and presses his cheek to warm flesh. Ganon mumbles in his sleep and cradles Link, petting his hair with a limp hand. Sucking in a shaky breath, Link rests his head near Ganon’s heart and tries to fall asleep despite his roaring fears. He wishes Sidon or Zelda were here to assure him that everything would be all right. Would sneaking into the mudroom and sending Sidon a message be worth the risk? Link thinks not while drifting uneasily between a light doze and terrified wakefulness.

The batteries in cell phones are better than they used to be. But without a secret place to charge the one Sidon had given him, it dies after Sidon sends him a message the next day.

Stay safe.

Link had only checked it on a whim. He hadn’t even been able to reply before the screen went dark and wouldn’t respond. Link sulks about it while he rests his head on Ganon’s shoulder in the family room. The two walls of windows suck in the light from the clear day outside, bathing them in sunshine. There’s a blanket around Link’s waist to cover his legs, although Ganon scoffed at it when Link pulled it off the back of the couch. It’s chilly outside, and the windows offer light, but not energy efficiency. Central Hyrule’s mild winter has about two months to go before spring will eat away at the chilly nights and the stiff winds that roar down from the north. The blanket and Ganon’s furnace-like body heat help keep him comfortable in the airy family room. Link’s fingers twitch over Ganon’s heart, and Link adjusts his head on Ganon’s shoulders to prevent a crick in his neck.

The arm Ganon has around Link’s shoulders squeezes him, fingers curled over his upper arm. Link glances up at the fond caress and finds Ganon watching him through his cheaters. Ganon had asked Link to join him while he read. Link had declined his offer to read aloud, since he’d missed the first half of the novel. But Ganon pauses every so often to kiss his hair, his cheek. His large hand cups the ball of Link’s shoulder to rub warmth into the naked skin. Link shivers while still gazing up at Ganon when his fingers graze the other side of his neck. Shoulders hunching up out of instinct, Link shakes his head a bit to chase away the chill that excites the little hairs on his arms. Ganon chuckles at him and removes his arm long enough to slip it between them to grab Link’s little chin. His thumb strokes over Link’s full, lower lip while he just watches Link sit there.

“Beautiful,” he sighs.

Ganon reels him in slowly for a soft kiss. Their lips cling to each other’s when they part, and Ganon can’t stop himself from petting the moisture away from Link’s bottom lip.

“I love you, little prince.”

Link’s mouth drops open a little bit while watching Ganon’s eyes crease at the corners, how his lips bend up around the words in a smile. Link doesn’t sign back, just offers a tiny smile in return and a nod of his head. Ganon releases his chin after that, and Link is quick to rest his head on Ganon’s shoulder again. His husband squeezes him close once more, plastering their sides together from shoulder to hip. When Ganon lets up on his tight embrace, Link doesn’t move to recreate the space between their bodies. If Ganon wants him close like this, then who is he to deny his husband? It’s a peaceful, easy sort of day, anyway. Ganon is happy about Link wanting to stay home again, even though he’d confessed to enjoying Link running around like some intern. And if Link steps back from the pressure of Ganon’s shadow falling over him and the rough way Ganon would take him in his office, he judges the experience as fun. It was something to do other than sit around at home, waiting for Ganon to decide what their day would bring. Link sighs, deep and long, before closing his eyes.

He misses the rush of men in all black, heavy guns in their hands, storming the windows. Glass explodes inside the family room. Ganon’s hand is a steel trap around his shoulder as voices scream out, commanding them both to drop to the floor. Link scrambles, unable to decide where to look—so many men!—and naturally stands when Ganon yanks him to his feet. He’s never had a gun pointed at him, so to have at least ten aimed directly for him is breathtaking. Link’s hearing fades out as he stares wide-eyed at all the men in riot gear barking order after order. He’s only aware of Ganon’s body behind him, arm wrapped like a vice across his clavicle to hold him tightly. Ganon’s voice booms over all others, but through the rush of blood in his ears and the pounding of his heart, no words make it into Link's head. Link yelps at the pressure on his throat—Ganon’s arm chokes him, he’s holding so tightly. When Link scratches at his arm, terrified and naked in front of all these men, he panics and screams. Ganon just yanks him higher, cutting off his air until Link sees spots.

“We’ll go together,” his ragged voice growls directly in Link’s ear, meant only for him to hear. “Die with me, Link.”

Link’s heart skips a beat. They’ll die. These men look ready to kill, teeth gritted below their visors, hands sure on their guns. He’ll die, but it won’t be for nothing. They’ll kill Ganon, even if the bullets have to go through him first. Ganon can’t hurt anyone else, and Link will be his last victim. The shouting and bellowing fades out of Link’s hearing again as he closes his eyes. His hands squeeze Ganon’s forearm tightly where it’s still choking him. Despite the chaos teetering on the edge of total destruction, Link is calm. His heartbeat is beyond feeling right now, gone with his hearing, his sight. He thinks about Zelda, how beautiful she is and how happy he was to see her one last time. And Sidon… Lovely, caring Sidon… How he’d wanted to befriend the man, to kiss him again without fear. Link sheds a tear for that. He’d wanted Sidon’s arms around him and Sidon’s hands in his hair more than he’s wanted anything in a long time. Eyes wet, Link opens them to the raging men and their guns held high, ready to shoot.

Oh, Sidon. Forgive me.

Link’s teeth are unkind and sharp when he bites down on his husband’s forearm. He’s out for blood, jamming his chin into Ganon’s flesh hard enough to click his teeth together through skin. There’s blood in his mouth, spilling out over his chin when he refuses to swallow it. Ganon roars behind him, dropping him out of instinct. Link’s hands fly out to break his fall. The coffee table rushes up to meet his face. In the split second it takes him to dive towards the floor, a gun goes off somewhere in the room. The explosion so near in this enclosed space rips through Link’s ears. Everything is silent again except for a high-pitched whine in his ears. Link has nothing to do but watch the coffee table rush up to his face. He smacks his right temple on the corner and slumps to the floor, out cold.


	7. Picking up the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, homies? It's Monday, the new update day. I picked Monday cuz... Idk, Saturday sucked for traffic. Sunday is a stupid idea, none of y'all exist in this universe on Sundays. But comments and notes on tumblr are dwindling (except you MVPs who comment on everything I write, y'all are cool). So I changed the day, hoping more people would see it. And if tumblr brought you here, maaaaaaybe go back and reblog the post. **Because if you reblog art with no second thoughts, why do you only give fanfics a like?** = ))))) I shouldn't even have to ask lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the suffering. Link learns something... unfortunate in this chapter. His suffering has not yet even begun.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

It’s cold wherever he is. Stale, too. Link blinks up at an unfamiliar, dark ceiling. He expects to ache when he remembers conking his head on the coffee table… There’s a persistent throb in his head, but medication dulls it. A turn of his stiff neck reveals he’s in a hospital bed—starchy blanket heavy over his legs and chest. The arm not stuck with a few needles is snug next to his chest, hand curled up over his stomach. The other… Metal rattles against metal as Link tries to move the other hand. It’s handcuffed to the railing. He stares at the metal gleaming in the low light, not really seeing it. But a shake of his captured hand renews the tinkling of steel on steel. Link sucks in deep breaths that don’t seem to fill him up. He’s setting off the monitor attached to him with his increased heart rate, but he can’t stop it. Ganon will surely find him. And he can’t escape handcuffed to a bed like this. Where is Ganon? What happened when the gun went off?

Link blinks black spots out of his vision, and his out of focus eyes find Zelda in a chair beside him. She’s slumped over on his bed with her hand near his. She must have held his hand at one point, but wiggling in their sleep had disconnected them. Her hand is too far away for him to pick it up. The sight of her alive and with him calms Link’s racing heart. He trembles hard enough to shake the bed and glances around the rest of the room. Every shadow, every dark corner plays host to Ganon’s huge silhouette. Link has to shake his head and stare hard at the darkness to make the angry gleam of emerald eyes disappear. The door to his room is shut, and someone stands in the window with their back to him. Someone must be guarding his room. That doesn’t bring him much comfort. But Sidon’s slouching body draped over a chair on his right does.

Perking up, Link flings out his free hand to paw at whatever part of Sidon that’s within reach. His nails catch on Sidon’s pants over the bump of his knee. When Sidon only mumbles, Link grits his teeth in frustration and claws at Sidon’s knee. The Hylian startles awake from the nasty bite of nails through his pants and whips his head around, tossing his braid about his face. Link unhooks his nails from Sidon’s skin and squeezes his knee, desperate for Sidon to look at him, to tell him what’s happening. Golden eyes with horrible bruises under them find him in the dark. Sidon jumps under Link’s hand and nearly throws himself out of the stiff chair to reach Link. His large hands dive through Link’s hair, and his thumbs pet away the errant tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh you’re awake, thank the Goddess,” Sidon whispers. Foreheads touching, Sidon’s eyes slip shut as he breathes, “You’re all right.”

Link clings to one of Sidon’s wrists to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere. He doesn’t feel all right, but if Sidon says so, then it must be true. Sidon presses a little kiss to his cheek before pulling back far enough to give them breathing room. Link doesn’t really want him to move away, but he doesn’t have much say in the matter. Link searches Sidon’s tired face for answers, but nothing quite compares to a spoken explanation. Reluctantly, Link releases Sidon’s wrists to prod him for answers. It’s difficult to sign with only one hand, so Link arches towards his caught hand to make it easier.

What happened?

“Oh yes, of course.” Sidon’s fingers slip out of his hair so that he can wrangle the chair closer to Link’s bed. When he sits, Sidon grabs Link’s free hand in both of his. “Apparently, you hit your head rather nastily on a table during the siege of your home. Ganon is in custody, no chance of him slipping the authority’s clutches.” He releases Link’s hand to tuck some blond hair behind an ear. “There are guards standing outside this room for your protection. A detective explained to us that the handcuff is to ensure you can’t leave. Something about a debriefing when you woke…”

Link nods and scoops one of Sidon’s hands up, encouraging it to cup his cheek. He remembers the men breaking in through the windows. The shouting. The guns. Link leaves Sidon’s hand on his cheek to touch his own lips. He’d bitten Ganon’s forearm while choking… Ganon had tried to kill him. Link sucks in a breath past his fingers and drops his hand down to feel at his throat. It’s tender around the front, around his windpipe. But Sidon takes his wandering hand and pulls it away before Link hyperventilates. Sidon kisses his knuckles and holds Link’s tiny hand with both of his. His thumbs swipe over the bones damn near visible under his skin. Link tears his gaze away from Sidon’s tender caress to stare at his eyes instead. They watch him so fondly, just like always.

“I know you might be frightened right now, and the immediate future may be just as harrowing. But you’re not alone, Link.” Sidon squeezes his hand tightly while whispering all this. “Zelda is here, and I’m here… If you’d like me to be.”

Strength draining, Link nods while dropping his head back to the pillows below him. He very much wants Sidon in his life, now and in the future. He just can’t say so yet. Sidon keeps his hand warm while holding it, lacing their fingers together in an awkward way. But Link allows it, craves touch that will keep him grounded and sane. His mind inevitably strays to his husband. Link assumes the gun he’d heard go off had wounded Ganon rather than killing him. Ganon’s wounds must need treatment, too. He could be in the room right next door for all Link knows. Link’s mind tortures him with images of Ganon breaking free of any bonds holding him to the bed, snapping the necks of any who guard him. Shuddering in the bed, Link clutches tighter to Sidon’s hand. Sidon responds in kind, freeing one hand to pet at Link’s bangs over his forehead. Link doesn’t mind falling back asleep like this, knowing Zelda and Sidon are here to help him.

 

A flurry of voices all barking at him when he awakes next time makes Link shrink down. The room is near to bursting with detectives, a lawyer or two, and members of the press who try to crowd him. Zelda is a hurricane, getting in the detectives’ faces, jabbing fingers in their chests when they don't back down from her fury. Sidon wisely releases Link's hands when the commotion starts. The last thing they need is a photo, snapped by a reporter, of them holding hands and Link hiding his face in Sidon’s shoulder. All three of them are involved in this case against Ganon now, which he learns includes charges of treason against Hyrule, illegal weapons dealings, and many more things. The accusations all fly over Link’s head as members of the press hold their cameras above the heads of detectives and everyone else shoved into the room. The flashes blind Link, and he hides his eyes behind his hand. They snap photo after photo of his beaten state—the bruises on his neck, the thinness of his wrists and arms.

Detectives shove everyone unofficial out of the room and slam the door in their faces. Someone uncuffs him from the bed. The man who sits in front of him tries to offer Link something other than a stern frown. Link glances to Zelda, ready for her to translate, but the man introduces himself with his hands as Special Agent Lee. He’s closer to Ganon’s age than Link’s, with grey hair trimmed short to his scalp and edged to hide his receding hairline. No facial hair and dark eyes make for an intimidating Hylian, but Link doesn’t mind so long as no one has to speak for him. Lee and Link converse at length, and he tells Link everything Sidon had summarized. He’ll need to sit for an interview with the detectives, for which Lee will serve as translator. When Link asks about Zelda, Lee denies him and explains that someone impartial has to do it. Link nods, reluctant, and asks what happens next.

Zelda steps in at that moment, having followed the entire conversation.

“He needs to rest,” she says to Lee. “And I’m not handing him over to any sort of Witness Protection goons. He’s coming back home.”

Lee and Zelda argue at length, the man’s voice deeper than Link had expected, but Link wholeheartedly agrees with Zelda. Even if for some reason Zelda no longer lived in their childhood home, Link is desperate to stay with her. He’s lived without seeing her, hearing his sister’s voice for years. The fear that Ganon will find him and take him away from all this is still too real. Without anyone to snoop on his actions, Link reaches for Sidon again. Sidon gives Link his hands and squeezes Link while holding him. Zelda and Lee’s voices rise higher and fill the room to overflowing as their row goes on. Sidon turns Link’s tired, sunken face away from them. Link’s blue eyes are only for Sidon right now, and Sidon smiles at him while petting his cheek.

“Everything will work out,” he assures Link. “You’ll go home with your sister, the trial will be over before you know it. Ganon can’t worm his way out of this. The evidence is too tight around him. You’re free, Link.”

Link drags Sidon closer by the front of his shirt to hide the beginnings of fresh tears running down his face. Sidon sighs in his ear, frustrated with the situation, and perches on the edge of Link’s hospital bed to hold him. Link breathes in the scent of Sidon’s clothes. Detergent and cologne mix together and have faded some. Link wonders how long they’d waited for him to wake up… How long has Sidon worn this shirt? He’s pretty sure visitors aren’t allowed past a certain time, but with the kind of money their families have… Link sucks down a big breath one more time, savoring Sidon’s scent, before turning his gaze back to Special Agent Lee and his sister. She may be shorter than him, but she gives him a run for his money in terms of personality and attitude. Link hums to break up their fight.

When do I have to interview? I want to know what happens next.

“You’ll be released once a doctor gives you the all clear,” Lee explains, foregoing signing to Link. “The same day”—Zelda grumbles at him, and Lee grimaces at her—”or the following day, you’ll sit for an interview, since you’ll be a key witness in any testimony against your husband. After that, we’ll assign you and your sister agents to protect you against any retaliation Ganon might launch. We’re still tracking down his allies, but your safety is our priority.”

Someone knocks at the door, then, at it opens to reveal another agent poking his head in.

“Doctor and a nurse for Mr. Hyrule.”

Link closes his eyes and with a sigh is never more thankful that he hadn’t taken Ganon’s name.

Although Lee grumbles about it, he waves them in and waits in a chair on the opposite wall of Link’s bed. Zelda tries to throw him out, but Link waves her off. Patient confidentiality is important, but what could to doctor tell him that isn’t obvious? If Special Agent Lee has been part of the task force on Ganon… Then he already knows all there is about him, about the things he’d gone through. And besides the head injury—concussion and lesion—and the minor bruising from the initial struggle with Ganon, he’s given a bill of good health. Zelda objects, that he must have evidence of broken bones, that he must be malnourished. But the physician doesn’t take kindly to her insisting and simply ignores her while speaking to Link.

“I’m confident in your release, Mr. Hyrule, if you agree with my professional opinion. There isn’t much else we can do for you, if you feel otherwise.”

Link shakes his head, though, and the doctor and nurse leave him after reporting his vitals on his chart. They schedule his release for a few hours. Zelda insists with Agent Lee that they wait for the interview tomorrow, so that Link can settle at home and decompress. Everything is still fake and plastic-like at the edges. Link’s gaze travels to each person in the room—Zelda first, Lee, and then Sidon—but he has to convince himself this is all real. The shadows in the corners of his eyes still take Ganon’s shape, still glare at him with green eyes. Sidon catches Link’s slightly crazed look and reaches out to pull him close again. Sidon cups the back of his head and turns Link so that his pretty eyes are hidden in his shoulder.

“Miss Hy—I mean, Zelda, please let me accompany you on the trip back to your home. I wish to ensure you and Link arrive safely.”

Agent Lee steps forward from his supervising position against the wall.

“That won’t be necessary. The three of you will be escorted by agents to your destinations. Again, your security is our top priority.”

Sidon turns to Zelda, annoyed slightly, and asks her, “Would you mind my imposing on you for a bit? I won’t be able to rest until I know for sure Link is safe and comfortable.”

Zelda’s green-blue eyes drift from Sidon’s large hand on the back of her brother’s head and then up to his face. She’s trusted him this far. But the emotional toll Ganon had forced on her for years, refusing to allow her to see or even speak with Link, lingers heavily in her heart. Sidon is just another man, although he is a genuine man. Link picks his head up when Zelda hesitates. He throws her a pleading glance over his shoulder. Zelda has her own life, has a company to run, a wife to love. Link shakes in fear of being left alone. Solitude will make him vulnerable, he knows it. Around every corner, Ganon will wait for him. Every creak in the old floorboards will be Ganon approaching from the shadows. Link sits up more and leaves a hand pressed hotly to Sidon’s chest. The other—the one still bearing a red mark from the handcuff—reaches out to Zelda. She takes it immediately and squeezes it.

“All right,” she sighs. “For Link, I’ll allow it.”

Link smiles at her, something that comes straight from his heart, before turning that smile on Sidon. The hand on the back of his head sweeps around to thumb tear tracks from his cheek. When Zelda releases his hand, Link wraps both arms around Sidon’s neck and holds him. Mindful of Zelda’s skeptical eye, Sidon simply pats Link’s back a few times before urging Link away by his shoulders. Link doesn’t mind, since he knows Zelda will be on edge around Sidon, seeing them close like this. He won’t risk a kiss either, although Sidon’s brown cheek practically begs Link for one. Another knock on the door interrupts the temporary peace. A nurse returns to remove Link’s IV and offer him aid in dressing. He declines and shuffles into the connected bathroom for some privacy. Maybe if Agent Lee weren't here, he'd just dress in front of Zelda and Sidon. Men in riot gear saw him naked, Zelda has since their childhood… Sidon had consoled him in a bathroom, truly an embarrassing experience. Link is beyond shame around those two. He emerges from the bathroom in clothes that Zelda must have kept. He hasn't worn a t-shirt in years, and it scratches at his skin. At least they smell freshly laundered.

Special Agent Lee and a cluster of other men in suits guide them out the back entrance of the hospital to an SUV, all black and windows tinted. The back row seats three, and Zelda plants Link firmly in the middle, squished between her and Sidon. He doesn't mind, happily holds Zelda’s hand while leaning on Sidon. Zelda squeezes his hand, and Sidon throws an arm over the backrest to make room for Link to cuddle closer. If Zelda eyes them and thins her lips into a line, neither notice. It's not an inappropriate amount of cuddling. Link keeps his hand flat on his thigh, even though he wants to lace his fingers together with Sidon’s, feel his pulse in his wrist. He doesn't throw a leg over Sidon's, even though he wants to. He's wanted to kiss Sidon again since the last time, but he doesn't. Zelda would have a fit. Link understands her concern. But he trusts Sidon. It scares him how much he trusts the other Hylian. Link blushes and hides his face in Sidon’s shoulder, humming when Sidon’s hand squeezes his far shoulder. The touch is fleeting, and Sidon returns his hand to lie casually along the backrest. Sidon's shirt is still stale under his nose, but Link doesn't mind rubbing his face into it. Anything is better than the scent of a hospital.

He sleeps while they’re escorted to Zelda's house. Link firmly believes she still occupies their childhood home, and when the SUV’s wheels crunch in the white gravel of the circle drive, he knows he's home. The front of the great, stone house—castle-esque indeed—is just as Link remembers it. The last time he'd walked out the white, double front doors was as Zelda rushed him to the car, late for his wedding. Link shivers against Sidon and buries that memory. The memory brings him too much joy, but there's still not much to be happy about. It isn't over until Ganon is behind bars. Anything could happen. When they park and Sidon hugs him tightly, Link blinks up at his tired, golden eyes. Ganon's sinister web is spread far and wide. Anything could happen. Link holds on to Sidon's hand hard enough to hurt as agents flank them to the front door. Urbosa is in the foyer, arms crossed over her wide chest as she takes in the sight of them and their security team. Zelda steps up to her and hugs her tightly before pulling her away, whispering into her ear. Link watches her go, confused why she'd pulled Urbosa away so quickly.

“Are you hungry?” Sidon's mellow voice murmurs in his ear. “Or should we find a place for you to lie down?”

Link of course remembers where his bedroom is. He can't imagine Zelda or his parents have done anything with it. Link stumbles on Sidon’s arm as they make their way slowly to the staircase leading up. Zelda hasn't mentioned their parents once since their reunion. And why weren't they here to see him? They could be away, he supposes. Vacation, maybe. Link is nearly breathless at the thought that he could call them. Well, Zelda could call them and tell them the news. Hopefully they'll come home sooner, since Zelda must have told them the news. She wouldn't keep them in the dark. Link shelves those thoughts after the first few steps up. His head swims trying to walk up the stairs, and his head feels twenty pounds heavier. Leaning on Sidon proves dangerous for them, so Sidon guides them back down the three steps they'd managed.

“Hold on,” he grunts while bending his knees.

Link yelps softly and throws his arms around Sidon's neck when the Hylian lifts him up. Strong arms under his knees and shoulders carry him with only a minor tremor. Sidon makes quick work of the stairs without having to keep a hand on Link to catch him when he stumbles. Link tucks his blushing face into Sidon’s neck, flustered that Sidon lifted him so easily. Curse his habit of swooning over men who can throw him around like he weighs nothing! Link squeezes his legs together in Sidon’s arms, mortified that his body reacts like he's back home and Ganon had just swept him up instead. That thought angers him for two reasons. The first being that he's back in his true home, with Zelda and his family. The estate with Ganon hasn't felt like home in years. His other annoyance comes from letting his mind wander to thoughts of his husband. Ganon has no place here. Allowing Ganon into his mind right now would be disastrous. Link already shivers at the idea of sleeping alone or waking up alone. He can't ask Sidon to stay, especially not for the beautiful man to stay with  **him** . Link sucks in a breath to calm his racing blood as Sidon reaches the top of the stairs, pausing to breathe a little hard.

“I'll set you down, if you like.”

But Link shakes his head and holds on to Sidon tighter. A warm chuckle vibrates from his throat, and Sidon jostles him in his arms.

“Which way, darling?”

Biting his lip at Sidon’s smooth voice, Link points to the left and keeps an eye out for his old bedroom door. In his mind, Sidon’s pretty voice is stuck on repeat, calling him “darling” over and over again. Link twists his fingers in the back of Sidon's shirt to stop from squirming. He wants to hear that again. It's different from Ganon’s growled pet names for him. There's a gentleness about Sidon’s “my friend” and “my dear.”  Them stopping in an open doorway, Sidon guiding him through the open air feet-first, disturbs his hazy thoughts. Sidon shoulders a light switch on, and his childhood room floods with light. The walls are bare, but Link doesn't care so long as the bed is clean. Someone must have freshened the room, anticipating his return. When Sidon sets him down, Link melts into a mattress that's much softer than he remembers. The linens under him are clean, still fragrant from a wash. Link is quick to curl his hands up by his head, something he'd usually do to keep them out of Ganon's way. Sidon sits beside his hip and leans over him, petting his hair.

“Be careful if you shower later. Wouldn't want to hear you take a tumble.”

He says it with a tiny laugh, but Link takes the warning seriously and nods. He catches one of Sidon’s hands and clutches it with both of his, holding Sidon hostage to his chest. Sidon allows it and continues petting Link's hair with the other.

“Also, be careful of getting your stitches wet once you remove the gauze. Zelda should have your aftercare papers.”

Shoulders lifting in a sigh, Link closes his eyes and finally tangles his fingers with Sidon's like he'd wanted. The hand petting his hair stills for a moment, and Link shrinks down under Sidon’s body heat. That was perhaps too forward of him. Sidon has helped him escape—his self-sworn duty fulfilled. What right does Link have to hold his hand, lean on his shoulder? Link's fingers twitch before relaxing, preparing to move away. But Sidon’s hand curled around his tightens, trapping his fingers. The bed shifts around Link as Sidon's weight rolls closer. Lips kiss his forehead, just above his right eye. Sidon is mindful of his stitches and the gauze covering them above the left. Link wonders if it will scar. Sidon’s free hand brushes his bangs back, and he presses another kiss to Link’s forehead. His mouth lingers there as Sidon breathes on him. It’s not quite a kiss anymore, but Link basks in Sidon’s warmth and presence anyway. When Link peeks open an eye, he finds Sidon’s chin and jawline up close and personal. Sidon shifts away at that moment and catches Link’s blue eyes watching him.

“I am so proud of you, Link.”

When Link shakes his head a little, Sidon cups his cheek and thumbs the bruise under his eye.

“You were very brave, resisting Ganon like that. The rumor is that you gave him a nasty bite.” Sidon grins at that, but Link’s gaze falling away wipes it from his face. “You did the right thing, Link. I know I can’t convince you of that right away. But please believe me. It took courage to make all this happen. We couldn’t have done it without you, dear.”

Link shakes his head harder and yanks Sidon down by throwing his arms around his neck. He doesn’t have any more tears to cry, not when he’s so exhausted. There are too many unknowns, too much uncertainty for Link to cry. So he pulls Sidon on top of him just to feel weighed down. Link shakes as if he’s crying, but his eyes are painfully dry. Sidon doesn’t tense up like Link expects him to. Sidon scoops him up and rolls them on their sides, facing each other. If Zelda or Urbosa were to walk in, Link knows there’d be a row over it. But he doesn’t care. He’s an adult, damn it. And lying here in Sidon’s arms feels right, more right than anything has in years. Link curls an arm over Sidon’s side to keep him close and wiggles the other between their bodies. A large hand roams up and down his back while Sidon tucks the other under his own head. Link’s shoulders and body sag into the bed, and with Sidon’s warmth and smell around him, he falls asleep without another thought.

Urbosa finds them curled up together a few hours later. Link is thankful that it’s her and not Zelda. She gives Link a glance that says, ‘be careful,’ but she’s doesn’t chastise him like Zelda would. Sidon’s hair is fuzzy in his braid, and he runs a hand over it to smooth it down. Link has both hands on Sidon’s body—one on his shoulder that rotates as he fusses with his hair and the other on his knee. Link’s heart jump when Sidon catches his sleepy eyes. There’s a smile in those golden orbs, and Sidon lets his braid fall away to tame Link’s hair next. It sticks up where he’d laid on it, and Link bows his head with a giggle as Sidon basically grooms him. Urbosa clearing her throat has them jumping apart, their audience totally forgotten. Zelda appears in the open doorway in the next second, and Link offers a sheepish smile to Urbosa as thanks. Sidon is warm and a lovely gentleman. How could he resist?

“You should eat something and take a shower,” Zelda points out with her arms crossed over her chest. “We have a lot to talk about, Link, and I don’t want to rush you with so much all at once.”

Link sighs, rubs his upper arms, and asks, Where are our parents? Do they know I’m here?

Urbosa’s shapely eyebrows shoot up her forehead, and she glances at Zelda without turning her head. Zelda has lost all color from her face, and her fingers claw into her shirt.

“Of course he wouldn’t have told you…” She says that vacantly, as if only meant for her ears.

“Zelda,” Urbosa begins with some tension in her voice. “Now isn’t the time for that—”

“Not the time?!”

Link jumps next to Sidon at the shriek in her voice, at the way Zelda snaps at Urbosa like an unbound animal.

“When is the ‘time’ for this, then? What, am I supposed to… to-to  **lie** to him like that rotten bastard?”

Urbosa closes her eyes and shakes her head, disappointed but not surprised. Sidon and Link share a look before turning confused gazes on Zelda. She grits her teeth at Urbosa, but Urbosa won’t give in to her outburst. The fight drains out of Zelda the longer Urbosa keeps it up, and finally she sighs. Link has never seen her look so tired, so lost. Sidon is still sitting beside him on the bed, and the arm he has behind Link grazes him, offering secret comfort. Link leans closer to Sidon’s body heat and hums at Zelda, wanting her to answer his question. Zelda rubs a hand over her face before approaching the bed. She takes Link’s hands from his lap and urges him from the bed. He stumbles, but Sidon is there with arms ready to catch him. Link steadies himself before that’s necessary, but he smiles at Sidon anyway. Zelda tugs him from his bedroom and down the hall to their parent’s room.

She releases one of his hands to shove the door open. It flies open so hard that it bangs on the wall and bounces back half shut. But Link sees enough of the room for his stomach to drop. Their parent’s bedroom has become storage. The bed and furniture are still here, but boxes and junk fill up the room, enough to bring shame to a hoarder. Link releases Zelda’s hand to take a step inside. There’s a path that delves deeper into the room, but Link doesn’t wander farther than a foot or so from the door. It’s stuffy in here with a fine layer of sparkling dust on everything. There’s a sort of mad organization to everything, but Link wouldn’t begin to understand it. He twists at the hip to blink at Zelda. His fingers curl uselessly in front of his chest.

Sucking in a breath and looking ready to break apart, Zelda confesses tightly, “Our parents are dead.” Her hands fist at her sides as she holds her head high. “They’ve been dead for two years. They… They tried to come get you, to take you from Ganon. And then they never came home.”

Link’s ears droop when she says that. He throws frantic glances to Sidon and Urbosa. Sidon is as shocked as he is, and Urbosa has her eyes closed, strangely calm. Zelda’s eyes are like old sea ice—hard with green and blue fighting, never settling as one or the other. She stares at him without much sympathy, but her chin quivers like she wants to cry.

“He killed them,” she bites out. She finally drops her head to stare at the floor. “He did it.”

Urbosa takes her by the shoulders and steers her awat. A door slams down the hall, and Link hears Zelda’s muffled screaming through the walls. He shrinks down, head sinking between his shoulders. Sidon rushes over to him and walks him out the room, sealing the door behind him. With Zelda’s cries falling silent, they’re left in the lonely hallway, just the two of them. Sidon takes a knee in front of Link, putting himself lower. Still, he has to curl a finger under Link’s chin to lift it off his chest. His eyes are red and tired, but again he can’t cry. He’d already believed that Ganon took everything from him. What’s one more drop in the bucket, even if they were his parents? Sidon shakes his head while petting Link’s cheek. Link’s fingers still twist horribly in the front of his shirt, more like claws than hands.

“This isn’t your fault, Link. If you’re trying to blame yourself, please don’t. Ganon is responsible for all of this, darling. Not you.”

Link swallows hard with Sidon’s palm still cupping his face. Link covers Sidon’s hand with his and turns his hot face into his palm. He’s painfully empty. Sidon’s words are comforting, but they enter and leave him without much impact. Link takes a tiny step forward, desperate to feel something, anything. His hands fall to Sidon’s shoulders, and Sidon welcomes him with arms around his waist. Sidon arches his head to smother his lips and nose against Link’s shoulder and hold him tightly. At first, Link returns the embrace loosely around Sidon’s neck, slipping his fingers between the thick locks braided together. But as Sidon’s huge hand rub his back and Sidon hums another song, something tiny and afraid unfolds in Link’s stomach. After his wedding day… He never saw his parents again. They must have worried about him constantly, the baby of the family seeming to have fallen off the face of the earth. Link chokes on a breath while imaging what must have happened to them, if Ganon himself killed them. He never had a hand in the killings Link was forced to watch. It was always shadowy men without unique features—faceless. Tired, so helplessly tired, Link leans his cheek against Sidon’s vibrant, red hair and lets a few tears drip off his nose.

Sidon shifts against him, craning his head up until his chin hooks over Link’s shoulder. One of his hands abandons Link’s back to dive into his hair. Link shuffles deeper into the embrace and shivers when Sidon speaks lowly in his down-turned ear.

“Everything will be all right, Link. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Sidon holds the back of his head when Link shakes. “I won’t let him. I promise.”

Sidon swoops him from the floor—Link clinging to his chest like a child—and returns them to Link’s room. He’s busy petting Link’s hair and thumbing tears from his eyes when Urbosa steps up behind him. Sidon is still kneeling on the floor, still below Link, when she taps Sidon on the shoulder to gain his attention.

“Zelda would like you to leave for now, Sidon. She said she wants to spend time with Link.”

Sidon’s brows come together, mouth hanging open to object, but Link’s hand on his shoulder stops him. All the fight drains out of Sidon as he whips his head around to give Link his full attention.

It’s okay, Link assures him. Call me?

Sidon nods, bottom lip between his lips. He picks up one of Link’s hands and kisses the back of it.

“I will. I’ll be here for you every step of the way, Link. If you want me.”

Link squeezes Sidon’s hand and nods. It’s all the reassuring Sidon needs. He kisses Link’s knuckles one last time before rising. The slip of their skin as he goes almost burns Link, and he clutches his hand to his chest as Urbosa walks Sidon out. Link sits on the edge of his bed, back bowing as the loneliness creeps in. He isn’t used to this. Ganon was like a second shadow whenever he was home. And even when he wasn’t, there were servants around, the sounds of people cleaning or cooking. Link hugs himself and gazes around his vacant room. The house is quieter than he remembers. Of course, the twinkling of his parent’s laughter is missing. The whine of Zelda bickering with him is missing. Link bows his head again and shivers. He’s so empty.

Zelda stepping into the room and holding him by the shoulders doesn’t even startle him. He picks his head up to look at her. She’s just as destroyed as he is, only in different places. She must have suffered, too. How many nights did she lie away after trying to reach him, sick with anger? Or after their parents died, did she fear for her life, too? Their reunion had been emotional, of course, but now Link wonders if maybe she’d thought  **he** was dead, too. Zelda’s fingers shake as she tucks some of his hair behind an ear. He wants to smile at the thought of her giving Sidon a hard time when he’d contacted her, although he knows nothing about that had been fun for his friend. Link sighs and hops back on the bed, beckoning Zelda to join him. They haven’t slept in the same space for ages, but she’s hurting more than she lets on. And when they settle, Zelda plasters her face between his shoulders and squeezes him tightly from behind. She never did like him seeing her cry.


	8. Pacing the Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey, what's up. This is a boring chapter to me. But fun fact!!! This is the chapter where I started thinking about Ganon/Link/Sidon as a poly ship!!! The scene below with Link masturbating sewed that seed lol. My favorite fucking chapter of this whole story is next. I love making Link suffer. The next chapter title is "Sabotage," so please think about that for a week and what that could POSSIBLY mean =3c Comment and reblog, pls/thx.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

The interview process with Special Agent Lee drags on for hours and saps all of Link’s patience. They’ve sat a camera in front of him to record his signing in case there are any discrepancies in Agent Lee’s translating. Link had been hesitant to agree, but Lee had insisted. It’s only the two of them in Zelda’s—their parent’s—study. Urbosa had to drag her out of the room when Lee had informed her that the interview was confidential, integral to the case against Ganon. When they take a break, Link holds his head in his hands to rub at the headache blooming behind his eyes. If he has to give testimony in court, he doesn’t understand the purpose of this interview. Agent Lee had explained it as needing to gather evidence—tangible or otherwise—as soon as possible to prevent degradation in quality. Link admits that he’d like to bury memories of the siege on the estate, the day he’d drugged Ganon to collect photos for Sidon.

Agent Lee has him sign at length about Ganon—what Link knew about him, how the plan to foil his schemes had begun. Link leaves out the details of his crush on Sidon and only tells the agent about the abuse he’d suffered which inevitably led him to Sidon. Agent Lee doesn’t question the validity of his statement, just asks for more detail when Link is too vague. He seems impressed when Link details how he’d snuck a cellphone into the house, kept it hidden, and drugged Ganon with a sleeping pill to distract him. With a little smirk, Link knows Lee might compliment him if it weren’t for the camera recording their every word. Lee urges him on, asking about the siege and what he remembers. Link shivers hard while calling up his memory and relaying what he’d seen—the men, the guns, Ganon’s blood as he bit him. That part passes quickly, since Lee doesn’t pester him for details.

The interview ends, and without someone to answer to, Link returns to his room. A shower would do him good, if only to relax the tense muscles in his back from sitting up straight for so long. He’d wanted to sit properly for the camera, to not let anyone viewing the tape to see his bent back or his slumped shoulders. Link throws his clothes off and allows his body to assume the bend and slouch Ganon’s shadow had pressed into him. Too much confidence in his shoulders looked like a challenge. Lifting his head too high was showing attitude. Even now, Link makes eye contact out of instinct but won’t raise his chin up. Link worries what will happen once Zelda returns to her duties at work. She’s ecstatic to have him follow her around. But he knows she’s assuming it’s because they haven’t seen each other in years. And that’s true to a point. But Link’s skin crawls at night when he’s alone, and he flees his room at the first sign of other life moving about the estate.

Even now, Link’s long ears twitch to pick up the sounds of Urbosa and Zelda in the kitchen. Apparently, Urbosa runs a bakery, uses the industrial kitchen downstairs to experiment and make cakes for elite clientele. Link wants to spend time with her before Zelda leaves in the hopes of getting to know her again. But she also has a soft spot for him, and Link wants to latch onto any kindness. He doesn’t miss Ganon… Link holds himself at that thought. He doesn’t want to miss Ganon, but after waking up to the giant man beside him for seven, almost eight years… Sleeping alone is agony. The only time he’s gotten restful sleep since coming home was the two-hour nap with Sidon. He’s only been home for twenty-four hours! Link rips the rest of his clothes off, petting his irritated skin. He isn’t used to this, either. Clothes scratch him, but he seriously doubts Zelda or Urbosa would appreciate him walking around naked. And closing his bedroom door is something that he just can’t do, yet. Ganon hadn’t allowed closed doors, didn’t like that Link couldn’t hear him calling.

Standing naked in his room, Link stares at the door, knowing he could close it and lounge around his room nude, like he's used to. But then he’d be alone… Biting the inside of his cheek out of frustration, Link stomps to the en suite of his room and closes the bathroom door halfway. It’s a compromise. The bathroom is just as he remembers. There are even soaps and things waiting for him. Zelda definitely had this room prepared, probably since that day at the bookstore when they reunited. Zelda’s love for him helps calm some of the fear and loneliness in Link’s heart. Hands steadier because of that small comfort, Link throws the water on and steps into the spray once the temperature is right. Sidon’s reminder to not wet his stitches rings in Link’s head. He’d peeled the gauze off earlier today, wanting the stitches visible on the tape. He hadn’t wanted people to see his weakness come through in his back and shoulders. But let them see the black threads crisscrossed above his left eye. He doesn't care if it scars. Let it. When he sees the black threads sewn into his skin, he doesn't think about all his years of suffering. He thinks about freedom, of how he was a part of his own rescue. He saved himself as much as Zelda and Sidon had.

Humming, Link rolls his shoulders around under the spray. Showering all by himself is just as lonely as sleeping alone. Ganon liked to bathe with him in the morning. It wouldn't always lead to more. Ganon liked to wash Link’s back and his hair, and Link shivers as his imagination supplies the weight and drag of Ganon’s thick fingers on his scalp. This is dangerous. It's one thing to war with himself over missing his husband. It's another thing entirely to fantasize about him, to touch himself since Ganon isn't here. Link ignores the way his body stirs and continues washing himself. The faster he bathes, the sooner his solitude ends. Zelda or Urbosa will welcome his company, and this terrible ache in his heart will shrink down, at least for a little while. Link soaps his body and wishes Sidon were here, too. But the man has a life, has a sister to spend time with and protect. Link is sure Ganon doesn't know any of the details that led to his capture. But the little Hylian shivers under hot water at the thought that Ganon would send men after them in retaliation. Link holds himself and rests his forehead on the heated tiles of the shower. It's not as good as a warm chest, but anything is better than this crushing loneliness.

Breath stuttering over his lips, Link drops a shaking hand down to his stomach. He avoids the tiny scar in his pubic hair, can’t bear to deal with the memories attached to it. And he’ll have another on his forehead, unless the healing goes without a hitch. Link shakes his head to dispel those thoughts and pets the blond hair leading towards his prick. It's still soft between his thighs, but he's starved for touch and for attention. Link presses a shoulder and his cheek into the warm tiles and closes his eyes, letting himself do this. Touching himself had come with stern scoldings from Ganon. Even now, free of him and with no one to tattle on him, Link hesitates. He smashes his blushing cheek harder into the shower tiles and pretends his hand is someone else’s. Sidon fits nicely in his fantasy, and Link imagines him without hot, heavy guilt rolling around in his gut. Instead of the tile wall, Link rubs and presses his cheek to Sidon’s chest, caught in his arms. Sidon would hold him so gently, probably around his shoulders while sneaking a hand down. Or Link could pull Sidon’s hand to where he wants it. His fellow Hylian is such a gentleman, so cautious of overstepping boundaries. And yet Sidon had kissed his hand when they first met, made an offer with those honey eyes of his for more. Link shivers in his fantasy and in real life as fingers wrap around his cock and squeeze.

“Uhn,” Link grunts, gritting his teeth as his arousal fights with his instinct to not touch, to not want things without a direct order.

He wouldn't have this problem if Sidon were here. Link strokes himself despite his nervous stomach, replacing his hand with Sidon's. It’s not a fair substitute, but pretending is all he has. He tries to imagine Sidon’s voice talking to him, but his mellow tone deepens into Ganon’s voice almost immediately. Getting hard and stroking himself is easier with his husband's voice in his ear. Hot with shame, Link imagines himself pressed between the two of them. Ganon would never allow it, but Link overlooks that in favor of thrusting into Sidon’s hand and playing Ganon’s deep voice in his head. It's not enough, though, and with a whine Link stuffs two fingers in his mouth to suck on them. Same as Sidon though, his tiny hands are nothing compared to his husband's. Link is needy and lonely enough to see past the difference. Gasping as he oozes in Sidon’s generous hand, Link throws the other behind himself and pets at his entrance like Ganon would. Link struggles against the tiles serving as Sidon’s chest as he arches into the insistent, demanding fingers prying him open. They're just deep enough to tease across his prostate, circling around and around before pressing directly on it.

Please, he would beg. Please, let me!

Sidon and Ganon’s voices chuckle in his head as one.

“Darling.”

“My little prince.”

“You're wonderful.”

“Beautiful.”

And together they purr at him, “Mine.”

With Sidon's hand tugging at his cock and Ganon’s fingers inside him, Link throws his head back and comes. His throat is too tight from shame and arousal to let out a cry. Link's mouth hangs open as he bucks into his hand, clenching around his own fingers. He's alone—orgasm barely run through him and already he's lonely again. Head down now that he's finished, Link stares at the come on his hand. Ganon would probably make him lick it off. But Sidon had been the one to get him off, at least in his head. So Link turns towards the water again and washed his hands instead. Shutting the water off just makes him more aware of his solitude. Link flicks hair out of his eyes and stands dripping on a rug just outside the shower. He holds himself, rubbing his hands on his skin just to feel something. There's no one here to hold him and rest with him after an orgasm, and he flushes in more shame at wanting, needing such a thing. Ganon rarely ever left him alone after making Link come. He dresses numbly, wanders the halls of his childhood home without direction. Somehow he'd remembered to towel his hair dry enough to prevent it from dripping on his shoulders and the floor. It’s so long now, ends reaching below his shoulder blades. Maybe Zelda will let him cut it short again…

Laughter from inside the kitchen—how had he ended up here?—coaxes Link out of his grey thoughts. Through the crack of the kitchen door, he watches Urbosa flick flour at Zelda while his sister jumps out of the way, not having nearly as much fun.

“Stop throwing flour at me!”

Urbosa holds some in her hand as a warning. “Get away from me, then.” She says it with a grin, like that's exactly the opposite of what she wants.

Zelda stomps a foot and pouts, “Let me kiss you and I will!”

Urbosa snorts before telling her, “I'm busy.”

“No you're not!”

Snorting again with an eyebrow raised, Urbosa dumps the flour back on her workstation and dusts her hands off on her apron. Link holds his breath, standing in the dim hallway illuminated only by a column of light from the kitchen. Urbosa closes the distance between her and Zelda with only one step, faster than Zelda can perk up. She tugs on hair that falls in front of Zelda’s ear and presses a lingering kiss to her lips. Zelda’s face blushes a bright pink when they part, and Urbosa flicks her eyebrows up, suggestive and flirty. Turning her nose up, Zelda huffs and makes to cross her arms. Urbosa sweeps her in before he’s able to, and kisses her again. Link blushes in the hallway at the little squeal his sister makes, how Urbosa chuckles into this kiss. He covers his eyes with a hand, but peeks between his fingers. He misses that. He misses someone holding him and kissing him. Zelda is breathless when Urbosa lets her go, and the Gerudo has to hold her up with an arm around her waist. Urbosa leans down to nuzzle Zelda’s cheek before standing her up straight, letting Zelda take her own weight.

“Better? Can I please continue baking my cake now?”

Zelda hums before leaning into Urbosa’s chest, completely ignoring how it’s covered in flour. There’s a stain of flour in Zelda’s hair where Urbosa had grabbed her, some on her shoulders and waist where Urbosa had held her. Link wants to turn away and give them privacy, but his heart is already in pieces. Even if the affection isn’t angled at him, it’s better than nothing. In the dim of the hallway, he sighs and holds himself. In the kitchen, Zelda huffs and presses herself tightly to Urbosa’s chest before stepping back. She freezes when Urbosa grabs one of her small hands, squeezing it. The pink blush on Zelda’s face crawls up towards her ears.

“I love you,” Urbosa says simply.

Nodding a few times, Zelda takes her hand back, cradling it in the other, and stutters, “I-I know.”

Her green-blue eyes flinch back and forth between Urbosa’s little smile and the floor. Zelda hums before twisting on her heel and slipping out the kitchen through a single door near the back. Eyebrows drawn together, Link steps closer to the crack through which he watches. He doesn’t understand why Zelda had reacted that way. She’d been so eager, pushy even for Urbosa to kiss her. And they’re married, so… Then again, he’s still married to Ganon, and look how that turned out. Still, Link shuffles into the kitchen with his heart heavy, his stomach aching. Urbosa still watches the door Zelda had slipped through, and she sighs before turning her emerald gaze on Link. She offers him a grin with a little flash of teeth and a wave of her fingers.

“You and Zelda have a lot in common, you know.”

Urbosa’s friendly smile and voice draw Link closer, like coaxing a skittish animal with a piece of food. She turns her back on Link and resumes her task of sifting flour with other dry ingredients for her cake batter. Link fidgets with the wide kitchen island between them. The urge to swing around it and stand near her is almost overwhelming. But he doesn’t want to hinder her or bother her! Link stares at the wet ingredients assembled on the island, heart rate increasing with every breath. Urbosa turns while he’s in a daze and sets her bowl of thoroughly sifted dry goods right where Link’s watery eyes stare. The ringing click of the metal meeting metal startles him, and Link lifts his eyes up to find Urbosa smiling at him still.

“For one,” she begins, “you’re both adorable.”

Link ducks his head as he blushes, shuffling close enough to the island to rest his hands on it. Urbosa laughs quietly under her breath. She fusses with the mixer plugged into the wall of the island and sets the bowl to lock into place.

“You are,” she insists. “But the both of you are afraid of so much, too.”

Link’s fingers curl on his chest as he returns his gaze to Urbosa’s face. She isn’t looking at him, but when the silence stretches on, she pauses. Link doesn’t flinch when deep, green eyes pin him to the spot. He’d thought they’d frighten him, remind him too much of Ganon. But Urbosa shares a homeland with him and nothing else. She’s wonderful and so kind.

“You saw how confident Zelda was when asking to kiss me.” She grins at his widening eyes, how his shoulders bunch up. “I knew you were there, Link. It’s the only reason I stopped.”

Link sputters at her flirty wink, and he struggles to keep his gaze up. He’s blushing hotly under her twinkling eyes, but he’s trained not to look away.

“Anyway, you saw how she sort of… Lost it all, once I told her I loved her. That happens a lot, unfortunately. Zelda is so sure of herself, and then one little thing will knock her down a peg or two.” Urbosa shrugs. “You haven’t been here long, haven’t been free from your husband for long, but I’m worried you’ll act that way, too.”

Link nods, knowing that might happen. There’s so much to be afraid of, and it’s barely been a day since he arrived. He lies awake, deep into the night—afraid. He jumps at every corner in the hallways, has to find Zelda to ask for food. She’ll grow tired of him soon. Link picks at the hem of his t-shirt and shrinks down much the way Zelda had just before leaving. Urbosa swinging her hips around the island. Her standing beside him doesn’t make him afraid, though. He knows she won’t hurt him. And he leans into her body when she wraps an arm around his shoulders. The warm touch along his side lifts some of the heaviness in his heart. He just wants someone to hold him.

“Everything will be okay, Link. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” She squeezes him. “Don’t ignore your needs. Don’t accept things that make you uncomfortable. Zelda will probably be blind to the little things you need. But give her a chance. It’s a lot to take in. She’s worried about hurting you.”

Link turns his body in Urbosa’s arm to throw his around her waist. With his face pressed to her side, he shakes his head hard. Zelda would never hurt him! Or at least, she wouldn’t mean to. But she’d teased him this morning about asking for food. It’s not in his nature to freely express his needs. Not anymore. Food had less appeal with Zelda’s tease in his mind, and he'd felt guilty asking for it while eating. Urbosa shushes him and pets his hair, somehow knowing exactly what he needs. She pushes him away a little bit by the shoulders to kneel in front of him. She’s so warm and beautiful. Link knows Zelda loves Urbosa for her laugh, her smile, her whip-like mind. But she’s breathtaking, too. Link blushes and bows his head, ashamed of ogling her.

“Don’t be afraid to ask that Hylian friend of yours for help. He wouldn’t stop talking about you when he was here, scheming with Zelda to spring you.”

Link’s hair bounces when he lifts his head too fast. Sidon had talked about him? Thought about him? Urbosa barks out a laugh at his pink face, at the way his eyes light up.

“Oh, Link.” She pets his hair one last time before releasing him. “You have it bad, little one.”

Link follows her around the island with his hands already throwing questions at her.

What did he say? Was it good things? Is it bad that I want to see him? I like him so much, but I'm confused…

Urbosa hums and nudges him away from her hip. She points to a recessed area in the countertop along the wall where a tablet sits, screen dark.

“Sorry, honey, but I don't know sign language. Use that until I can pick it up, okay?”

Link nods and lifts the glass and metal device out of the counter. He can't get over how thin these things are. The screen flashes to life, blinding him for a split second. Most note applications have a similar icon, and he finds this device’s note app easily enough. But once he's there, staring at the blank page, guilt chooses that moment to squash the little bit of happiness thoughts of Sidon had brought him. He glances at Urbosa, busy with a spatula in one hand and bowels of liquid ingredients in the other. She doesn't deserve this burden of shouldering his baggage. He'd tell Zelda instead, but… She wouldn't understand. He's thought so much about Ganon since they'd separated, missed so many things he's used to having… Urbosa nudges him with her hip when the silence stretches on. He jumps a little and walks back around the island to stay out of her way.

_ I miss Ganon _ , he writes.  _ I haven't been away from him for this long since we got married. _ Link bites his lip before adding with a touch of shame,  _ I'm lonely and scared. _

He doesn't look at her while holding the slate up. Admitting that he misses Ganon, despite the terror and the total control Ganon had over him… Link misses that control. And no one has stepped up to fill the space. Link flushes hotly, knowing that he's free and yet still needing direction. Will he ever reach a point of self-reliance? Link bows his head, thinking not, when a thoughtful hum from Urbosa makes him look up. She's set down her bowl of eggs, stained yellow-orange at the bottom where she couldn't get the last dregs of the yolk out. The spatula she rests across the top of the mixer bowl, end hovering in the air to avoid contamination. She wipes her hands on her flour-spattered apron and walks around to where Link stands frozen. Gently, she takes the tablet out of his hands and sets it on the island—still within reach. His sad, heavy eyes stare up at her until she kneels to put them at closer heights. Hair still damp from his shower and free of a tie, Urbosa pushes the strands off his face and behind his ears. Link hums lightly at the gentle touch, wishing he could ask for more or for someone to just hold him for a while. Sidon would, if he were here.

“I don't believe that's true, Link.” Urbosa cocks her head at him when he avoids her penetrating gaze. “I believe that's what you think. But in reality, you miss the constant affection and attention he gave you. You miss someone sitting by you and just being with you. He made you want those things, and then you only had him to get them from. You don't miss Ganon.” She holds his head in her hands, helping to stop the quiver in his chin that's he's bitten back this whole time. “You miss the intimacy, honey. And that's okay. Don't feel ashamed for wanting contact with other people. Zelda and I are here for you. And if we can't give you what you need, I'm sure Sidon would.” She smiles and drops her hands away from him, standing up to her full height. “It won't get better overnight. But don't give up hope. Everything is gonna be fine. You'll see.”

Link nods and thinks about the cellphone Zelda had handed him this morning. A permanent one, one that no one would take away from him. It's up in his room somewhere. It will take time, like all things, for him to remember to keep it on him and use it. Zelda hadn't said as much, but when Link had browsed the short list of contacts—Zelda, Urbosa, Special Agent Lee, and someone named Dr. Green—he'd also found Sidon’s number already programmed for him. He doubts that Zelda agreed to that without some fighting between her and Sidon. She's skeptical of their closeness, probably assuming Sidon will just be the next Ganon in his life. But anger twists in Link's stomach when he thinks about that. Just because Sidon is a man doesn't mean he's cruel and manipulative! She barely knows him and won't give him a chance. Link bites his lip at how hypocritical that sounds. He doesn't know Sidon that well, either. But avoiding him because of Zelda’s reservations won't help forward their tentative friendship. He doesn't want to hero worship Sidon. For the first time in years, he wants a friend who will listen to him and care about him without holding things over his head. Link shivers and picks up the slate, intent on returning it to the dock built into the kitchen countertop. The mixer is on, filling the kitchen with a loud whir. Link taps Urbosa’s arm and points to the doors he'd come from, trying to tell her that he's leaving. She waves at him rather than yell over the mixer, and then he's free.

Urbosa sighs as Link disappears and waits a bit before shutting the mixer off. Silence restored, she snatches her cellphone from the counter behind her and puts through a call to Zelda. They're in the same damn house, and she hates it when Zelda does this to her, but it's for a good cause. So she overlooks her own rule.

“I'm in my office, did you not check?”

Urbosa snorts and pins her phone between her ear and her shoulder.

“I'm still working on my cake and didn't want to leave. But you should call or text Sidon and tell him to contact your brother.”

Zelda’s hesitance is firmer than stale bread.

“...And why would I do that?”

“Because Link is miserable, and Sidon is a good person. They like each other. And you know Link won't initiate. So be a helpful sister and nudge them in the right direction.”

Zelda grumbles on her end of the line. Urbosa is well aware of her wife’s apprehensions. But she'd met Sidon, watched him talk about Link full of hope and wonder. He's a genuine person, she feels. If only she could get Zelda to see that. She won't push if Zelda resists, simply because she knows Link isn't the only one Ganon hurt through all this. Zelda had suffered, too, just in a different way than Link. And if Zelda has her to lean on and confide in, then Link deserves such devotion and care, too. Zelda sighs again, as if this is the hardest thing she's ever had to do in her life. Urbosa would roll her eyes if Zelda could see.

“Fine. I'll call him. But if he hurts Link—”

“He won't.”

Zelda hums, frustrated, before hanging up. Urbosa leaves her phone where she'd found it and rubs her face with floury hands. Link has been home a little over 24 hours, and already Zelda is like this. What would she think of Link following her around like a puppy, desperately in need of attention? Urbosa doesn't mind, would have chased her brother-in-law away if she minded. But she and Zelda won't always be here physically with Link. He needs more than they can give. Shoulders dropping a little, Urbosa thumbs flour off her nose and returns to her mixer. The whir of it combining ingredients helps distract her from the heartache she feels for the siblings.

 

Splayed out on his bed minus a shirt, Link stares at the ceiling with his skin crawling. Urbosa’s words had comforted him, but there's still the fact that he's alone again. There are options at his disposal, but he isn't comfortable enough to take them. The pool should still be in working order downstairs, or he could wander around outside. But even considering leaving the estate, being out of sight from his sister or Urbosa, makes him sick. Reading is an option Ganon had always afforded him. However, the giant man had usually sat next to him or they’d occupied the same room. And without another soul beside him, Link feels that his breaths are too loud, his skin stretched too tightly over his bones. Even removing his shirt hadn't helped. He's about to give up, about to crawl into Zelda’s office or back to the kitchen for comfort, when his new phone goes off. The little ding it gives makes him jump on the bed, not expecting it. Link snatches it off the nightstand and forces it into silent mode. He's thankful it had only gone off once and hadn't carried on like someone is calling him. Sitting up, Link frowns down at the screen before his eyes finally take in what had happened.

Sidon had texted him.

Link! How are you? How did the interview with Lee go?

Link stares at the screen rather than respond. Of course, he's not supposed to share intimate details with anyone, but he knows that's not what Sidon is asking for. But what does he say? Is it appropriate to tell Sidon that he cried himself to sleep last night? Woke up to the phantom image of his husband standing over him, hands outstretched towards his neck? Link's blushes as he remembers his fantasy in the shower—beyond redemption. But his phone goes off a second time, and Link nearly drops it when it buzzes in his hands.

It's Sidon = )

Link sucks in a breath, lightheaded from how much he'd panicked, and holds his phone closer to respond. His thumbs stutter throughout typing, and he has to pause a few times when words evade him.

Hi. It went well. I just wish it would all go by faster

After writing and rewriting a few explanations, that's what he sends back. Link falls to his hip and then to his side, curling up while holding his phone close. He shuts his eyes for only a second when Sidon replies.

Don't lose hope yet my friend! This will all be over before you know it. I hope we can see each other soon. I worry constantly about your safety and happiness

Link perks up at that. Sidon had replied so quickly… He must have meant it, not thinking twice or three times on his words like Link does. Urbosa’s mellow voice floats up in his mind, reminding him that his needs are valid, that all he has to do is ask Sidon for help. He'd asked Ganon for  **everything** for the past seven years. Asking Sidon for help is exactly like that. Link sucks in a deep breath before relaxing into the bed. All the little hairs on his arms stand straight up and his heartbeat throbs in his fingertips. He flexes his hands, passing his phone between them, before summoning the courage to ask Sidon for help.

I'm not used to the silence here. I had a hard time sleeping last night. Can you call me and just talk? Please don't if I'm bothering you

His hopes are a tight, white-hot ball in his stomach. Sidon might say no. He might be doing something with Mipha, might not be home at all. What-ifs and maybes roll around lightning quick in Link's head until his heart hurts. When his phone buzzes long and hard in his hand, his heart stops before beating even harder than before. He licks his lips before accepting the call, immediately hitting the speaker button. There's silence, and then Link hums to let Sidon know he's there.

“Darling Link, of course you're not bothering me,” Sidon sighs, voice only distorted a tiny amount through the call. “Anything I can do to help you, please don't hesitate to ask. Day, night, anytime. I'd never say no unless I absolutely had to.”

Link yanks his blanket up around his blushing ears and hums. That and his grunts, his laughter are all he has. The worries in his stomach harden, thinking this was perhaps a stupid idea. But Sidon continues the one-sided conversation without hesitation.

“And of course, if I can’t call or be there physically, I always have my phone with me. I’m only ever a message away. Anyway, I was actually sitting down to read a new book I found, and I wouldn’t mind reading it aloud, if you wanted?”

Forgetting that Sidon can’t see him, Link nods hard a few times. Realizing his mistake, Link rolls his eyes at himself and tries to hum that yes, he’d love to hear Sidon read. Sidon must understand him, because Link hears him thumbing the pages of a book while moving around wherever he’s sitting.

“Excellent! I haven’t started it at all, so I have no idea what to expect. Please let me know somehow whenever you’d like to stop, all right?”

Sidon takes Link’s silence as acknowledgement and continues.

“Ahem… Lieutenant Dunbar wasn't really swallowed. But that was the first word that stuck in his head. Everything was immense. The great, cloudless sky. The rolling ocean of grass. Nothing else, no matter where he put his eyes. No road. No trace of ruts for the big wagon to follow. Just sheer, empty space…”

That's what Hyrule must have looked like, centuries ago. Sidon’s voice rolls over Link’s ears, barely wavering or stuttering. The turn of a page in Sidon’s hand crackles through the line as he continues on and on. Link tries to keep up with Sidon, to take in the story and actually listen. But the loneliness has been too much for him. Link wrestles all the pillows on his bed as a fort around him. Two slip behind his back, one under his head, and then the fourth in front of his chest to hug. They’ll warm up as he lies still under the blanket. Without a shirt on, it’s a bit too chilly in his room to nap without some sort of blanket or sheet. And as Link dozes lightly—light enough to hear Sidon’s voice—the pillows do warm up. Sidon isn’t miles away, sitting in a chair while reading to him. He’s here, behind Link, with an arm wrapped around him while murmuring the story of Lieutenant Dunbar in his ear.


	9. Sabotage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentlemen, behold! Probably my favorite chapter in this whole, stinking pile. It's either this one, chapter 12, or chapter 18. You'll see why lol. Mmm Link suffers so beautifully. It's not my fault that I like seeing him cry. Seriously, someone keep track of if he cries in every chapter. I want a Cry Counter, like a Death Counter, but for Crying.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

A week of sleepless nights, of nearly endless texts and calls with Sidon, finds Link at the breaking point. The stitches in his head are gone after another visit to a doctor, and the old man had said that it probably wouldn’t even scar. That’s about the only good thing Link has going for him right now. Zelda hasn’t returned to work yet, but she grows impatient with him if he sticks around her office too much. And although she’s never voiced as much, Link worries he’s making Urbosa uncomfortable with his constant following her around. He’s at the point where he’s stopped eating just to sap his strength and make himself pass out every night. It’s not good sleep. It’s not deep sleep. A stretch of two, maybe three hours is his at night before dreams and nightmares begin. Even falling asleep to Sidon’s voice doesn’t help. Link doesn’t even hear Special Agent Lee when the man tells him the agenda for the day.

“You’ll have all the time you need when we get there, so there’s no rush. We just ask that you only take personal items from your bedroom. Boxes will be provided. Just tape them shut once you’re done, and someone will take it out to the car…. Mr. Hyrule, are you listening to me?”

Agent Lee’s face is always stern, but now his face pinches like he’s stepped on a child’s toy. Link jolts in his chair and nods a few times, pauses, and then shakes his head while staring at the floor.

Agent Lee lets out a long sigh before repeating himself, “Myself and a phalanx of agents will accompany you and your sister, Mrs. Hyrule, to your home. You will take any items that you need, and place them in the provided boxes.  **Only** items from your bedroom. Are we clear?”

A wind blows through Link where he’s been made hollow by his lack of sleep and lack of affection. Home? They’re taking him back? But no, not forever… Just to grab some things, probably more clothes, things like that. They won’t leave him alone there. And Zelda will be with him. Link twists his fingers in his pants, wishing Sidon were here, too. He still hasn’t seen the other Hylian since the day he’d come home from the hospital. He misses Sidon so much. One-sided phone calls aren’t enough. Link is starving without that closeness, without being able to hold Sidon’s hand or feel his warmth. They’re only friends, but he’s safe with Sidon. Sidon would let Link lean on him, lace their fingers together. Link misses that closeness he had with Ganon—just not the man himself, as Urbosa had pointed out. He repeats that to himself every time something stirs him up inside and he has to ease the ache with a hand in his underwear. It’s taking less and less to arouse him, takes more and more to make him come as time goes on. It scares him.

“We’re leaving as soon as Mrs. Hyrule finishes a phone call she’d been on when I called you here. I’d like for you to stay with me, unless you need to attend to anything before we go.”

Link shakes his head and angles his out of focus stare at the floor. They aren’t even at the house yet, and he’s already losing it. Zelda makes her grand entrance without him noticing. The drive back to his and Ganon’s… house passes Link in a blur. He’s numb and empty as Zelda guides him by a hand through the front door. Agents follow them through the house, and it’s only via the mass destruction left behind in their search that Link comes back to reality. Furniture is torn and mangled, the floorboards ripped from their brothers and sisters. They wander by the family room on the way upstairs with it’s windows all boarded up, blood stains on the floor. Link squeezes his eyes shut and follows the tug of Zelda’s hand. The door to Ganon’s study is blessedly shut—do not cross tape plastered to the wood.

However, the door to their bedroom is wide open. All their things strewn about the room and pulled from their proper places are the sights that greet them. Zelda purses her lips over the mess, and it takes everything in Link not to jump in and tidy up. Ganon isn’t here. Will never be here again, so says everyone around him. But still. These halls reek of his presence. It’s not livable in his bedroom back at their childhood home, where he wakes every night, multiple times, to the imagined sight of Ganon standing over him or watching him. But in the room they’d shared for nearly eight years… He’s everywhere. He’s in the mattress that’s been cut open and searched. He’s in the closets that are stripped bare, their contents thrown on the floor. Ganon is in all the personal items shared between them lying around for anyone to see. Zelda sucks in a deep breath through her nose before turning away and slipping into the hallway. The men and women who had searched their room hadn’t cared to cover up the rather extensive collection of sex toys they’d amassed over the years. It’s all there for anyone to see. Zelda knew from the moment they’d reunited in the bookstore, when she’d tugged Link’s sweater down to reveal dark, possessive marks. But now she can’t deny it.

Link covers his face with his hands. He hopes Agent Lee and Zelda will leave him be. Her harsh breathing echoes off the walls of the hallway, but Link knows she won’t go far. Hands limp at his sides, Link tugs an empty cardboard box he’d carried up here and kneels on the carpet. He’s empty when he looks at all this. Sex toys aside, he should feel something about the way Ganon’s suits are wrinkled and trampled on the floor, how his smaller collection of clothes are hanging by sleeves off hangers. The condition of their bed scares him the most, and he tries not to look at it. He knows the police must have used a box cutter or something similar to cut the pillow top open, searching for what he doesn’t know. But the aftermath, the violence of the aftermath, shocks him into feeling. Walking on his knees, Link grabs a silk shirt of Ganon’s and rubs the material between his fingers. Ganon always did look nice in black.

Foolishly, Link holds the collar up to his face. There are still traces of Ganon’s cologne on the silk. He’d always favored a scent that sits heavy in the back of Link’s throat. Even long ago, when they’d first met, Ganon had smelled like this. It’s something musky, something dangerous. It only takes this little whiff to make Link’s blood rise. Link bites the material to stifle his single, violent sob. He clutches the shirt to his chest as if wrapping his arms around it might summon Ganon here. Back bowing, Link lets his hair hide his face as the silk shirt catches his tears. This shouldn’t hurt so much. But that’s all being here does—stab at him and pull out his insides like their mattress behind him. Link blinks at it through tears, knowing he’d once held Ganon in that bed—loved Ganon in that bed. But there’s nothing left, now. Just a pile of garbage that doesn’t mean anything to Link.

Still, Zelda will scold him if he leaves without at least clothing. None of it is casual, but Link takes the sweaters Ganon had picked out for him and the dress pants that fit him nicely. Wearing them doesn’t mean anything. They’re just clothes for his body—nothing more. Link dumps them in the box without bothering to fold them. They need a wash anyway. Everything stinks of the scent of the house—crisp like new money and something vaguely flowery. The clothes on his body are washed in detergent that’s advertised as “fresh cotton scent,” and he’ll take it over whatever a maid used here. Link’s blank eyes roam over the rest of the closet where they’d stored a few odds and ends. On the top shelf of his side there’s a thick book wedged just under the ceiling. Link yanks out the little step stool folded between the shelf and the door that leads to the bathroom. He climbs up, holding on to the bar that’s still screwed to the wall for the hangers. There’s a fine layer of dust on the book when he retrieves it, and he blows it away once he’s back on the ground.

It’s a photo album. Link hasn’t seen it in years, doesn’t even remember who put it together. He shouldn’t open this. Its place is back where Link had found it—forgotten at the top of their closet. But as Link sits heavily on the top stair of the footstool, his hands don’t shake while peeling the front cover away. Wedding photos. They were professionally done, professionally printed. They’d agreed to a Gerudo wedding. The long, silk robes look natural on Ganon, but even tailored to his small size, Link swims in them. The maroon and gold of Ganon’s family colors also look much better on his husband. But Link had been enthralled by the idea, had wanted to do this for Ganon and his family. Link only had his sister and parents to consider. They were just happy that he was happy. Ganon’s heritage was deeply important to him, even if he tried to deny it. Ganon had loved him in those robes, couldn't keep his hands off Link the whole day. Link’s fingers drag over the plastic sheet that protects the photo paper from dust and oily prints. The Link and Ganon in the photos are strangers to Link, now. They’re glowing in these photos, captured in time with grins for each other. Link bends closer to the album as he flips through it, through more wedding photos of their family.

Those run out. The switch to casual photos between himself and Ganon nearly winds Link. These are of lower quality, many of them out of focus or exposed incorrectly. But still, Link pets every one, traces the curve of his cheek of his frozen face as he smiles at Ganon or the camera. There are a few here of them kissing, and Link’s breath stutters between his lips. There it is. There’s the time Ganon had held him gently like Sidon does now—like he’s something special. Someone had snapped a bunch of pictures as they’d kissed. And Link is treated to the exact moment when they glance at each other, the exact moment their lips touch, and the exact moment they part to laugh at each other. The plastic sleeve protecting these photos squeaks under Link’s nails as he clutches the poor thing. Gasping, Link shoves the album to the floor and crushes his terrible sobs behind a hand. Oh, it hurts! He’s tearing apart inside, heart sinking into a black hole so that the agony lasts into eternity.

Will it be forever, though? Will catching Ganon’s scent, gazing upon his smiling face in old photos always hurt this way? The Ganon from then is a stranger to him. They don’t know each other anymore. Nostalgia rises up from all these little things and poisons Link’s blood, taints the air he breathes. Urbosa had assured him that he doesn’t miss Ganon. He believes her, knows deep down that it’s all the good times he misses. He just wants that back—he wants that love back, wants that innocence back. Link drops his hands from his mouth and holds himself around his upper arms. Using the heel of one hand, Link shoves tears away from his cheeks and sniffles. His traitorous eyes are drawn down to the photo album that’s landed with its pages spread open, probably bending them. Faster than he’d like, Link snatches the album off the floor and smoothes any bent corners he’d caused. His stomach drops out at what he’s about to do. But when he gathers the strength to stand, he shuffles back to the box, digs to the bottom, and secrets the album away. Folding the box’s corners into each other, he shuts that one and grabs the one Zelda had carried up. She’s still in the hallway, shadow a long, shaking thing across the wall.

Link steals a few of Ganon’s shirts, too, and hides them under a blanket he wants. He eyeballs some of the sex toys strewn about. Not all of them have bad memories attached to them. And his hand isn’t enough anymore. Shouldering sweat off his forehead, Link snatches a well-endowed dildo and a vibrator from the floor. He sneaks them between the folds of the blanket he’s already stuffed in the box. There’s some jewelry he wants, too, if only to sell so that he can give the money back to Zelda for all the pain he’s put her through. He can’t buy their parents back. But at least she won’t have to spend their money on him. He won’t touch the bank accounts that are technically his and Ganon’s, if they still exist after Ganon’s arrest. Unmentionables hidden away and room ransacked again, Link nudges the boxes to the hallway with his shins. He finds Zelda with her phone in her hands, angrily texting someone.

He hums to get her attention rather than touch her. The last thing he needs is to startle her and her accidentally hit him. He’s too exhausted for that, too numb to deal with the guilt that would overrun her. Zelda jumps exactly like he thought she would, and she whips around to face him.

“Sorry,” she gasps. “I just… I couldn’t—”

Link shakes his head.

Don’t worry about it. Thank you for coming with me. I’m finished.

Zelda spares him a strained look, like she wants to reach out and hug him. But Link takes a step away, not wanting to burden her with his baggage. Two agents appear at the end of the hallway, making their way towards them to escort them out and take the boxes. One walks in front while the other trails the siblings. Zelda’s hand brushes his at one point, but Link shoves his in his pockets and avoids her green-blue gaze. This house is full of memories, and like a glutton for punishment, he’s invited stowaways into his new life. He’s sabotaged the start of his new life—his post-Ganon life—before it’s hardly begun. Link keeps his shame tucked close all the way home, even when he’s dragging his feet up the stairs and Zelda calls after him. She doesn’t follow him into his bedroom. The agents do, though, and they set his boxes down before leaving without another word. Empty again, Link kicks them into his closet and shuts the door on them. He’ll deal with them when he has emotional coinage to do so. For now, he’s flat broke.

T-shirt and jeans thrown on the floor, Link flops on his bed, naked how he likes it. The agents had shut the door when they’d left. Link is thankful for that. Zelda and Urbosa respect his privacy and knock, waiting for him to give them a sign to enter. He's getting used to closing the door. It’s better than when he and Zelda were kids, when their parents would knock and then immediately open the door. Better still than living with Ganon, where the doors might as well not existed at all, since they were open all the time. At least their bedroom door was. But Link buries his head in a pillow and dozes for a while, too empty to shed tears over his husband or his future. The goddess Hylia even shows mercy on him and lets him sleep without dreams, without firing an itch under his skin that’s impossible to scratch without a deep voice and huge hands to help.

A dip in the mattress beside him later when the sun has gone and his room is dark gently prods Link from sleep. His despondent attitude remains, but it lightens some when he sees who has disturbed his slumber.

“Hi,” Sidon whispers down at him, hand sunk into the bed near Link’s curled up hands. “Heard you had a rough day.”

Link had dragged a blanket over his naked body sometime while dozing. And when he rockets up to sit on his hip, the blanket slips down to reveal his chest. His nakedness doesn't bother him, but the darkening of Sidon’s brown cheeks doesn't escape Link's eye. Neither of them reaches down to cover him up, so Link leaves it. He doesn't quite believe that Sidon is real, that this isn't a dream. When he lifts a little hand towards Sidon’s, his friend sits up straight and captures Link’s while it's still between them. The graze of warm flesh on his hand, fingers squeezing his and a thumb petting the back of his hand is almost too much. Link swallows hard and shuffles closer to Sidon on the bed. Today had been rough indeed, rough enough to send him to sleep for a few hours without dreams. Link blinks in the dim of his bedroom and leans forward when he catches sight of Sidon’s other hand lifting up slowly towards his face. Link doesn't intend for his lips to drag across Sidon’s fingertips and then his palm, but that's what happens. Sidon’s hand holding his tightens at the caress, but Sidon doesn't let him go.

“I'm sorry that you had to return to your home alone like that. Well, with Zelda there, but I doubt it was a comfortable experience…”

Link shakes his head still cradled in Sidon’s hand. It had been so much worse than he'd been prepared for. Link opens his eyes and directs them up to Sidon’s partially shadowed face. Being in the house even for that short amount of time had sucked all the life, all the light out of him. He's never felt so empty before, not even after Ganon had dragged him into that empty ballroom and… Link turns his quivering chin into Sidon’s palm and bites the inside of his cheek. Not now! He's so tired of crying, especially in front of Sidon. What good has crying ever done for him? But it's so difficult to stop with Sidon’s warmth on him, with his voice here and not distorted through a phone. Sidon hops on the bed to close more space between them, and Link jumps when Sidon’s knee finds his through the blanket. Sidon’s thumb twitches on his cheek at the hot brush of a tear sliding down, and he's quick to wipe it away.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sidon’s mellow voice ghosts over Link's forehead as he speaks.

Link shakes his head while biting back a little sob. The more he tries to hold it all in, the tighter he winds up inside. Sidon releases his hand so that he can wipe tears away from Link’s other eye.

“It's all right, you don't have to.” Sidon’s fingers slide into the hair by his ears. “I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, to stand there…”

Biting his cheek harder, Link shrinks down in Sidon’s hands. Lips kiss his forehead—the bottom lip fuller than the top—and a hiccup rips out of Link. The tiny sound unwinds some of the tight coil of sadness inside him. Link sags forward to lean on Sidon’s chest, throwing his arms around his friend. Sidon’s warm hands settle on his shoulder blades and pet up and down his shivering back. Shaky breaths and bitten back hiccups are all Link manages for a few minutes, throat too tight to sob. Sidon doesn't say anything while he decompresses. His touch is enough. When Link knows he won't fly apart at the seams from being so tight inside, he leans back towards the bed and tugs Sidon’s shirt down with him. The Hylian follows him without hesitation. Sidon plants his hands around Link’s head when Link's back finally sinks into the bed. Shifting on the bed, Sidon slowly twists above Link to lie on his side. They face each other with Link’s lower half still hidden beneath the blanket. The brush of Sidon’s fingers on his hip as he tugs the covers up to Link’s shoulder makes him shiver. With Sidon lying on top of the covers—the only barrier between them besides Sidon’s clothes—he curls an arm around Link and pulls him close. Link immediately tucks himself under Sidon’s chin and squeezes his arms between their bodies. He'd like to hold Sidon, too, but he's pinning the covers under his body. Link doesn't feel trapped, but it's nice to have so much warmth and life around him. Lips kiss the top of his head before Sidon squeezes him tightly.

“I'll stay here with you for a little while,” he murmurs. “Please, go back to sleep.”

In the safe space between Sidon’s chin and his chest, Link nods and presses his face hard to Sidon's body. Sidon hums above him before the hand he's not lying on pets through Link's hair. It's exactly what Link needs, and even more tension drains out of him. Link worries for a split second that all this cuddling and attention might excite him, but he discards the thought. He's too tired, too emotionally drained for that. He's thankful for that, since he doubts that's what Sidon had come here for. How did he even know about the trip to his and Ganon's house today? Link suspects Urbosa may be behind this. Zelda wouldn't contact Sidon, not unless prodded. Her mistrust and skepticism for Sidon still sours Link's stomach. Clearly, Sidon only has good, honest intentions towards him. There maybe deeper feelings lying beneath those golden eyes and that dashing smile, but Sidon keeps everything simple between them. Even the light kisses he gives to Link’s hair and hands are casual things. Over the years, with his sanity depending on his ability to read the atmosphere, Link knows intent when it's there. And it's not there with Sidon. Only the first kiss, all that time ago in the ballroom. That kiss to the back of his hand had intent. Link wouldn't mind intent when this is all over. He sighs into Sidon’s chest and wiggles closer. He's too wound up to sleep now, and Sidon hums at all his movement.

“I have some news that I was told not to share with you… But I will, if you think you can handle it right now. It's about Ganon.”

It must be important if Sidon is telling him this right after his suggestion that Link go back to sleep. His husband hasn't escaped or died. Agent Lee would have said as much. Plus the agents guarding them are prone to gossip, and with nothing else to occupy his time, Link hears it all. He peels himself off Sidon's chest to make eye contact through the shadows of the bedroom. It's his sign for Sidon to continue, that he's ready.

Fingers card through the hair that's fallen in Link’s face before Sidon murmurs, “The trial begins in a week, the following Monday. He and his legal team have plead not-guilty to his treason charges, among the others.”

Link frowns at Sidon, not understanding. It's happening so soon. He'd always thought legal things like this take forever purely because of bureaucracy. But Sidon wouldn't lie to him. Agent Lee must have informed him and Zelda. They're part of the scheme too to bring Ganon down. But what does Ganon’s trial have to do with him?

Sensing Link's confusion, Sidon holds the side of his head and reveals, “You're a key part of the events that lead to his downfall, Link. You'll have to appear in court and give your testimony.” Sidon flattens his lips into a line when Link just stares at him. “He’ll be there, darling. You'll have to see him. But only for a little while.”

That's the dangerous part. Separate from Ganon, untouchable at this distance and under this surveillance, Link handles his trauma carefully. But being in the same room as Ganon, having to look at him while admitting his betrayal? Link yanks the blanket down far enough to free his hands so that he can twist them in Sidon's shirt. He shakes his head and pleads with his watery eyes to not let this happen. It's a foolish thing to do, because he knows Sidon doesn't have a say. He and Zelda will probably have to testify as well, especially because they were the ones who brought the plan to his attention and gave him orders. Sidon shushes his panicking and kisses his forehead, his cheek.

Nuzzling Link’s face, Sidon consoles him by saying, “He can't hurt you, Link. He can't touch you or interact with you in any way. You don't even have to look at him. You can do this, sweet one, I know you can.”

Link twists his head enough to kiss Sidon’s cheek in return before clinging tightly to his neck. Sidon doesn't freeze after the little kiss or hesitate to scoop Link up in his arms. The blanket between them prevents the closeness, the tight press of their bodies that Link craves. But Sidon sighing in his ear and petting his hair is enough. The long length of it curls around Sidon’s fingers as he combs through it. His other hand is warm in the center of Link's back, rubbing his bare skin again. Link closes his eyes against Sidon's neck and tugs a little, trying to roll on his back with Sidon on top of him. A low hum in his ear is the only fight Sidon gives him before they shift. Sidon unwinds his arms from Link's body to prop himself up on an elbow and caress Link's face with his free hand. Link’s arms are still around Sidon’s neck, and he can't help but thread his fingers through the locks of Sidon’s braid. The three bundles of hair that make up his braid are a bit fuzzy from being tied up all day. Link makes it messier while toying with short hairs at the nape of Sidon neck, too short to add to the braid. Hovering above Link, Sidon offers him a comforting smile while tracing the smattering of freckles under Link's eyes.

“He can't hurt you, Link. You have to believe that he can’t.” Sidon sighs and tilts his head, allowing a thin lock of hair that's escaped his braid to frame his face. “We won't let him hurt you.  **I** won't.”

Link slips his fingers out of Sidon’s hair to hold on to the collar of his t-shirt. It's not the same as gripping the lapels on a suit and tugging Sidon down, but he comes as Link beckons. When Sidon is close enough to share breathing space with Link, Link lifts a hand from his shirt to carefully pet his fingers over Sidon's lips. He’s panicked inside and terrified of what's to come the following Monday, but this feels right. Sidon’s expression doesn't change as Link touches him. Link is grateful that Sidon doesn't reel back or stare at him with shock widening those honey eyes. Link has starved for closeness ever since his separation from Ganon. And he clearly remembers the intent behind the first kiss Sidon had given him. He wants that intent, wants it because it's better than drowning in his panic and fear. And when Link arches up, clearly meaning to kiss him, Sidon smiles under his fingers just before they drop and lips replace them. Too embarrassed to watch those twinkling eyes, Link closes them while clutching to Sidon’s shirt, kissing him and never wanting it to stop. Sidon hums against his mouth and urges him to relax into the pillows under him.

They separate, and Link is quick to drag Sidon back down after a breath. The graze of lips on his is like a drink of water to a dying man in the desert. Link doesn't even bother trying to deepen the kiss—he just wants to feel again. He wants to feel something other than fear and loneliness. He's not afraid or alone with Sidon. Sidon is warm and firm above him, lips sliding against his as Sidon shifts to keep his balance. Link gives the quietest whine when Sidon smiles against him. A large hand cups the side of his head, and Sidon pulls back with the tiniest wet sound between them. They breathe on each other—Sidon calmly and Link stuttering and shaking a bit. Sidon’s gaze travels over his face, lingering for a long time where Link knows there's moisture on his lips from their kiss. He licks at it, and Sidon sucks in a loud breath through his nose. Link blushes under him and presses that heat into his palm, hoping Sidon doesn't leave now that he's stolen two kisses.

Sidon's thumb pets at the corner of Link’s lips as he says carefully, “I want to kiss you again.”

Lips parting, Link blinks up at Sidon, sure that he's heard wrong.

A sad smile bends Sidon’s lips as he glances away, still caressing Link's face.

“But I don't want to hurt you.”

Whining, because Link knows Sidon wouldn't do such a thing, he turns his face in Sidon's hand and kisses his palm, nipping at the heel. Sidon's breath comes out as a stutter, tightly controlled on Link’s cheek. His hand carefully guides Link back around, and then he's caught in another kiss. Sidon guides this one, and Link enjoys it so much more knowing his friend wants it, too. Sidon’s hold on his head is firm enough to keep Link still, but not enough to hurt him. Sidon presses a handful of kisses to his mouth—sweet, little poppy things, each relaxing Link more than the last. The final one has a swipe of tongue against his bottom lip before Sidon sits up. He's breathing harder than Link, staring down where Link's lips had parted, ready to deepen that last kiss. Link drags a hand up from where they'd fallen from Sidon’s shirt to touch his mouth, trying to calm the buzzing skin even though he's missed this. Sidon's hand on his face twitches, making to pull away. But Link smothers it with his, lacing just the tips of their fingers together. The warmth of Link's hand on his startles Sidon. His eyes finally drop from Link’s mouth, down to where they've mussed the blanket enough to reveal Link’s naked flesh all the way to his navel.

“Oh, um…” Link wishes he could see Sidon’s cheeks darken in a blush. “I didn't know you were, ah, naked…”

Still flat on the bed, Link nods under their hands. His nakedness doesn't bother him—not when he'd spent more than half of his marriage to Ganon without clothes on regularly—but it stirs something in Sidon. They reach down with their free hands at the same time to cover Link’s skin. It's difficult for Link not to squirm under Sidon’s weight, to not play the role he's so used to. Luring Sidon down with a look or a pout would be so easy. But Link knows this is too much, too soon. He shouldn't have kissed Sidon, but only because he'd done so under emotional stress. Link knows he likes Sidon, likes him enough to kiss him and fantasize about him. He isn't sure, though, what side of the fence those feelings rest—friendship or something more. He's a little afraid it's the “more” side. Kissing Sidon had felt right, like he'd fallen in love all over again. But as Sidon rolls them onto their sides, facing each other again, Link knows this isn't the time to delve into such things.

“I'm sorry if I hurt you or frightened you,” Sidon apologizes once they're wrapped around each other again. “I didn't mean to, if I did.”

Link shakes his head and hums, “Mmm mmm,” trying to tell him that no, Sidon didn't hurt him or scare him. Much more and he'd have a problem, actually.

Sidon chuckles in his hair and kisses the locks before adding, “We ought not to tell Zelda about this. She might banish me from seeing you again.”

Flinging an arm above the blanket, Link wiggles it under Sidon’s to hold him in return. He'd never let that happen. Sidon is too important to him—as a friend and for the itch under his skin. Link’s stomach clenches up at the thought that he's using Sidon. But when he buries his face in Sidon’s chest and sighs, he shoves that idea away. He can't use Sidon if Sidon willingly gives him the things he needs. Link isn't like his husband, just snatching and grabbing whatever he wants from people. And Link is eager to reciprocate. But he agrees with Sidon’s idea. Zelda already digs her heels in at the mention of Sidon. She'd lose it if she knew they'd kissed—many times, and on purpose. Link smiles into Sidon’s shirt and relaxes under his arm. Just before he slips under, Link fishes the length of Sidon’s braid from his back and slips it between their bodies. He holds onto it and secretly pets the soft end below the tie across his lips. Sidon’s hair is straight, and the individual strands are thick, thicker than Link’s fine hair. He can't help but contrast it to Ganon’s red mane. Ganon’s hair is thick, too, but with coarse strands that tend to kink up in humidity, especially near his hairline. He keeps it straight and soft with products, and that leads Link to wonder how Ganon is fairing wherever he's being held. It won't matter for much longer. Soon the trial will be done and gone, and Link knows his husband is destined to lose. He believes it. 


	10. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE ARE, CHAPTER TEN. THE TRIAL. The original title for this chapter was "Deception," but lemme just tell it like it is lol. SO MUCH HAPPENS. Hold on to your fucking seats, kids. Ticket pays for the whole seat, but you'll only need the EDGE. *John Cena intro*
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to click on my username and give my other various Sidlink and Ganlink fics a lick. I've got a little bit of everything, except domestic fics. Because I hate kids lol. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Even though Special Agent Lee and his colleagues try to sneak the three of them into the courthouse through a back entrance a week later, the media is ready for them. Reporters and journalist shout invasive questions at him and snap pictures of him nearly cowering under Zelda’s arm. He’d hold on to Sidon, but the three of them had agreed that wouldn’t look good in news reports. They’d like to keep Link out of the news coverage for Ganon’s treason trial as much as possible. But as his spouse testifying against him, they know Link will be a hot topic in the case. Agent Lee had warned them that the media will take any rumor or any appearance of Link’s and distort it. They’ll paint him as a liar if they see him drunk. They’ll paint him as an adulterer if seen hanging on the arm of someone like Sidon. The jury is supposed to ignore outside influence in their verdict, but Lee tells them that’s often the best-case scenario. Public opinion of Link and his performance on the witness stand are as crucial to Ganon’s sentencing as the physical evidence. Link is already numb with his heart racing and stomach heavy when they’re sequestered in a room to wait to be called to the stand.

Here, in the privacy of this room, Link doesn’t mind leaning on Sidon and curling both hands around one of his. Sidon shushes him and sneaks a kiss to his hair when Zelda isn’t looking.

“We might be here for awhile,” Sidon admits. “I'm not sure if the attorneys have their witnesses in order. This kind of thing is out of my scope of knowledge, I'm afraid. It seems like the pre-trial arrangements were awfully fast, though...”

Link gives a little shrug and noses along Sidon’s suit jacket. That’s beyond him. He’d be more interested if perhaps he were the one on trial. But he’s here to tell the truth and tell what part he played in this grand scheme. He’s only nervous about seeing Ganon sitting in the defendant’s seat. Surely his husband will make some sort of commotion when Link walks in. But after three days of waiting—of watching first Sidon leave and then Zelda immediately after—they begin Thursday with Link, shortly after 9 am. A man who isn’t a police officer but dresses similarly, with a gun at his hip, escorts Link from their little waiting room to the court. Special Agent Lee isn’t there to translate for him, but a woman in a suit approaches him and introduces herself as his interpreter during his testimony. She confirms with him that he doesn’t need her to sign questions back at him, only translate his testimony. He swears an oath by the goddess Hylia, still partially out of view of his husband. The press and members of the audience spectating cause a stir when Link is finally guided to the witness stand. He sits and immediately looks up and to the left, finding Ganon.

The murmurs of the press and the judge beside Link calling the audience to order passes over Link like a fog. Ganon only has eyes for him in this sea of chaos, like always. He’s groomed as always, not showing any evidence that he’s been in custody for close to a month, now. Link had thought people have their haircut and beards shaved while in jail, but Ganon appears as he always has—huge, intimidating, outwardly calm. Perhaps no one in the room detects Ganon’s confusion, the subtle pinch between his bushy eyebrows at seeing Link at the witness stand. There’s surprise and longing there, too, caught in the undertow. Ganon must take in his appearance just as Link had done to him. Link’s thin frame from lack of sleep, a refusal to eat are all bare to Ganon’s eyes, despite the distance and his clothes. There are bruises under Link’s eyes, visible under the makeup Zelda had applied to them to try and improve his complexion. Nothing can hide Link’s downward spiral from Ganon. Ganon sits up just a bit straighter, tucks his hands under the table he’s sat behind. Link knows he’s probably digging his fingers into his thigh, trying to redirect his emotions.

Order is restored to the court, and the judge introduces the parties present. Link tries to look everywhere but at his husband, although that proves difficult. He’s done nothing but train his eyes on Ganon, if the man were present in the same room, for years. But he worries that his panic might show up on the news tonight, news that Zelda encourages him not to watch. Sidon is staying with them as support, often ending up in Link’s room to help him sleep. Link sits up beside him, knees pressed to his chest while watching coverage of the trial on mute. There are television cameras recording everything as it happens, something apparently Ganon’s defense team had fought against and obviously lost. Whenever Sidon mumbles or twitches beside him, Link fumbles with the remote to shut the TV off and throw himself back down to bed, cuddling close to Sidon in case he wakes up. Sneaking around his sister and his friend twists Link’s stomach. But he has to know what’s happening.

The prosecuting attorney, Mr. Gathers, approaching Link startles him out of his thoughts. The same clerk who had made Link swear an oath speaks to him around Mr. Gathers.

“Please state and spell your first and last name for the record.”

Link jumps in his uncomfortable seat and wiggles to sit up higher. His translator is besides him, on the other side of the witness stand. She watches him and waits to dictate his signs.

“Link Hyrule,” she says. “L-I-N-K and H-Y-R-U-L-E.”

Mr. Gathers takes a step closer at that point with his hands tucked behind his back. He gives a little nod to Link before saying clearly, “Good morning, Mr. Hyrule.”

Link hesitates for a moment, remembering Agent Lee telling him that he needs to respond to everything said to him with a sign. He offers the attorney the same remark, which is spoken for him.

“Good morning.”

“Mr. Hyrule, what is your relation to the defendant?”

Link’s eyes snap to Ganon.

“I’m his husband.”

Mr. Gathers nods. “And for how long have you been married?”

Link’s translator stares at him as his fingers stutter through his signs, composure chipped away by Ganon’s unflinching stare.

“Seven years, almost eight.”

“Seven, almost eight?”

Link nods at first and then has to snap himself out of his daze to answer correctly.

“Yes.”

Mr. Gathers nods and adjusts his weight from one hip to the other, hands still behind his back.

“Okay. And during those seven years you were married, what is it that your husband did for a living?”

The attorney sitting beside Ganon scowls at that, but he doesn’t speak up. Link shrinks down in his seat and tries to focus on Mr. Gathers instead.

“He owns K&K Industries. I’m not sure what his official title is.”

“That’s all right,” Mr. Gathers waves away his uncertainty before returning the hand behind his back. “As far as you know, he owns the company, is in charge of it, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Did he ever bring you to work with him?”

Of course Link remembers the early days, when he’d accompany Ganon just to be near him. He’d been freer then, able to walk around the block and visit places. He’d wanted to sneak away to have lunch with Zelda, but he’d foolishly pointed out such plans to Ganon. They’d always been turned into something else, either Ganon wanted to eat with him, or they’d leave around that time. Link hadn’t seen Ganon’s actions for what they were, that Ganon had acted that way to keep Link isolated from his family, making him more dependent on Ganon as time went on. It’s all so obvious in hindsight.

“Yes, sometimes in the beginning of our marriage, less so as time went on.”

“And when was the last time you accompanied your husband to work?”

Once caught in Ganon’s total control, Link had lost the ability to keep track of dates and periods of time longer than a week. He doesn’t recall the exact date that he’d tagged along with Ganon only to meet up with Zelda and Sidon to betray him. He’s nervous about expressing that, but he has to tell the truth the best he can.

“I don’t know the exact date,” the translator speaks for him. “I’m not good with remembering them. But it was a Wednesday about a month ago.”

Mr. Gathers nods.

“It was a Wednesday? You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yes.”

The attorney’s face turns serious at that moment, although his stern expression doesn’t scare Link. This is the turning point, the moment Link felt creeping up.

“And what happened on that day, the Wednesday in question?”

Link doesn’t waver or fall into the temptation to look Ganon’s way when he confesses his betrayal.

“I met up with my sister and my friend.”

“Could you name these individuals, please?”

“My sister is Zelda Hyrule, and my friend’s name is Sidon. I don’t know his last name.”

“That’s all right. This friend of yours, Mr. Sidon Ruta, how long have you known him? Can you tell me how you met him?”

Meeting Sidon had been the one happy moment in a streak of darkness. At the time, Link couldn’t have known what events that one dance he shared with Sidon would trigger. If Ganon hadn’t walked away with the other Gerudos, if Link hadn’t bumped into Sidon and had spilled champagne on his jacket… Would any of this have happened? The invisible hand of fate had guided Link through all of this, pushing him forward every step of the way while also positioning others to be in the right place at the right time. Link shivers, gathers his thoughts, and answers.

“Not very long. I met Sidon at a gala I attended with my husband. A month later at another event, we met again…”

Here Link hesitates, wishing he didn’t have to admit the circumstances of  **how** Sidon found him again, what had triggered the Hylian to beg Link to let him help.

Mr. Gathers clears his throat before urging, “Mr. Hyrule, please continue. You reunited with Mr. Ruta at a second event and?”

Sighing and glancing at Ganon like a fool only to find his husband’s gaze still smoldering in his direction, Link admits what had happened.

“We met again when Sidon found me in a bathroom crying. I hid there after an argument with my husband.”

“I see.” Mr. Gathers paces a bit with his gaze pointed at the floor. No one knew the whole truth. He’d never said exactly what had happened between himself and Ganon to cause such anguish. Mr. Gathers’ pacing concerns Link, makes him think perhaps he’ll be caught in his little fib. “And what did you and Mr. Ruta discuss at this time?”

“Sidon wanted to help me get away from my husband.”

“You were upset,” Mr. Gathers summarizes, “and Mr. Ruta found you, offering to help you leave your husband, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Did you discuss further?”

Link nods.

“Yes, he offered to meet with me after I’d given him the phone number of my sister Zelda. I thought she could help Sidon in his efforts.”

Humming, Mr. Gathers changes direction in his questioning. “Mr. Hyrule, are you aware of the charges against your husband?”

“I think so.”

“Can you list them?”

Link shrugs, still keeping his eyes away from Ganon. “I know he’s being tried for treason, at least.”

“You are correct, thank you, Mr. Hyrule. During these initial conversations with your friend Sidon, did you know of your husband’s illegal activities?”

Ganon’s attorney speaks up at that, firing a twisted scowl Mr. Gathers’ way. “I object to that. ‘Illegal activities’ is assuming facts, your Honor.”

“Sustained.”

Unperturbed, Mr. Gathers shrugs and says, “I’ll rephrase. Mr. Hyrule, during these initial conversations, were you aware of any dealings or business arrangements of your husband’s outside his company, K&K Industries?”

Stomach tightening, Link shakes his head. He hadn’t known anything about Ganon’s treason before Sidon had said as much when they’d met at Syrup’s. Ganon would always leave him outside of meetings in the early days, and he’d left Link in the ballroom to talk in private with his fellow Gerudos the night he’d met Sidon. But Link hadn’t thought anything of it. And the killings he’d witnessed… Until Zelda and Sidon had mentioned the spies, he’d just thought those were crimes done out of possessiveness and jealousy. Ganon had always had a wicked possessive streak…

“No, I wasn’t. My husband did not bring me with him into meetings while I accompanied him to special events or the K&K Industries building.”

“Thank you,” Mr. Gathers says after Link’s translator stops. “Will you please tell me the events of that day you accompanied the defendant to K&K Industries, the day you met with your sister Mrs. Hyrule and your friend Mr. Ruta?”

Fidgeting, Link collects himself. This is the moment he’ll have to confess to Ganon. His husband will surely connect the dots, now—why he’d wanted to visit the bookstore, why he’d insisted on going alone… Link sucks in a deep breath as the silence stretches on for too long.

“I left the K&K Industries building shortly after 11. We had planned to meet at a bookstore a block away called Syrup’s. Zelda and Sidon were there when I arrived.”

Mr. Gathers interrupts him. “Whom did you agree with to meet? When did this agreement take place?”

Link scrambles to backtrack.

“Sidon. The second time we met.”

“Thank you, continue.”

“While I was there, Sidon and Zelda told me about a task force that was spying on him—my husband. They also mentioned evidence of his conspiracy that needed to be found, and that I was the only one who could find it.”

“And did you find that evidence?” The corner of Mr. Gathers’ lips tick up, knowing the answer.

“Yes. I found papers written in Gerudian that I couldn’t read in his safe.”

There’s a murmur that spreads through the courtroom, but it quiets before the judge has to intervene.

Lacing his fingers together in front of him, Mr. Gathers shuffles from foot to foot for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

“And how did you know this was the evidence Mrs. Hyrule and Mr. Ruta spoke of?”

Link almost tells them that he didn’t know. But that’s not quite right. He’d only suspected, because the documents were in Gerudian, under lock and key in the safe. Everything else in Ganon’s study is written in Hylian. And he’d only ever seen Ganon need to speak with other Gerudos alone. They’d always been suspicious of Link’s presence. But how does he word this without sounding like an idiot?

“I’m familiar with paperwork in my husband’s office. I know where he keeps important papers, and they’re always in Hylian or at least bear the K&K logo. These papers were kept separate, in a secure area. In a safe. The fact that they’re written in Gerudian was another tip. My husband doesn’t often leave me alone during events, but the times he did, he left with other Gerudos.”

Mr. Gathers nods.

“And how did you alert Mrs. Hyrule or Mr. Ruta that you’d found such things?”

“They gave me a cellphone. I hid it until I needed to use it to take pictures of the papers.”

“For identification, I believe we marked those documents starting at people’s 27? Can we put those up, please?”

There’s a pause then as a projector turns on and a clerk works with Mr. Gathers to place the original document on the glass to show everyone. The police must have collected the whole stack when they raided the house for evidence, Link realizes. Of course his shaky camera pictures wouldn’t be enough as evidence in this trial, but it had obviously been enough for the task force to move forward and arrest Ganon. Link cranes his head around to see the projection. Sure enough, the page on the screen is the first one he’d photographed. He recognizes Ganon’s flourished signature on the bottom and the almost lazy signature of whoever else signed the document. The first page also had a seal at the top. To Link, it looks like a camel, but he isn’t sure. None of the other pages he’d photographed had that seal.

“Mr. Hyrule, can you identify this page, please?”

Nodding, Link’s hands rise again.

“Yes. That’s the first page I took a picture of with the phone Sidon gave me.”

“And how do you know?”

“The seal at the top, left corner of the page. No other page has that seal on it. Also, my husband’s signature is on the bottom.”

“Mmm, and do you recognize the seal at all?”

Link shakes his head. “No.”

“Did you report any other evidence to Mrs. Hyrule or Mr. Ruta at that time?”

“No.”

Nodding a few times, Mr. Gathers says, “Thank you. That’s all I have.”

Link tenses up at the witness stand as Mr. Gathers returns to the prosecution’s side of the courtroom. Next, Ganon’s attorney stands and approaches the same area Mr. Gathers had paced in. Link hadn’t caught this man’s name. He’ll ask before they get too far into the cross-examination.

“Good morning,” Ganon’s attorney says stiffly.

Link responds the same before tacking on a request for his name.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I did not catch your name earlier.”

“Treister, Mr. Hyrule, thank you.”

Link nods, trying not to shrink down in his chair at Mr. Treister’s dagger-like stare.

“I would like to ask you a few questions, if I might. I’d like to go back in your testimony and go over how this all started, if you please.”

“Of course.”

Mr. Treister huffs through his nose before continuing. “You said in your testimony that you met Mr. Ruta for the first time at a gala you attended with the defendant. Is that correct?”

Link’s stomach twists in a knot. He isn’t sure where Mr. Treister’s line of questioning is going, and he doesn’t like the hard way the man stares at him.

“That’s correct.”

“And you met him alone? Your husband wasn’t present?”

Link tries not to hesitate, tries not to show weakness. The courtroom is tense and silent.

“That’s correct.”

“And yet later in your testimony, you stated that your husband didn’t often leave you alone.”

Link fights back with a frown and quick hands.

“While he doesn’t often leave me alone, he does excuse himself to speak with others sometimes. He told me to wait in the ballroom until he came back. During that brief time alone, I met Sidon.”

Mr. Treister shifts his weight from one foot to the other, never taking his steely gaze off Link.

“And what exactly happened during this brief meeting?”

Shaking his head a little in confusion, wondering what this is all about, Link answers with a little stutter in his hands.

“He asked me to dance.”

Eyebrows high and accusing, Mr. Treister asks, “And did you?”

Mr. Gathers raises his hand from the prosecutor's table and calls out, “I object, your Honor, what’s the relevance of this questioning?”

The judge shoots a glance to Mr. Treister and asks, “Mr. Treister?”

Ganon’s attorney nods his head to the judge and defends himself with, “Your Honor, I’m establishing a pattern of behavior of the witness. The relevance of my questioning is forthcoming.”

“Overruled.”

“Thank you, your Honor. Mr. Hyrule, did you accept Mr. Ruta’s offer of a dance?”

“Yes.”

“And later, when you met Mr. Ruta a second time, you said it took place in a restroom, where he found you upset after an argument with the defendant. Is that correct?”

Link’s stomach drops out. The reason for Mr. Treister’s questioning is like a monster lurking below the surface of a murky pond. Link almost sees it, almost realizes what’s upon him.

“That’s correct.”

Mr. Treister hums and turns towards the jury, eyeing them before turning on his heel and strutting back to Link.

“Did Mr. Ruta console you while you were upset?”

All eyes are on Link as he hesitates. Ganon hasn’t looked away once, and Link finally meets his gaze again. The two of them are the only ones who know why Link had been in that bathroom, what had happened to him to upset him so. Ganon probably isn’t even aware he was upset at the time. It must be news to him, hearing it right now. Link’s heart seizes tightly in his chest, and salt pricks at his eyes for the first time. The audience murmurs again, and Link knows the cameras must be trained on him. He closes his eyes to collect himself, to try and hold back the tears of weakness.

“Yes, he did.”

Humming and turning his gaze back to the jury, Mr. Treister goes on to add, “And Mr. Ruta was the one who told you about the alleged crimes charged against the defendant, told you to search for evidence. Did you even know what you’d found?”

Mr. Gathers grits his teeth before calling out, “Objection, your Honor, he’s leading the witness.”

“Overruled.”

Mr. Treister, sensing his weakness now, takes a step closer to the witness stand. Link sees the fire in his eyes, fire that surrounds the wood keeping Link caged.

“You were ignorant of any alleged wrongdoing by your husband and didn’t have a clue about the documents you found. You were convinced by a man you’d met twice, once while in a highly emotional state.”

Link sits back as far as he can in the seat, wishing he could sink down and make this all go away. The eyes of every juror are wide as they watch. Even Ganon seems frozen, staring hard at his attorney’s back instead of Link’s terrified face.

“Objection!” Mr. Gathers yells. “That’s an argument!”

“Sustained.”

Mr. Treister’s teeth are blindingly white when he adds further, “Were you in an emotional state while agreeing to meet with Mr. Ruta to discuss leaving your husband?”

Breathing hard and fighting the tears threatening to make a fool out of him, Link swallows hard and nods.

“Yes.”

Mr. Treister regards the jury while making the claim, “Emotional. Emotional and secretive.”

A single tear slips between Link’s long lashes as he shuts his eyes.

“I question, Mr. Hyrule, your competence in this matter, because clearly the basis of your knowledge of alleged wrongdoings was assumed on—”

The resounding  _ bang! _ of flesh on wood startles everyone in court. Link sucks in a breath while staring with teary eyes at his husband. He’s rarely seen Ganon’s face so calm but his eyes so stormy. But his fist remains clenched tightly on the table where he’d punched it with the side of his hand. Some color slips out of Mr. Treister’s face as he takes on the full brunt of Ganon’s enraged glare. While everyone is distracted, Link whips a hand up to wipe his tears away. His heart still gallops like a wild horse, still aches like it’s about to explode. Ganon’s emerald eyes slip shut as he calms himself and sits back in his chair. When he opens them again, they find Link across the room and take in that he’s collected himself.

The judge looks ready to punish someone for this, but Mr. Treister mutters, “Thank you, your Honor. Nothing further from Mr. Hyrule at this point. Thank you, Mr. Hyrule.”

Mr. Gathers shakes himself out of the stupor that had gripped the whole courtroom. The audience murmurs loudly amongst themselves, and the judge finally calls the room to order. Mr. Gathers stands while eyeing the defense.

“May Mr. Hyrule be excused, your Honor? I have no redirect examination for him.”

A long, rough sigh blows out the judge’s nose.

“Yes, you may step down, Mr. Hyrule. Thank you very much.”

Link nods his head and sticks close to the bailiff who leads him back to the witness room he’d started in. Sidon jumps to his feet when the door opens. And despite the other people in the room, Link falls into his chest the first chance he gets. Sidon clutches him tightly around his chest as Link strains on his tiptoes to hide his face in Sidon’s neck. How dare Mr. Treister accuse him of being unfaithful! That’s what he’d implied all along, Link had realized too late. Link breathes hard against Sidon’s neck and fights another bout of tears. The attorney had attempted to discredit Link’s character, to tarnish his truth with his friendship with Sidon and his emotions. Link gulps in air when Zelda’s hands fall on his back, trying to calm the little hiccups that shake him. And Ganon’s response… Punching the table like it was nothing, all to stop the man meant to defend him from his charges… Link peels his bright blue eyes open as Sidon rocks them on their feet, shushing him and petting his hair. Ganon now knows of his betrayal. And still, the sight of Link crying, or someone hurting him… Ganon had made Mr. Treister stop.

“What happened?” Sidon whispers in his ear once the other witnesses stop staring. “Darling, please don’t cry. It’s all right.”

Sidon’s pet names make Link’s stomach twist, though. Had he been unfaithful? That very night after meeting Sidon, Link had used his face and voice as a fantasy to make it through sex with Ganon… Isn’t that being unfaithful? And how he’d allowed Sidon to hold him, to kiss him a few times, although chastely… Link shudders in Sidon’s arms and admits his betrayal to Ganon on a completely different level. Mr. Treister had been right about that. Still caught tightly in Sidon’s arms, Link hopes that the last bit of back and forth between them doesn’t hurt the case against Ganon. Ganon has done all the things he’s accused of—that and more. The evidence Link had brought to light… That will be enough to put him away. Members of the task force must also be witnesses, and their testimony won’t carry the flaws that Link’s had. Still, he aches, full of failure and disappointment in himself. Sidon holds him until his tears subside. He laces their fingers together when they sit until the end of the day comes at 4 in the afternoon.

When they finally leave, Special Agent Lee accompanies them back to the house like he always does. Sidon makes to leave, probably to return to Mipha and their home. But Link snatches his hand and stands with his face pressed firmly to Sidon’s chest.

Don’t go, he wants to beg. Don’t leave me alone. Not tonight.

Sidon takes his hand and guides Link upstairs. Sidon sits on the edge of Link’s bed and helps him with the buttons on his jacket and suit. He laughs a bit and brushes Link’s stiff fingers away when all he does is hinder rather than help. With Link’s suit jacket, shirt, trousers, and shoes on the floor, Sidon urges him to lie down and settle under the covers. Sidon rises from the bed at that point to close Link’s door, but only after a reassuring nod from Link. Sidon then crosses the room to flick the light on in the en suite. Link sleeps better if there aren’t shadows closing on in the bed when he inevitably startles awake after a nightmare. Sitting beside him again, Sidon reaches out with a huge hand to pet at Link’s hair and push him to lie down. When he tries to climb in with all his clothes still on, minus his suit jacket, Link rockets up again to fuss with the buttons on his shirt.

Link thinks after the first two that Sidon will lift his gentle hands and put a stop to this. But Sidon just sits still, allowing Link to pop all the buttons through their holes. He doesn’t stop Link when his little hands push the shirt from Sidon’s shoulders. Sidon guides his own hands through the sleeves and dumps the shirt on the floor. Link sits in his underwear, hands flat over Sidon’s white undershirt. His palms swipe down, over the muscled plains to the hem that’s tucked into his dress pants. Link wiggles it free, ends bunched up in his hands. When he glances up to find Sidon’s golden eyes in the dim light, there’s a comforting smile waiting for him. Sidon lifts his arms up, cooperating with Link as he removes the shirt. It joins Sidon’s dress shirt on the floor. Link wants to continue, to divest Sidon of all his clothes. But the point of this wasn’t to arouse. Link’s actions didn’t have that kind of rosy-hued intent to them. No. He just wants Sidon’s skin bare so that he can feel it and let the warmth of it ground him.

With a hand cupping one of Sidon’s shoulders, Link lies back and guides Sidon to settle beside him. Sidon sits up, though, and curls an arm around Link’s head while he hovers above him. His fingers dig under Link’s head to find his ponytail and slip the tie free. Link tosses his head around to loosen his hair, spreading it around the pillow like a golden halo. Link’s eyes, narrow from exhaustion both physical and emotional, take in all of Sidon’s naked, brown skin on display. He swallows hard and slips the hand he’d used to coax Sidon closer and glides it over his collarbones, settling over his heart. Sidon’s heart beats steadily under Link’s palm. It’s much different from Link’s fragile heart that hasn’t stopped hammering since they’d made him swear an oath and admit his betrayal to Ganon. Sidon’s hand curled up by Link’s head twists down to caress his cheek. Link blinks out of his grey thoughts and redirects his watery gaze up to Sidon.

“I’m very proud of you, Link. You did well today.”

Link bows his head and shakes it. Sidon’s fingers on his cheek trace the path a few tears had made in the courtroom, just before Ganon had stopped his own attorney. That will probably be in the news tonight, when Link wakes gasping out of a nightmare. Link looks back up at his friend, his dearest friend. Sidon is all smiles, all soft eyes for him. He ducks closer, tilting his head in a way that says, ‘I want to kiss you.’ Link shifts on the bed, arching up in a response that begs, ‘Yes, please.’ They meet with a tiny groan mixing between them. Sidon pets hair away from Link’s temple while pulling back and quickly pressing another kiss to his lips, and then another, and another. Link slips his arms around Sidon’s neck and pulls him closer. The naked skin of their chests makes contact, and Sidon bear his weight down on Link. They part again, Link gasping with his lips almost touching Sidon’s, and then crash together with Link’s mouth still open. Sidon groans so sweetly against him, carefully lapping at the fullness of Link’s bottom lip before dipping inside. Link’s shoulders hunch up around his downturned ears as he moans and returns Sidon’s deep kiss. They part one last time, panting into each other’s mouths.

Sidon kisses the side of his mouth before whispering, “You are so dear to me, little one. So brave and strong.”

Squeezing Sidon to his body one last time, Link relaxes his hold. Sidon returns to his side and instantly scoops Link up, tucking him under his chin. It’s Link’s preferred place to cuddle Sidon. Sidon attempts to stay on top of the covers, to use the blanket as a barrier between them. But Link arches back to shoot him a pitiful look. It’s full of need—need for comfort, not for anything that would excite. Sidon hums through a sigh and lifts his body to slip under with Link. Link wastes no time in reclaiming his spot under Sidon’s chin and holding them firmly together. The soft material of Sidon’s dress pants doesn’t bother Link’s skin. He’s still growing used to clothes on his body, still prefers to sit naked in his room when he can stomach the solitude. But he needs Sidon right now, so he leaves his underwear and the rest of Sidon’s clothes be. There will be time in the future, and Link blushes when he thinks about it.

It’s hours later, after the sun has gone down, that Link wakes up and flicks the TV on like he does when he’s restless in the middle of the night. Apparently, the attorneys had moved forward shortly after Link’s testimony to question Ganon. Link catches the end of the clips showing his crying face and Ganon slamming his fist on the table. Link squirms at watching himself be so weak in front of the court, if not hundreds of thousands of viewers. But the reporter for the news moves on to more scandalous information from today’s hearings. They play a clip of Ganon at the witness stand, apparently in the middle of Mr. Gathers questioning him about Link and Link’s involvement in his arrest.

“Would you agree,” Mr. Gathers asks, “with your husband’s earlier statement made today, that he was unaware of the crimes you’ve been accused of committing?”

Ganon frowns down at Mr. Gathers like he isn’t worth the air he’s about to use to speak.

“Link had absolutely nothing to do with anything in my professional life. He is my partner in life, my personal life.” Ganon directs his dark eyes to a camera, somehow knowing it had been trained on him at that moment. “He’s just my husband.”

The frame freezes on Ganon’s intimidating stare as the reporter comments on the statement, offering his fellow anchorwoman to give her opinion as well. Link mutes the TV at that point, allowing Ganon’s voice to echo through his mind. ‘He’s just my husband.’ Link holds himself in the glow of the TV, rubbing his upper arms. His eyes catch the gentle rise and fall of Sidon’s stomach as the man breathes, still caught in the gentle jaws of sleep. Despite Link’s heartache over the day’s events, over his lost love of Ganon, he smiles down at Sidon’s peaceful face. The TV flickers as the image changes to more coverage of the case. Link leaves the remote by his covered shin and stretches down to pet stray, red hairs from Sidon’s cheek. The locks around his face aren’t long enough to add to the braid, but they frame his face in such a lovely way. Everything about Sidon is lovely, at least to Link. Sickly sweet smile caught on his face, safe with Sidon deep in sleep, Link leans down just a bit more to kiss his brown cheek. Sidon twitches in his sleep and reaches for Link, grumbling at the loss of his bedmate. Link reaches down the bed for the remote to turn off all the grief and sadness. He returns to Sidon’s arms, to his warmth and love, and forgets his worries for a little while.

 

The trial lasts another week without further testimony requested from the three of them. They sit in the witness room regardless, ready if the attorneys recall them. Friday of the third week hits, and the jury begins their deliberation. They don’t have to come back on Monday, which Zelda is grateful for most of all. She has her duties at their parent’s—or really her—company to catch up on. Urbosa has returned to her business, too, apparently needing to fire a few managers and then find replacements for them. That leaves Link and Sidon alone together, although Zelda makes a face about it. But Link pleads his case Sunday night before they part for the evening and go to bed. She’s returning to work tomorrow, Urbosa will be gone, too. Zelda doesn’t understand his need for company, digs her heels in when he asks for Sidon. But a few tears and holding himself twists her arm enough.

“Fine!” She’d yelled while stomping down the hall to her and Urbosa’s room. “But you guys don’t leave the house, understand? If for some reason Ganon is found not-guilty, I wanna know where you two are when it happens. I mean it, Link!”

Monday morning finds Sidon entering the house under the watchful eye of Special Agent Lee and his men. They eye him in his old t-shirt and grey sweatpants, not used to the handsome Hylian dressing down. Sidon gives them a friendly wave and spies Link waiting at the top of the stairs, gripping the banister until his knuckles are white. Sidon leaves the agents behind, taking the stairs two at a time. Link grabs his hand once he’s at the top and drags Sidon to his room. Once inside, Link kicks the door shut and shoves Sidon against it, pressing close to feel him and chase away his mounting anxiety. It crawls under his skin like ants, and he can’t scratch the itch himself. He’d awoken in the middle of the night to the phantom warmth of his husband behind him, the memory of his giant hands ghosting up and down his skin. Link had taken himself in hand, eyes full of tears, and thought about Ganon to bring himself to orgasm. The tightness in his gut hadn’t unwound, though, and now Link clutches the front of Sidon’s shirt, nearly at his wit’s end.

Sidon pets the back of his head and murmurs over his panic, “It’s all right. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. You’re safe, darling, I promise.”

One of Sidon’s huge hand slips under the shirt Link had thrown on. The moment his fingertips graze the small of Link’s back, Link rips himself out of Sidon’s arms and yanks the shirt off. He huddles between Sidon’s arms again and whines and begs for his hands, anything to make this dizzying panic go away. He’d dreamed all night that Ganon had won his case and immediately stormed his childhood home, killing everyone before taking Link with him. When dawn had finally struck, Link had sprinted from his room to check on Zelda and Urbosa, finding them in the kitchen sharing space and a few kisses over breakfast. That’s when he’d texted Sidon, message almost unintelligible as his fingers refused to work.

Caught up in his panic, Link doesn’t feel Sidon walking him backwards to the bed. Sidon shushes him and guides him to lie down. Link has underwear on, also thrown on as a last thought when he’d left his room at dawn. Sidon leaves them there and twists out of his own shirt. His sweatpants stay, in case Zelda or anyone else comes knocking. He knee-walks up the bed and pets at Link’s stricken, pale face. Link clings to Sidon when he lies down, and his eye flutter shut when Sidon presses kisses to the sweaty skin of his forehead. Link’s hand shakes as he snatches one of Sidon’s and guides it to his hip, needing his friend to hold him and touch him. His mind races too quickly for Link to stay grounded. Sidon’s voice and touch are the only things keeping him from flying apart.

Sidon kisses the ear Link isn’t lying on and murmurs against it, “I’m here, Link. Whatever frightened you so, it can’t hurt you.” Sidon picks up one of Link’s cold, numb hands and presses it over his heart. “Feel me, little one, it’s all right. I’m here.”

The agonizing, heavy ball of tension in Link lightens some. Sensations return slowly, but the first that comes back is the steady drum of Sidon’s heart under his hand. Link cranes his head up from where he’d hidden it under Sidon’s chin. His kisses along Sidon’s jaw are welcomed with a chuckled hum and a smile. Link gives his own little sounds and tugs Sidon on top of him as he rolls. Warmth has returned to Link’s fingertips, and he drags all ten of them up and down the dip of Sidon’s spine, making the Hylian writhe against him. Link’s fingers stop just above the low waist of Sidon’s sweatpants, and Sidon laughs in his ear while craning his head out of kissing range. Sidon’s golden eyes sparkle down at Link as Sidon shoves loose, red locks of hair out of his face.

“That tickles,” he laughs out. “You must be feeling better if you’re tickling me.”

Link turns his head away to hide his smile from Sidon. But Sidon has other plans and blows air across the sensitive shell of his ear. Link yelps under him and paws at his back as Sidon squashes him to the bed, dancing his fingers up and down Link’s sides. Head thrashing and spilling hair out of his ponytail, Link bucks under Sidon to escape his terrible fingers. But Sidon’s twinkling laughter in his ear curls around Link, chasing the last bit of panic away. He’s drained from all his racing thoughts and racing heart and slumps under Sidon. A little kiss, just on the side of intimate, pecks at his cheek before Sidon moves off him. He’s a long line of heat and lean muscle along Link’s side, and Link throws out a hand to capture one of Sidon’s. Sidon kisses his forehead and tangles their fingers together.

“So what happened to make you so panicked, Link? Do you want to talk about it? My sign language is much better, I promise.”

Link nuzzles into Sidon’s shoulder that’s sunk into the bed before untangling their hands.

I had bad dreams all night, he explains. Ganon came to take me away.

Sidon lifts the hand he’d rested on Link’s stomach to pet at his loose hair.

“I see. That’s a valid fear, Link. I don’t think it’s likely that he’ll be set free today, but there’s always a chance. The jury has to rule on whether or not the prosecution proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ganon committed the crimes he’s charged with. It could be that they all agree he did it. But that’s not their job.” He sighs and pets at Link’s freckles before continuing, “If the prosecution wasn’t good enough in presenting evidence and witness testimony, he could go free. That’s not what you want to hear, but that is the reality, I’m afraid.”

Link scrambles at Sidon’s bare shoulders and pulls him down while arching up. They kiss, just a barely-there press of lips. When they part, Link throws a fragile, frightened glance Sidon’s way. Sidon kisses him again before lying down and holding him close.

“No matter what happens today, or the next… Whenever the jury reaches a verdict, there will be people here to protect you. You sister probably has a lawyer on retainer and can have them file a restraining order once we find out what happens.” Sidon squeezes him tightly. “You don’t have to go back to him, Link. Only you can make that choice.”

Nodding, Link brushes his lips across the delicate bones of Sidon’s clavicle. He doesn’t want that life back. He wants to stay here with Zelda, to see her everyday. He wants Sidon here to hold him and touch him when he starts to float away. Although, not everything about this new life sits with Link well. Zelda had mentioned to him before leaving that Link will start seeing a therapist—the mysterious Dr. Green in his phone—sometime this week. He’d wanted to decline, but it’s still not in him to refuse orders like that. Zelda had told him, not asked him. Link wonders what Sidon would say about such things, but the Hylian would probably encourage Link to see a professional about his problems. Link knows it’s for the best, but strangers make him uncomfortable. And discussing the deeper details of his life with Ganon and his dysfunctions? Link shivers in Sidon’s arms just thinking about it. He’d rather bury his shame than put it on display.

Link’s phone going off on the nightstand startles them both. Sidon squeezes him tight enough to hurt in the shock, and Link wheezes in his arms. A mumbled apology and a kiss soothe the ache, though, and Sidon reaches back to retrieve Link’s phone for him. Urbosa had sent him a message.

Turn the news on. Jury finished deliberation.

Zelda would not approve of this. But Link sits up, almost bashing Sidon in the face with his elbow. He digs through the covers to find the remote, flicking the TV on when he snatches it from the blanket’s clutches. He only ever watches the news, at least since he came home from the hospital. So the correct channel is already set when the screen fills with the image of the courtroom. Everyone files in. The last juror is finally seated, and the judge calls the room to order. In the background, the clicking of flashes and shutters is the only sound for a few seconds. The judge addresses the room and announces the parties present. Sitting with his back straight, Link squeezes the remote in both hands as he stares at the proceedings. Sidon shifts besides him, caressing his shoulder. When Link doesn’t flinch or deny him, Sidon wraps an arm around his waist and presses their upper arms and shoulders together. Link appreciates all the contact of Sidon’s skin on his, and he relaxes just a bit while waiting for the verdict.

At her desk, the clerk who had sworn Link in holds an envelope, still sealed and handed to her from the jurors. The judge adjusts his glasses on his nose before addressing the court.

“I’d like to take this time, before the verdict is read, to remind all in attendance here, especially the members of the media and audience, that you are to remain calm and quiet as the verdict is read. Any persons disrupting the reading will be removed. Our clerk, Miss Sampson, will you please face the jury to recite their verdict?”

She does so, and a hush falls over the courtroom. Sidon’s hand at his waist squeezes Link, pulling them closer together. Lips kiss the hair behind his ear, but Link doesn’t pay any attention to that. The plastic of the TV remote squeaks in his grip.

The sounds cuts out the moment Miss Sampson opens her mouth to speak, and Link jumps in Sidon’s arms. He switches to the next news station, sure that all of them will be showing this. It’s a scramble for his damn fingers to find the channel buttons. His panic makes it worse. But the audio is loud and clear on the next station, and Link catches the end of the verdict.

“—defendant guilty of the crime of treason, in violation of penal code—”

“Yes!” Sidon shouts over the TV, hollering and rocking Link in his arms. “You did it, Link! We won!”

Miss Sampson goes on to read the other verdicts of the jury, all guilty. On screen, the clerk confirms all twelve jurors that their verdicts are correct for every single count against Ganon. The camera pans away from that to focus on Ganon and his legal team. Mr. Treister leans close to whisper in Ganon’s ear. Ganon himself doesn’t look surprised or upset. That worries Link, but Sidon kissing his cheek and unbalancing them, sending them sprawling on Link’s bed, distracts him from that. Sidon laughs above him and holds Link’s head between his hands. The Hylian is a heavy, warm weight on top of Link, and Link basks in Sidon’s happy laughter and the way his whole face glows when he smiles.

“You did it,” Sidon breathes. “I knew you could, darling.”

Link swipes at his shoulder and squeezes out, I had some help, between their chests.

A laugh huffs out through Sidon’s nose, and he swoops down to kiss Link. Link’s hands are caught between their chests, so he wiggles until they’re free, wrapping them around Sidon’s neck. The long, neat braid of Sidon’s hair slips over his shoulder to pool beside Link’s face. The sleek length of it tickles Link’s ear, and he ends their chaste kisses with a little giggle. Sidon nuzzles their cheeks together and hums before sitting up again. With the windows behind them and the morning sun streaming in, Link watches all the light bounce off Sidon’s smooth skin and his bright eyes. His feelings for Sidon that constantly teeter on the fence between “friendship” and “more” lean that much closer to the “more” side. Sidon has been with him every step of the way, telling him he could do this whenever Link had doubted himself. Link smiles up at Sidon with a little blush on his face. This must be the start of great things.

They distract themselves with cuddling while the news coverage continues. Link coaxes Sidon into a few deep kisses, pulling Sidon on top of him again when the reporter’s voice jumps up in volume.

“We are receiving reports over the internet and via telephone that the motorcade transporting the recently sentenced Ganon Dragmire has erupted into flames and chaos.”

Link sits up straight again, shoving Sidon back while turning the volume on the TV up. As the reporter scrambles for information, half the screen plays footage shot at the courthouse of Ganon being transported back to wherever he’d been held. It clearly shows him ducking into a hulking, monster of a car before others swoop in to cover it. The reporter dives back in, apparently listening to information over his earpiece.

“A member of the public has come forward with video taken from their cell phone during the first explosion. We have a team approaching the scene as we speak, but we’d like to provide out viewers at home with this video.”

The quality is grainy and a bit shaky, but it follows the procession of police cars escorting the vehicle containing Ganon. The highway is deserted of civilian vehicles in both directions, completely shut down. The motorcade drives a bit away from where the shot was taken, and then it all falls apart. Link watches with his mouth hanging open a bit as the car Ganon had stepped into explodes, fire erupting from underneath the vehicle. The explosion catches a few cars surrounding it, and the person holding the phone shakes from the shockwave. There’s screaming and running around the person, and then the shot dives away to film the ground as the person takes off running, too. The news station plays it again and again, buying time for their ground team to hit the scene. They cut the video once everything is in order, and a live feed from the wreckage fills the screen.

Link doesn’t bother listening to the reporter as she stands back, talking over the camera panning over the flaming remains of the motorcade. Fire trucks are on the scene, and all the sirens blaring nearly drown her out. The armored car that had held Ganon is more like an aluminum can now, bent and torn open by fire and violence. No one could have survived that. Link curses himself for the hot, salty tears that spring up in his eyes while staring where Ganon had sat before the explosion. Sidon says something to him, but Link doesn’t hear it. Sidon’s firm hand cups his cheek and turns his head away from the TV. The happiness shining in those honey eyes has wilted, leaving only sorrow and concern behind. Sidon takes the remote from Link, turns the TV off, and then urges them to lie down again.

Sidon doesn’t say anything at the way Link’s shoulder tremble or how he bites back terrible cries full of agony and shame. He hates himself for crying over Ganon! He shouldn’t care! But nearly ten years of knowing the man, almost eight of them spent in marriage, Link’s feelings run deep beneath the abuse. He doesn’t mourn the Ganon that had stepped into the car. Link mourns the young man who would sneak up on him in the kitchen and pick him up, spinning them around and laugh. He mourns the Ganon who held his hands during their wedding and quietly helped him mouth the Gerudian words that would bind them together. Above all, Link mourns the vulnerable man who admitted on their first date that he loved Link, had loved him for a while before saying so. Link clings tighter and tighter to Sidon, heart in his throat and breath refusing to come.

Sidon cups the back of his head, like he does when Link is hysterical, and keeps Link close while whispering comforting words to him.

“It’s all right to be upset, Link. Please, don’t hold back. It’s okay to cry, dear one.”

Link just grits his teeth harder, trying to twist his sorrow into something else. Any emotion would be easier to process than this. He tries for anger, but he doesn’t have it in him. Link gasps into the valley of Sidon’s chest and muffles his pitiful hiccups in the blanket bunched up underneath them. Sidon’s hands continue petting his hair and back, just trying to tell Link that he’s here, that he’s not alone. Separating from Ganon and betraying him hadn’t hurt this much. And as unhappy as Ganon has made him time and time again, he has never wished death on his husband. Link thinks Sidon would tell him his heart is too good to wish something so harsh like that. Link just knows he’s too weak to want that. Link curls up tightly to Sidon’s chest and cries himself into a light doze. He wakes later, and Sidon stays with him until Zelda comes home.

He’s exhausted still when she bursts into the house, immediately wrapping him up in a hug and checking that he’s all right. Sidon takes his quiet leave, clothing restored, and promises to text Link or come back soon. Zelda waves him away like an annoying bug, nearly kicking the front door shut when he takes longer to wish Link a good night. Urbosa joins their little pity party in the foyer, watching Zelda cheer over the verdict and holler about Ganon’s death. Link’s complexion lacks the normal vibrancy Urbosa has grown used to. He’s nearly grey from all the crying and stress. Urbosa takes her wife by the shoulders and steers Zelda towards the dining room, where dinner is already set up. She goes without question, caught up in her celebration. She’ll probably crack open a bottle of wine specifically reserved for this moment—Ganon’s arrest or death. She may even have two separate bottles for such joyous occasions. Urbosa sighs and shakes her head at such insensitive antics before kneeling in front of Link.

“Don’t let your sister get to you, Link.” Her lipstick leaves a little mark on his forehead when she kisses him. “She doesn’t see you suffering like Sidon and I do. To her, you shouldn’t spare any feelings towards Ganon. But I know that’s not the case. It’s hard. You don’t get over a person like that overnight, honey.”

His blue gaze lifts up from the floor for a split second, acknowledging her sympathy.

“She’ll be taking you to see a therapist soon,” she warns him. “Especially after what happened today. You can’t hide your feelings from her.” Urbosa tucks some of Link’s loose hair behind his ear. He doesn’t look at her. “I don’t think Zelda should have control over your life, Link. But I think seeing someone and talking about what happened will help you. Please, ignore her attitude about what happened today and just try. Please, Link?”

He nods and slips out from her comforting hands cupping his shoulders. She watches him climb the stairs, palm dragging on the railing as he goes. She’s glad Sidon had been here when the news broke. She can’t imagine what Link went through with someone here to comfort him. If he had been alone… Urbosa shivers, not caring to think about such things, and seeks out her little wife, who is cheering in the kitchen. Someone has to cut Zelda off eventually. And Link deserves some time to mourn and decompress from all this. She privately hopes Sidon visits Link’s more often, even if they have to slip him in under Zelda’s nose. Urbosa doesn’t mind distracting Zelda if it’s to help Link grow closer to his handsome friend. He deserves happiness. They both do.


	11. Making Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Two days after Ganon’s death—two days without sleep, two days without food—Zelda piles Link into her car and drives them into the city. They unfortunately pass the K&K Industries building, and Link had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying. She’s much more excited about this than him, even though she had to take off work the same week she went back.

“Look,” Zelda sighs after twenty minutes of non-response from him. “You need to talk to someone who is a professional. Brother, I love you, but I don’t have what it takes to help you through this. I don’t.” She pauses for a little bit, maybe trying to comfort herself. “But I recognize I don’t, and this is the best solution I could come up with. I don’t want you to suffer anymore.”

Link tunes out the rest of what she has to say. Urbosa had warned him, after all. He catches that she’ll walk him up and wait for him outside Dr. Green’s office. Link clasps his hands in his lap while slumping against the door. He’s torn between wanting to go home and suffering alone in his room or seeking out Sidon’s company. Thinking about Sidon and how forward they’ve become with each other makes Link squirm, though. His urges and needs are difficult to control, now. Little things set him off, like a friendly touch of a hand on his arm or a voice that’s just on the edge of stern. Even Sidon holding him, nothing more, is too much for Link’s feverish, ravenous skin. The toys he’d snuck away from the house—a house that’s apparently his along with funds Ganon had apparently put away in his name—come in handy. His hand and imagination are no longer enough to satisfy on their own. Link turns his face away from Zelda, pressing his hot cheek into the glass. Shame sours those times when he’s alone, because he can’t resist the temptation to make the hands that touch him Ganon’s, the voice that tells him to come Ganon’s. Sidon is there instead sometimes. Sometimes it’s both.

Zelda throws the car in park and hops out, leaving Link to his shame. He’s so full of it with no other place to put it all. He glances up at Zelda on the other side of the glass, waiting for him. If she knew… She would hate him. Or find him disgusting in the least. Urbosa had said Zelda doesn’t understand. Would anyone? Zelda tugs on the handle, although the door is still locked. Link sighs and picks his head up, removes his seatbelt, and hops out of the car. Urbosa had told him to try. It’s obvious Zelda wants him to, and he assumes Sidon wants him to get better, too. Zelda offers her hand to Link, which he takes. Her warmth soothes the numb ache in his fingertips where they’d gone cold from his nerves. He misses her presence when he steps inside Dr. Green’s office and the door shuts behind him.

Dr. Green is a short man, not much taller than Link. There’s a bit of uncertainty about him as he offers Link a seat and then a different one just as quickly. He collects himself when he sits, though, and offers Link a smile on his round face. Black hair trimmed short and neat, Dr. Green has some lines on his face and the body of someone resisting weight gain. Link sits down at the first chair Dr. Green had offered—the one across from him rather than next to. It’s comfortable under him and matches the one Dr. Green sits in. The clock on the wall ticks by as Dr. Green folds his hands over a knee and watches Link with an open smile. The longer this drags on, the more Link shrinks down.

Dr. Green introduces himself, sharing details about his life. He offers to sign at Link, if that would make him more comfortable. But Link declines, motioning for him to continue. Dr. Greens talks about himself in an uncertain way, just like he’d offered a seat to Link. He questions his motives and reasons for the things he’d done in the brief stories of his life that he tells Link. But he laughs it all off, lightening the mood a bit with his mellow voice. It’s something Dr. Green shares with Sidon, a sort of medium, non-threatening tone. When Dr. Green offers Link a chance to sign about himself, Link only hesitates for a moment.

He’s sure this is only meant to get him comfortable with talking to Dr. Green. But it’s easy to start his story by telling him about Ganon, since his deceased husband is the crux of Link’s issues. Dr. Green leans forward in his chair as he listens, waving Link on when Link shoots him a shy, sheepish look. Link does look at Dr. Green while summarizing his living conditions in the past five years or so—his need for directions, his discomfort in clothing, his urges brought on by lack of physical contact. Dr. Green nods and murmurs apologies rather than judgments. Link stares at him in stillness for a moment after that. He’d expected Dr. Green to at least wince at the things he’d been through. But that open, caring smile is still on his face. Link drops his gaze to blink down at his hands. He didn’t think anyone would understand…

“Link,” Dr. Green says softly. “Why don’t you tell me about something good that’s happened to you recently?”

Immediately, Sidon’s handsome face comes to mind.

So, Link tells him about meeting Sidon and how that one dance had set in motion events that changed his life forever. He signs, dips, and twists words about Sidon—his endless kindness, his patience, his love. Sidon has only said that he cares deeply for Link, but Link believes it’s love, even if only platonic. Dr. Green’s smile widens as he watches Link go on and on about Sidon, only stopping when he realizes he’s rambled for close to ten minutes. Their thirty-minute session is almost half over… Link tries to apologize, but Dr. Green waves his signs away with a little laugh.

“Please, don’t apologize. I’m happy to see that there’s good in your life right now. This Sidon person seems very important to you.”

Link clutches his hands over his chest and blushes when he confesses, He is.

“I’d love to talk about Sidon more next time you come, Link. Would you mind talking about your sister? She seemed pretty determined to sit in on our sessions. She can, if you want…”

Link shakes his head hard enough to whip his hair around. No, I don’t want that.

“That’s fine, Link. This is your time. We do what you want. If you ever don’t want to talk about something, you can always tell me.”

Dr. Green had asked Link to talk about Zelda, but his statement just now reminds Link of a major hurdle he cowers in fear of.

I can’t, Link signs at first. I struggle to ask for things when I need or want them. I’m not used to making decisions for myself.

“I see.” Dr. Green rubs his hands together and sits back in his chair. “How deep does your need for direction go? Do you have to ask to bathe yourself? To eat?”

Link bows his head. I don’t like asking Zelda for food, no…

“Okay, that’s okay. Do you do things for yourself, Link?”

Link shoots him a look with his eyebrows pinched together and a frown turning his lips down.

“What I mean is, do you ever just do things on your own? Go outside? Leave the house?”

Link hesitates before signing stiffly, That’s not something I can do.

Dr. Green perks up, surprised at Link’s admission. “No? You don’t want to, or you’re uncomfortable?”

Uncomfortable. I never did anything without Ganon.

Dr. Green nods at that, too. “That will be another excellent conversation for next time. But let’s get back on topic. Your sister? How are things going since you reunited with her?”

Link admits that he’s worried that he’s bothering her. He tells Dr. Green that he doesn’t think Zelda can handle his need for direction, his inability to decide things. Following her around the house stresses her out, and he doesn’t want to burden Urbosa, either. Dr. Green comforts his worries, telling him that it’s normal to have them. Dr. Green doesn’t try to excuse them or assure him that his family doesn’t feel that way, which Link wouldn’t believe anyway. The Hylian is just calm and patient, ready to help Link’s confidence when it falters. It all just reminds Link of Sidon, and he aches to see his friend again. A few days apart is too much for him when he’s alone and has nothing that feels right like Sidon does.

“Thank you, Link, for sharing all of this with me today. For a first session,” he says brightly, “it was productive and enlightening! I was sure it would take a few for you to open up. I’m honored by your honesty with me. I know it’s not easy.”

Link glances up at him through the bangs that fall in his eyes. Again, he wonders if Zelda will let him cut it shorter… He shouldn’t think that way, he realizes. But it’s difficult. Link smiles at Dr. Green and hopes he can make it past these restrictive impulses he has. It won’t happen overnight, as Sidon had told him seemingly so long ago. But one step at a time, he’ll learn. Link stands at the end of their session, shakes hands with Dr. Green, and leaves the office with Zelda’s hand held tightly in his. Dr. Green had bid him farewell for now with a challenge. He’d asked Link to try and do something for himself or do something without asking once a day. Even if Link just rephrases his needs, telling Zelda that he’s hungry rather than asking if he can have food is a step in the right direction.

When they roll to a stop at a light, Link taps Zelda’s shoulder, intent on making his daily quota of boundary testing right now.

I’m hungry, he tells her.

Zelda perks up at that, smiling at him and nodding a few times.

“Cool. Beedle’s place is still in business. We can go there?”

He hasn’t eaten there since… Easily before his marriage. He eagerly agrees, and Zelda speeds a little bit to get them there faster. Link counts the day as a success, even knowing he’ll return to an empty bed and probably a difficult time sleeping tonight. But he’s looking forward to next week’s sessions. He’d agreed with Dr. Green’s offer of twice a week: once on Monday and once on Thursday, until Link is comfortable with once a week. Until the next session, though, Link follows Dr. Green’s advice of challenging his boundaries and stepping outside his comfort zone. But he has to consciously fight all the instincts in him that helped him survive for seven, almost eight years. Doing his daily challenge is difficult on it own. And just like when Link had sat in the witness room, he can’t wait for this to be over.

Their second meeting focuses on Sidon and Link’s feelings for him. Dr. Green warns him after Link tells him the story about their reunion in the bathroom that Link must decide if his feelings are genuine or if they’re hero worship. Expanding on that statement, Dr. Green tells him that survivors of such lengthy and pervasive abuse often struggle to form deep, meaningful relationships with other people. Link recognizes that in Zelda, how she’s hot and cold around Urbosa. She’d never been good at accepting people’s feelings for her and reciprocating in an appropriate way. He remembers how they’d bickered at his wedding, only stopping for his sake. They’d obviously reconciled enough to marry, although Link thinks Zelda struggles with her feelings sometimes. He admits to Dr. Green that he finds himself evaluating what side of the divide his feelings for Sidon lie: friendship or something deeper. Dr. Green congratulates Link on his careful examination of himself and tells him that so long as he approaches any relationship with Sidon with safety and fulfillment in mind, overcoming this issue is a reality. He reminds Link that things like this take time, and his feelings for Sidon could change.

Their third session is more difficult. Link signs at length about Ganon’s control over his life. It’s the first time he’s admitted that he hasn’t used a cell phone in years, is terrified of anyone catching him using it or the TV. There hadn’t been a television in their home… And the only computer had been in Ganon’s study, unusable by him. It hadn’t been that way in the beginning, of course. But Link’s connections to the outside world had been slowly taken, slowly rolled back. Eventually, he’d become so dependent on Ganon for affection and fulfillment that he didn’t fight or notice how isolated he’d become. Of course, he’d still tried foolish things like sending a birthday card to Zelda. Dr. Green asks him how that had gone, and Link refuses to answer at that time. He isn’t ready to delve into the sexual control Ganon had—still has—over him. Admitting that he finds himself easily aroused is embarrassing enough. Dr. Green offers to counsel him on that, see if his condition might respond to medication. But Link shakes his head at that, throwing his hair around. He doesn’t want that, doesn’t want to become dependent on something else again. They end the session on a sour note, once Link refuses to go deeper into his sexual problems.

Zelda picks up on his down mood that Thursday as they leave Dr. Green’s office. He doesn’t respond to her light conversation or her yelling at other drivers. She stops once she realizes that nothing she’s doing cheers him up. Link slumps into the car door through the whole drive, doesn’t move to leave when they arrive home. Zelda touches his shoulder while they sit in silence. He sighs and picks his head up. The first two sessions with Dr. Green had left him feeling hopeful and excited to move on. But avoiding talking about Ganon’s sexual abuse of him had been the wrong thing to do. And Link knows that. But he isn’t ready to cry or admit his weakness in front of Dr. Green. It’s too soon. He wishes he could tell someone that, that the wounds are too fresh still.

She leaves him with the promise that she’ll be back in a few minutes, for him to stay in the car. Link follows those directions to serve his needs rather than out of want. Zelda doesn’t like ordering him around, not like when they were teenagers or young adults. Things are different now, and even though he’s not said as much to her, she sees the difference in him. She sees him perk up when given an order, even if it’s something mean like telling him to leave her alone. Link never thought he’d miss that part of his life, responding to Ganon’s commands without a thought. He misses the intimacy too, but reminds himself that he doesn’t miss Ganon. Link shoves himself off the passenger door and jams a hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He wants to see Sidon. He hasn’t since the day Ganon had died. The investigation for the explosion is still on-going, but Link doesn’t torture himself by watching the news anymore. Ganon is dead. What’s the point?

Crushed under his loneliness, Link types out a handful of messages to Sidon, but ends up deleting all of them.

I miss you.

Will you come over soon?

It’s hard to sleep at night without you.

Is it bad that I like kissing you?

Do you think I’m messed up?

He deletes the last one with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. These are the messages of a crazy person, he feels. These are things an unstable person would say. Stuff like this might scare Sidon away or make Sidon not like him anymore. Link slams the back of his head into the headrest and directs his sorrow to the roof of the car. His phone is warm in his hands where he’d gripped it. Even though Sidon isn’t here, knowing that Sidon is still in his life comforts Link. If Sidon were to leave… Distantly, Link remembers the week in late winter where Ganon’s father died, and Ganon had flown into a panic, begging Link not to leave him. They’d been dating for only a month. He’s known Sidon for a month. Maybe. Link can’t deny how he feels about Sidon, how much he enjoys Sidon’s presence and positivity. Sucking in a stuttering breath, Link sits up straight in his chair and texts Sidon, unable to keep his feelings in.

I miss you. Can I see you soon?

Link recognizes that asking if he can see Sidon is part of his boundary issues. He should have phrased that better, maybe as, ‘I want to see you.’ But he doesn’t have time to scold himself over it, because Sidon replies quickly like he usually does.

I miss you too darling. How about dinner?

Beaming at his phone, finally feeling something other than hopelessness since he left Dr. Green’s office, Link accepts as fast as his fingers allow. They agree to Sidon coming over around 6 and either ordering in or venturing out. Link holds his phone to his chest and wants to leave the house with Sidon, to be seen with him by others. It’s something Ganon had liked, to show Link off to the social elite around them. But Link pushes those thoughts away and wonders where they’ll go, if he should dress up in something nice. His clothes from the house are all washed and placed among new clothes in his closet. But maybe Sidon will like him in the cashmere sweaters?

The doors unlocking around him and the click of the trunk opening startles Link. He whips around to find Zelda dragging an actual, woven basket in one arm and a blanket slung over her other shoulder. She grins at him through the windows before dumping everything in the trunk. The car shudders at the force of her slam, and it jumps again when she slings herself back into the driver’s seat. Link hadn’t unbuckled his seatbelt, since Zelda told him to stay in the car. So once hers is back in place, she whips out of the gravel driveway and heads back towards the city. In the side mirror, Link watches the black cars of their protection follow closely behind. Eventually, one car overtakes them to cover the from the front. One car always follows them when they drive to Mr. Green’s office, but three cars tagging along? Link sits silently like always and stares at Zelda, waiting for an explanation.

“Today’s been not so great. So, I thought we could go find a park somewhere and eat. Our babysitters have to tag along, but it’s nice outside. But we don’t have to, if you don’t want.”

Link shakes his head, then nods when he thinks she might take his answer the wrong way. Finally, when they reach a red light, he tugs on her sleeve to get her to look at his hands.

That sounds nice, Link shows her. He smiles to assure her that he’s not being sarcastic.

The light is still red when she grabs one of his hands, but only once he's done signing. Link blinks at her, not used to her being the one to reach out and touch him. She's become so reserved, so hot and cold with physical affection since they'd separated. He wonders what happened to her to cause this.

“I love you, little brother…” She frowns down at the center console of the car before dropping their hands. It's over. “I don't say it enough, but I do.”

If she were inclined, he'd reach over to hold her hand. They used to, even as recently as his wedding. He'd dragged her around and introduced every relative of Ganon’s that Link knew the name of. But now there's a bubble around Zelda that warns, ‘don't touch me,’ and Link respects that. He just wishes he knew why it has to be this way, even if the truth might not comfort him. But the moment is over, and Zelda returns to talking about her day and annoying underlings at work. Spirits higher, Link hums and nods along with the conversation. He keeps an eye out for whichever park Zelda is taking them to. They roll to a stop at one that borders a river cutting through the city. The black cars with the agents protecting them park around Zelda’s car, and the siblings pile out once the agents check out the immediate area. Zelda rolls her eyes at all of it. Ganon is dead, has been for almost a week. She doesn't understand what they're still here for. But Link knows the spider web starting at Ganon ran deep, and there could be people out there looking to take over his criminal connections. Killing him would be symbolic. Link wishes he didn't think like that, but it makes sense.

Link slips out of the car once Special Agent Lee taps on the window, letting him know it's all clear. Link takes the blanket Zelda had brought so that she doesn't have to struggle with it and the food. He hides a smile when she scoffs, telling him that she can handle it. But he takes the blanket from her all the same and follows her to the spot she wants. He hopes maybe Zelda managed to sneak some of Urbosa’s chocolate cake she'd made yesterday, claiming the experiment a success with room for improvement. He'd sat in the kitchen with her, challenging himself to only sit in her space for a short amount of time. He's trying to acclimate himself to being alone again. If Urbosa knew his plans, she didn't say as much while having him taste things, asking for his opinion. Helping her fulfills his need for affection and closeness, plus he's not a burden on Urbosa if he's a part of her creative process. He hadn't felt guilty about hanging around her yesterday, and remembering Urbosa’s friendliness and kindness perks up his lingering melancholy. Blanket flat on the grass below a tree, within sight of the river, they sit. Zelda catches the little smile on his face.

“Are you feeling better?”

He nods, truly meaning it. Lying has come so easy to him, but he doesn't have to lie right now.

Zelda hums with a smirk growing on his face. Her hands are busy fussing with plates and food, but she's all smiles, all aimed at him.

“I knew a little trip out of the house would get you out of your funk. I need to teach you to drive or something.”

She says like a little excursion like this will cure the emptiness in him making him hollow. Link just shrugs and nods along to her rambling. She doesn't understand. He knows that she means well. Her good intentions help Link overlook Zelda’s refusal to see how deeply he's hurt, how this will take time to make better. Not healed completely, but better. He takes what she gives him, sneaking a peek into the basket to search for sweets. He thinks he catches a glimpse of something brown-black and clearly frosted in white, but Zelda flips the basket shut, cutting him off. He sits with his sandwich, pouting that she would deny him. But she hadn't noticed his snooping and eats while watching the other people in the park. The agents in their suits and earpieces disappear in the background, and Link pretends like it's just him and Zelda, just enjoying an afternoon together. He misses the closeness they used to have as teenagers. There are lots of things he misses about his life before, but Zelda’s presence in his life is the biggest. He tries not to think about their parents and what happened to them. He has enough guilt to last him a lifetime or more.

Back to the asphalt where they'd parked, Link doesn't see smoke rising from the parking lot. Zelda does after a double take.

“What in the world? Hey!”

She jumps up, nearly spilling a soda she'd opened. Link perks up and whips around, watching four of their six agents flee after her towards the parking lot. A huge fire roars out of control over a few of the cars. Link squints, sure that heat from the raging inferno reaches him all the way over here. Zelda’s car is caught in the flames along with one of black cars their protection used to get here. Special Agent Lee’s voice murmurs quietly behind Link, and he resists the temptation to reach back and hold on to the older man. He stays low, panic creeping into his stomach. Blue eyes darting around, Link watches other people in the park congregate around the burning cars. Zelda yells something at an agent who tries to calm her fury with a hand on her shoulder. She smacks his hand away before grabbing him by his suit jacket, jerking his head down to proper screaming range. Air displaces behind him, and the thump of dead weight hitting the ground startles him. Link whips around, facing away from the wreckage, to stare up at a new comer. He's in a suit much like the agents, only Special Agent Lee lies on the ground with a dart stuck in his neck. The last remaining agent is nowhere to be found.

With a weasely face and crooked teeth, the new man smirks down at Link. Platinum blond hair doesn't do much for his sickly white complexion, and nothing but ‘bad guy’ screams off him. Link wiggles away, intent on using the panic in him to fuel is escape. But the stranger gets him around the arm and yanks him roughly to his feet. Link shoves his hands in the man’s face, but pressure on one of his wrists stops that. His phone is ripped from his pocket and tossed on the blanket. It tumbles to the blanket, landing face down in slow motion. Link is sure his heart stops in his chest as he lifts his head up and stares at the man holding his arm. Link is cold despite the sunny day, despite the fire roaring nearby.

“Won't be needing that, little prince,” the weasel sneers.


	12. One Last Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday and total solar eclipse to you all~ I just so happened to live near an area of totality, and got to see it! So wild. I totally understand why ancient peoples thought the eclipse was a bad omen/responded to it via sacrifice. Shit is wild, man. ANYWAY, here's chapter 12~ Link's suffering is almost over. I have two more nasty, mean events for him to suffer through (next chapter lol and like.... chapter 21 lol). But hold on to your hats! THE REVEAL!
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Freezing cold, Link turns his head to scream, to holler for Zelda, anyone. But a sharp pain in his neck makes him stumble. The weasel man catches him about the hip, jostles Link on weak ankles, and drags him away. Eyes drooping and fighting whatever was injected in him, Link keeps his eyes on the raging orange and red of the fire, how black smoke chokes the air over the cars. He groans, head rolling around his shoulders as the stranger shoves and forces him into the back seats of a car. Link fights to keep his eyes open, but sleep is so much easier. He slumps over in the car at some point and wakes to a painful tightness in his neck. Link’s hand is disconnected, not his own when he pokes the little puncture wound in his neck. He squeezes the back of his neck where the tightness blooms. But hands reach for his clothes and drag him from the car, forcing his chin into his chest as they speed walk him into a building. Someone has his arms held tightly behind his back, pinching his wrists when Link stumbles. Voices yell at him through the fog in his head, telling him to walk and stop being difficult. But it's hard when none of the limbs connected to him respond to his brain. Everything is disjointed and only settles when someone throws him into a chair and slams a door behind him. Link licks his dry lips, barely in control of his body, and picks his chin up off his chest.

A giant hand like a lion’s paw—warm, rough, and familiar—gently takes his chin and directs Link's head up. His vision swims, making doubles and blacking out on the edges. He sees red and dark, almost midnight skin.

“I told you to be gentle with him,” the voice belonging to this familiar hand sneers at someone else in the room.

A weasel standing upright shrugs. “He was resisting. Being difficult. I got him here in once piece, didn't I? No blood shed, neither!”

More red and more black skin fills Link’s vision as someone kneels in front of him. He's still sat in a chair. It's cold wherever he is, but the fingers curling around his jaw are nice. Link's eyes slip shut, but a careful squeeze of his chin startled him awake again.

“Mmm. Leave us.”

The weasel scoffs and twists on his narrow heel to do as commanded. Alone, Link’s chin is released only for both of those giant hands to cup his cheeks. They feel where he's gone a bit hollow in the face from lack of food and sleep. A deep voice grumbles under his breath as thick thumbs pet at the bruises under Link’s eyes that he can't seem to get rid of. Link whines in the hold of this person and feebly wraps his shaking hands around thick wrists. Blinking haze out of his eyes that feel bloated in their sockets, Link stares at the face that materializes. Everything is in the right place—wide forehead, a gracefully sloping nose, bushy eyebrows. But none of it makes sense. Link breathes shallowly, caught between the hands of such a familiar face. Emerald eyes watch him in silence even as the fingers in his hair, on his face don't stop petting him. The longer Link stares, the tighter his grip around thick wrists becomes.

Ganon watches him as if he hadn't burned up in a car accident a week ago.

Sucking in a gasp, Link jumps under Ganon’s hands and falls out of the chair. It goes skidding across the room as Link slaps it away, crawling on his hands and knees to flee. How had this happened? How is Ganon here? He knows. He knows! He knows all the terrible things Link did, all the betrayal. Link drags himself into a corner and cowers in it, arms over his head and back to his husband. Does Ganon know about all the guilt and longing he's felt since the Gerudo’s supposed death? Does he know how Link lies awake at night and cries while remembering everything, missing his voice and hands? He must know all about how Sidon holds him, kisses him so sweetly to help him forget it all. Link bites back screams as he shrinks down into a tiny ball in the corner of this dim, cold room. He's locked in here with Ganon, no hope of escape or contacting anyone. Will Ganon kill him? Had the fire that engulfed Zelda’s car meant to take them out? Link finally does scream when giant hands get him about his upper arms and flip him around, plastering him into the corner.

Ganon squats down to even their heights out. There's no trace of anger in his face, but Link doesn't look at him for long. Link shoves his hands into Ganon’s chest, desperate and stupid in his fight for life. It's a one-sided fight, though, because Ganon does little more than hold Link by the back of his head while the other hand pets tears away from his numb, cold cheeks. Link's hands scramble on Ganon’s chest, and his fingertips accidentally catch in the spaces between buttons. He struggles harder and harder, trying to duck his head down between his shoulders. But Ganon holds him firmly and twists his thick digits in Link’s hair, hurting him just enough to startle the poor Hylian out of his panic.

“Stop,” Ganon says firmly, watching Link down his nose.

Like a switch flicked to ‘off,’ Link stills in Ganon’s hands. His hands smooth out over Ganon's barrel chest, and his legs splay wide to accommodate Ganon squatting close. Back flat on the wall, Link breathes as Ganon shushes him and pets warmth back into his face. Link knew, in every fiber of his being, that he needed this. He needs the direction, a firm hand like Ganon’s to tell him what to do. And he responds like they haven't spent a month and a half apart. Link swallows hard in Ganon's hands, giving one last struggle and rolling his head around despite Ganon's fingers in his hair. Ganon hums briefly above him before swooping down and nuzzling their cheeks together.

“Stop,” he murmurs into Link's ear, softly this time and with a little plea in it. “I'm not going to hurt you, Link.”

Ganon’s fingers pet at the hollow spaces in his cheeks, humming in displeasure.

“What has that sister of yours been doing with you? Keeping you outside? And your eyes…” Ganon thumbs the bruises from his sleepless nights again. “You look half-dead, my love.”

Link trembles while maintaining eye contact and signing, You died.

A tiny smirk appears on Ganon's lips.

“It would appear that way, yes. Not everything is as it seems.” He chuckles lowly. “It's amazing what money can buy, what fire can make one thing seem like another.”

Ganon picks him up from the floor under his arms and stands close as he sets Link on his feet. Back still flush with the wall, Link's fingers curl up on his chest as Ganon holds him by a hip and a shoulder. He's far enough away to not cage Link in, but what's the point? There's nowhere for Link to go in this locked room. The hand on his shoulder slips over to cup the side of Link’s throat. It isn't meant to hurt him, but Link bottles his shaking under Ganon’s powerful hand. He wants to stare at Ganon's chest, but his training demands he look up. Ganon watches him quietly like he has the whole time, taking in his cowering, shrunken form. Ganon sighs while his fingers scratch through hair at the nape of Link's neck. Link waits for the other foot to drop, for Ganon to grab his throat and strangle him for all the terrible things he's done. But Ganon does none of that, just watches him and shuffles closer. His husband’s body heat is appreciated since the concrete wall behind Link saps what little heat his panicked body makes. Ganon stoops down to kiss Link’s forehead, leaving his lips there while breathing in the clean scent of Link’s hair. He showers every morning, every other morning or so. It's an activity he can manage without needing to think about Ganon. It's always too early in the morning to welcome such suffering, especially after his long nights alone.

“I missed you, Link.” Another kiss to his forehead calls up a blush in Link's cheeks. “Every day without you was agony.”

Ganon has no reason to lie about how he feels—never has. Link believes from the bottom of his frantically beating heart that Ganon truly missed him, suffered without him. Link has too. It's so easy to fall into old habits, to lean forward despite his bone-chilling fear and rest his head over Ganon's heart. The chest under him grumbles as Ganon makes a pleased sound above him, and huge arms wrap around his waist. This is wrong. Everything about this is wrong. But Link is tired of the ache under his skin, tired of being tired. Ganon holds them flush together while kissing the top of his head.

“I'm leaving Hyrule, Link. Obviously, I can't make a living here if I'm supposed to be dead and everyone knows my face. I can't say I'm not upset at what you did but…” Ganon’s hands are flat above his ass, holding him firmly. “I know that Zelda and the other fool convinced you to do this. It was all them.” Ganon leans away to tip Link's chin up, coaxing the little Hylian to look at him. “We need each other, my prince. Come with me.”

It's not a question. Link swallows hard and fists his hands in Ganon's shirt. How can he say no? How can he find the courage inside him to deny his husband an order like that? The firm grip on his chin keeps Link’s head up, but Ganon doesn't have control over his eyes. They slip shut in defiance. Sidon is the one who comes to mind through his turmoil. Sidon hovering above him and petting hair out of his face. They're in his bedroom where it's cool and dark like this place. Sidon smiles sweetly down at him, kisses him just as sweetly. He has a mellow voice to match those honey eyes as he reassures Link of his fears.

_“You are so dear to me, little one. So brave and strong.”_

Lips quivering, Link opens his eyes to challenge Ganon’s expectant stare. Link shakes his head in Ganon’s fingers.

“No,” he mouths, chin shaking harder and gut clenching inside him. “No.”

Eyebrows ticking up, Ganon stares at him with his lips parted.

“No?”

Link gently knocks Ganon's hand away from his chin and shakes his head. He thinks about Sidon and the courage that fills him whenever Sidon is near. It’s easer to defy Ganon if he pretends Sidon is right here beside him. Link has to make his case here and now, has to tie up all the loose ends Ganon had cut up between them as the years have dragged on. If Ganon forces him to leave… Link knows he won’t survive. He’ll die by his husband’s hands or maybe worse. Marriage for eight years, living tied up by Ganon’s abuse for maybe six is enough. Link is done. He needs Ganon to be done, too.

I don’t love you anymore, Link shows him. I haven’t loved you for a long time. You hurt me.

Ganon’s thick eyebrows pinch together in the middle, and his lips part with words ready to fall from them. But Link interrupts with harsher, larger motions of his hands.

I loved you so much that I couldn't see what you’d become. Link grits his teeth to stop his chin from quivering. But he must continue. I don’t even know when it all started. We just ended up like this. You did this.

Ganon flinches away when Link stabs an index finger into his chest, needing to get his point across. There’s no wiggle room in this argument, no compromising. Link stares hard at his husband with the last thing on his mind already pouring into his fingers and curling them.

I'm staying, he signs. I’m not leaving with you.

Teeth painfully white behind his twisted lips, Ganon bites out like an animal backed into a corner, “You can’t mean that.”

Link presses his own lips into a thin line.

I’d rather die than leave with you.

Link’s finger tremble through his words, but he makes them out clear enough for Ganon to understand. Chest tight and stomach about to revolt, Link lifts his chin to face his daily challenge. He wants this for himself. And for Zelda and Sidon, who deserve to see him home and safe. Link doubts Ganon will force him to go. Deep down, Ganon has always loved him and wanted him to be happy. They got lost along the way, but… If Ganon really cares for him, he'll do the right thing. Link has told Sidon many times that Ganon would never let him go. But now… Now there's hope inside Link, seeking to uproot the ugliness inside him. Hope makes him sure that Ganon won't force him. Link sniffles through a few tears that run down his cheeks, only for them to be caught by Ganon’s gentle fingers. His neck is warm where Ganon had held him, and Link shivers as the skin cools.

“All right,” Ganon says roughly after watching Link for long, silent minutes. “Is there… Anything I can do or say to change your mind?”

Link bites the inside of his cheek to stop his chin from shaking again. He shakes his head.

Ganon’s hand still at his hips squeezes hard enough to grind the bones together. It's only a split second, but Link flinches under his touch and whines. Ganon drops both hands from Link's body at that sound and takes a step back. Link can breathe.

“All right,” he grunts again. “All right.”

Ganon sighs and rubs a huge hand over his face. Link’s shoulder bunch up in fear, afraid this will be the point that Ganon knocks him out and he wakes up in a new place. But Ganon bottles his anger, his sadness, and faces Link with his hands limp at his sides. Link senses his desire to hold him and touch him. But he's glad that Ganon doesn't. A soft touch was always enough to break down any resistance Link put up. And his courage is already so fragile…

“I'm sorry that I did this to us,” Ganon says at last, like every word is a barb in his throat. “An apology doesn't amount to much, but I am sorry.”

Link thins his lips into a line rather than respond. Ganon loses some of his control and lifts a hand to Link’s face, cupping his cheek. Link allows it like a fool, already teetering on the edge.

“I meant what I said, Link, the first time I told you I loved you.” His thumb pets across freckles under Link's eye. “I've never loved anyone like you. And I never will.”

Tension slips out of Link's body as he watches Ganon say goodbye. That's what this is. Wrapping up some of the loose ends. Ganon sighs through his nose while still watching Link, back still pressed flat to the wall.

“My men will see that you arrive back at Zelda’s safely. I won't try to contact you or harass you. You'll never see me again.”

Ganon means to cut him with those words, but Link's skin is firm under such a dull blade. He'd buried Ganon in his heart years ago, exercised his ghost the day he watched the car supposedly carrying him burn to ashes. There's nothing left in him that longs for this Ganon. Link swallows under Ganon’s palm and nods.

“I have a request. Two actually. Humor me?”

He says it with a tiny smile, but it's weak. Link nods for him to continue.

“When Zelda asks what happened… Don't tell her you saw me. Lie about it. Tell her you escaped. Anything but the truth.”

Link closes his eyes, thinks about saying no. But Link doubts anyone will be able to find Ganon once he leaves. They hadn't found him yet, death faked well enough apparently. He opens his eyes again and tries to resist the tears that are in them.

“Anyway, before I go… Can I kiss you? One last time?”

Link knows he doesn't owe Ganon anything. Could deny him this last request. But what will one kiss hurt? He’ll miss Ganon in a way, will miss him until he finally doesn't. Link nods a few times and steps away from the wall. His hands find their familiar places on Ganon’s chest as he arches up. A finger under his chin guides Link, and familiar lips press tenderly to his. The scratch of facial hair on his chin is something he'd forgotten about. Sidon’s face is smooth, shaved regularly. The tiniest sound rumbles in Ganon’s chest just before they part. Ganon’s finger under his chin holds him there for a second more, a second for emerald eyes to take in his blues and remember them forever. Ganon glances down at his lips and nods, finally letting him step away.

“Goodbye, Link.”

The weasel reappears without order and takes Link around the upper arm, tugging him from the room.

“Do not,” Ganon snarls, “hurt him.”

The weasel whines, “Boss, I'm not!”

He continues to grumble as they stomp down a dim, narrow hallway. Ever the fool, Link glances over his shoulder as their steps echo off the concrete walls. Ganon watches him with a neutral expressions smoothing out his face. Link stares until the very last second, until the weasel shoves a pillowcase over his head and bends him half over, ushering him outside. They'd been underground the whole time, which Link only realizes when sunlight rains down on him through the pillowcase over his head. The concrete walls around them made sense, in hindsight. But Link doesn't have much thought to spare as he's thrown in another car and driven away. The weasel warns him to behave and not peek at where they are. He threatens to zip tie Links wrists together, warning from Ganon or no. But Link settles down for the ride, not struggling when hands grip him sometime later and force him to walk again. The ride had left him numb as he'd tried to approach what just happened with logic. But he's exhausted from the ordeal, and all he knows is that Ganon let him go. It's the last thing in his life he ever thought would happen. He’s hoped, of course, but a tiny part of him had whispered cruelly to him that Ganon would force him anyway. Link is glad—numb, but glad—that the voice had been wrong all along. When the weasel rips the pillowcase off his head and throws some money at him, Link doesn't even watch him leave. They've dumped him at an abandoned gas station, well outside the city.

Without a phone, Link picks himself up and walks towards the city’s skyline of buildings in the distance. He stumbles upon another gas station, this one operational. He gestures with the clerk at length, her staring at him with a bit of fear in her eyes. But eventually, she hands him a pen and pad of paper so he can communicate with her.

Do you have the number of a taxi?

“Sure, mister.” She takes the pen and pad back, writing down a phone number from a business card thumbtacked to the wall beside her. “You all right? Car break down?”

I'm fine, he writes. Would you mind calling a taxi for me?

Already aware that he obviously can't speak, she shrugs and wedges a corded phone between her shoulder and ear. She covers up the mouthpiece while the line rings and whispers, “Write down the address you wanna go to.”

He does so and thanks her when she hangs up. He sits outside to not bother her and waits. Mind vacant while he sits, Link stares at nothing until the taxi arrives. The driver offers him a greeting and a nod, confirming with Link the address the gas station clerk had given him. Link rubs at the back of his neck, trying to dispel the phantom touch of Ganon’s hand on him. Link lifts up the edge of his shirt to check for a bruise. There is one, and Link doesn't stop himself from petting at it. It will be the last Ganon ever puts on him. Link slouches in the backseat of the taxi until they roll up to the beginning of Zelda’s property. Police cars and other vehicles park haphazardly all over the front lawn, not caring about the landscaping or grass. Police run out at the sight of the taxi, and Link steps out before anyone harasses the driver. Zelda is like a bolt of lightning behind them, dashing from the front door and leaping at him with her arms snaking around his neck. She drags him to the ground and cries into his hair, his shoulder, his chest. Unbelievably numb to it all, Link pets her hair and glances up towards the house. Special Agent Lee angrily talks on a phone, bandage taped to his neck. Beside him, Sidon appears and has an arm around a shorter woman, the spitting image of him. Link puts it together and realizes that must be his sister, Mipha. Makes sense to gather them here: if Link were kidnapped, who was next?

Special Agent Lee ends his phone call and stomps towards them.

“Are you all right, Mr. Hyrule? Do you need medical attention?”                                                                                        

Link waves Lee’s worries away and shakes his head. Besides the bruise on his hip and the dizziness in his head when he stands up with Zelda in his arms, he's fine. He feels nothing.

Lee speaks at length with a few other agents, something about debriefing Link when everyone calms down. Link walks Zelda back to the house, and Urbosa takes her from him. He offers her a cheap smile before it falls off his face. Sidon and Mipha shuffle closer to him, and Sidon can't resist reaching a hand out to him. Link snags in and laces their fingers together, even though his stomach is a black hole and a wind blows through his heart.

“Link, what happened?”

Link glances at Lee’s back and shakes his head. He shouldn't tell anyone until Lee talks to him. Sidon accepts that once he looks up at the agent, too. Link's fingers slip from Sidon's as he wanders inside, turning his back on the siblings. Zelda crying inside the house echoes on the stone and marble. Link's weight falls into the decorative couch sat in the foyer, and he holds his head in his hands while blocking out all the loud voices roaring in his ears. Sidon’s legs step into his view, and the Hylian kneels down, bending his head to make eye contact with Link. When Link refuses, Sidon holds one of his knees and pets the backs of his fingers on Link's cheek. That gets him to lift his head, and Link blinks at him with vacant eyes. Gently, to not startle Link and upset him further, Sidon cups his cheek. There's no way for him to know it's the same one Ganon had held.

“We can't talk about it now, I know that.” Sidon smiles up at him and squeezes his knee. “But are you all right? Did they hurt you?”

Link shakes his head and signs, No, close to his chest. He's not all right, but he isn't hurt. Not physically.

Shuddering in Sidon’s hand, Link leans forward and wraps his arms around Sidon's neck. Sidon jumps at his forwardness. But his friend is quick to return the embrace and hold Link tightly around his chest. They squeeze out all the air between them, and Sidon wiggles a hand free to cup the back of Link’s head. Over the flowing river of Sidon’s hair, Link peeks his eyes open to see how Mipha is handling all this. She's never seen him break down, never even met him. It's an unfortunate first impression, Link feels. But she covers up a watery smile behind her hand while watching them. She's just as lovely as Sidon. Probably just as kind, too. She wipes away a stray tear before shrugging at Link.

My brother likes protecting people, she explains with dainty fingers and thin wrists. He cares about you.

Link gives her a subtle nod in return, not wanting to disturb Sidon and his tight embrace. Sidon pulls back after the moment passes, though, and holds Link’s cheek in his hand again.

“I'm sorry that they got to you. Special Agent Lee couldn't tell us much, but he assumes it was men working for Ganon. They truly didn't hurt you?”

Link covers Sidon’s hand over his cheek and turns his face towards the skin, kissing it instead of answering. With his sister present, Sidon’s reaction is less smooth than normal. His eyebrows shoot up, and he almost glances to Mipha behind him. Link tugs on some hair hanging around Sidon’s face and urges him forward, kissing his already parted lips and not caring about who sees. Mipha giggles behind Sidon—a pretty, twinkling thing so much like Sidon’s laugh, too. Link kisses Sidon with everything in him, tugging perhaps too hard on Sidon's hair to keep him close. But Sidon leans into him and holds his jaw, directing the frantic kiss Link had started into something softer, deeper. Link cracks an eye open to catch a peek of Mipha. She's turned her back on them and laughs quietly into her hands, shoulders shaking. Sidon groaning softly against him draws Link back to the passionate kisses he'd started, that Sidon had taken control of. They part after a few more, and Link stares at how dark Sidon’s lips are, bruised and numb as his from kissing for so long. Link swallows hard and scoots away from their tight embrace before his body alerts Sidon to exactly how much he'd needed that.

I'm free, Link tells him.

He doesn't offer more than that, but Sidon cracks a dashing smile at him anyway. Sidon’s arms snake around his chest and lift Link from the little loveseat. His bright laughter bounces off the marble and opulence of the foyer, drowning out the voices still yelling outside. Sidon spins them around with his face buried in Link’s chest, laughter curling around his heart. Link throws his head back and holds on tightly to Sidon’s shoulders. He allows a little laugh to join Sidon’s, even though he's still a bit empty inside from all the drama. But he'll have time to deal with that later, after everything calms down. He lets that go for now and just enjoys the sounds and warmth of Sidon around him. Link's future is open before him, now, full of possibilities and adventure. He'd never thought about it while he was Ganon's husband. It didn't matter then. But it does, now.

He's free. Ganon let him go.


	13. Exit, Pursued by Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Zelda =C I'm so sorry, girl. It'll be all right, though. 
> 
> (Next week's update will be on Tuesday, because of the holiday.)
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

With Ganon’s promised departure from his life, Link expects some of his issues to go away or at least diminish.

It doesn't work like that.

Link's official statement on his kidnapping doesn't lead to any arrests, and the agents he leads to the gas station he'd been dumped at don't find anything nearby. He doesn't tell anyone that Ganon had been there, had ordered the men to torch Zelda’s car and snatch him. That decision weighs heavily on his conscious as Zelda fumes at the detectives’ apparent inability to “do their jobs,” as she calls it. Sidon is once again scarce in his real life, although their contact via text and one-way phone calls pick up. Link longs for nights spent in the safety of his room with Sidon sleeping by his side. But Link understands that Sidon has a life, apparently has duties at his father’s company. He and his sister share tasks that their father gives him, something Sidon had insisted on once he'd reunited with her. They have different mothers, as Sidon had explained one night, but their father is a generous and honorable man. He’d accepted Mipha into his life and business like she'd always been there. The three of them seem happy. Link wishes he could enjoy such a thing.

After his kidnapping, all desire to leave the house shrivels up in Link. Against Zelda’s judgment, he sends Special Agent Lee and his men away. They serve no purpose now, even if they don’t know it. Ganon won’t come after him. Link cancels his appointments with Dr. Green, too, even though Zelda rages against his decision. It's the first argument they have since his return—Zelda yelling at him like he's a child while Link defends himself with words thrown back at her. Her attitude of superiority, that she knows better than him, drives Link up a wall and a wedge between them. Link no longer seeks out her company. He tries even harder to leave Urbosa alone. She treats him like an adult and doesn't lecture him over their sibling squabbles. But he sees the sad glances she shoots him when she thinks he can't see them. She speaks to him in a softer kind of voice. Her coddling infuriates him at first, but the anger in him only has a tiny source. He isn't like Ganon, where the foundation of his person had been built on physical power and the ability to harness his anger. So, Link sequesters himself from his family and lies alone and numb in his room most times. He's learned to shut the door, lock it too. It keeps Zelda out when she gets it in her head that she needs to tell him what to do on a daily basis.

Where was she a month ago, before the kidnapping, when he'd sought her out for instructions? He'd practically begged her, asking her what he should do with all this free time. But she'd turned him away, claiming he was interrupting her work. But now she had all the time in the world to nitpick his every little action? Link slams his bedroom door in her face more than once. Her frustrated screams on the other side fuel something petty and nasty in him. He regrets the feeling almost immediately and spends the rest of the day moping, worrying he's hurt Zelda’s feelings. But by the next day, the score resets, and they're at each other’s throats again. Fighting with Zelda during the day and spending cold, sleepless nights alone take a toll on him. And all that doesn't even begin to touch his most pressing, urgent problem.

Without Sidon here to hold him and without affection from his sister, Link’s urges have reared their heads. He's been dealing with it since the start, having to try and control himself when the slightest firmness in a male voice would excite him. Now, almost any sort of attention sets him off. Masturbating with his hand hasn't been enough since the beginning of the trial. And since his kidnapping, once a day has turned into twice, sometimes three. Link's nerves are always raw at the end of the day when he can barely touch himself anymore. Even now, he lies in bed—hungry and lonely—with his ears blushing to the sound of a vibrator humming away. This afternoon’s fantasy is all about Sidon, because he misses the Hylian more so than Ganon, now. It’s easier to bask in Sidon’s gentle and pure love than remember how twisted his heart had become under Ganon’s hands, leading him to this exact predicament.

Holding the end where the controls are, Link rocks himself against the vibrator. Imaging Sidon holding it takes himself farther away from reality. Link snatches a pillow from the headboard and rolls onto his side, burying his face in the fluffy thing like it’s Sidon’s chest. Sidon’s body would be firm and warm against him, unlike the chill of his soft pillow. But Link breathes hard into it and warms up the space around him. Sidon’s voice murmurs softly in his ear. Not like how Ganon would speak to him while touching him, but nice things—things that don’t make him blush in shame or make him feel bad for enjoying them. Link’s hips stutter as he drives his cock harder against the vibrator. This is when Sidon would hold him close and praise him, encouraging him to come.

“You’re wonderful, darling, absolutely beautiful.” He’d chuckle while kissing Link’s red cheek and tease him with, “Easy now, don’t fuss. There’s no rush. Just let it happen. My little, darling Link, ohh you’re so close.”

Link cries louder into the pillow and spurts a little as Sidon’s phantom hand wraps around the vibrator and his cock, not letting him squirm away. It’s too much sensation, too much attention on the underside of his head. Sidon’s pleased hum is too powerful in his ear, and Link jerks forward, rolling onto his stomach as he comes. The vibrator on his sensitive prick hurts immediately, and he fights to shut it off and lift himself off it. He’s made a mess of the sheets under him, but he doesn’t care while blinking his vision back into focus. The pillow had caught his pitiful, high-pitched moans. However, Link’s face and ears still flush bright pink over his fantasy. Sidon is so forward in his mind, and he wonders how Sidon would really react. It’s a pleasant thought as Link rolls away from the wet spot he made. Link arches his head back and smiles like Sidon is there to kiss his sweaty face and murmur more sweetness into his skin.

“My Link.” A kiss to his ear. “Beautiful and strong.” A kiss to his cheek. “I love you, little one.” A final kiss to his lips.

Link smothers the watery smile on his face with the pillow he'd used as a stand in for Sidon’s body. He wants Sidon’s love more than anything he's wanted in a while. And he's sure that Sidon loves him in some capacity. But he wants the kind of love that's thick and sweet, that runs deep and wraps around his soul. Link tugs the pillow down a bit to free his nose, giving him access to fresh air so he doesn't overheat. Could he be happy with platonic love from Sidon? Link stares down at the seam of the pillowcase and picks at a loose thread. He could. He's lived with less before Ganon… He remembers loving Ganon so much that he couldn't tell that it was love. Ganon had been the first to confess, to put words to his feelings. Link lies on his bed, alone, and covers his heart through the pillow. Link had frantically told Ganon his love that night in the gazebo, after Ganon had held him down and…

Sighing from deep in the hollowness inside him, Link slaps the pillow away and sits up. He needs to yank the bedding off his mattress and send it away to the laundry room. After having maids clean up after his and Ganon’s sexual activities, he isn’t shy about people seeing dirty sheets. He’ll drag it all down to the laundry room rather than make a maid do it, purely to save them the trouble. They already have to wash filthy clothes and bedding, why make them drag it around, too? Link throws a pair of sweatpants on and nothing else before balling up the sheet and curling an arm over it. When he opens his bedroom door, Zelda is there with her fist raised to knock. They both jump at seeing each other. The last conversation they’d had didn’t end well or calmly. Link’s surprise cools instantly, and he eyes her with a neutral expression. Unless she’s here to apologize for yelling at him, he has nothing to say to her.

“Um… Lunch is ready. Urbosa made honeyed meat…”

Link blinks at her, still shooting a blank expression her way. This isn’t an apology, although he senses she means it as much. But he won’t take the olive branch unless it’s an articulated apology. He stands in the doorway, sheet tucked under his arm.

“You probably haven’t eaten recently, so she made something you like,” Zelda explains, some tension slipping into her tone. When Link does nothing, she crosses her arms and adds, “You could at least come down and say something to her. Thank her for thinking about you. She didn’t have to do this, you know.”

Lips trembling, threatening to turn into a scowl worthy of his husband’s, Link signs around his laundry, You’re right. She didn’t have to do anything. I’m not hungry.

Zelda blocks Link’s departure with her arms braced in the doorway. Link fights the instinct in him that screams for him to back down, to cower.

“Don’t you talk to me that way! Urbosa didn’t do anything to deserve your rude attitude, Link.”

Link throws his dirty sheet on the floor and signs viciously, Stop treating me like a child!

“You’re acting like one!” Zelda grits her teeth and shoves him in the chest. “You sit up here all day, won’t eat, won’t go to therapy. You’re acting like a brat.”

Maybe I don’t want your help! I asked for help, and you wouldn’t give it to me!

Zelda shoves him again, and Link staggers deeper into his room.

“Because you were being needy and annoying! I have a life and duties!”

Then why don’t you go back to your life and stay out of mine!

He’s gone too far at that point. Zelda screams at him and shoves him a third time. Link’s feet are caught in his sheet that he’d thrown on the floor, and he trips while backpedaling. His arm catches the edge of the mattress as he goes down. His ass hitting the floor knocks the air out of him, and he chokes on a gasp while trying to breathe. All the anger drains out of him, and he stares up at Zelda with a grey face and wide eyes. Zelda’s hands are in her hair, clawing at it as she gathers all the fury in her. Her deep, green-blue eyes are pinched tightly shut. Her teeth are straight and white behind her lips caught in a snarl.

“I wish those people who took you kept you! I wish you hadn’t escaped! I hate you!”

Link’s ears tip down as he turns away from Zelda and curls into a ball under her shadow. The silence in the aftermath of Zelda’s admission is a high-pitched whine in an ear that won’t pop. Link tucks his body as tightly as he can, head sunk down between his knees and arms on top of that. Zelda breathes hard through a few sobs, but she doesn’t come closer. Feet stomping in the hallway break through their harsh breathing. Another shadow falls over Link, and he holds his head tighter.

“What happened?” Urbosa’s deep voice says softly.

Link picks his head up, knowing it’s all over if she’s here. Her emerald eyes are wide, glancing back and forth between Link and Zelda. She takes in how Link cowers on the floor, protecting his head.

“Oh Zelda, you didn’t…”

“No!” Zelda whips around and wraps her little hands in the collar of Urbosa’s shirt. “I didn’t hit him. I would never!” Her head twists back to stare at Link on the floor, realizing what this must look like. “Link, please I-I didn’t mean it.”

His phone sits on the nightstand. In a split second, he snatches it and dips through the space between their knees. Zelda and Urbosa yell after him, but he sprints down the hallway, half-blind with tears. Neither of them catch up with him as he explodes out a pair of double, white doors on the ground floor. Link tears across the backyard, gripping his phone tightly and pumping his arms to run faster. He has to get away, has to find a place to be alone. His lungs burn as he runs and cries, harder than he ever has in his life. There’s a tiny grove of trees that separates their property from a neighbor, and that’s where Link finally stops his dead-run. He and Zelda used to play pretend out here when they were kids. Of course, he’d always save her from some terrible monster. But sometimes, she’d let him be the princess. It all seems so long ago. Link leans against a tree with his head caught in his free hand. His shoulder brushes against their names carved into the trunk. Skin slipping painfully down the bark, Link collapses to his knees and bows over his cell phone, still clutched in one hand. Fingers too shaky to type and eyes too blurry to see, Link lets out a frustrated sob and just calls Sidon instead of texting him. He’s still on his knees, back still bowed when Sidon answers.

“Hello, my sweet,” he says with a little song in his voice. “I was just thinking about you…”

Link cries into the line. Great, terrible sobs that he doesn’t try to cover up. It hurts to cry this hard, like he’s so full inside with black tar that he’s about to burst. How so much ugliness had built up in him again, Link doesn’t know. It’s enough to make him ill, like he’s tipping on the edge of throwing up. But Sidon doesn’t try to speak over his hoarse cries. Link needs this, to cry and scream without someone trying to control him. Link runs out of breath soon enough in his hunched over position and hiccups instead. Face hot, Link rubs at his stupid tears with the wrist of his other hand. Sidon lets him cry a little bit, waiting for a moment of calm in the torrential downpour.

“Are you at home, Link? Are you safe?”

Link hums a little bit, trying to tell Sidon ‘yes’ to both. Sidon must understand, because he continues.

“I’ll be there soon, okay? Please, just hold tight for me. Can you do that?”

Biting back another whine, Link hums as much and hangs up. Sidon will find him. Hopefully, Zelda and Urbosa won’t tag along. When they figure out that he’s not in the house, Zelda will surely point to the little grove and direct Sidon here. The sun is still high in the sky, and the wind isn’t too bad for late winter. The winter isn’t a true winter in Central Hyrule anyway. It barely frosts even at night, and it never snows. Still, it’s chilly without a shirt on. Link ignores the bite of bark on his back and huddles at the base of his and Zelda’s tree. Head hidden in his arms, Link regrets the fight they just had. He would have joined them, if Zelda didn’t have that high-and-mighty tone of hers! Urbosa had told him that this whole ordeal is hard for her, too. But none of these terrible, shameful things that he deals with everyday happened to her! He respects her suffering, the suffering that is different to his. But as Link rubs tears from his face, he suspects maybe Zelda doesn’t share that respect. This is hard for him, too. Link is curled up tight on his ass, mind racing with thoughts, when feet crunch through the leaf litter and warm hands cup his naked shoulders.

Link lifts his head slowly, unsure of how close Sidon is to him. He’d rather not clock the beautiful Hylian in the chin with his hard head. Sidon’s hair—normally braided—is pulled up high on the back of his skull and spills over his shoulders in a ponytail. Some strands frame his face, and Link unwinds a hand from his cocoon to tug on a few of them. Sidon offers him a sweet smile and a little hum. He takes Link’s hand and kisses the first knuckles, then the last, and then the back. Those golden eyes watch up the length of Link’s arm as he does this, and Link loosens his protective ball to pet at Sidon’s brown cheek. Sidon turns his head to kiss that hand too before standing back up and curling his fingers towards himself.

“Will you come back to the house with me? I wish to know what happened to upset you so.”

Sidon leaves his hand outstretched to Link. Sucking in a deep breath, Link takes Sidon’s hand without a thought. He laces their fingers together and leans on Sidon’s chest, like he’d wanted to earlier. Sidon’s hand not caught by Link’s smoothes up and down between his naked shoulder blades before petting the back of his head. Link’s hair flattens on the top of his head when Sidon rests his cheek there. Link puts his unoccupied hand to good use and holds Sidon around his narrow waist, sandwiching them together. Some of the loneliness inside him settles, like a beast that’s had a bit to eat and calms. For now. Link nuzzles into Sidon’s fresh, clean shirt and squeezes him. Sidon chuckles lightly in his ear and returns that embrace, hand slipping down to the small of Link’s back. A shiver runs through them before they separate. They hold hands as Sidon guides Link back to the house.

Zelda and Urbosa stand waiting for them in the parlor where Link had slipped out of the house. His sister steps forward with her arms open, to hug him or touch him, Link isn’t sure. But Link backs away until he hits Sidon’s firm chest. Large hands settle lightly on his shoulders, and Link tosses a wild look over his shoulder. He knows Zelda won’t hurt him but… In that moment when she’d shoved him for the third time… But Sidon squeezes his shoulders and guides Link by that touch around Zelda and into the hallway that leads back to the stairs. Sidon backs away rather than giving him a push and waves his hand towards the stairs off in the distance. Link hesitates, fingers curling in front of his chest already. But Sidon closes the distance between them and scoots Link down the hallway a little bit more.

“I’ll have a talk with your sisters and see what happened. I’ll come find you in your room, if that’s okay?”

Sidon’s leadership in this situation calms Link’s frantic mind. Sidon pets his hair and looks about ready to kiss his forehead again. He probably would, if not for Zelda’s stare boring holes into his back. Link’s gaze flashes over to Zelda and Urbosa. Urbosa is concerned like always, with a hand on Zelda’s shoulder to keep her still. Zelda is even more frazzled than when Link had fled from his room. She probably doesn't like how Sidon touches him so openly, takes charge and gives him the orders he needs. Hopefully she and Urbosa had a talk about shoving people. Ganon had never struck him, not like how he’d seen some husbands and wives are hit. Ganon’s physical violence towards Link only went as far as a spanking, and only as corporal punishment. But the idea of people raising hands to him scares him. Link shivers and returns his gaze to Sidon. Thinking about such things right now is dangerous. Everything is twisted around his need for intimacy, intimacy he’s lacking. But now isn’t the time for that. Sidon caresses Link’s cheek and nods his head towards the stairs.

“I’m not going anywhere, Link. I’ll be right up. Promise.”

Nodding with his fingers still curled up on his chest, Link turns away from the three of them and climbs upstairs like Sidon told him to. However, he lingers at the banister at the top of the stairs, straining to hear the conversation in the parlor. He’d run into his room to snatch a shirt to cover himself, but he won’t risk missing any of the conversation. Sidon’s frustrated sigh rings loudly through the open air, and Link digs his nails into the wood under his hands, thinking Sidon must be frustrated with him. However, it's quite the opposite.

“I realize that when emotions run high in stressful times like these, that things can be said out of anger. I'd like to hear exactly what was said to make him run away like that.”

There's silence, probably as Zelda digs her heels in, because it's Sidon. But his friend doesn't give an inch, doesn't offer Zelda a way out.

“Fine,” Zelda bites out. “I went upstairs to call Link down for lunch. Since the kidnapping, he stopped eating and quit therapy, so I thought something nice might cheer him up. So Urbosa made lunch, but he had an attitude when I tried to get him to come down and eat,  **accusing** me of—”

Urbosa chimes in at that point with, “Zelda stop. This isn't about who was right and who was wrong. Tell Sidon what happened.”

His sister sighs, although not out of frustration but out of sadness. Link feels the weight of it drag across the stairs and wrap around his ankles.

“I got angry and shoved him. He fell, and I… I told him I wish he hadn't come back from the kidnappers. And that-that I hated him. But I didn't mean it! I love my brother! I—”

Someone stops her rambling. Link slips to the floor at the top of the stairs and holds on to one of the wooden poles that supports the railing. There's silence for a few seconds, and Link wishes he were down there to see what's happening. Sidon sighs once more, still tense, and speaks again.

“I believe you, Zelda. I believe that you didn't mean that. People argue—it happens. But… I also believe there's always a thread of truth in any outburst like that. You said earlier that Link isn't eating and stopped seeing his therapist, yes?”

“He has,” Urbosa answers for her. “He used to hang around in the kitchen with me, too. But…”

“But no longer, I take it? It sounds like neither of you are quite sure what to do about all this. I don't know more than either of you, but given Link’s history with… Ganon, it would seem to me that Link is very used to company. At least used to someone being near him a great majority of the time. I wouldn't hesitate to also say Link lived by Ganon’s word. Total control, to put it simply.”

“But that doesn't matter,” Zelda protests with a little cry in her voice. “He isn't here! Link doesn't have to be that way anymore…”

“It isn't a choice, I'm afraid,” Sidon corrects her, trying to be gentle. “Zelda, your brother was alone with him for upwards of eight years. A month, almost two, of separation isn't enough to stop those habits. If you want to help him, you have to pay attention to his needs and ease him back into self agency slowly.” Sidon’s voice clips into a bit of anger after that. “Ignoring those needs gets you something like this. Isolation, self-harm. He can't control that.”

Link cowers at the top of the stairs. He hasn't been hurting himself… That's not something he's ever thought of doing.

“What are you talking about?” Zelda yells back. “Are you an idiot? Link isn't hurting himself!”

“And what would you call self-imposed starvation?” Sidon stops abruptly, and the anger mounting in his voice has drained away after a few, deep breaths. “The wounds don't have to be physical, Zelda. He's lost what little weight he had since arriving here. The isolation is part of it, too. You can't just leave him alone.”

Zelda’s frustration, anger, and sadness have only grown during Sidon’s calm explanation.

“What am I supposed to do, then?! Just drop everything, drop my company, and-and baby him? I don't…” She sobs, breaking up her thought. There's quiet for a moment besides Zelda’s crying before she tries again, this time with agony sewn into her words. “I can't do this. I thought… I thought if here were here, saw a professional, that everything would be okay.”

“But it's not okay, is it?” Sidon’s gentle voice is still there, unaffected by Zelda’s whirlwind fury and crying. “Link might be happy here, happier than he was, but this isn't working, Zelda. It's not.”

“I know.” Her voice is muffled, like she's covering her mouth while crying. “I know, I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him.”

Link presses his cheek into his own shoulder and curls up tighter on the top stair. He knows. He knows she didn't mean it. She doesn't understand, doesn't get it. She hadn't tried to, either, and that's what hurts more than her barbed words. Link sniffles hard and rubs tears off his face, wishing this would all be fixed. He just wants to stop feeling so hollow and lonely. It's been crushing him since Ganon’s arrest, making good headway on consuming him entirely since the kidnapping. Link’s days all run together as an endless cycle of hunger he can't satisfy and pain in his stomach that never goes away. But he doesn't know how to stop this, who to ask for help. And neither does Zelda.

“Please,” Zelda says after a while collecting herself. It's probably killing her to say that to Sidon. “I don't know what to do. Help us, if you can.”

“I have an idea, but you won't like it. I can take Link with me—”

“Absolutely not,” Zelda hisses, all traces of her earlier plea gone. “You're not taking him away from me. I already lived through that once.”

Sidon sighs, frustration still there, and tries, “You realize how ridiculous that sounds? ‘Taking him away from me?’ He's not some thing you own, Zelda. He's a person, and he needs help. And you clearly,” he thunders, “aren't the one to do it.”

His voice rings in the parlor and halls long after Sidon pauses again. Link squirms at the top of the stairs, flushed pink from the boom in Sidon’s voice. He presses a hot cheek to the cool wood he's clutching and tries to calm down. This isn't the time for his hunger to kick up.

Calm again, although it teeters on a razor’s edge, Sidon continues his thought before anger had run away with his composure.

“Spring is just around the corner. My family owns a summer home in the southeast, near Lake Hylia. It's secluded, peaceful. It's the perfect place for Link to spend time with people and learn to be comfortable with himself. My sister and I will have nothing but time for him. She's been eager to meet him under better circumstances than the last time. She and Link will get along like old friends, I think.”

Link perks up at that and nods his head despite nobody being able to see him. A pretty lake house and all that time alone with Sidon and Mipha? That sounds divine to his ears. He wouldn't have to worry about bothering Urbosa or setting off Zelda’s increasingly volatile temper. Sidon has been nothing but patient with him, treating him like an equal, but gently when Link needed it. Link digs his nails into the wood of the railing to calm down. He would say yes in a heartbeat, but if Zelda doesn't go for it… Could he challenge her decision? Sidon had made a fair point that Link doesn't belong to Zelda like some thing...

“How long?” Zelda asks quietly. She's already given in, just putting up a last fight out of pride.

“However long he needs. Mipha and I have duties to our father’s company as his heirs, but Link’s happiness is above that as of right now. When Link wishes to come home, we’ll bring him back.”

Urbosa murmurs something to Zelda, but it's too soft for Link’s long ears to pick up. He wants to beg Zelda to agree to this. This house that had once been a place of love and joy to him has become a more comfortable cage than his and Ganon’s house. Link tries not to think about how all the loose ends from his life have been tied together by some shadowy trustee. Link knows Ganon must have arranged for someone to take care of things so Link wouldn't have to. Link had reclaimed the only possessions he'd wanted back before the trial. Everything else is gone. Their house is gone. All that's left are the memories, and Link can't escape them here. It's too lonely to do that. He wants to leave with Sidon and Mipha, if only to be with them and bask in their love. Link gets as far as shoving himself back to his feet, to go down and beg. The moment his foot touches down on the next step, Sidon speaks up again.

“I realize you don't think very highly of me, Zelda. And I understand why. But please believe me when I say that I've only considered Link’s happiness and health since the moment I met him. And after that first time, I never thought I'd see him again. So when I did, I took that meeting as a sign, if you'll pardon my soft heart.” Sidon sighs, sounding exhausted from all this. “Please. Let me help you. Let me help Link.”

Link freezes on the second step, scratching at the railing.

Please, he begs. Please, please…

Sighing, Zelda bites out, “Fine. When are you and your sister leaving?”

“A few days. Friday, probably.”

“Fine. Take him, then.”

Feet stomping away from Link’s location signal the end of that conversation. Urbosa says something lowly to Sidon before lighter footsteps trail after Zelda. Sidon hums while lingering in the parlor for a second more. The bright clicks of his expensive shoes on the marble floor downstairs grow closer as he nears the stairs. Link freezes while trying to sneak away, but Sidon lifts his head the moment he enters the foyer. He offers Link a knowing smile before slowly climbing the stairs. He gives Link plenty of time to back away if he's uncomfortable. But Link stays rooted to the spot at the top of the stairs. Sidon had caught him snooping, but there's no anger in his golden eyes or the way his smile grows sweeter the closer he comes. Sidon stops on the second stair from the top, matching their heights. Link wants to reach out and hold him or caress his cheek, but it isn't safe on the stairs. He might unbalance Sidon and make him fall. Link skitters backwards and gives a little tug on Sidon’s hand, wanting him to come away from the stairs and stand on safe ground. Once they're some distance from the stairs, Sidon reaches for Link and lifts his chin up. His sweet smile is still there.

“Heard all that, did you? I'm sorry if I scared you, yelling like that. It wasn't my intention.”

Link swallows hard and shakes his head. He's just glad Sidon isn't cross with him for eavesdropping. Ganon absolutely hated it. But a little laughter out of Sidon pulls Link from those thoughts. Sidon dips down and catches Link under his knees and shoulders before sweeping him off his feet. Not even flinching at Sidon’s speed, Link throws his arms around Sidon’s neck and holds on while they make their way back to his room. Link hums into Sidon’s neck, overjoyed to be held and touched again. Sidon stops just inside his dim room, though, and Link picks his head up. He'd forgotten about the dirty sheets he'd needed washed. His bed is in a state of disarray. He'd had enough forethought, though, to tuck his vibrator back into the drawer of the nightstand. That would be too much embarrassment for one day—Sidon catching sight of the evidence of his needs. Sidon hums at the messiness of Link’s room and bed and sets him back down on the floor. Link yanks his sweatpants up, realizing they'd slipped down while Sidon had swept him up.

“I see this is where the squabble took place. Did you take the sheets off your bed?”

Link nods and signs without looking at him, Dirty.

“I see.” Sidon shrugs his jacket off and drapes it over a chair that's pushed under a little desk. “Shall I help you fix your bedding? Are there clean sheets up here?”

Nodding, Link shuffles to the walk-in closet and grabs fresh sheets from a shelf. There's a linen closet in the hallway somewhere, but he’d wanted these ones specifically for himself. They're silky and don't bother his skin. Link tosses the folded sheet on the little desk with Sidon’s jacket and moves forward to shove pillows and his blanket off the bed. Sidon steps up beside him, having reclaimed the sheet from the desk, and shakes it out. He offers two corners to Link and allows him to situate the fitted sheet over the corners of his bed at the headboard. Link has never been more thankful that his bed isn't in a corner or flush with a wall. Having access to every edge makes sheet changing that much easier. While he works his two corners, Sidon does his part at the foot of the bed. Standing up straight to judge his work a success, Sidon side steps towards Link and dances his fingers over prominent ribs. Link instantly sputters and flops on the bed, trying to bat Sidon’s hands away from him. Sidon drops his weight hard next to Link and sends them both bouncing on the mattress for a second. Their legs hang off the edge. Facing each other, Sidon leaves a hand between them while smiling at Link. The little, tickling caress he'd given the Hylian had brought a smile to his melancholy face. But the smile wavers quickly, and Link angles his gaze down at Sidon’s chest. Sidon scoots closer, relieved when Link relaxes and joins their hands between them.

“Does that sound like something you want, Link? To accompany Mipha and I? You don't have to, I didn't intend to force you into this.”

Link nods his head and tugs Sidon’s hand closer to him. Sidon closes the minuscule amount of space between them and holds Link to him. Rather than dive under Sidon’s chin, Link stays level with him so they can talk and look at each other. He gets to see every smile on Sidon’s face and the way those honey eyes take him in return. Link has the hand Sidon is lying on, and the other slips up to caress his cheek. Link wants to turn into that skin and kiss Sidon’s fingers. But he's worried that all this touching and kissing might stir him up. His last orgasm was only an hour or so ago, but Sidon is such a potent influence on his libido… Link shivers under Sidon’s hand and redirects his gaze to the buttons on Sidon’s shirt. Looking at him for too long is dangerous. But Sidon doesn't know that, and he urges Link's eyes back up with a little tap on his cheek. Link is powerless to obey.

He expects Sidon to say something, probably how he's happy Link will be joining them. Instead, Sidon arches forward and tilts his head in a particular way. Link licks his lips the moment before Sidon kisses him, and Sidon shows his appreciation with a little moan caught between them. Link holds Sidon's hand tighter while following Sidon’s slow game of letting their lips barely brush, pulling back, and doing it again. Link doesn't kiss Sidon more or less since the kidnapping, but he wishes it were more. It's one of the few things he can't replicate when he's needy. Link's free hand curls in the front of Sidon's shirt as their kisses get a little messier, a little wetter. He wants to roll over and pull Sidon on top of him. But his friend resists and breaks off their last kiss with a little pant. He smiles down at Link and pecks one last kiss on him before giving him some space.

“Your door is open,” he teases. “As much as I’d like to continue…”

Link huffs and unravels his fingers from Sidon’s, shoving himself upright. But Sidon coaxes him to stay with a tiny laugh and his devilish fingers tripping up and down Link's ribs. Link flops back to the bed and angles a playful glare Sidon’s way. He goes as far as rolling away from Sidon to protect his ticklish ribs. But Sidon is a warm, firm weight behind him as Sidon wraps an arm around him and holds him again. His twinkling laughter rings in Link’s ear just before Sidon kisses the pointy lobe. It twitches, ticklish too, but this time Sidon leaves him be.

“Don't get up,” Sidon whines. “I shouldn't stay long anyway. But I will until you feel a little better.” Sidon’s palm is flat over Link’s navel, and they both feel his stomach grumble. “I know kind words and a few kisses won't heal the harsh things Zelda said to you. But do know she loves you, Link.” Sidon sighs in his ear and spoons up behind Link until their bodies are flush together, legs still hanging off the bed below their knees. “She didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you can forgive her in time.”

Link nods, knowing he’s practically already forgiven Zelda for this recent debacle.

Sidon hums and kisses behind his ear, murmuring against the skin, “Please sleep if you want. I suspect you still have problems sleeping. I won't leave without telling you.” Another kiss, this one lingering, before Sidon tells him again, “Sleep, my sweet one.”

Hiding a smile in the blanket under him, Link covers Sidon's hand over his belly and cuddles into him. He isn't sure what the room arrangement is in this summerhouse of theirs, but he hopes at some point he and Sidon share a bed. Or maybe Sidon wouldn't mind Link sleeping with him sometimes. It would help his nightmare problem, but also make it difficult to hide his needs for touch. Sidon would be on the front lines of that battle. And as much as Link wants Sidon’s love and his body, he doesn't want to force Sidon into this. Link worries himself sick that Sidon would give in to his desires just to help him. And that's not what Link wants. Link sighs in Sidon's embrace and wishes with all his heart that Sidon would want him in the same way. It's something he thinks about until he slips under and naps surrounded by Sidon’s warmth.

He wakes sometime later to little kisses peppering all over his face.

“Mmm, Link, please wake up. I have to leave soon.”

Link craning his face out of kissing range and giggling quietly gives him away. When he opens his eyes, Link finds Sidon sitting above him with an arm braced into the mattress.

“I told you I wouldn’t leave while you slept.” He bends down to kiss Link’s cheek before sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed. Smoothing some wrinkles in his shirt, Sidon twists at the hip and says, “I’ll you see Friday. Please, pack whatever you’d like to bring with you. And think in the long term, my friend. Mipha and I would like to have you with us for an extended period, to let you really stretch your legs and breathe. But it’s up to you how long you stay!”

Hopping and wiggling closer to where Sidon is ready to stand and leave, Link sits up enough to rest his head on Sidon’s shoulder. His hand only trembles a little as it settles over Sidon’s heart. Link doesn’t bother to evaluate why he’s so comfortable cuddling up to people, men especially, like this. He resists thinking about Ganon while cuddling close to Sidon like this. All of that is over, now. Link presses harder against Sidon to soak up his warmth and chase the memories away. The arm Link leans against shifts under him, and Sidon wraps it around him, holding him close. Link tilts his head up enough to see Sidon’s jaw and the little smile that’s on his face. Lips kiss his forehead, and Sidon hums against his skin. The hand cupping Link’s shoulder squeezes him before Sidon slowly separates them and stands up. He leaves Link sitting on his hip, still on the bed.

Fingertip tracing the curve of Link’s cheek, Sidon says with a little smile, “I’ll see you Friday. Hold tight until then, okay?”

Link drops their eye contact rather than respond. But Sidon takes a knee in front of him and holds Link’s face with both hands, asking him without words to look up again.

“You can do it, Link. Just a little longer, and then we’ll start to make things right. Two more days, darling.” Sidon cocks his head and pets the freckles on Link’s cheeks, getting a smile out of him. “It’s not all bad. We’ll have such a great time together. I know we will.”

Link nods between Sidon’s hands, feeling his blush caught under those smooth palms. Sidon draws him forward for a simple, tiny kiss before rising again. Link picks at the cotton of his sweatpants that’s piling up in little balls where his leg hair brushes the inside. It’s a decent distraction from watching Sidon put on his jacket and leave with a little wave of his hand, a smile on his face. Link sighs and slumps onto his bed, head pointed towards the foot of the mattress, and strains to take in the last few sounds of Sidon leaving. Once the front door opens and shuts, Link splays out on his bed and feels for the warm spot where Sidon had been. Friday can’t be here soon enough.


	14. The Lake House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the Tuesday after a Monday holiday, so here is the update! Reminder!!! There will be NO update next Monday, September 11th (neither will there be an update for "Mr. Ruta" next week). I will be out of the country. The update that would fall on Monday, September 18th will also be pushed back to the Tuesday after ("Mr. Ruta" delayed until Thursday). I'm not returning to the States until Monday night so XD 
> 
> Short chapter. Link catches a fucking break. Don't worry, I'll be right back to making him cry next chapter lol.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Link refuses Sidon’s offer of help to load the two luggage bags he’s packed into the trunk of the SUV. He ate this morning and doesn’t feel like falling over from all the movement. Riding the high of leaving home for a little while, Link stands next to Sidon while he exchanges information with Zelda, in case of an emergency. Of course, standing next to Sidon turns into shifting from foot to foot, and then rolling forward onto his toes, too excited to keep still. Whining lowly, Link presses his face into Sidon’s back. It shakes under him as Sidon chuckles under his breath. Zelda isn’t as amused, but she’s kept her temper to herself ever since this deal was struck two days ago. Link doesn't like the idea of leaving with things unsaid between them. But the prospect of growing closer to Sidon without her hovering over them is too good to pass up. He wants to leave now!

Mipha waits in the car, having relinquished the passenger seat so that Link can sit by Sidon. The trip out to Lake Hylia is only two hours, but he'd offered to switch her halfway if she wanted. But she'd declined with a knowing smile that had made him blush. Is his affection for Sidon that obvious? He's only met Mipha twice now! And even he isn't sure exactly where those feelings lie. He’ll have plenty of time to figure it out, though. And Mipha would probably sit and help him talk it out. If she didn't approve, she wouldn't act so friendly about it, right? Link tugs at Sidon’s cotton t-shirt and stomps a foot. She's waiting, and he's ready! Sidon turns at the hip and tickles under Link’s chin to get him to stop. Hands pawing at Sidon’s to bat him away, Link shuffles out of tickling range and begs with his eyes for them to hurry up. His skin is too tight over his bones again, and he's about to lose it. Sidon holds a finger up for him to wait and finishes speaking with Zelda. He folds a piece of paper they'd written on and pockets it before flicking his keys out.

“Ready?”

Link nearly turns on his heel to run out the front door. But Zelda steps forward with a pleading look on her face. He's still a little raw around the edges with her, but she's still his sister. Link shuffles closer and kisses her cheek after a silent moment where they just look at each other. He won't offer her more comfort or reassurance than this. He steps over to Urbosa too, and she bends down to let him kiss her cheek as well. He knows she probably wants to hug him goodbye—both of them do—but he quickly steps back to Sidon’s side to avoid such contact. He doesn't want that anymore. Glancing up at Sidon with their hands brushing, some of the tightness over his skin loosens. He has Sidon, now.

Excitement bubbles up in Link as they leave the house, door shutting softly behind them. White gravel of the circle drive shifts under their feet, and Mipha’s head perks up when she catches sight of them. She smiles at him through the open window and returns to staring down at her phone. Link hops up into the passenger seat, scrambling at the foot bar stretching along the SUV, and hoists himself with the handle inside the door. It takes a bit of straining for Link to tug the door shut, but he manages after throwing his weight in the other direction. Sidon settles beside him, and Link leans over the center console to nuzzle against his shoulder. Mipha is a beautiful image of red hair and brown skin in his peripheral, and Link arches an arm back to hold her hand. She smiles at him and squeezes his hand in return, assuring Link that he hasn't overstepped any boundary. Sidon hums in his ear, and Link turns his head away from Mipha to catch Sidon’s eye. Gold eyes sparkle at him above a sweet smile. Link wishes Sidon would bend down a little bit to kiss him. But he's so shy about such things around Mipha… It’s cute, if somewhat frustrating.

“Off we go, if you're ready.”

Removing himself from the siblings isn't something he wants to do. But they all need seatbelts buckled, and Sidon has to drive. Yanking his seatbelt around, Link nods while locking it into place. Mipha and Sidon mirror him, and they take off from the gravel driveway with only a little lurch in traction. Link doesn't look back at the house as they drive away, even though he bets Zelda is watching from a window. He doesn't want to meet her eyes—wounds from two days ago still too sore to poke. Mipha stretches as far as her seatbelt allows and pets along Link’s arm that's bare beneath the short sleeve of his t-shirt. He does twist around to glance at her, and she smiles at him. She has such a grasp on him already… Although Sidon did too, once he overcame his natural flirtatiousness. Having his emotions bared like an open book doesn't sit well with Link. But he trusts Sidon without a doubt. And he will Mipha, too. His heart flutters at how painfully happy he is at that thought. Trusting people again… How long has it been?

The scenery around them helps distract Link from feeling so full after so long of nothing but emptiness. This part of Hyrule is sprawling with suburbs. But it has to succumb to the wilderness eventually. It does as Link nods off, and he watches green and more green stream by. The suburbs give to the gentle roll of Hyrule Fields, with the little, two-lane country road snaking between the hills. These places would have played host to wild horses and monster about a century ago. Link folds his arms up on the plastic under the passenger window and twists in his seat to watch it all. Only a few trees break up the sea of green grass, as if all other growth is forbidden here. He thinks he sees an octorok pop up and look around, but it passes too quickly for him to be sure.

Further south, the fields cannot fight the growth of trees and the ponds that Lake Hylia floods during the rainy season. The ground is made of red clay here, and it bleeds a little bit into the shoulder of the road after rain. This isn't the fertile grassland of Hyrule Fields. Heartier trees take root here to fight through the rocks and clay, reaching deep down to layers of ash once spewed by Death Mountain countless centuries ago. It's that same ash that has smothered the plants in Hyrule Fields, making way for grass to reign supreme there. Link slips his cell phone out while they drive over a bridge. He holds his breath at the beginning and snaps photos of the shallow ponds dotted around. This area is almost swamp-like, but not in late winter. They make it to the other side of the bridge, and he sucks in air. Mipha does much the same behind him, but Sidon laughs at them.

“Ask her what she wished for.”

Link peels himself off the car door to turn around, signing Sidon’s question.

She wishes for rain that will fill Lake Hylia so they can swim and catch fish like her mother taught her. Link summarizes that for Sidon, since he's driving.

Rain and fish, he relays to Sidon.

“Sounds about right. I hope we can show you something interesting once the rains come. Mipha’s mother was extraordinary at catching fish with her bare hands. Marvelous sight.”

Sidon takes a hand off the wheel, and with a glance finds Link’s to hold his.

“You'll love the summerhouse, Link. It backs right up to a little inlet of Lake Hylia. There's a dock you can swim off and plenty of tree cover to keep it cool…” Sidon squeezes his hand and thinks the other on the steering wheel. “Ah, it's just the most beautiful place I've ever seen!”

The way Sidon goes on about the shaded woods and the horses on the neighboring plots of land… Link watches Sidon with his full attention, unable and unwilling to direct his gaze anywhere else, even the beautiful scenery passing by. There's a glow to Sidon when he gets excited like this, and Link loves to bask in it. He's sure Mipha is sitting in the back seats, having a laugh at them while Link moons over her lovable brother. It's moments like these that Link is sure he could fall in love with Sidon. Maybe he already has. Link blushes hotly when Sidon turns to him briefly enough to flash that dashing, heart-stopping grin at him. There's a dark blush on Sidon’s cheeks, too, turning the wet sand of his skin a shade darker. Link is thankful that Sidon has to drive, has to pay attention to the road. Otherwise, he's sure they'd just sit there and smile at each other like fools. Link promises himself right then and there that he won't spend all his time with Sidon. That's not what this is about. He should get to know Mipha, too, and learn how to be his own person again. That's the gist of what Sidon had said to Zelda two days ago. Link sighs and drapes an arm along the top of his door, resting his head there to doze lightly. They have a two-hour drive around the lake to get to the south extreme of it. Link can afford to spend a little bit of that time asleep. It's always easier to sleep with people near him anyway.

The tires of the SUV hitting a rut between a paved road and a dirt road startle Link awake. The hum of the windows rolling up—except Link’s which had never been down—plays background music to the  _ tink _ of rocks knocking off the undercarriage. Sidon does a double take when he sees Link stirring and watching the narrow, wooded path before them.

“Keeps the dust out,” Sidon explains, as if Link had asked.

Mipha stretches behind them, having fallen asleep too. The jarring of the car had served them well in waking them. Link eyes the tree tunnel they're driving through and bets rupees that he doesn't have cell service out here. But a quick glance at his phone reveals the opposite. It's amazing what happens in eight years. Link takes pictures of the forest around them and checks the time after a few. It's nearing 3, and they left Zelda’s around noon. So unless Sidon stopped while they slept or hit heavy traffic out here in the middle of nowhere, they should be there any second now. Sidon’s hand on his upper arm shocks Link, and he nearly fumbles his phone.

“Sorry,” Sidon laughs at his little startle. “I just wanted to check on you. See if you're okay.”

Link nods and signs, Beautiful, quickly enough for Sidon to just catch.

“It is. Wait until we reach the end of the path. This dirt road ends at the house. We’ll have to air it out a bit, but it'll be right as rain in no time. Speaking of which,” Sidon lets him go to point at the sliver of sky visible through the canopy. “Dark clouds.”

Hopping in his seat a bit, Link hopes there's an enclosed porch or maybe a sunroom in the house. He wants to sit under cover and take on the storm whipping around the lake and bending the trees. The house peeks up over the last, little hill in the path, and Link fights with his seatbelt to undo it prematurely. Sidon pulls up in a gravel area that serves as a driveway, and Link slips out of the car before he even turns it off. He's a little dizzy and lightheaded from the long drive and hunger, but Link dashes around the house regardless. Sidon’s laughter echoes over the flat ground and around the walls of the exterior. Link smiles while dashing over the wraparound porch and ends up at the back of the house. The kitchen is here with a huge window looking over their little corner of Lake Hylia.

The lake is lower than spring and summer levels, but it’s beautiful. The surface is a sheet of glass, only disturbed when it runs aground and sloshes on the sandy shore. The porch connects to the little dock Sidon had mentioned, and Link wanders onto it. Behind him and over the house, the slamming of car doors echoes in the clearing around the house. Link doesn’t bother going back, yet. He walks all the way to the end of the dock where its legs are still submerged in water. It’s not deep with the winter level, but Link is confident that he could jump off and not hit bottom if the lake were full. Spring is almost here, and the rains will begin. The sky is grey, then slate, and then charcoal as a storm crawls closer. Lightning flashes deep in the wall of clouds, and the boom of thunder races across the lake to raise the hairs on Link’s arms. A door from the kitchen opens behind him, and Sidon beckons him inside.

“Darling, help us with the windows, please? We need some air in this old house before the storm rages down on us.”

The wood boards under Link’s feet groan a little as he runs towards Sidon. Link is surprised that rather than anger or frustration on his beautiful face, Sidon only has a tender smile ready for him. A hallways behind Sidon leads straight to the front door, and Link spies all their bags sitting in the entry way. He stumbles back a step and shoots Sidon an almost devastated look—eyebrows low, eyes wide, lips parted in a frown. Sidon flinches back and whips his head around to the bags, not exactly getting why Link looks so crestfallen. Link pets at Sidon’s arm to get his attention, and his friend regards him with so much concern than Link’s guilt increases by twofold.

Sorry, he forms for Sidon. I didn’t mean to leave you with the bags.

Sidon blinks at him for a second before that sweet smile seeps back into his face.

“My sweet, please don’t worry about that,” Sidon says softly while pulling Link into a hug. The contact reassures Link, and he relaxes instantly. “It’s nothing.” A kiss to his hair is followed by, “But the windows, my dear Link, that we do need help with.”

Link nods and jumps up to smack a kiss on Sidon’s cheek before darting into the house. He rushes past Mipha, who jumps out of his way. After he offers her a sheepish grin as an apology, Link takes it slower around the summerhouse. She can’t hear him stampeding through the house. He needs to be careful. The whole places smells of warm wood, scent trapped here while the house had been closed up. Link struggles with a few windows in guest bedrooms, but they eventually fly open once he throws some muscle into them. Mipha finds him a few more times, claiming that he’s too fast for her to keep up. But he feels like he owes it to them for abandoning them with the bags, regardless of what Sidon had said. Link rounds a corner out of a bedroom too fast and collides face first with Sidon’s chest. Warm hands shoot out to grab Link’s shoulders and stop him from falling over.

“Oh my dear, I’m so sorry!” Sidon’s surprise turns into joy when Link rocks forward to hug him tightly. Sidon coos down at him and kisses his hair. “I think we opened enough windows. It’s already freshening up in here. Why don’t we find rooms to settle in, hmm?”

Link hums rather than nodding, since Sidon is still preoccupied with kissing and nuzzling him. How Sidon knows he needs this is beyond Link. He’s just thankful Sidon doesn’t shy away or repeatedly ask him if this is all okay. Link would go mad over such hesitation. Sidon hugs him tightly, hums into his hair, and then releases him with a happy sigh. Sidon shoos him down the hallway, urging him to pick a room while he goes back for their luggage. Link has been in almost all of them, and they’re mostly the same size. A few on this level have bathrooms attached, and he picks one of those. He wouldn’t want to disturb anyone while making a trip to the bathroom in the middle of the night to...clean up. He blushes while thinking about it and tugs at a closet door, searching for linens. The bed already has a fitted sheet on it when Sidon comes grunting around the corner, dragging Link’s two luggage bags behind him. Link jumps off the bed and scrambles to help, but Sidon waves him off.

“No, no, I’ve got it, Link.” He pants while saying as much, and Link steps back with his hands held to his chest. “I’ll take the room across from you, unless you’d like some space?”

Link shakes his head and coaxes Sidon to stand up by twisting his fingers in the Hylian’s t-shirt. Sidon blinks at him with a little bit of sweat between his nose and upper lip. Link stares at it, sparkling in the dimming light as the storm closes in. The lightning is brighter, thunder more powerful as it rattles the glass in the windows. A particularly close strike makes them jump and then jump again when thunder chases it. Sidon chuckles a little and holds Link by the hips. Electricity arcs through the air outside, and Link can’t help but feel like a lightning rod right now. With Sidon smiling down at him, skin so vibrant and healthy and eyes so bright, Link doesn’t even feel himself arching up. Sidon chuckles just before their lips touch. And then there’s a hand on the back of his head, holding Link close while Sidon kisses him. Link’s hands smooth out on Sidon’s chest as he cranes up, up and tilts his head to the side to slide their lips together. They part with a little groan slipping out of Sidon’s mouth, but Link is back for more before he pulls away. Sidon forgets himself for a few kisses and holds Link tighter than he would, pressing their bodies tightly together. Link wrangles a muscled thigh between his legs and rolls his body into Sidon’s warmth.

That gets him a bite to his lower lip and Sidon hissing, “Oh you,” before teeth and tongue ravage him.

Link shivers and jumps under Sidon’s lust-fueled aggression. It’s what he’s wanted, needed for so long, now. Link clutches tightly to Sidon’s shirt and keeps his lips barely parted, wanting to feel every drag of Sidon’s tongue between them. If only Sidon would yank on his hair a little bit… Bite him again… Link doesn’t sink any brain cells into addressing  **why** he wants those things. Instead, he ruts harder against Sidon’s thigh and moans around his tongue. The hand on the back of his head twitches before Sidon pulls back, ending their kiss right when it was getting good. Link pants in the small space between them and arches up, wanting more. But Sidon angles their heads only to nuzzle him and pet the hair he’d crushed to Link’s skull. He still holds Link flush to him, but Sidon carefully slips his thigh away from Link’s crotch. When Link whines and lifts up on his tiptoes, Sidon pushes his feet flat back to the ground with both hands on his hips. They feel right holding there. The kissing, Sidon’s body, that had felt right! Why is Sidon stopping this? Link tugs feebly on Sidon’s shirt, begging for an explanation.

“That was… Inappropriate of me.” Sidon glances away with a dark blush on his cheeks, but he forces his bright eyes back to Link’s. “I find my self-control is a fragile thing around you, Link. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Shaking his head, Link leans back far enough to tell him, You won’t.

Sidon lifts a hand from Link’s hips to take one of his once he’s done signing. Sidon pulls it up and kisses the knuckles, dragging his lips over them when Link sucks in a breath. His eyes are closed, but they crack open to reveal just a sliver of pure gold. Sidon watches him over the last bumps of his knuckles, lips still pressed lightly to his skin. The molten gaze and tender caress fire him up all over again. Link pets weakly at Sidon’s chest, so hungry and desperate for anything Sidon is willing to give. But Sidon sighs over his skin and kisses his hand once more before guiding it back down. Link clings to Sidon’s fingers, unwilling to let him go. He needs this!

“You are so precious to me, Link.” Sidon’s eyes squeeze shut like it hurts him to say this. “I would hate to rush into things and muddle already confused feelings.” Those eyes open and Sidon looks at him so sadly that Link’s heart breaks a little. “I often find myself asking how I feel about you. I can never settle for a firm answer.”

Nodding in little jerks, Link lifts his free hand and points at himself a few times, trying to tell Sidon, “Me too.”

Humming, Sidon squeezes his hand and takes a half-step back.

“Let’s figure it out together. Slowly.”

It’s not a request or a statement that offers an alternative. Sidon is telling him this is how it will be. It’s so much easier for Link to handle than being given a choice. He nods and lets a happy smile uncurl on his lips. Sidon’s eyebrows flick up for a second like he’s surprised, but it washes away in a chuckle and a grin. He bends down to nuzzle Link’s cheek, which Link happily tilts his head to receive. Sure, Link is a little saddened by Sidon declining his offer, his bodily plea for more. But Sidon hadn’t rejected him! Link focuses on that while unpacking, stealing a peek across the hall at Sidon doing much the same. It must mean something for Sidon to have picked the room closest to his. Mipha had wisely shacked up in a guestroom clear across the house. Link blushes a bright pink, knowing she wouldn’t—couldn’t—hear him or Sidon or both of them. But she’s tuned into the tension between them enough to know. Link holds his head in his hands when the blood in his cheeks becomes too much. Oh, how he wants Sidon so badly!

When the patter of rain striking the roof hard—or maybe that’s hail—startles Link out of his red-hued thoughts, he jumps up to slam the window shut. Sidon laughs in his room and struggles with a sticky window. Link has already stepped into the room, stretched out his hands to help, when the window gives. Sidon slips as all his energy finally shoves forward, and he ends up twisting around in a frantic whirl of arms and legs to not fall on his face. Link covers his mouth with a hand while watching. It’s quite a sight to see such long limbs and long hair collapse in a pile on the floor. Sidon sputters with hair in his mouth—once again, the length is free of its typical braid—and flicks the annoying strands out of his face to grin up at Link.

“Thought that was funny, did you?”

Link calms a little bit at the tease in Sidon’s voice. But Sidon is all smiles and teeth on the floor, splaying out with his head propped up in a hand like he hadn’t tripped over himself. Link shuffles forward while holding in his laugh and offers Sidon a helping hand up. Humming, Sidon eyes his hand like he’s about to grab Link and yank him to the floor. Link would absolutely love that, wouldn’t even care about falling on the hardwood. But the moment passes and Sidon accepts Link’s help with a small bow of his head. Link smiles up at Sidon and rubs a hand across his blue eyes, trying to chase the dizziness away. There’s been too much moving around and excitement with how little food he’s eating. The day is catching up to him, and Link rests his hands on Sidon’s upper arms while steadying himself. He doesn’t mean to touch Sidon suggestively, so when Sidon urges him forward and guides Link’s head to his chest, Link fills with happiness and surprise.

“Are you all right?” Sidon holds him gently, swaying a little on their feet. “You looked ready to pass out just now…”

“Mmm,” Link hums above Sidon’s heart. He just needs a moment to get his head straight…

“Here,” Sidon murmurs while guiding them to the bed. “Let’s sit for a moment.”

Sidon takes him by a hip and arm and sits him down. Link leans heavily into Sidon’s shoulder as the room spins. Sidon’s mellow voice shushes him while long fingers tuck some hair behind Link’s ear. Sighing, Link opens his eyes only when he thinks the floor is the floor again. Sidon waits for him with his face tucked close enough to kiss his forehead. Link’s smile angled up at him is weak, but for once not with sadness. He’s so tired, and so tired of  **being** tired. But he’s here, and Sidon will take care of him. Sidon will tell him when to eat and when to sleep. Link needs that direction. Or maybe Sidon’s plan is to teach him to seek out those things himself. Link isn’t sure in his muddled state. He just wants Sidon here. And he is.

“You’ve gone so pale, Link.” Sidon pets his cheek, which indeed lacks its normal pink flush. “Do you feel ill?”

Shaking his head carefully to not disturb his vertigo, Link picks up his heavy hands and signs sloppily, Tired.

“I see.” Sidon kisses his forehead before shifting around. “Take a nap, then. I’ve already squared my bed away. No point in carrying you across the hall for a little shut eye, hmm?”

Link’s head somehow finds a pillow, but he doesn’t remember lying down. He blinks up at Sidon and pets at his clothes, not wanting him to leave. When Sidon frowns at him, clearly not understanding, Link gives form to his desire.

Don’t leave.

“Oh, darling, I won’t. I won’t.” Petting his hair off his forehead, Sidon dives down to kiss it. “I’ll be right here when you wake up. We can finish unpacking and think about dinner. I pushed you too hard, didn’t I?”

Again shaking his head with great care, Link forces his hands up, even though they don’t quite feel connected to him.

I’m happy, he tells Sidon with a sleepy smile.

A tender smile breaks across Sidon’s face, and Link knows Sidon believes him. And if Sidon believes him, then it must be true. Sidon pets his hair and urges him to sleep. Link naps for a while, only rising from the depths of sleep to check if Sidon had kept his word. But every time Link clenches his fist, Sidon’s fingers are still there, still holding him. If only he could have persuaded Sidon to lie down beside him. They’ve napped together before. But Sidon’s voice from earlier chimes in with promises of figuring out the weird thing between them. Slowly. Link falls deeper asleep again, happy for the future no matter the bumps along the way. He has Sidon.


	15. Miscommunication I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, bitches. Sick as a dog XD Also came home with 15 balls of yarn. Oops.

Rain for the first three days of their little getaway keeps Link, Mipha, and Sidon in the house. The siblings often find Link sitting by a window with his arms piled on the windowsill, watching the rain and sighing. Sidon worries over Link, thinking the rain only furthers his unhappiness. But Mipha disagrees and points out the little smile on Link's face that he likes to hide against his arm. Mipha pulls Sidon aside and shows him that he's too focused on the big picture with Link. He needs to focus on the little hints and signs Link gives. He's incredibly expressive with his body, and Sidon should pay attention to that. Sidon takes his sister’s advice to heart, picking her up in a hug and holding her for a few seconds. Her advice comes in handy on the third day when they all spend time doing things alone. Sidon is sure that Mipha is either reading or maybe working on some sort of craft she brought with her. She stretches a piece of cloth between two, wooden hoops and uses some kind of silky thread to make images on it. It's beautiful, but he doesn't have the patience for it. Or the steady hands. She can sit for hours and do it. But he's content to sit for hours and read. Which is how he spies Link lurking just outside the family room, nervous and holding on to the doorframe while watching him.

Link has lasted three days without falling into old habits he had with Ganon. But he's reached the end of his rope and fears being empty again. Three days surrounded by the bubble of Mipha and Sidon caring about him and welcoming his presence has been uplifting. Link is also thankful that Sidon has put them on a routine since the first morning here. He rises when Sidon does, eats when they do, and tries to spend leisure time near them. Watching Mipha embroider is relaxing, and he enjoys watching her guide a needle and add another layer of color to her work. But his skin and heart are desperate for someone to lean on, to hold him and touch him while they just enjoy each other’s company. He wouldn't ask that of Mipha. It's not her Link’s body tosses and turns to at night, hardens and gushes for when he touches himself. But Sidon’s request for them to take things slowly prevents Link from seeking Sidon out and sitting beside him. Sidon doesn't touch him less, which Link is also thankful for, but Link tries to reel in his desires. His old worry that Sidon is only humoring his need for touch and doesn't actually want him this way rises again. So he stands almost out of sight of Sidon reading. His skin is tight again, and Link just wants to approach and be held, but…

Sidon slips a finger between the pages he's on and lifts his head, alerting Link that he's been caught.

“You can sit with me, if you like,” Sidon offers, knowing Link needs a bit of coaxing to do things he obviously wants. When Link doesn't budge, Sidon sets his book down, remembering the page number, and waves towards himself. “It's okay, Link. Come here.”

That's all Link needs to hear. Sidon giving him direct orders is becoming the norm between them. It's different from Zelda demanding things of him—putting clothes on, eating, to stop “being a child” about everything. Link actually wants to respond to Sidon, wants that little smile on his face when Link cooperates. Link approaches with the underlying thought that this could be dangerous. He's meant to do things for himself. But following Sidon’s softly spoken requests is such a knee-jerk reaction. Link doesn't look into it too deeply, especially not when Sidon opens an arm for him to sit down close like he wants. Link’s shoulder fits well under Sidon’s arm, and Link rests his head near Sidon’s collarbones. Sidon’s warmth and the scent of his clean clothes are all for Link’s taking. And he does. Legs folded up beside him, Link rests a hand on Sidon's chest and sighs, overflowing with happiness. He hasn't been this happy in a while. The last time had probably been because of Sidon. Maybe their first kiss? It seems so long ago, but he's only known Sidon for three months or so—not counting the long month between their first meeting and reunion. But Link remembers only knowing Ganon for about this long before asking to kiss him all those years ago. So he shelves that silly feeling and snuggles tighter into Sidon's side. His large hand on the top of Link's head sweetens the deal.

Kissing his hair and sighing, Sidon says after a while, “Link, will you do something for me?”

Tilting his head up, Link smiles at Sidon and nods a little.

Lips graze over his forehead before Sidon continues. “I recall during our conversations about your therapy that Dr. Green had issued you a sort of daily challenge, yes? To do something for yourself or… What was it… Or ask for something you want, correct?”

Link's heart drops a bit at the mention of Dr. Green. The man had been thoughtful and patient, and Link still regrets ending their sessions. He just couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. He'd quit after three visits like a coward. But Link bottles his disappointment and nods again.

“I want you to start that again. He was on the right track with helping your self-agency, I think. And please don't make it difficult for yourself,” he says with a little chuckle. He tilts Link's head up so they can look at each other. “You don't have to ask for anything grand or make yourself uncomfortable. But learning to express your needs again is an important step. I know you can do it.”

Link smiles, chin still caught in Sidon’s hand. If Sidon thinks he can do it, then he will. Boldness billows up from deep inside him, and Link leans forward for a kiss. He's initiated a few times, but never without the thick, syrupy-like tension that builds up between them. They're calm and neutral right now. Sidon’s eyebrows flick up, surprised, but he smiles against Link’s mouth while they kiss. Link keeps it simple and light with Sidon’s request for slowness echoing in his head like a warning siren. Pulling back after Sidon lets out a little groan, Link huffs between them and directs his gaze away from those golden eyes watching him. Sidon hums, still close to his lips, and returns Link’s affections with a brief kiss, just long enough to feel and then it's over. Sidon’s hand releases his chin, and Link slips back to resting his head on Sidon's shoulder. The hand in his hair pets him a few more times before Sidon wiggles the arm between them to hold his book open again. Link doesn't mind so long as Sidon doesn't send him away. He still can't believe he'd lasted three days without this. Sidon will be the addiction that kills him for sure.

After Sidon flicks through a few pages, he flinches under Link’s weight and sputters out a little laugh.

“Was that today’s challenge just now? To kiss me?”

Link bites his lower lip to stop a grin and hides his face in the muscle of Sidon's upper arm. Sidon’s body jumps under Link as he chuckles. There's pressure on Link's head as he bends down to kiss Link's hair. Link buries his own giggle in Sidon’s arm and only looks up when fingers pet at his bangs, asking for his attention. Like always, Sidon glows like the sun above him with a dashing smile and twinkling eyes. He's warm and wonderful, and Link looks away before Sidon burns him to ashes. Sidon sets his book down once more and covers Link's hand on his chest with one of his own. Link turns his eyes back up to Sidon and wishes they would kiss again. But he wants too much, he knows. He wants more than kisses from Sidon. He wants weight and hands and  **intent** . Link shivers under Sidon’s watchful gaze and blushes a pretty pink for him. Sidon’s cheek and jaw are warm on the side of his head, and Link arches up to return such gentle nuzzling.

He wants this, too. Sidon is so gentle with him, but firm once they get past their shyness when their kisses change from little, chaste things. Link bows his head and admits to himself with some guilt that he misses some of Ganon’s roughness. Not the bruises he'd leave behind, but his power. He’d lift and move Link exactly how he wanted. Link's weight meant nothing to him. Shivering harder and worrying that Sidon will notice his growing problem, Link pecks a kiss on his brown cheek before jumping up from the couch. Sidon’s hand is a brand dragging down his arm as they separate. Sidon doesn't try to stop him, and the fond smile Sidon sends his way goes unnoticed by Link. He's too busy scurrying back to his room, walking as quickly as his erection allows. He almost slams the door to his room, but that would only draw Sidon to him, wondering what’s wrong. So Link closes the door softly, even turning the handle to stop the click of it shutting. But once that's done—and the little lock turned for privacy—Link sheds his clothes like they burn him and dives for the bed.

While packing the Thursday before they left, Link had snuck a few items into the bottom of a bag for times just like this. Pack for the long term is what Sidon had told him. And Link knows with his ravenous hunger for skin, lips, and warmth that he'd need a few, discreet toys. The huge cock that unfortunately reminds him of Ganon he'd left behind for obvious reasons. Time and their close quarters don't really allow for the kind of luxury required to prepare himself for that. Plus if he were caught, he might expire right then. Head swimming already, Link stops the little grinds of his pelvis into the bed and drags himself to the nightstand that has a drawer in it. It's a risk to keep lube, a vibrator, and a slim dildo in it. But he covers it all with a t-shirt, hoping no one would search through his room. It's a paranoid thought he can't avoid, even though Sidon and Mipha have no reason to snoop through his room. They've given him no inclination towards that, either. But Link still sighs in relief when he snatches the t-shirt out from the drawer and uncovers the tools that will help him calm this terrible hunger.

Splaying out on his back, Link tucks the bottle of lube close to his body so that it doesn't roll away. He only needs a little for what he wants to do, and the minuscule amount he's poured slips around on his fingers. Lifting his hips, Link cranes his arm around to spread it between his cheeks and over his entrance. He doesn't need anything inside him right now, but vibrating plastic on dry skin doesn't appeal to him. And today had been too much for him—too much of Sidon after he'd forced himself to keep some distance. Link’s face is bright red as he leaves the silicone cock on his stomach, helping to warm the material. It's not for his ass but for his mouth, since he's been plagued with fantasies of kneeling in front of Sidon and showing his appreciation for all the Hylian as done for him. He doesn't even like sucking cock, but he wants to for Sidon. Link bites his lip at the frequently visited fantasy and slaps his clean hand out, searching for his phone. Music played from it will be loud enough to cover up the hum of the vibrator and the slick sound of it thrusting between his cheeks and over his cock. He won't have to worry about anyone hearing his needy whines and moans.

Turning the vibrator on the lowest setting, Link jumps at the first graze of it against his hole. The music on his phone helps hide the little hitch in his breath and the bed springs groaning a bit as he rocks into the toy. The hard plastic slips easily through the lube he'd wiped on himself. It drags excess up with it when he teases the tip of the vibrator up and down his cock. He was hard scuttling away from Sidon, but how he's safe and able to squirm and gush, thinking about Sidon. Eyes tightly shut, Link arches his head back while steadying his prick with his slick hand. He arches up and whines like Sidon is here, like Sidon is the one coaxing his foreskin back and teasing his sensitive skin with the vibrator. Link jumps under the toy and tries to squirm away from it. But his hands won't allow that, and he slides the plastic hard against the slit of his dick. It almost hurts, but he wants it a little rough. The sheets under him bunch up, cool to the touch but warming fast as he writhes on them. Link gasps before tearing the vibrator away from his cock, trying not to come so fast. He sucks a few breaths down and curls his toes through the electric wave that races up and down his body. It's only when he feels safe and not teetering on the edge does he return the vibrator to the slick skin between his cheeks.

Link turns up the power and bites his lip at the buzzing against his hole. This isn't a good toy to try and penetrate himself with. It's too slim, too easy to slip through his messy fingers and get stuck. But just the pressure against his entrance is nice enough. Breathing a little calmer, Link trades hands on the vibrator to free his clean one. He wipes it on the bed just to rid his palm of sweat. Stomach jumping, Link curls his hand around the shaft of the dildo still resting on his belly. It's a little warmer than when he'd started. There's not much he can do about the texture on the silicone, though. It's a tad rougher than skin and needs plenty of lube to make it slide in nicely. Or saliva, in his case. Blushing hot enough to make his head swim, Link firms up his hold on the fake cock and holds it above his face, tip pointed towards the headboard. He wets his lips and dots little kisses and kitten licks on the underside, treating it like he would Sidon. He won't have to be careful about his teeth, but he’ll try, just to be in the habit. Link moans while kissing the crown that's much less prominent than on a real person. The dick as a whole isn't much like a Hylian’s, but Link appreciates the simple design anyway. He doesn't always need a thick cock to impale himself on. And this one is perfect for his small mouth.

The tip drags against his lips like someone is eager to be inside him. Link moans at the fantasy, knowing that Sidon wouldn't be rough, wouldn't force too much in his mouth at once. Thunder rumbles outside, and Link gasps while shoving the head between his lips. He whines like he doesn't want it, but his tongue is quick to cover the textured silicone in saliva. He whines and arches prettily, unable to stop himself from falling into old habits despite being alone. His squirming isn't appreciated by the faceless man in his fantasy, though, and the vibrator between his cheeks slips away and denies him the pleasure of it buzzing on his skin. Link whines pitifully and opens his mouth wider, taking more until the tip bumps the roof of his mouth. Link bobs his head and moans the whole time, still slicking the surface with his tongue. That's enough to appease the anonymous figure in his mind, and with a chuckle that's a mix between Ganon’s and Sidon’s, the vibrator presses hard on the space between his balls and hole. Link cries with his mouth stuffed and lifts his hips off the bed, trying to grind into that awful, delicious pressure.

Link treats himself a little roughly, then, wrapping his hand around both the vibrator and his cock. The setting is low enough to not make him come immediately. But he squirms and can't decide between thrusting against it or shying away, trying to protect his sensitive head from rubbing on the tip. He punishes himself for wiggling around again. Link cries through the harsh thrusts of the dildo in his mouth, choking himself a few times on purpose. The nudge of the rounded tip digging into his soft palate calls up tears in his eyes, and Link cranes his head back to open his mouth wider. The head slips past his soft palate and dips down his throat, gagging him and making his hips jerk into the air. Link holds the dick in his mouth where it is, not letting up even though it hurts. His hand still wrapped around his own flesh squeezes, pressing the vibrator hard against himself. Link struggles to breathe, but he refuses to let up on the cock in his mouth until he comes. He doesn't like to think about Ganon holding his head and groaning like a wild animal above him. But that's the roar in his head as he starts to come, fists still clenched tightly around the vibrator and the silicone in his mouth. Link whines as best he can while his hips jerk up, raining down little drops of come on his stomach. Link yanks the dick out of his mouth and leaves his lips parted in a silent cry.

Fingers too messy to turn the vibrator off, Link holds the buzzing thing in his hand. His cock is a ruined, sensitive thing on his stomach with shocking tingles running up and down it. Hair sticks to Link's face as he pants and abandons the dildo by his head. It frees up his clean hand, and together they finally turn the blasted vibrator off. Link sits up enough to find where he'd left his clothes and tosses the vibrator on them. He doesn't care about getting lube or come on them. Sidon is supposed to teach him how to use a washing machine and dryer soon. Rubbing tears off his face with his wrist, Link splays out on his bed and enjoys how loose his skin is over his bones again. Sidon will spoil him rotten with hugs and kisses, and Link knows it. He's still masturbating twice a day, sometimes having to resist a third. It's exhausting and annoying. If Sidon made him come just once a day, Link would be satisfied. He wants to nap after all that, but he needs to tidy his things and wash come off his body. It's a quick five minutes in the bathroom washing his stomach, ass, and hands. Link only blushes a little while wiping shiny lube of the vibrator and the remains of spit from the dildo. It's a pretty shade of baby pink, smooth and simple in his hands. Link strokes and squeezes it while cleaning it, and he giggles a little at how silly this would look to anyone else. Cleaning done, Link hides everything away and finally silences his phone.

With a pair of sleep shorts on and a thin t-shirt, Link stumbles out of his room on shaking ankles. He hadn't even needed to arch up or kneel to ride a dildo, so he doesn't understand the tremor in his thighs. Grumbling and rubbing his face, Link stops in the hallway to find Sidon in his room, flicking the covers on his bed back. Link drops his clean hands from his face and hums to get Sidon's attention. His friend glances over a wide shoulder and stands up once he realizes Link is there. Link takes Sidon’s smile as an offer to step into his room, which he does. Sidon sits down, putting them at even heights, and takes one of Link's warm hands when he shuffles close enough. Link blushes to think Sidon can smell the leftover sweat on him, can somehow pick up the salt of an orgasm recently wrung out of him. How long has Sidon been here just across the hall? Had he heard Link’s needy, muffled groans or the vibrator? Link frets and shuffles on his feet, tempted to turn tail and run. But Sidon just kisses the back of his hand and holds it between both of his with a smile already brightening his sleepy face.

“I was just about to lie down for a nap.” Sidon's smile slips some as he takes in the hair that's stuck to Link’s forehead from sweating. “You ran off so quickly earlier… Are you feeling all right?”

Link hesitates for a split second before nodding. Sidon may detect his lie, because those golden eyes watch him for a moment while Sidon pets his hand. But with his eyes closed, Link throws a cheery smile Sidon's way and shrugs a little. Sidon hums, is unconvinced, but squeezes Link's hand one more time before releasing him.

“If you say so, Link. I won't pry.” Sidon scoots back on his bed and stuffs his legs under the covers. “It's Mipha’s turn to cook tonight, so I'll see you when dinner is ready. If you need me, please wake me up, okay?”

What Link needs is for Sidon to hold an arm open and welcome them to nap together. He's tired enough after his orgasm to sleep for an hour or two. But Sidon doesn't make room for him, doesn't offer him space. Link's heart breaks a little as he nods and leaves the room, pulling the door shut. It's only been three days, he reminds himself while wandering down the hall towards a little den where he'd seen Mipha last. Three days is nothing compared to the time Link guesses he’ll spend here. He and Sidon will have plenty of opportunities to share a bed. Link keeps telling himself that as his mood sinks lower and lower. Mipha is piled up in the corner of a couch, blanket wrapped around her while she watches a movie. The sound is off, perhaps to not disturb Sidon while he sleeps. Link hesitates in the doorway to the den, waiting for Mipha to notice him. His loneliness has returned, even though Sidon did nothing wrong. It tastes too much like the bitterness of rejection, though, and Link just wants comfort. Mipha blinks at him a few times before actually seeing him. She startles and wiggles a hand free, waving him towards her. He wonders how he looks to her right now—cheeks still a little pink from his one-sided conversation but eyes empty and lips thinning into a line.

Mipha pats the unoccupied space next to her on the couch. It's all the invitation he needs. Another blanket drapes along the back of the couch, and Link drags it down on top of him as he curls up beside Mipha. The moment his head hits the cushion, Mipha's little nails are in his hair and scratch lightly at his scalp. She can't hear it, but he lets out an appreciate hum at her touch. He suspects that if things had been different, if it had been Mipha he'd bumped into a few times while suffering under Ganon’s thumb, that Mipha would be the bearer of his desires. She's just as kind, patient, and beautiful as Sidon. She's not him of course, but… Link curls up tighter on the couch and wishes Sidon were the one petting him. He wants Sidon's voice in his ear and Sidon’s warmth around him. Throat tight, Link shuffles closer to Mipha until the top of his head brushes her thigh under the blanket. Her hand doesn't stop in his hair, so he keeps close. Her nails tickle his cheek, and he smiles under her touch. Mipha doesn't know it, but she's helping chase his emptiness away. She huffs a little and wiggles next to him, adjusting her position. Her legs curl up, caging him in a little. A tap on his shoulder gets him to look up, and Mipha pats her lap, offering him a place to rest his head.

He doesn't think twice about taking her up on that. Shoulder sunk into the couch, Link cuddles up close with his head facing out. If this were Sidon, he would absolutely turn over to bury his nose in Sidon’s clothes. But he won't overstep any boundaries with Mipha. Leading her on would be cruel. He suspects she might be soft at heart like her brother, and he doesn't want to make her think his feelings for her are deeper than friendship. His heart is full of Sidon, was only ever good at loving one person at a time. But he wants her in his life, too. If she wants him. Link bites his lower lip and trembles in Mipha’s lap. He doesn't want to hurt her or anybody. He's already left his relationship with Zelda frayed and torn a little bit. What's stopping him from hurting Mipha and Sidon? Mipha’s hand curling over his arm and flattening on his chest, just under his chin, rips a painful gasp out of him. Her other hands pets at his hair, and he's sure she would kiss his temple if she could reach. He twists his head to blink up at her, letting pitiful tears run from the corners of his eyes.

Shaking her head in a plea for him to stop, Mipha pets his tears away with her first three fingers. Link lifts a hand to help her, not wanting to upset her. He sniffles and catches her hand and just holds it to his face. He wishes he could tell her why he’s so distraught. She would understand. She already knows how much Sidon cares for him. According to Urbosa, Sidon hadn’t been able to stop talking about Link while he and Zelda had planned Link’s escape. And talking about Link to Mipha would have been the perfect opportunity for Sidon to practice his sign language. Link smiles against Mipha’s palm, imagining Sidon being too excited to form words correctly and having to pause to collect himself. Link directs his watery, blue eyes back up to Mipha. There’s a little smile on her face, fond and soft like Sidon’s. Link sniffles one last time before turning his head out, facing the TV again. Mipha must sense his little moment of crisis is over, because she settles her hand on his chest again, holding him enough to feel each other but not trapping Link at the same time. He dozes lightly that way, holding on to Mipha’s hand and enjoying her presence.

Somehow, he doesn’t feel her slip out from under him to start dinner about an hour into his nap. Link only startles awake when Sidon pets his bangs off his face and shakes him gently by the shoulder. Link doesn’t exactly want to wake up, and he shows his displeasure by rolling away from Sidon and smashing his face into the back of the couch. Sidon chuckles warmly behind him and runs a hand up and down his back. Sidon’s warmth soaks through Link’s thin t-shirt, and the slow caress makes all the little hairs on Link’s arms stand up. Sidon must see them on the arm Link isn’t lying on, because he drags the tips of his fingers over the hairs, exciting them more. Link huffs and childishly tucks his arm away from Sidon’s reach. Sidon laughs a little louder behind him and bends down to kiss his ear. Such open affection surprises Link after the minor heartbreak he’d had earlier. When he rolls onto his back, Sidon is above him with an arm braced on the back of the couch. Sidon glances up, finds that Mipha hasn’t come looking for them, and ducks down to kiss Link.

“I couldn’t find you,” Sidon admits once the quick kiss ends. “But Mipha told me you’d napped in the den with her. Were you upset?”

Link is breathless for a moment, teetering on the decision to lie or tell Sidon the truth. He shouldn’t lie. He’d lied so much living with Ganon, always assuring the Gerudo that he still loved him, or that he was happy, or that Ganon hadn’t hurt him… Link sits up and tugs Sidon’s hand, wanting him to sit. Instead, Sidon’s pretty lips turn down a bit, and he kneels in front of Link. He waits patiently, sensing that Link must have something to confess. Link runs a hand through his hair—wondering where his tie went—and shuffles on his ass, trying to build up courage to tell Sidon the truth. He feels a bit like a child that has been caught fibbing, and now his parents are waiting for the truth. But that’s not what this is. Sidon had just asked him a simple question. Link has to choose to tell him the truth. He doesn’t want lies between him and Sidon. They’ll fester and rot in him like they had with Ganon. Drawing in a deep breath, Link nods in reference to Sidon’s question.

Sidon reached forward to take one of Link’s hands again and asks, “But why, my sweet? What happened?”

Link gently removes his hand from Sidon’s grasp to confess, I wanted to nap with you. But it seemed like you wanted to be alone. But I didn’t want to be alone.

Sidon nods and holds the curve of Link’s knee rather than take his hand again.

“I see. I’m sorry for that. I didn’t intend to hurt your feelings. I understand why you wanted to nap with me and why it upset you.” Sidon lifts the hand he’d used to cup Link’s knee and brushes the backs of his fingers on a round cheek. “I’m still not great at reading you and figuring out what you need via body language. But I’m learning it more all the time. I can’t ask you to tell me what you want. I know that’s not in your nature.”

I can try, Link quickly signs as Sidon pauses between sentences. If you try, so can I.

“A compromise,” Sidon says with a little grin. “I like the sound of that. Thank you, darling.”

Standing, Sidon offers Link his hand, which Link takes without a second thought. They stand near one another, sharing breathing space as they watch each other. Link ducks his head around Sidon’s wide shoulders to see if Mipha has come looking for them yet. She hasn’t, as far as he can see. So he rights himself on his feet and places his hands briefly on Sidon’s chest. Sidon holds him by the hips and smiles down at him, all soft and sweet just for him. Link tears his gaze away and focuses on his hands. He’d always done this to steady himself against Ganon’s body while arching up on his toes for a kiss—or to submit to one, in the later years. Link hums and nods to himself before taking a tiny step away from Sidon, just enough to make space for his hands.

When I touch you like that, it means I want to kiss you.

Link replaces his hands on Sidon’s chest and steps close again. Sidon nods and grabs him by the hips, letting their thighs touch. Shivering, Link rubs his hands over Sidon’s shirt, wanting bare skin but settling for this closeness.

“Is that so?” Sidon asks lowly, head already dipping towards Link’s lips. “Thank you for shedding some light on the matter.”

A little groan slips out of Link when they kiss. He can’t get enough of Sidon’s hands on him and his sweet kisses. He loves the deep, ravishing ones, too, but these little ones are easier to get. Sidon always slows them down when they get too frantic with each other. When they part with a tiny wet sound between them, Link blinks up at Sidon and wonders if his friend is holding back like he is. Maybe Sidon thinks he’s taking advantage of him… Maybe Sidon knows what “hero worship” is like Dr. Green had warned Link about. But Link has entertained a little crush on Sidon  **before** Ganon’s control over him unraveled because of their scheme. Link wraps his arms around Sidon’s waist and rubs his cheek into Sidon’s shirt. Sidon saving him fills him with gratitude, yes, but that’s not why Link finds him so appealing and irresistible. Sidon is… Wonderful and kind. Funny in his odd moments. And handsome. Link blushes as Sidon holds him in return. It’s still too new for Link to tell where his feelings for Sidon lie. But he knows they’re genuine and true—straight from his heart. 


	16. The Photo Album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sort of filler chapter? Oh Link. How could you continue to sabotage yourself like that? So sad.

The rain breaks Tuesday. A heavy fog drifts like a mammoth ship across Lake Hylia, and Link watches it while Sidon teaches him how to make pancakes. Sidon tickles under his chin to wrangle his attention from the ghost ship outside, and Link bows his head with a little smile when Sidon teases him. Their plans for today are to pile into the SUV and stock the fridge and cupboards with food. They'd brought a few non-perishables so that they wouldn't have to make the trip out, settle in, and go shopping all in one day. Rainy roads make Sidon nervous, so he says, and he'd rather not go skidding off the road and into a ditch. Over their breakfast made by Link, Mipha teases Sidon between lifts of her fork that if he just drove slower, he wouldn't have that problem. Link watches the siblings banter with a little bitten back smile.

“I can't… I can't articulate this well enough,” Sidon says while turning to Link, losing the argument. “Please tell me how to tell her that driving should be fun and that I'm not interested in driving like we’re 80.”

Link snorts and just does it for him. He actually tells Mipha that she's right and Sidon is too stubborn to admit it.

“Hey, that's not what I said!”

Mipha reads his lips and covers her mouth as she giggles at her brother. Link has to bottle his laughter too and turn his head away from Sidon’s pout.

“The two of you are ganging up on me, now.”

Link rolls his eyes and stands from the table. He slides his free hand over Sidon’s shoulder on his way to the sink and kisses his friend’s cheek. Mipha’s eyes sparkle over her breakfast as she watches Sidon jump in his seat, too embarrassed by her presence to return Link’s affection. Link hides a sweet smile for Sidon while he washes dishes in the sink. Things like chores are a novelty to Link, who is used to maids or Ganon taking care of everything. But he's eager to do his part. Washing dishes and laundry all go towards him learning to take care of himself. He recognizes that and hadn't fought Sidon at all during their lesson yesterday about washing clothes. Besides, having maids wash come-stained sheets is one thing. He's used to that. But Sidon or—Hylia forbid—Mipha handling his soiled linens? Link blushes hotly at the sink just thinking about it. He could get over the humiliation of Mipha finding out. She knows more than she lets on, obviously knows about his and Sidon’s affections for each other. But since most of his fantasies involve said Hylian, Link knows he'd squirm madly at Sidon confronting him about his messy sheets. Sidon wouldn't be angry, but Link wouldn't be able to handle the situation regardless. He startles, caught too deeply in his thoughts, when Mipha steps up beside him to return her dirty dishes. She catches the pink flush on his cheeks and winks at him. That just makes his blush climb up to his ears as he scrubs syrup and food harder off their plates. She reads him far too easily!

Dishes clean and left to dry, they all throw on clothes other than pajamas and make the journey into the little village near Lake Hylia. Minish Village is a rural community with all their businesses straddling a Main Street. The small grocery store owned by a family of rather short Hylians is their first stop. Link lingers by the sidewalk that stretches up and down both sides of the street. He'd found an old wallet of his while exploring his room back at his childhood home. There had actually been money in it, although Zelda had given him more and a few credit cards before leaving. Sidon whips out a list while Mipha waits beside him with a cart, and they glance up as one when they notice Link hasn't approached the store with them. They share a look before Sidon tucks his list away and steps towards Link. Link jumps and shoves a hand into his back pocket, yanking his wallet out. He tries to offer rupees to Sidon, but his friend smiles so softly at him that Link’s hand wavers a bit.

“It's okay, Link,” Sidon comforts him with a brief caress to his face. “We’re taking care of everything you need. Put your money away, my sweet.”

Link does as Sidon asks, but not without staring at the ground and hunching his shoulders up by his ears. Sidon hums and urges his head back up.

“Let us do this for you, Link,” Sidon pleas quietly in the mid-morning sun fighting the fog around them. “We’re here to help you. Get anything you want, please don't fret about it. All right?”

Link wishes they were somewhere a bit more private so that he could step forward and huddle against Sidon's chest. But he settles for a nod, chin still caught in Sidon’s fingers. Sidon would probably kiss his forehead if they were back at the house. He looks like he wants to. But with a nod in return, Sidon’s fingers slip from his chin. Boldly, Sidon takes one of his hands and draws Link into their bubble, leading him into the store. Link assumes Sidon will release him, but he doesn't. They wander up one aisle, then another with Sidon’s list in his free hand. He shows it to Mipha when she can't turn around to read his lips. She rolls her eyes after a moment and just snatches the list out of his hand. She puts the boys on fetching duty, signing items that are on the list. It's an impromptu vocabulary exercise for Sidon, whose sign language is improving all the time. Link thinks to tell Sidon to sign even when he speaks to him, just to be in the habit of thinking in both languages. But that's a conversation for another day. Mipha throws out a handful of items for Link to get a few aisles over while she and Sidon playfully argue over what kind of pasta to buy. Their easy way of signing to each other soothes some off Link’s earlier upset. He leaves them and the cart to wander around, searching for the baking aisle. He suspects she sent him off to gather ingredients for a cake. Since he'd hung around Urbosa enough, he recognizes some of them.

But an aisle clearly meant to attract children sidetracks him along the way. Silly, cheap toys lie on the shelf with stacks of coloring books and crayons in boxes sat next to them. Link reminds himself that he's 34, going on 35 and shouldn't be so childish. But upon walking past a crate overflowing with stuffed animals, a huge cucco that would come up to his hips if sat on the ground steals his heart. It's adorable and white all over with friendly eyes and little wings. Biting back a face-splitting smile, Link lifts the fat thing out of the crate and hugs it to his face. He half expects it to caw, but no such noise screams out of the thing. Even better, in his opinion. He hums while swaying on his feet, taken aback by how happy such a silly thing makes him. He was never one for stuffed animals as a child, unlike Zelda and her court of dukes and duchesses that were all fluffy animals when they were growing up. She had to have subjects to rule, she'd claimed when their parents resisted buying her another teddy bear or another cuddly lion. Link huffs at the memories and turns from the aisle, cucco still held tightly in his arms. He wants this, will buy it himself if he has to. He rounds the corner, on his way back to Sidon and Mipha, when the cucco bumps into something solid that goes, “Ouf.”

Link scrambles with the stuffed animal in his arms, trying to set it down to apologize. He catches a glimpse of dark skin and red hair before everything screams to a halt.

The man he'd bumped into turns around and smiles at the sight of him holding the giant cucco. There's no trace of upset in green eyes that blink at him behind a pair of glasses. There's a list in his huge hand similar to Sidon’s. But Link can't look away from the proud, Gerudo nose or the man’s broad forehead. The man doesn't seem bothered by his frightened staring.

“Sorry about that,” he murmurs happily, scooting out of Link's way. “Didn't see you coming around the corner.”

He's not Ganon. His jaw is all wrong, and he's not as tall as Ganon. But the resemblance is enough to freeze Link's blood and stop his heart. The Gerudo looks around, wondering what has this little Hylian so startled. He turns back to Link with a little frown on his face.

“Are you all right?”

Link sucks in a breath and nods before twisting on a heel to flee in the opposite direction. Cucco still held tightly in his arms, Link bounds down an aisle blindly until he circles back to where he'd left the siblings. He runs into Sidon with the cucco much like he'd done to the Gerudo. This time, though, Link nearly falls on his ass from the stop in his momentum. Sidon snakes out a hand to steady him by a wrist and stop him from toppling over. There's a laugh in his voice until Link drops the stuffed animal and burrows into his arms, hiding his face and how he hyperventilates. He'd thought for sure that Ganon had just appeared in this tiny village, just to stalk him or maybe kidnap him again. Ganon had promised not to bother him, but he'd promised a lot of other things, too. Sidon murmurs, voice full of worry, as his large hands hold Link’s upper back, rubbing his trembling shoulder blades. Mipha steps up beside him to and rests a hand on his arm.

“Darling, what's the matter? What happened?”

Link shakes his head still caught in Sidon's embrace and holds him tighter. Sidon won't let anyone take him away. He won't! Sidon said everything will be all right. He'd promised…

Sidon leaning back and angling Link's head up slows the flow of his white-water panic. Sidon holds Link’s face in both hands and kneels in front of him. One of Mipha’s hands falls into his hair, and Link closes his eyes as the crash from all the adrenaline hits. He wavers on his feet, but with Sidon and Mipha’s hands on him, he barely moves. But his head feels disconnected, like it tumbles and floats through space. Only Mipha’s hand in his hair reminds him that he's on the ground. Link forces his eyes open despite his dizziness and blinks at Sidon. He'd been speaking, but Link didn't catch any of it.

“Link?”

Link squeezes his hands between them and twitches out, I saw a Gerudo. A man.

The news breaks over Sidon like a cold bucket of water had been dumped on him. His face crumbles, and he quickly reels Link back in, holding him tightly and pressing their cheeks together.

“He isn't here, Link. You saw a stranger, not Ganon. He's gone, my darling, he can't hurt you anymore.”

Link clings to the back of Sidon’s shirt, wishing that were true. Sex toys to satisfy his urges weren't the only thing he'd packed away. He'd brought that cursed photo album, too, and it's been calling to him since he secreted it away from their house. He sees Ganon everywhere, which is part of the reason why he’d canceled his appointments with Dr. Green. It's bad enough that his dreams are always one second away from showing him Ganon, changing the people in his dreams into his ex-husband. He can't resist imagining the Gerudo while he masturbates. Even when Link resists, tries with everything in him just to imagine Sidon or some faceless man, Ganon always rises from the ashes somehow. He's sick with guilt over still loving the person Ganon used to be, still using the memory of Ganon’s love to help him reach orgasm after orgasm. And of course no one knows Ganon is still alive. Link hadn't told anyone, old loyalty to the man silencing him. Would Sidon be disappointed in him for all the weaknesses Link still has with Ganon? Link closes his eyes against Sidon’s red hair while they sway gently on their feet and his heart sinks. How could Sidon feel any other way if he knew?

“I'm going to let you go now, okay?”

Link nods and unravels his arms from Sidon’s neck. He'd made a little scene in the grocery store, and he wants nothing more than to crawl back to the house and shut himself up in his room. Instead, he grabs the stuffed animal cucco and throws a sad glance Sidon’s way, hugging the thing tightly. Sidon turns his head to see if anyone else is in the aisle with them. They're alone. Mipha smiles softly at them as Sidon bends down quickly to kiss Link’s forehead. She takes the cart in hand and shoves it to the end of the row, intent on either continuing their shopping or leaving, depending on if Sidon decides to cut this short. But Link refuses to end their trip just because of him. He lugs the cucco around with a faint blush on his cheeks until they leave. He takes the backseat and leans on the fluffy thing with his seatbelt pulled all the way out. Mipha tosses a few glances back at him, worried about how blank his face is and how subdued he's been since his little breakdown. They make one last stop for gas before heading back to the dirt road that leads to the lake house. Sidon urges Link to head inside with his new friend. Link does so, but emerges again to help them carry things in. His face is still smooth, eyes vacant as he drags the groceries in with them. When he tries to help put things away, Mipha takes him by the hand and leads him away. He doesn't fight her, even when they end up in his room and Mipha pushes him down on the bed. He lies there, no fight in his body or emotions on his face. Mipha kisses his cheek like Sidon does and leaves him there with the door partially shut.

Finally, blessedly alone, Link curls up away from the door and smothers his face in a pillow. He doesn't cry, even though his throat is tight with sorrow. The pressure and tightness on his face forces him to breathe, though, and he turns his head enough to suck in air. His cucco friend—whom he’s named Noodle because that's what Sidon and Mipha were still bickering about when he found them again—leans against the corner where his bed is tucked. Link reaches an arm out to poke him, liking how soft the cucco is despite finding him in the cheap toy aisle of a family run grocery store. Sighing, Link rolls around onto his stomach and hangs his upper body off the edge of the bed. His photo album is hidden under here, and he scoops it from the floor before scooting and grunting to lie against Noodle. The cucco is the perfect size to rest on. Larger than a pillow, but not quite the size of a beanbag chair. He takes up an empty corner of Link’s bed, and Link knows he'll sleep better in the tighter space. If he could, he'd hang a blanket above him to shrink the empty space around his bed. If there's no room to stand over him, then he can't startle awake to the phantom image of Ganon reaching for him in the dark. Those dreams haven't stopped, and they leave Link frozen and terrified until morning every time.

Shivering from the memories of those dreams, Link tucks his legs up by his body and flips the album open to a random page in the middle. He wishes one of them would have thought to write a date down on the backs of the photos. He'd slipped one out while avoiding smudging fingerprints on the glossy surface, searching for a date or a year. There's nothing. So all he has are these fragmented pieces of their life together. Link’s fingers graze over the protective plastic sleeve, caressing Ganon’s smiling face. In many of the pictures they're together in, Link is pulled tightly to Ganon’s chest, gazing up at him with pure rapture in his eyes. The photos of just him, alone, spark Link's interest. He suspects Ganon took some of these, just because Link is so focused in the photos. Ganon would have waited for Link to let his guard down for such candid shots. The more Link looks over them, the more the hair on the back of his neck stands up. Could these oddly intimate photos be evidence of Ganon’s unraveling? Link shivers and flips the page. Maybe he's being paranoid… Ganon wasn't the type to take his picture without asking… That he knows of. This series of photos he thumbs through were all taken in a short amount of time. Link had known the camera was around. He's so wrapped up in his circling thoughts that he doesn't hear Sidon call his name from the bedroom door. Sidon has to walk in and touch his ankle to draw Link out of his paranoia.

“Sorry!” Sidon almost yelps when Link flinches under his hand. Sidon whips his away, holding them up as a peace offering. “I didn't mean to scare you. I was calling your name and you didn't say anything…”

Link's first instinct is to slap the photo album shut. But he watches Sidon's golden gaze flash to it, watches those eyes widen when he realizes what he's looking at. Sidon tears his focus away from the photos to stare into Link's eyes. Again, Link has to choose whether or not to confess his upset to Sidon. It had paid off last time. And Sidon hadn't scolded him or teased him… Link hops on the bed until his back is flush against Noodle’s fluffy body. Link pats the space next to him, inviting Sidon to sit. Sidon jumps a little, surprised at Link's reaction, and climbs up to stretch out beside him. Link evens scoots over a bit so that Sidon can lean on Noodle, too. Their shoulders brush as Link rests the back cover of the album on Sidon’s thigh, splitting the whole book between them. Sidon keeps his hands to himself, so Link turns the pages all the way to the front. His wedding photos are still there, still taunting him with how happy they'd been. When Sidon doesn't say anything, just stares at them with his lips slightly parted, Link continues showing him his past life.

They're past the wedding photos and back into the candid shots when Sidon’s hand reaches out to cover Link's. Link sighs and glances up at him, finding Sidon’s sad eyes watching him.

“You took this from your home with Ganon, yes?”

He nods.

Sidon's thin eyebrows come together in the middle, and he squeezes Link's hand.

“I'm not sure I understand why though. Can you tell me? Will you?”

Link angles his head back to stare at the photos. Again, his fingers pet lightly over Ganon’s face. Their cheeks are smashed together as Ganon had stretched out his arm to take the shot. Link’s hand rests on his chest, right over his heart. Link's right hand mirrors the image in real life as he presses his palm flat over his aching heart. He has to explain to Sidon why he keeps this thing, why a dress shirt of Ganon’s hangs in his closet back at Zelda’s… Link bites his lower lip as it quivers. He twists at the hip to sign at Sidon, unable to look at him.

This is all I have left. This was the beginning when we were happy. I miss this.

Link's hands plop to the protective plastic over the photos when he's done. Sidon twists at the hip, too, and picks Link’s hands up to hold them. He rubs warmth into Link's cold fingertips and even lifts one hand higher to kiss the back of it. Sidon turns that one hand over in his and cranes his head down to kiss Link's pulse in his wrist. Link leans harder against Sidon’s shoulder, skin excited by such an intimate but simple kiss. Sidon leaves his lips there until he feels Link’s pulse jump under them. He hums softly and pulls away, but keeps Link's hands in his. It's not a tight enough hold to stop Link from leaving or pulling away to sign. But it's nice, feels good to be held.

“You really loved him, didn't you?”

There's no accusation in Sidon's voice. Only sadness, sadness for Link’s loss. Link holds tightly to Sidon’s hand and nods a few times. His mind races, wondering why Sidon is so sympathetic to his suffering. Zelda would yell at him, rage over the fact that Link is foolish enough to cling to feelings for Ganon—or at least who Ganon used to be. Hot emotions burn at the top of his throat like Zelda is here, berating him just like he knows she would. He bites the inside of his cheek to stop his chin from shaking. His fingers curl tighter and tighter into Sidon’s hand, probably hard enough to hurt him with his nails. But Sidon just leans closer and kisses Link’s hair, the side of his head.

“It's all right, Link,” he whispers into an ear that's tipped down. “You loved him. And that's okay. You loved the Ganon here”—he pokes a finger at a photo—“not the man who hurt you. It's okay to mourn that loss, my sweet. You have to mourn it to move on.”

Gritting his teeth, furious at Ganon and yet crushed by his sadness, Link shoves the album off their laps. It slides over the covers and falls to the floor with a bang. Sucking in a ragged breath, Link turns into Sidon’s chest to bury his cries. He's so tired of crying, especially over Ganon. Why can't this stop? Why do his feelings have to persist? Link's hands fist in Sidon’s shirt as he chokes back sobs and grits his teeth to control it all. Sidon murmurs comforting words above him and instantly wraps his arms around Link, rubbing his back. Link spends a minute or so just breathing hard, holding back angry, frustrated, and sad tears. He's so tired of being tired. Another harsh, painful gasp tears out of him as Link rips himself out of Sidon’s arms. Sidon holds him by the hips instead, blinking at him with watery eyes and confusion wrinkling his face.

Link's fingers are stiff and shaking with emotion when he signs, Kiss me.

Sidon blinks at Link, shivering a little before stuttering out, “Wh-what?”

Blushing madly and so full of a nasty mix of anger and sadness, Link signs again and more.

Kiss me.

He reaches down to Sidon’s hands at his hips and drags them to different points on his body. One hand he pins to his chest, over his frantically thundering heart. The other he presses firmly to the soft, little mound above his cock. Sidon jumps again, but doesn’t try to reclaim his hands. Link releases his wrists and pleads for more.

Touch me.

Sidon sucks in a breath before blurting out, “Link, I-I don’t unders—”

But Link surges against him, grabbing Sidon by the locks of his hair that frame his face. Sidon yelps against his mouth when Link kisses him. There’s too much anger in Link’s kisses for either of them to enjoy it. And Sidon not responding to him just frustrates him even more. He can satisfy Sidon! He can! He can fall in love with Sidon and move on, be intimate with someone again. He wants that so badly—for Sidon to erase the memories of Ganon’s hands and body on him. Link cries through the next few kisses and whines when Sidon finally removes his hands from where he’d placed them. Sidon slips his hands between them to grab Link gently by the shoulders and push him down. Link breaks their next kiss, ready to plead with his eyes for Sidon not to reject him, to not end this. But Sidon follows him as he pushes Link back, farther and farther until Link lands softly on the bed. Sidon is a warm, dense weight between his legs. Sidon flattens himself to Link’s body and wraps his arms under Link’s to cup his shoulders from behind. Sidon’s smooth, shaved cheek draws against his, and Link is confused for a split second. Sidon’s hips stutter between his legs, thrusting hard against him and pinning him to the bed.

Back arching, Link’s moan is cut off by Sidon chasing his mouth to kiss him again. Link’s arms fly around his neck while his ankles cross in the small of Sidon’s back. He bucks into Sidon’s pelvis and moans loudly into his mouth as sweet friction makes him gush in his shorts. He’s not wearing underwear, and he knows a wet spot might form if they continue. But he wants this, wants it enough to claw at Sidon’s back through his t-shirt. Sidon ruts against him harder, ending their breathless kiss long enough to pant before craning down to bite and kiss Link’s neck. Link’s body jerks hard under him, and Link throws his head in the other direction to let Sidon have him. Sidon’s groans with Link’s skin between his teeth and bites him hard enough to hurt. His pale skin will surely bruise, but Link wants more! He pulls on Sidon’s hair, and Sidon’s rebuttal is to suck on the teeth marks he’d made.

“Ahh!” Link gasps. Sidon grins against his neck and sinks down to nibble another mark on him. “Uhh-hha…”

Link’s hips hurt from how hard they’re rocking against each other. It’s been nearly three months since he had sex, been touched by someone like this. With watery, blue eyes, Link stares at the ceiling and drowns in the harsh roar of Sidon panting into his neck, the rub of their clothes, and the bed squeaking under him. Sidon’s choked grunts and breathy moans are music to Link's ears, just making him wetter where his cock is trapped in his clothes. Link moans loudly for Sidon too, knowing Sidon must like to hear how much he’s enjoying this. Sidon’s hips snap like they’ll never tire, and Link tightens his legs around his friend’s body. He’d beg Sidon to make him come if he could. The best alternative he has is to yank Sidon’s head back up and mouth the word “please” against his lips before submitting to another, ravishing kiss. Sidon flattens him to the bed again and groans into his mouth, tracing the thin, delicate skin of Link’s lips before flicking inside again. Blood boiling and pooling between his legs, Link digs his nails into Sidon’s back again as his hips stutter against Sidon’s. He close, so terribly close. Finally, an orgasm not ripped out of him by his hand, or a toy, or Ganon! Link sheds a few tears as the muscles above his cock flinch, and he spills in his pants.

Back bowing under Sidon, Link ends their kiss prematurely and throws his head back. No sound makes it out of his tight throat. He holds on to Sidon while his hips jerk in time to the little spurts of come Sidon had rubbed out of him. Link shudders and whimpers as he lies flat on the bed, still holding Sidon close to him. Those powerful hips still nestled tightly between his thighs twitch as Sidon holds himself back. He’s still hard—still a thick, long line of heat pressed to Link’s belly. When Sidon sighs in his ear and tries to sit up, Link whines softly and tightens his legs around Sidon once more. A little hum rumbles in Link’s ear, and Sidon’s hips stay firmly where they are while the rest of Sidon lifts off him. Sidon’s warm lips drag over his cheek as he rises, and Link opens his eyes to gauge Sidon’s feelings on what they’ve just done.

Red hair a mess, Sidon blinks down at him with eyes half-lidded by lust. His beautiful, brown skin is made darker by a blush, and Link had bitten Sidon’s lips until they’re bruised and swollen. Link’s hands drag down from Sidon’s neck and flatten on his chest. Sidon jumps a little under his touch, startled by an act that he now knows the meaning of. Sucking in a deep breath, Sidon slips back down to kiss Link, even though their lips are both sore from so much kissing. Link worms an arm around Sidon’s neck to keep him close while the other squeezes between their bodies. Link’s fingers pet against the hardness he finds, and Sidon jumps in his tight embrace. Link squeezes Sidon’s cock through his jeans and holds him harder with his legs. Sidon gasps and moans into the tiny space between them. Those glittering, golden eyes slip shut, and Sidon’s mouth falls open in a soundless cry as Link strokes him harder. There’s not much technique or finesse Link can offer without flicking Sidon’s button and fly open. But he doesn’t need skin contact to make Sidon come. He’d been close just from rutting against Link, only withheld because Link had come. Sidon hadn’t wanted to hurt him.

“Link,” Sidon bites out in a whisper. “Darling, you don’t have to…”

Link digs the heel of his palm hard where he’s sure the head of Sidon’s dick is. Sidon’s groan so close to his face is nearly deafening, but Link wants to hear it again and again, burn it into his memory so he can replay it whenever he wants. Sidon bucks into his hand and bares his teeth as Link doesn’t let up on his torturous pressure and squeezing. Link remembers his fantasy from yesterday, when he’d thought about sucking Sidon off. Link rubs him harder to the rhythm that he’d bobbed his head on Sidon’s cock, swallowing him down until he came. He hopes Sidon wouldn’t hold his head and choke him on purpose. No, they could lie down together with Link curled up between Sidon’s legs, mouth hard at work to make Sidon happy. And Link would blush while Sidon rambled off encouragements and called him “darling” and “my sweet” and his other pet names. Link whimpers and pulls Sidon close again, letting his friend pant and moan against his neck. Sidon’s lips find one of the marks he’d made. He mouths it again, dragging his teeth and lips over it. His mouth is open on Link’s skin when he comes, shout punched out of him as he rocks into Link’s hand.

It’s only when Sidon’s hips stutter does Link remove his hand. If he were bold, he’d squeeze it between Sidon’s body and jeans to feel the wet spot around his cock. But Sidon is heavy on top of him, boneless and sated. He pants in Link’s ear and kisses whatever skin he can reach occasionally. Those little kisses help fight Link’s growing anxiety over...this. His old fear that he’s using Sidon and taking advantage of his kindness tries to balloon inside him where his anger had been. But Sidon hums on top of him and kisses his cheek before opening his eyes, smiling at Link. Link returns the smile and only whines a little when Sidon rolls them onto their sides. His wet shorts sticking to him grow uncomfortable as his come grows cold on his skin. But he doesn’t want to get up, because then this will be over. It’s always so difficult to rile Sidon up and get Sidon to kiss him hard and deep like he wants. Sidon always slows them down before it can get good. Link scoots closer and pecks a quick kiss on Sidon’s bruised lips. They smile under his before even this brief kiss ends.

“I think,” Sidon whispers, voice hoarse and broken, “this might be what you’d call a ‘breakthrough,’ my sweet Link.”

The hand Sidon isn’t lying on lifts up, trembling some, and pets Link’s hair off his face.

“Do you feel better now? I think you’ve been holding all that in for a long time.”

His anger is certainly gone. Link finds comfort in knowing that Dr. Green had been wrong. Well, he’d been wrong about his warning that Link might not be able to be intimate with people anymore. He’s had a little taste of Sidon’s weight on him, of that weight pinning him down and keeping him where Sidon had wanted him. Link shivers under Sidon’s hand still petting his hair and nods. He’d been holding that in for years. Link has probably mourned his lost love since Ganon had begun to lose it, started requesting Link stop wearing clothes. Link remembers how heartbroken he’d been when a maid had walked in on them and Ganon had just grabbed his hair and urged him to continue. It had struck Link as odd and humiliating, but Ganon had scooped him up, sat Link in his lap, and praised his hard work. Link whimpers and pinches his eyes shut under Sidon’s hand at the horrible memory. Ganon had persuaded him into such behaviors with praise, teaching him that Ganon was his only source for affection and validation. Sidon kisses the tip of his nose, and Link’s eyes fly open to let a few tears run down his face. Sidon watches him and pets them away with his thumb, letting the ones from Link’s left eye just roll down his cheek and soak into the blanket under them.

“It’s all right to cry, Link. I know you’re probably tired of feeling hopeless or worthless.” Sidon cups his cheek and holds him tightly. “But it’s not hopeless, and you’re not worthless. You’re trying so hard to overcome the terrible things that happened to you. And I’m so proud of you for fighting.” Sidon holds Link to his chest to give him a more private place to shed his tears. “I’ll always be proud of you, Link. You’re so dear to me, little one.”

That’s too much for Link to handle. He curls up under Sidon’s arm, ignoring the sticky mess in his shorts, and burrows into Sidon’s chest. Throat tight with emotions, Link bites his lip and hiccups into Sidon’s shirt. It’s slightly damp against Link’s face, especially in the valley between his pectorals. Link doesn’t care, can’t care over the little crisis he’s having. But Sidon’s body and clean smell help bring him back down. A warm chuckle surrounds him, and Sidon’s hand is a firm, solid presence on his back. Mipha had been right when she told Link that Sidon likes protecting people. He blushes while admitting she’d also been right about Sidon caring about him. Link knew that on some sort of surface level. But he’d denied it deep in his heart, believing the lies Ganon had told him year after year—that no one could have him, no one could love him as much as Ganon did. It was all lies, so many of them that Link doesn’t know where they end. He picks his head up and kisses the underside of Sidon’s jaw to get his attention.

Scooting back to make room for his hands, Link flashes Sidon a shy smile while telling him, Thank you.

Sidon chuckles warmly under his breath and leans forward to kiss Link between his eyebrows. Link only whines a little when he sits up. Sidon grimaces down at the wet spot that’s bloomed on the front of his jeans. Link is cold and sticky, too, but at least his come isn’t stuck in denim. Sidon stands with his legs bowed apart, trying to keep the wet material of his pants off his skin. He freezes on his feet, though, and squats down to reclaim Link’s photo album from the floor. Sidon smoothes out the pages it had landed on, staring at the photos for a few, silent seconds, before turning his concerned gaze on Link. Link’s hands ball up on his chest as he sits on the messy blanket. It wrinkles up around him, but Link is thankful it isn’t truly soiled. He watches Sidon’s gaze travel over his face and body, lingering where he knows he’s sporting his own wet spot. Sidon’s face is back to blushing as he drags his gaze up to Link’s face.

Offering Link the photo album, Sidon murmurs, “Be careful with this, Link. A thing like this is a double-edged sword.”

Link nods, understanding, and takes the album from him. The photos make him sad more than they call up happiness in him. Why keep something that causes him such pain? But when Link thinks about throwing the pictures away or losing the whole album, his heart clenches to the point of breaking. Sidon had been right to call this little thing between them a breakthrough. But he isn’t ready to give up all the pieces of Ganon yet. One step at a time, Link tells himself. He breathes deeply for a few inhales and exhales before nodding at Sidon again. His friend hasn’t moved, just stood there and watched Link collect himself. Link squirms on the bed and offers a shy smile to Sidon. Sidon hums at him with a little uptick of his lips before hobbling away, still avoiding the sticky mess in his jeans.


	17. Headed in the Right Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Bye.

The rain picks up again over a week, filling Lake Hylia more and more each day. Link likes to sit in the kitchen and watch the storms through the huge window stretched above the countertops. He's up and out of his room earlier than the siblings. The first time Sidon had found him up without needing directions, he'd patted Link’s back and given him a proud smile. Link hadn't seen the importance of what he'd done, but he'd blushed and squirmed under Sidon's praise. They haven't talked about their little tryst from last Tuesday. Link keeps waiting for Sidon to come to him and tell him it had been a mistake, that they should forget about it and never do it again. But every morning, Link stands in his little, attached bathroom and fingers the edge of the lovebite Sidon had given him. Pressing on the center where Sidon had bitten him makes him shiver and squeeze his thighs tightly together. Ganon’s marks on him had always carried a bit of shame and guilt. He'd still caress them lovingly, but the love would sour almost instantly. Link dotes and fawns over Sidon’s bite well into its healing stages. He wishes Sidon would corner him somewhere and give him another, maybe hold his hips hard enough to bruise. Link's shoulder had been sore from where Sidon had held him, but it hadn't bruised. He smothers moans at night behind his hand while remembering Sidon’s teeth in his neck and Sidon’s firm weight between his legs. He doesn't have to touch himself for long to orgasm, pushed to the edge just by the memories of someone holding him again.

But Link knows this is dangerous. He's supposed to be learning self-reliance here and learn how to move on from his life with Ganon. Fisting his hands on the counter and watching the rain fall, though, Link shivers and flattens his hips to the cabinets. Sidon has boosted his hope and confidence. But his hands and all that skin have only helped to nurture Link's need for touch. It's becoming harder to resist, even though Link still carries the guilt that he's using Sidon. He wants more. After a particularly bad nightmare last night, Link had made it as far as the outside of Sidon’s bedroom door before he'd gotten a hold of himself. He'd wanted to open the door and crawl into bed with Sidon. Not even to touch him or fool around! Sidon’s love for him had been what he'd needed last night. Instead, Link had stood in the dark hallway, breathing hard with his head in his hands. Flattening a hand on the door, Link had swallowed his sorrow and need and turned back to his room, locking himself inside. He won't hurt Sidon—not like how Ganon had hurt him. Link reminds himself of that promise while pulling at his eyelids, trying to dispel tears floating in them.

“You're up early again.”

Sidon’s mellow, sleep-rough voice startles Link and sends his hips and half-formed erection banging into the cabinets. Link grits his teeth down at the countertop as the pain helps chase his arousal away. He’d been too focused on his memories and sorrow to notice Sidon dragging his feet into the kitchen. If he hadn’t been facing the counter… Link’s sleep shorts don’t hide much. But the shock from Sidon’s appearance and accidentally smacking his privates into the cabinets has drained his ardor. A bit more composed, Link tosses a sheepish grin over his shoulder. Sidon’s hair is loose, and he's stumbled into the kitchen without a shirt. His sleep pants ride low, low enough for Link to follow the V of his muscles down to trimmed, red hair above his—

“Are you hungry?” Sidon grumbles while rubbing a hand over his face.

Little problem contained, Link turns around to lean back on the counter. He shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest. It's chilly in the kitchen, sitting on the southwest corner of the house. Link's eyes—unable to resist drinking up the sight of so much of Sidon’s body on display—lift up from where he'd stared at Sidon’s feet. His sparse body hair stands up from the chill, and Link has to bite the inside of his cheek when he finds tiny, brown nipples hard on Sidon’s chest. Not all Hylian men are as sensitive as himself, but Link wonders sometimes. Sidon shivers, though, and drags his feet back to the hallway. Link’s ears strain to hear what he's doing, if he'll return. He does after a quiet, few moments—unfortunately fully clothed now. Link mourns the loss of so much skin.

Shivering again, Link slides up to Sidon’s hip as he stands in front of the refrigerator, considering their options for breakfast. It's Sidon’s turn to cook, but Link would do it if Sidon doesn't want to. Sidon hums before turning his attention to Link, who waits patiently for such attention. Sidon’s sleepy eyes find the edge of the bruise on Link’s neck, zeroing in on it despite Link’s sleep shirt covering most of it. In a trance, Sidon lets the fridge door fall shut as he lifts a hand to pet at the edge of the mark. He looks at Link without really seeing him, and Link turns his head away to let Sidon do whatever he wants. Sidon sucks in a breath and rests his hand on Link’s shoulder, coming back to himself.

“Do you want to talk about this?” Sidon’s thumb near his throat twitches towards the lovebite.

Link’s gaze flinches up to Sidon’s face before just as quickly diving back down. He shrugs under Sidon’s hand and shuffles closer, feeding off Sidon's body heat.

A chuckle shakes Sidon's chest in front of him before Sidon says quietly, “I’m sorry. That sounded more ominous than I meant.”

His hand slips closer to the collar of Link's t-shirt, and his fingers tug the material away to reveal the whole mark. It had looked much nastier while fresh. But Link had loved it, trembled on his back with his legs splayed open while petting the bruise late at night. He'd wanted Sidon's weight on top of him again, maybe Sidon's hands in his hair while they writhed together with fewer clothes on. Sidon pressing his thumb to the bruise shocks Link, and he shivers while moaning a little. He bites the sound off and hides his blush by leaning his forehead on Sidon’s shoulder. Sidon loosely wraps an arm around him, welcoming him closer. Link throws his arms around Sidon’s hips and finally squeezes out the space between them. Sidon still has a hand on the slope between his shoulder and neck, still petting at the bruise he'd made. Link shivers again—not because of the cold this time.

“I must admit that I'm not sorry about this.” Sidon breathes into his hair and cups the bruised side of Link's neck. “That being said, I understand that you have… other needs, Link. Things you've grown accustomed to that perhaps Zelda and Urbosa couldn't help you with. For obvious reasons.”

Link’s reformed erection takes that opportunity to firm up along Sidon’s thigh. There's no way Sidon doesn't feel it. It takes everything in Link not to grind into Sidon's firm, warm skin. Sidon doesn't shy away from him or push him away. But still, Link is sick with worry over using Sidon. It's another thing to hurt him on top of the pile of things marked “Ganon.” Sidon shushes his trembling and curls a finger under his chin. Conditioning makes Link follow that pull up until he's meeting honey eyes that have nothing but caring and gentleness waiting for him.

“I don't think telling you to not be ashamed of your needs would do anything for you. Shame isn't something easily overcome, I think.” Sidon bends down enough to kiss Link's pink cheek. “But please know I'm not disgusted by anything we do together. And that I would never do anything to you against your will. I enjoy kissing you and holding you. I just don't want to hurt you. Does that make sense?”

It almost feels like another rejection. Link nods, but his stomach flips, ready for Sidon to step away and not touch him for the rest of the day. But Sidon still holds him close and strokes his thumb over the space between Link’s chin and his lower lip. Link bites that lip and draws his gaze down to Sidon’s chest, stomach too nervous to maintain eye contact. Sidon chuckles into his hair again and drops his hand from Link's chin. It slips to the back of his head, petting Link's loose hair. He hasn't tied it up yet. Link turns his head to the side while resting his cheek on Sidon’s chest. He's still scared of taking advantage of Sidon's kindness and body, though. He tenses up in Sidon's arms, and Sidon must realize that something else needs to be said. Sidon sighs above him and kisses his hair before speaking again.

“And please don't worry about where my consent on the matter lies, darling.” He chuckles, warm and dark in Link's ear, before adding, “I'm not in the habit of doing anything I don't want.”

Link snorts at Sidon's phrasing and muffles a giggle in Sidon t-shirt. Sidon's suave attitude crumbles at the sound of Link laughing. He hums and holds Link close, swaying a little on their feet like they're dancing. Link is the one to break away this time. Erection gone and stomach growling, Link pries the fridge door open again and turns his back to Sidon. His friend is a delicious wall of heat behind him while the cool air from the fridge blows against Link's chest. Sidon clears his throat behind Link and holds him by the hips, fingers cupping gently over the knobs on his bones. He's putting weight on again, thankfully. Link had spent an hour or two the first full day here, just inspecting himself and how he'd let himself waste away since Ganon's arrest. Link’s fingers had tripped over his ribs, and he'd shivered while thinking about how much worse it could have been.

Physically, he'd been perfectly healthy before coming home to Zelda. He'd lost some of the strength in his arms from lack of use while living with Ganon, but otherwise he'd been fit. Now, a brisk walk tires him and more than five or so stairs makes him dizzy. It's pathetic and he hates it. Ganon had seen to his health, never denied him food or the chance to exercise or swim in the pool at home. But they'd always eaten together, and that's where Link's hang up still lies. Eating without being told had been nearly impossible at home with Zelda. But Sidon and Mipha are gentle with him, always coaxing him out of his shell. Still, the evidence of Link’s self-harm remains.

He doesn't want to look like this when Sidon and he finally cross that line. He wants to be pretty and filled out again, like he was before. But food is still difficult to eat in large quantities after starving himself for a few months. The act of seeking out food is much easier since Mipha and Sidon invite him to eat with them. He's also working on eating alone, going into the kitchen and just making something for himself. The first time Mipha had walked in on him, he almost threw the canned soup in the trash just to hide it. But Mipha had just hugged him tightly for a few seconds before snatching up an orange and leaving him alone. She hadn't been upset or offended that he'd eaten without them. Link had shamed himself at the time, disappointed in himself that he'd think Mipha would ever treat him like that. Her heart is too kind for that—Sidon's too. They're both so patient with him. Sidon is still warm against his back, just holding him. Link shakes himself in Sidon’s arms and reaches for the egg carton and a block of cheese wrapped in butcher paper. He holds them up, asking for Sidon’s approval.

“Eggs I can manage this early,” Sidon mumbles before pressing a kiss to Link's ear. “Over medium?”

Link nods and leaves the food on the counter. The fridge closes after he also whips out orange juice as a second thought. He'd forgotten how much he loves it. It's not something they had in their house when he was with Ganon. He'd learned to like tea, though. If only he could disassociate the drink from the man who had introduced it to him. Mipha likes it, too. She'll settle for a bag of the cheap stuff whereas the one thing in their kitchen that Ganon demanded the best of had been loose tea. Link had taken one sip of a cup he'd made here, and his lips had twisted into a sour expression.

He's a bit spoiled for a few things—tea and rice. Neither siblings know how to cook rice correctly, and they didn't know a rice cooker was a thing. Link makes do with a steel pot, keeping an eye on the water level. Well, he makes do after Sidon teaches him how to use the stove. That's how they spend their days indoors. Sidon teaches him little things—how to do laundry, how to use the stove, how to load a dishwasher for maximum efficiency. Link would rather just wash dishes by hand, but he’d humored Sidon’s lesson that day. As Sidon turns to the stove and lifts a frying pan from the cabinet below, Link’s mind lingers over something else he'd like to learn.

He saves his question until Sidon is finished cooking and leaves the greasy pan on a back burner to cool off. Eyes a little wider and more alert now that he's started his day, Sidon hands him a plate of eggs covered in cheese before taking his and dropping his weight into a chair. Link smiles at how Sidon melts into the chair and sort of splays out for a second, just relaxing. His legs are too long to do this comfortably, and his ass ends up hanging off the edge of the seat. A sliver of bronzed skin between Sidon's sleep pants and his t-shirt catches Link’s eyes. Fine, red hair leads down from his navel and down, farther down into the unknown. Link tears his gaze away and blushes a bit. It's almost infuriating how easily Sidon riles him up and gets his blood moving. His friend is gorgeous and kind hearted, a genuine person. Sidon groans rather like a tired animal, though, and forces himself to sit up. He notices Link watching him and perks up a bit.

“Sorry about that. Still not totally awake. Did you need something else?”

Link shakes his head, gathers his courage, and asks, Will you teach me how to drive?

Sidon holds his fork in his hand, but the food never makes it to his mouth. Eggs and cheese tumble over and fall back to the plate while Sidon stares at him, eyebrows high and lips parted. Link’s courage shrivels up like a dry leaf, and he slouches a bit in his chair. Sidon sputters and drops his fork, waving a hand to stop Link’s retreat into his shell again.

“No, no, Link I meant no offense.” Sidon throws a hand out for Link to hold, and he takes the offering of skin. “I didn't mean that at all, my sweet. The only reason I hesitate to agree is because of the SUV. It's not exactly a good learning car. It's… bulky and not very maneuverable. Something smaller with a weaker engine would suit you better, at least while you learn.”

Link can't help but bow his head and nod, understanding Sidon's reasoning. Sidon's hand squeezes his, asking him to lift his head again.

“I'd love to teach you to drive, Link. How about this? The three of us can make a day trip back to our home, pick up a different car, and Mipha can drive it back with us.” Sidon throws a dashing smile at him before rambling on, “We’ll have to pick something that can handle the dirt road, though. Wouldn't want to get stuck in the mud… Hmm, I think we have a sedan that's four-wheel drive, maybe. If that got stuck, I'd be surprised…”

Sidon talks to himself, listing off cars that would work for them. His rambling is loaded with technical jargon, but Link just loves listening to him. Chatty people were never in Link's favor, and he'd always found Ganon's thoughtful silence a blessing—until it wasn't. But Sidon’s mellow voice carrying on doesn't grate on Link's nerves. It’s adorable, the way Sidon speaks at length about something he’s at least partially knowledgeable on. Link would sit here and listen to Sidon read the phonebook, to be honest. It certainly fills the silence. Sidon catches Link smiling softly at him and stops mid-rant about cars. Link hadn't even heard what he'd been talking about. But Sidon blushes and stares down where they’re still holding hands. Their eggs are probably cold by now. Link squeezes Sidon’s hand before taking his back, although he does so reluctantly. Sidon clears his throat while picking at his food.

“The forecast called for a bit more rain this week. How about we make that trip for a different car sometime next week? Does that sound agreeable to you?”

Nodding, Link scoots back from the table to stand. He walks around the corner of the table to wrap Sidon up in a hug, who's still sitting. Sidon chuckles in his arms and presses his face to Link's flat chest for a brief second. They're caught up in each other again. So neither notices Mipha wandering into the kitchen and loudly pulling out dishes to make herself something for breakfast. The boys jump at the clatter of dishes, and Link stumbles to put some distance between them. Mipha shoots them a grin, knowing she’d caught them, before turning her back on them to fix food.

Link shovels food into his mouth—knowing he’ll regret the stomachache later—and nearly trips in his haste to dump his plate and cup in the sink. Mipha has a terrible smile bitten back on her face, and she turns away from Link when he glances at her. She’s trying so hard not to laugh. Blushing hotter, Link offers Sidon—who blushes just as hard as him—a little wave before scurrying to his room. Link celebrates privately that he’d asked Sidon for something, and he’d even handled the initial, soft rejection before Sidon had explained himself. He spends the rest of the day bouncing back and forth between the siblings, wishing the week would go by faster.

-

“I’ll give you two pieces of wisdom about driving before we start,” Sidon begins, buckled up in the passenger seat with Link at the wheel, wiggling in excitement. Sidon chuckles at him before continuing, “First of all is that if you’re not in park or don’t have your foot on the brake, the car  **will** move. Forward or backwards if you’re on a hill, it will roll on its own. This is useful for taking off on a hill or when the pavement is wet.” Sidon holds up a finger as Link nods, excitement for his first driving lesson mounting. “The other piece of wisdom is that if you let the steering wheel go while you’re driving, the car will naturally want to go straight. Now don’t-don’t let it go all willy-nilly, but if you just let the steering wheel slip through your hands, the car will straighten out.”

Link shoots him a pinched look—part confusion, part impatience.

“All right, that one might be more of a do than tell.” Sidon waves away Link’s petulant look and leans over to point a few things out to him. “Anyway, you’re already acquainted with the gas and brake below, I beg you not to slam on the brakes, but don’t worry if you do. But your gear shift here,” Sidon points to it, “is currently in park. You can tell by the P in the center console turning red. But also,” he points to the car’s dash this time, “the P on your gauges is also lit up. So you don’t have to look down, taking your eyes off the road, to see what gear you’re in. This requires a bit of hand-eye coordination if you’re driving manual, but that’s a lesson for a different day!”

Link hops impatiently in the seat, wanting to start now!

“Okay, okay! I get the message!” Sidon leans as far as his seatbelt allows to smack an obnoxious kiss on Link’s cheek. “Put her in drive and take your foot of the brake!”

Sidon had driven them in this four-door, peppy little car to a nearby church, currently vacant. The parking lot is expansive and empty of anything other than light poles. Sidon had told him they’ll practice on a lot before he lets Link on a real road. Foot firmly on the brake like Sidon had told him to do, Link glances down while pulling the shifter down to drive. The car shudders a little bit as it leaves park, but otherwise, nothing happens. It’s exciting! Link tries to hide a grin, but he has to look at the asphalt in front of him. Sidon told him to just practice driving up and down the aisles of the parking lot. The moment he lets up on the brake, the car rolls forward just like Sidon had said. It’s not fast, barely a crawl, but Link’s heart skips a beat anyway. He coasts for a few feet, testing on how responsive the car is to his little steering motions. Sidon covers his mouth as he smiles.

“Try giving the car just a little bit of gas. Barely press on the pedal.”

Link sweats at that, not knowing what a “little” bit of gas feels like. His shins already hurt from stepping on the brake for so long. He isn’t used to this. And Sidon told him he shouldn’t try to look down at his feet to change from brake to gas. He also shouldn’t use his left foot to brake. Sidon had said to do everything with his right. Squeezing the steering wheel, Link slips his foot over and feels for the surface of the accelerator with the bottom of his shoe. The car lurches forward as he presses down too hard, and he has to scramble to brake, slamming on the pedal out of fear. Sidon lets out a grunt as Link jerks them right into their seatbelts. Link shrinks in his seat, almost taking his foot off the brake, but stopping himself when the car shudders forward again. Shoulders up by his ears, Link glances at Sidon, ready for the scolding.

“It’s okay,” Sidon wheezes, rubbing at his throat where the seatbelt got him. “See, that was too much. But you didn’t know. You couldn’t know. It’ll take time for you to figure out how sensitive this car is. It doesn’t take much weight from your foot to make it go. Try again, Link.”

Sidon doesn’t seem angry or disappointed. It’s the only thing that prevents Link from quitting. Rubbing at the red mark on his neck from the seatbelt, Sidon waves his hand towards the pavement in front of them.

“It’s okay. Give it another go.”

Nodding, Link tries again. He’s glad that Sidon had told him that the car will move if he takes his foot off the brake. It seems so wrong, a machine with a deliberate input operating without said input. Link is sure there’s a reason why it happens, something mechanical that Sidon could explain, but he just shrugs and accepts it. Using his miscalculation from moments ago as a basis for “too much,” Link tries again. The car gives another lurch forward as Link tests out, what he thinks, is a tiny amount of pressure on the gas. They don’t jerk forward like before. Link keeps calm while rolling around. The brake is there for a reason, and he can always stop if he wants to. This is exactly why Sidon wanted them to practice away from traffic and other drivers. A sudden stop might be uncomfortable for them, but they won’t put anyone else in danger.

They putter around the parking lot like that, not moving faster than a light jog. Link reaches the end of a row, and Sidon encourages him to explore how the car turns, how tightly or loosely the turns can be. Link has a bit more confidence until another car turns into the lot and parks in a space. He breaks, nearly four rows away, but he's a bit timid with another car around. What if the worst should happen and he hit it somehow? That’s what he’d worried about the most while he drove for twenty minutes—hurting someone or getting into an accident. Sidon glances at him, smiling softly to comfort him.

“Let’s call it a day, hmm? We have all the time in the world. No need to make you uncomfortable.”

But this feels like giving up. Link’s foot is still firmly on the brake when Sidon leans closer, upholstery squeaking against his jeans, and kisses his cheek. Link smiles and whips his head around fast enough to smack a messy, misaligned kiss on Sidon’s lip. Or his bottom one at least, caught between Link's. Sidon’s chuckle tussles Link's hair, and with some of his disappointment squashed, Link puts the car in park and unbuckles his seatbelt. Sidon does the same, and they switch sides.

It takes Sidon a minute to adjust the seat and steering wheel to fit his frame. Link hides a smile behind his hand while watching. Everything in its proper place, Sidon reaches over and takes Link's hand away from his face. His thumb pets over the top of every finger, feeling down to the middle knuckle before moving on. Link sits up a little straighter in his seat. He's in awe of the soft, loving expression on Sidon’s face—lips tipped up at the corners, eyes wrinkling at the corners as he stares at Link's hand. Link has seen Sidon’s face like this a few times, and the expression is always angled at him. So when Sidon lifts his head some and makes eye contact, Link jumps in his seat, shaking the car in the process.

“I'm very proud of you, Link,” Sidon reminds him quietly. He squeezes Link’s hand and adds, “You amaze me everyday with your strength. I hope if you ever feel discouraged or afraid that you'll come to me and tell me.” Sidon's thumb brushes over the bones in back of Link's palm. “I'll help you however I can.”

Throat tight from their little moment, Link nods and stares down at their clasped hands. He's still dealing with some guilt over Ganon. There are devastating moments, little things, that will remind Link of Ganon. Of course these little things mean nothing to Sidon or Mipha. It'll be a phrase or something on TV, or the time Sidon accidentally swung his foot into a kitchen chair and yelled. Link keeps his breathing under control at those times, tries to just close his eyes so the siblings don't notice how wide they go and fill with fear. With his hands squeezes between his thighs, they never see how he claws at his clothes and how his knuckles go white from holding himself so tightly.

These moments are infrequent, but the turmoil takes it out of him. It's easy to excuse himself to his room, claiming he's going down for a nap, and bury his face in a pillow to hyperventilate and cry. Sometimes he wants to reach for the album, to make his pain worse like digging a finger into a wound. He succumbs sometimes and makes himself sick with his sorrow. But sometimes he'll lie there and think of Sidon, how it would upset and cut Sidon so deeply for him to see Link hurting himself like that. They'd just gotten him used to eating alone, helping him gain back the weight he'd lost during his months of self destruction. Disappointing them would push him over the edge and cast him into hopelessness again. So Link just hides his brief moments of suffering. When he's calm and collected himself after a good, hard cry, he plans how to end this vicious cycle of suffering. The album has a lot to do with it. But he doesn't know what to do about it until the three of them celebrate after his first day driving on a road.


	18. Catharsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link masturbates. Link heals. And then like a Pokemon, Link injures himself in his confusion. Idiot boy.

A month of driving lessons sees Link on the paved streets of Minish Village, in live traffic, successfully managing the chaos. That first day they keep to the wide, flat streets in a subdivision. But when Sidon gives him the option to turn onto the main road, Link surprises both of them by taking it. Turning left, and only making the turn just a bit too tightly, he guides them towards town. The streets leading to Main Street are one-ways. And Link sweats a bit while searching for signs that tell him to not enter an area. But he keeps his cool and navigates them around the slow, meandering traffic of downtown Minish Village. There's no lurching when he stops and takes off, no wandering around in his lane.

Link has learned to relax into the seat and not hunch towards the steering wheel, gripping it with white-knuckled hands. He's still nervous and jumpy when coming to a four-way stop, deferring to any other driver who seems like they won't stop like they're supposed to. He's a pushover in that way, but Sidon commends him on his patience and his lack of hurry. It's those things, Sidon says, that cause accidents. Link allows Sidon's voice and presence to soothe his anxiety, and he drives them all the way home without incident. The dirt path is bumpy, and rocks kick up to ring on the undercarriage, but Link manages it with a little laugh as they're knocked around in their seats. He pulls up next to the black SUV and parks the car, turning it off after making sure he's in park. In silence, they sit for a few seconds. When they roll out of the low-lying car, they meet at the nose, Sidon’s arms already opening.

Link leaps the last few steps and throws himself into Sidon's arms. Sidon’s twinkling laugh vibrates against his chest as the beautiful man spins them around. Sidon wraps his arms around Link's hips and gives his body a little hop, lifting Link up and perching him on his body. This puts Link above Sidon, and he has to look down for once. Beyond kissing and Sidon sometimes pressing him against a wall to give him a few lovebites, they've not done anything like the day they'd rutted against each other. Link wants that, and Sidon’s warm body between his legs stirs up excitement. He's of course still dealing with his daily urges, still choking back his moans and crying out Sidon’s name in his head. If Sidon suspects he's masturbating everyday, he doesn't mention it or give Link any indication that he's aware. For all Link knows, Sidon indulges just as much as he does. But that thought makes his skin tingle and his thighs twitch around Sidon’s body. He can't get hard while hoisted high in Sidon's arms. So Link kicks his feet a little, and Sidon sets him down. Their bodies slide against each other, though, just adding to Link’s skin hunger. Sidon holds him close by the hips, keeping Link in his personal space.

“You did wonderfully, Link! Absolutely brilliant! We should do something tonight, the three of us. To celebrate.”

Link nods and flattens his palms on Sidon's chest. He leans down with a smile, pressing a firm kiss to Link's mouth before backing away and taking his hands off Link's body. Link misses him immediately. His skin tingles, ready to embarrass him in front of Sidon with a telling blush on his face and firmness between his thighs. He hopes Sidon gives him some time alone soon. Just a few minutes is enough to sate Link's hunger, at least for a little while. Sidon offers him a hand, and Link is powerless to refuse. It's just more skin on his, more warmth. He runs hot under his clothes as Sidon pulls him inside and kisses him a few more times, holding Link’s blushing cheeks in his hands.

“There's a fire pit off the deck out back. It's out of the way of the water. The three of us can sit out there and enjoy the night. Alcohol and unhealthy food all around! What do you think?”

Swallowing to fight the rising ball of tension stuck in his throat, Link nods while smiling. He grabs Sidon’s hands and squeezes them, trying to get across how lovely that sounds with more than words. Sidon sighs, head tilting with a happy shine in his eyes, and kisses Link’s forehead before stepping away.

“Mipha should be around somewhere. I'll let her know our plans and then drive back to town to gather some things. Do you want to come along?”

Link doesn't even hesitate when he shakes his head and signs, Tired.

Sidon's soft smile remains as he nods. With a gentle hand, he nudges Link in the direction of his room.

“Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything and let you know when we’re ready. Sleep as long as you want.”

Link wants to kiss him goodbye, or maybe drag Sidon into bed with him as a better way to celebrate. But he goes as Sidon bids him, tossing a glance over his shoulder as Sidon wanders in the opposite direction. Mipha is probably in the den, reading or making something. She'd caught him watching her intently while crocheting once, and her offer to teach him had been taken with only a slightly sheepish smile. She probably knows the shawl she's helping him with is for Sidon. It could be finished today, given to Sidon as a present for all the things he's done for Link up to now. Link tucks the idea way for later while wandering slowly down the hallway that leads to their rooms. Sidon's bedroom door hangs open, discarded clothes meant for a wash hanging off his bed and spilling onto the floor. The different piles make it look like he'd been halfway through separating colors and whites like a responsible adult. Link just throws everything in together. Silence crawls through the house, heavy and stubborn like molasses. Sidon must be signing to Mipha, or maybe still looking for her. There's no point in calling out her name. So Link glances down the hall, staring at the space beyond and slips into Sidon's room when he's sure no one’s coming.

His skin is still alive and hot, and he'll need to do something about his hunger soon. An empty house is the perfect opportunity. But Link wants something to ease him into an orgasm, since he's too afraid to ask Sidon for what he really wants. A stand in will do. Link finds a sleep shirt of Sidon’s, t-shirt threadbare and soft under his fingers. Sidon had probably worn it last night or the night before. Heart hammering and hairs on the nape of his neck standing up straight, Link steals the shirt and dashes across the hallway, shutting his door without a sound behind him. It locks with only a tiny click as the piston in the mechanism secures the door handle. Link throws his clothes into the corner of the room he's dubbed his laundry pile. He doesn't have anything challenging or fancy in mind, not knowing how much time he'll have. He just needs lube, and the drawer in the nightstand provides. Flopping on the bed, Link pins the lube between two pillows, preventing it from rolling away, and smothers his face with Sidon’s shirt.

Thighs knocked apart, Link curls one hand up by his head while the other keeps a firm grip on the shirt. With the scent of Sidon’s cologne, deodorant, and skin pressed into the shirt, it's easy to imagine him here. There's no weight keeping him down like he wants, but that doesn't stop Link from rolling his hips up like he has something to rut against. Each time his hips strain up, Link trembles harder and breathes louder into the shirt. The material over his lips dampens as he pants, so he draws it between his lips and bites the cotton with his teeth. The hand above his head twists his sheets around and around. It's what he'd do if Sidon were here, if Sidon were above him and holding his wrists to the bed. It's what he wants, he wants Sidon to hold him down and fuck him slowly, gently.

Link whimpers into Sidon’s shirt and plants his feet flat on the bed, knees bent and in the air. He wants Sidon’s hands under his knees, hoisting his legs up while his cock slips in all the way. Link bites back a moan and throws his free hand down, dragging the backs of his fingers over his messy cock. How he's so wet just from smelling Sidon and thinking about him shocks Link. But his body knows what it needs, knows he hasn't had anything close to sex since Sidon had laid on top of him and coaxed a much-needed orgasm out of him. Link wishes they would do more, that Sidon would approach him and touch him. Tension still hums between them, tension that calms a little when Sidon's kisses turn wild. But he always stops, and it just builds up again. Link would like to set fire to the wall between them and watch it melt like candle wax

Instead, Link rolls backwards to kick his legs in the air. If Sidon were here, he’d drape them over his shoulders, slipping a hand down, farther, a little more…

“Mmm,” Link moans quietly, hips jerking up to the careful, teasing graze of fingertips over his hole. Link calls up memories of Sidon’s playful chuckle in his head while pressing down harder. “Uhh-hhh.”

Chewing on the threadbare cotton in his mouth, Link shakes his head to set his eyes and nose free. Sidon’s shirt still covers him from his mouth to his naked chest. Lazy eyes blink as Link jostles his legs higher, having to reach over his dick and balls to get at what he really wants. Breathing hard at his constrained position, Link untwists his fingers from Sidon’s shirt and smacks it towards the pillows. His bottle of lube almost rolls down the bed, but Link snatches it by the top. Cupping the fingers of his left hand, Link pours enough slippery lube to cover them but not make a mess. Right hand shaking but still clean, Link stuffs the bottle back between the pillows. Once that’s done and out of the way, Link holds Sidon’s shirt to his mouth, further muffling his needy moans. Fingers of his left hand tremble as they hover over the space behind his balls. A drop of warm lube hangs from his fingertips, fighting the pull of gravity, before slowly sinking and splashing on his skin. Link jumps and slips his messy fingers down, spreading the slippery stuff around before pressing at his hole again.

Oh, he’d beg Sidon for this if he had a voice to speak. Maybe then Sidon would do more than gently push him against a wall and groan in his ear between bites and sucks at his neck. It’s never enough. Turning his head with the shirt still between his teeth, Link blushes hotly while pushing into himself. He must look ridiculous with his legs in the air and Sidon’s shirt in his mouth. But in moments of passion like these, Link doesn’t think about that. He thinks about Sidon who would hover closer to him, making sure his naked skin was warm while teasing him, fingers barely slipping inside him. Link moans again and rocks his body up, wanting more, ready for more. His fingertips glide through his resistance. The soft pads feel along his walls, knowing exactly where to circle and press to make him squirm. Maybe Sidon would like to watch him do this, holding Link’s thighs close to his chest while those golden eyes devour the sight of Link’s body opening for himself. Link moans again, eyes pinched tightly shut, when a knock on the door makes him freeze.

“Link? We’re leaving now, in case you changed your mind.”

Cheeks hot enough to make his head swim, Link throws his head back and jams his fingers deeper into his body. Sidon’s shirt in his mouth muffles his little whines. Link bucks up, harder and harder into the thrust and stretch of two fingers in him. Feet shuffle on the carpet in the hallway, and Sidon’s hum whispers through the door. Link strains against invisible hands that keep his thighs pressed to his stomach and chest, wanting everything harder and deeper, more! The bed squeaks a little as Link rocks into his hand, not bothering to touch his cock. He can make himself come just like this. It’ll be even easier with the scent of Sidon’s skin in his nose, in his mouth. Oh, if he had left the door unlocked! A little whine, a call of distress would have Sidon flinging the door open and rushing to his side. Link’s eyes water at the thought of reaching for Sidon’s hand with his own covered in shiny lube and pressing Sidon’s slim fingers between his cheeks. Link’s shoulders hunch up around his ears as he arches against the bed, wrist crooked at a sharp angle to fuck himself. Little moans, tiny things, are timed perfectly with every wet smack of Link’s knuckles against his body. His ears turn bright red at how he sounds, how he wishes Sidon would make a mess out of him.

“Mmm! Mmm! Mmmm…”

Link’s rhythm turns messy as he comes, walls squeezing around fingers he wishes were Sidon’s instead. Sidon wouldn’t tire like he does, could probably tease him through every last wave. Link sucks in deep breaths through his nose as his thighs tremble and his legs flop on the bed. Some of the lube between his cheeks and on his hand has dried, leaving it tacky and sticky. There’s a mess on his stomach, so he leaves his hand there, feeling where he’d come. Link shakes on the bed as he winds down, clenching where he’s a little sore from how hard and fast that had all happened. Sidon and Mipha haven’t even left yet… Unless Sidon had slipped away while Link’s hearing went fuzzy… Link cranes his head back to let Sidon’s shirt fall out of his mouth. Saliva has made a wet spot in the material, but Link hadn’t planned on sneaking the shirt back to Sidon’s room anyway. He’s already decided to keep it. Sidon won’t notice one thin sleep shirt missing. Link sighs and stretches, thinking about getting up. But Sidon clearing his throat in the hallway startles him.

“We’ll be back in about an hour, Link. Call us if you need anything.”

Right hand clutching Sidon’s shirt, Link sits up and stares at the door. Had Sidon heard him? Link’s blush renews itself as his wild imagination plays a picture for him. Sidon stands in the hallway without the light on, forehead almost touching Link’s door. His hand is pressed flat to the wood, and the material picks up the little sounds Link makes despite his improvised gag. Sidon’s eyes sparkle as he listens with his head bowed, eyes trained on the grain of the door. When his long ears catch a pitiful moan from Link, he sighs and presses the heel of his other hand against himself, thinking about Link and all the delicious, terrible things they could do together. Link hugs Sidon’s shirt to his face again and shudders while rolling onto his side, back to the door. Oh, if only he had left the door unlocked! Link doesn’t hear Sidon’s little laugh or his feet dragging down the hallway. His ears are too red and roaring with blood to hear anything.

But when Sidon and Mipha return, close to sundown, Sidon doesn’t act any differently or say anything. Link blushes when he meets them at the front door, immediately offering to take the groceries in their arms. Mipha unloads one arm, kisses his cheek, and then continues towards the kitchen. In the bag, she had paper plates, plastic cups, and disposable silverware. It’s not a heavy bag, just cumbersome with so much in it. Sidon has four on his arms and refuses Link’s help with a laugh that fills the front room. They pause with Sidon’s heavy burden, watching each other in the orange and red glow of sunset. Sidon is all soft smiles and brown skin that glows in this light, eyes that sparkle brighter than Link has ever seen. Link shuffles closer on autopilot, unable to look away from how beautiful Sidon is right now. His left hand reaches up to tug on some of Sidon’s hair, pulling him closer without any resistance from Sidon. Like always, Sidon’s lips are soft and wonderful against his. Sidon let out the softest moan before Link lowers himself from his tippy toes. Swallowing hard, Link bows his head while remembering what Sidon had basically caught him doing. He has no visual evidence, but Sidon isn’t a fool. He must know.

Sidon grunts while setting two bags on the floor to free up his right hand. He uses it to lift Link’s chin up and presses another kiss to his mouth. When they separate this time, Sidon stays close, brushing the sides of their noses together. His thumb is warm just below Link’s bottom lip. All the little hairs on Link’s body stand straight up. Even the hair on his head tries to get in on it. Sidon’s eyes are bottomless this close, and his skin is so warm, smells clean and nice… Link’s eyes shut as his head swims. He’s only felt like this once before, and the rush of emotions had consumed him just like this. Of course, that had been years ago. But it’s… It’s comforting to know love again, hugging it like an old friend. He loves Sidon. Link opens his eyes after a moment of calming his foolish heart and rushing blood. Sidon is still close, watching him through half-lidded eyes. His breath ghosts over Link’s parted lips and his thumb that’s close enough to pet that fuller, lower lip. But they don’t kiss again. Link wants to.

“You are so beautiful, Link.” Sidon’s voice comes out rough and soft at the same time, broken at the edges like he’s in pain. “And I’m so happy that you’re here.”

Sidon’s voice lowered by emotion winds Link, touching the hollow place inside him that’s slowly been filling up this past month, the past four or so since his separation. He doesn’t understand why Sidon says these things. They’re not full of poison or meant to hurt him, but… Link’s heart still clenches a bit when Sidon breathes against his mouth. He loves Sidon. And it’s been so long… Link wraps a small hand around Sidon’s wrist and feels for his pulse. Sidon is outwardly calm, but his heart races like a wild stallion. Their hearts could take off and gallop into the wild if only he and Sidon would just let them out! Sidon closes his eyes with a fragile smile on his face though and stands up to his full height. His fingers are still warm on Link’s chin, but they’re held there only by Link’s grip on Sidon’s wrist. And just like that the wall of charged tension between them firms up. Link sucks in a breath, squeezes Sidon’s wrist, and steps back. The moment is over.

Bending at the knee, Sidon reclaims his other grocery bags and shivers, eyes still bright but having lost that sparkle from their moment.

“Mipha and I stocked up while we were there. But we’ve got plenty of junk food for the bonfire and alcohol if you partake! Just give us a minute or two to get settled, start the fire…”

Link’s shoulders hunch up as he contains his little laugh in his mouth. He steps out of Sidon’s way as his friend continues rambling about tonight on his way to the kitchen. Link joins to help—maybe because he wants this to hurry along. When Mipha catches sight of him helping, she puts her foot down though and shoos him out of the kitchen. Her hands swiftly tell him to go put some warm, comfortable clothes on and get ready to sit outside for an hour or so. Her thin, raised eyebrow doesn’t allow for arguments, not that Link could deny her anything. As he scuttles to his room just as she’d told him, Link finds the shawl he’d finished just a day ago folded in the dresser he stores his clothes in. Mipha had taught him the basics on cheap, scratchy yarn so he could get the hang of the stitches and learn how to keep his tension even throughout his rows. He’d been horrible in the beginning, of course. He’s left handed, her right. So trying to teach him had been a double challenge. And when he’d offered to just learn right handed, she strongly refused and continued trying with his left hand.

His fingers remember the rough yarn they'd used to teach him with, but the shawl he made for Sidon is far from that. The stitches are even, forming what looks like dragonflies using long chains that are caught up in the middle of stitches that collect those chains from rows above. Mipha had started two pieces when he'd wanted to make something. She'd shown him how to do butterflies and dragonflies. He'd meant to do butterflies, but after completing the first one at the top corner of the triangle, Mipha had leaned over and told him he'd followed the dragonfly pattern instead. Rather than unravel the five or six rows he'd already done, he just kept going with dragonflies. And once he'd finished, he was glad that Mipha convinced him to do three colors instead of a solid shawl. The dragonflies stick out better this way, each row changing colors and drawing the eye to the negative space of the wings. He'd chosen three colors of blue, and as the yarn grows darker, it doubles up in the middle and reverses until the end. So his first group of dragonflies and the last are both in a pretty, pastel blue.

Link holds it up, letting the warm thing unfold. It's almost warm enough to swim in Lake Hylia, Sidon tells him. Maybe another month. The nights are windy still, but warming up. Sidon would probably be comfortable under this while they sit outside. And if Link cannot put form to his love for his friend, then a gift is close enough. Sidon probably won't apply the same meaning to the shawl as Link does—a token of his affection—but it's for Sidon, and Link wants him to have it. Link changes into pajamas that are a bit warmer than his normal sleep clothes, folds the shawl up again, and makes for the kitchen.

Mipha and Sidon are already outside, orange-red glow of a fire casting a warm light into the house. Link remembers to shut the sliding door behind him when he steps out. He forgoes shoes or socks and allows his feet to connect to the earth and feel it between his toes. Sand sticks to the soles of his feet, but it rubs away when he hits the concrete pad under the fire pit and chairs that surround it. The surface is cold under his feet, soaking up the chill of Lake Hylia and the dark earth beneath it. Link shivers and quickens his steps. Mipha and Sidon have left a chair between them for him, but they'll be close enough to touch him and lean on him if they want. He hopes they do.

Mipha glances up at him when he comes into view, smiling at him and tugging gently on his arm for him to sit. Once he's down, she eyes the shawl and shoots him a little smirk. Then her golden eyes flinch over to Sidon, who is prodding the wood he'd piled up, making sure the flames transfer nicely from the starter log to everything else. Link blushes and clutches the shawl to his chest. She’d probably known it’s for Sidon the moment he started. Mipha bites her lip to stop the sweet smile that wants to bloom on her face and just holds Link's shoulder as he squirms, embarrassed. Sidon’s shadow falls across them, and they glance up at him.

Hands on his hips and looking proud, Sidon beams at them with his eyes closed. Mipha nudges Link's shoulder, urging him to seize this opportune moment and give Sidon the shawl. Link jumps up from his chair—almost sending it sprawling—and holds out the shawl to Sidon like it's about to bite him. Sidon's grins smoothes out some as he takes in the blue yarn folded and knotted together. He takes it from Link and lets it spill down from his hands. It’s not so heavy that it will strain Sidon’s neck and shoulders if he drapes it around himself. But it's meant to be a warm thing, so it doesn't move much when a breeze barrels past them. Sidon's honey eyes glance up from admiring the shawl’s craftsmanship to start at Link, whose gaze is pointed down at their feet.

“You made this for me?”

Mipha’s fingers brushing the back of Link's hand startles him. His hands fly up to his chest, twitching through his words.

You don't have to keep it if you don't like it.

Mipha rolls her eyes in her seat and thinks about standing up to defend Link's efforts. But Sidon shakes his head and carefully spins the shawl around, minding the fire nearby. The ends of it fall over his broad shoulders, covering his upper arms.  The ends dangle down by his hips and offer him protection from the wind. He pets at the yarn, following the woven stitches along a row. Link stands with his heart barely beating, feeling like he'll fall over and expire any second.

But Sidon gathers up an end and holds it to his face, rubbing the material against his lips and smelling Link on it. Of course it had been stored with his things and wouldn't smell like himself or Mipha. But it's not purely Link either. It's a little bit of everything, like Link has always been with them. Link swallows hard when Sidon reaches for his chin and directs his gaze upward. It's not in Link's nature to avoid eye contact when it's asked for. And Sidon’s molten eyes cast in shadow with the fire behind him make Link's heart skip a beat. His stomach rolls around like he's full of water, and he has to resist squirming under Sidon's attention. He thinks if Mipha weren't here, watching them with a wide smile, that Sidon might kiss him.

“I love it,” Sidon says after awhile of just watching Link and holding his chin. “I'll cherish it always. Thank you.”

Link basks in the warmth of Sidon’s gratitude and the fire as they all sit and enjoy the night. Mipha hands him two skewers, one of which he hands to Sidon down their little row. It's been a long time since he's roasted hotdogs around a fire—probably not since his childhood or when he was a teenager. But it's a novel experience, especially when nearly everything Sidon sticks in the fire takes to the flame and burns. Link turns his head to hide his laugh, and Mipha ducks her head with his. Sidon pouts at them and resigns himself to his fate of burned hotdog. But Link shows him mercy and trades his most recent victim with one he'd cooked all the way through, no burns. Sidon’s big eyes shine at him in thanks just before he sticks his tongue out at Mipha, who is still shaking silently with laughter. The initial edge of their hunger taken off a bit, Mipha leans over the side of her chair and passes a cheap bottle of wine and an opener down. Sidon is the one to muscle it open, jumping in his chair when the pesky cork gives with a thunk. Link thinks for one second he'll take a swig straight from the bottle. But Sidon balances the heavy thing on a thigh while swiping his hand below his chair, straining to pick up a sleeve of plastic cups.

Link muffles a laugh behind his hand as Sidon hands him wine in a plastic cup and then another—one for him and one for Mipha. Link's upbringing recognizes how unrefined this is: wine not in a glass, hotdogs in the fire held on sticks, how one of them will probably get drunk and do something silly. But everything is relaxed, and the three of them are happy. Mipha taps his shoulder after a while and holds up the edge of a blanket she's also brought from inside. Half of it is already draped across her body. Link smiles at her, sets his bitter wine down, and hops in his chair until the plastic arms touch. She throws the edge over him, and Link tucks it around his side. Sidon eyes the large space between their chairs now and copies Link's little hops. He doesn't set his wine down though, but he won't spill any with the shawl Link had made him still hanging around his shoulders. Sidon winks at him before lifting his cup.

“To you, Link. Um…”

Stomach shaking as another laugh threatens to break free, Link turns to Mipha to make sure she's watching. She is, also with her wine up. Link blushes then, embarrassed by the siblings and their obvious love for him. It's good-natured ribbing, though, and Link sighs while matching them, plastic cup held slightly lower than them.

“To discovery,” Sidon says more seriously, although his soft smile is still angled Link's way. “To experiencing life one day at a time.”

Link hums and Mipha leans on him, trying to knock their cups together. He lets it happen, even though his face is bright red. Sidon had said this is a celebration for him, for his advancement in learning to drive. But still, so much focus and attention on him that's based on praise makes him tight inside. Praise like this had started to carry notes of shame during his marriage, and that feeling continues now. But Mipha’s breath blows across his cheek just before she kisses him, and Link perks up some.

We believe in you, she shows him.

Link is about to turn towards Sidon, to thank him. But a similar pair of lips kisses his other cheek before Sidon's nose brushes the skin just in front of Link’s long ear. Link comes dangerously close to spilling wine all over himself when he jumps. He hadn't expected Sidon to kiss his cheek. He's usually so shy about things like this in front of Mipha. The reason why escapes Link. Then again, when he thinks about kissing or holding Sidon's hand in front of Zelda… Link turns his head to reciprocate Sidon's gentle nuzzling of his face. In his peripheral vision, Link watches Mipha bend down to leave her cup on the ground. In that split second, Link turns his head enough to catch Sidon’s mouth in a misaligned kiss, licking the taste of cheap wine off his lips. And acting like nothing had happened, Link faces the fire once more and wiggles to get comfortable in the plastic chair. Sidon is quiet next to him, and Link refuses to look at him.

Mipha hands them fresh skewers and holds a bag of marshmallows in her lap on top of the blanket. When Link turns to Sidon, passing him a skewer, Sidon's larger hand closes around his. Link's eyes flinch over to him, staring at Sidon through his bangs. There's a smirk on Sidon's lips and a twinkle in his eye. His fingers drag along Link's as he takes the offered skewer, deliberately making the points of contact last as long as possible. Link shivers while maintaining that eye contact, wanting Sidon to know how much this riles him up. But Mipha presses a hand to the bump of his shoulder and offers him the bag of marshmallows, breaking their stare down. Beside him, Sidon clears his throat and shuffles in his seat. Link wonders while stabbing soft marshmallows on his skewer if maybe Sidon had gotten a little excited, too. Maybe it's the cheap wine…

The three of them drain the bottle to half while piecing smores together. Well, the siblings do. Link is satisfied just by setting the marshmallows on fire and picking the blackened edge off, repeating the process until he has a tiny, molten core of sugar. That's the best part, and Link hums after each one when he eats them. His pleased humming distracts Sidon, who has drunk more than Link and Mipha. It's not enough to be truly pissed, but a dark flush stains Sidon's beautiful face and his eyes blink heavily. Link catches Sidon leaning closer to him and watching him with those half-lidded eyes of his, following the motion of Link’s lips as he chews. Link doesn't turn away. It's okay if Sidon looks at him, watches him. But Mipha’s head is warm on Link's shoulder, and he thinks she's probably due to turn in. Her face is warm from alcohol and sleeping on him. She barely makes a sound when he pulls her from the chair and urges her back to the house with an arm around her. Sidon clears his throat just before they take off, and Link cranes his head between his and Mipha’s shoulders to catch Sidon’s eyes.

“Are you coming back?”

Link smiles at him and nods. That gets him a little jump of Sidon’s shoulders as the man laughs under his breath and beams at Link in the glow of the fire.

“All right. I eagerly await your return, my friend.”

Link carries the sound of Sidon’s happy, playful voice in his head while helping Mipha to bed. She waves him away once she shoves herself out of his arms and flops on the bed. She rolls away with her pajamas on and falls asleep before he even leaves. Link closes the blinds in her window before slipping out, if only to protect her from the sun when morning breaks. He makes it as far as the kitchen before nerves catch up with him. Link stands in the darkness of the kitchen with only the moon and the fire outside casting light onto his face. He watches Sidon stand, stretch, and poke at the fire to keep it alive. Sidon is mostly a dark blob that blots out the orange and red of the flames. All except his hair, which takes on the light and makes him appear like a wild thing, ethereal.

Link sighs, so full and happy. He wants everything with Sidon. He'd admitted to himself today that he loves Sidon, loves him like two people should without all this ugliness hanging over him. One day at a time, Sidon had said. Everyday, Link takes one step closer to Sidon and one more away from his old life. Watching the fire lick at the wood Sidon had piled so carefully, an idea posses him. Link turns away from the sprawling kitchen window, reluctant to take his eyes off Sidon, and steps into the hallway that leads to their rooms.

When Link arrives back at the chairs, Sidon is slumped down in his with the shawl and blanket covering him. He'd dragged the blanket from Link and Mipha’s chairs, but had left half of it for Link. His arms are full, and he can't lift the edge and slip back in the seat. Link hums and nudges Sidon’s foot instead, waiting for those gemlike eyes to open. And they do. Only as slivers of gold at first, and then all the way when Sidon realizes he's standing there. Sucking in a deep breath, Sidon sits up properly in the chair and offers Link a slightly dopey grin. His eyes wander down from Link's shy, nervous lips thinned into a line, to his hunched shoulders, and finally to his arms crossed over a white book. No, not a book, a…

“What have you got there?” Sidon whispers, voice wary. The sight of Link clutching the album sobers him. “Your photo album?”

Link nods and jerks his head towards his chair. Sidon whips back the blanket, allowing him to sit. Link does so, but he balances the album on his lap while scooting himself and the chair closer to the fire. Sidon follows soon after. Once he's beside Link again, silence except the crackling of wood and gentle sloshing of Lake Hylia blankets them. Link stares down at the album with his fingertips ghosting over the cover. There are so many memories in this damn thing. And they're all barbed, ready to spring out and gouge him every time he touches the album, every time he thinks about it. It lives under his bed like a real life boogeyman, waiting to ensnare his ankles and drag him to hell. Sidon's hand on his shoulder shocks air back into Link's lungs. He sucks in a breath and turns wild eyes on his friend, the man he loves so much that it hurts just to admit it to himself. Sidon is even more alert and sober, now, sitting up and reaching for Link with both hands. He does so slowly, with his expression open and kind so as to not startle Link and make him bolt. Link is a bit frayed at the ends, but he knows how to knit some of those ends back together.

Flipping to the middle of the album, Link's fingers yank the many rings apart that snap together to hold the plastic sleeves in place. Movements jerky and stiff, Link wraps a hand around the back half of the pages and yanks them off the rings. He breathes a little hard and with a bit of his voice coming through, almost hysterical. The plastic flops in his hand when he thrusts the bundle towards Sidon. Sidon hasn't said anything since Link had appeared with the album. One hand moves forward to take the pages, and as soon as Sidon's fingers are on them, Link lets go. He takes the front half—the half with his wedding photos—and rips them from the album, too. The cover slips off his lap as he stands and bangs on the concrete when it lands. The sound echoes a little in their clearing. But all Link has ears for is the crackle of wood giving into the fire that eats away at it. Sidon stands up beside him, shawl and blanket falling away. Sidon twists around to make sure the shawl lands in the chair, to prevent it from getting dirty. His eyes are wide and a little scared as he watches Link clutch at the plastic sleeves holding so many memories.

Fire can make a conscious clean.

Biting back a little cry, Link tears at photos of himself and Ganon in their Gerudian wedding robes and flings them into the fire pit. Sidon doesn’t yell for him to stop, doesn’t reach forward to still Link’s clawing hands. He only offers his closeness as comfort, watching Link burn the last physical evidence of his marriage. Their possessions are gone—sold, thrown away, or reclaimed by one of them. Their house is sold, half the money put into an account by Ganon’s shady trustee for Link, which he hopes to never touch. Even Ganon is gone, wandering the world somewhere and probably thinking about him. But it’s all poison to Link, and the only hope for an antidote is to destroy the things he foolishly snuck away from the house. The photos have to go. He’s sick of looking at them.

After another vicious wind up of his arm and throwing glossy prints into the flames, Sidon stills Link with a hand on his shoulder. Link flinches and glances up at him with tears chilling in the wind. Sidon’s eyes water, too, but no tears fall. Link is hoarse from grunting and crying, and he wipes tears away from his right cheek using the shoulder Sidon doesn’t have. He thinks Sidon will stop him now or try to calm him. But Sidon just blinks at him, sniffles hard, and balances the pages of the candid shots in one arm. His right hand peels the plastic sleeves open and plucks photos from them. They spin into the fire as Sidon flicks them like playing cards. Link sucks in a stuttering breath through his mouth as he watches Sidon help him. Shivering, Link leans close enough to press his teary face to Sidon’s sleep shirt. Sidon pauses between flicks and pets Link’s hair, holding his head close. When Link butts his head against Sidon’s palm, wanting up, Sidon lets him. Their heads are ducked close, and Sidon’s breath blows over Link’s forehead, smelling of sweets and wine.

“You’re lovely,” Sidon whispers. “Lovely and strong and so many other things.” Sidon caresses the tears on his cheeks, and Link chokes out a painful sob. “And I will help you however I can.”

Link leans into Sidon’s body as they burn the rest of the photos in silence. The pop and angry hiss of the paper curling and melting under the flames adds to the soft rush of Lake Hylia washing up on the shore. Link sniffles occasionally and rubs his face on Sidon’s sleeve. Sidon didn’t stop him after the first time, so he continues to wipe his tears away like this. Sidon doesn’t look at the photos as he tosses them in. He’d seen them once when he’d walked in on Link looking at them. And Link doesn’t need that right now, anyway. He just needs to burn these things, to destroy them in a way that’s permanent and irreversible. The last one is in his hand. The only thing that stops him is the sight of two heads of blond hair in the photo. Link brings it closer to his face and squints through the glare the fire makes on the gloss.

He and Zelda stand together under a tree in the park where the ceremony took place. He and Zelda had poked fun at it, because the wrinkles in the bark had given the tree the face of an old man. It’s visible in this photo. Zelda has her arms around his, trapping them to his body while she holds him. She’s in a pretty, white dress that covers her for modesty, but hugs her and flatters her figure. Link wonders if she still has this dress. She’d probably still fit in it. His face is split by a huge smile, head almost rolling back from laughing so hard. She’d meant to lift him off the ground like Urbosa had done just before this picture had been taken. But she’d been too weak to do it, and Link had laughed at her straining and sputtering. Sidon’s hand comes into view, and his fingers graze the corner of the photo. Link lowers it to his waist, thinking about spinning it away into a fiery death. But then he catches Sidon’s eyes sparkling in the glow of the fire, and he remembers how much he loves Sidon, how there’s still tenderness inside him. Not everything is ugly anymore.

Link holds the photo up to Sidon, and when he takes it, Link tells him, You keep this one.

Blinking hard a few times, Sidon glances at the print in his hand.

“It’s you and your sister… Are you sure?”

Link covers Sidon’s fingers still holding the corner and pushes Sidon’s hand towards his chest. He nods in lieu of signing anything.

Nodding in return, Sidon flattens the photo to his chest, over his heart. His eyes are bright and wet again, but Link thinks this time that might be happiness instead.

“I will, then.” Sidon’s other hand, now free of photos after he’d set the empty sleeves on his chair, comes up to pet tears off Link’s cheek. His hand is cold compared to Link’s skin, and Link turns into the caress just for the soothing temperature difference. “Like the shawl you made me, I’ll cherish it. Forever.”

Link smiles against Sidon’s hand and lifts his to ask, Can I sleep with you tonight? I’m tired.

“Of course,” Sidon says immediately, no hesitation tripping him up. “Whatever you need, Link. I’ll help you.”

Link needs many things, but sleep above all others. He won't startle awake sleeping beside Sidon. And if he does, it won't matter, because Sidon will be there. Link’s nightmares have lessened since he'd arrived here. But as Sidon works to put the fire out, Link worries that taking this important step forward will welcome terrible dreams tonight. And he doesn't want to be alone. With the fire out, shadows pour in like syrup to take back what is theirs. Only the moon showers them with light. The house behind them is dark. The dark makes Link bold, though, and he takes Sidon’s hand and tugs him away from the fire pit. Sidon sputters while grabbing the left over food and wine. Link takes pity on him and carries the blanket and shawl in. But once everything is set to right again, Link snatches Sidon’s hand and refuses to let go. Sidon huffs in the moonlight spearing into the kitchen in a harsh column. It cuts his face in a diagonal, showing Link one gold eye. Sidon’s lips tip up, and his face is still splashed with a blush from the wine.

His voice is mellow and kind like normal when he murmurs, “Let’s get you to bed.”

Sidon’s sheets are chilly when Link slips in after Sidon. But when Link rolls to face the edge of the mattress and the door, Sidon scoots close and helps warm things up. Sidon isn’t shy or withholding when the long, lithe line of his body touches Link from their shoulders all the way to their ankles. Link stutters out a breath, everything tightening in him, as Sidon tangles their legs and curls an arm around him. Sidon’s large hand that’s become so familiar to Link flattens just above his navel and pulls him back. If there had been space between them before, Sidon squeezes it out by holding Link tightly. It’s exactly what he needs—the warmth of a person behind him, embracing him, breathing in his ear. The tension around Link’s heart unwinds as that foreboding wall separating him and Sidon slips a little. Sidon wiggles around, rubbing their bodies together as he grunts and hums in Link’s ear. Blushing in the dark, Link arches his body against Sidon’s and feels where he’s all delicious muscle and power. Sidon’s power is a different kind from Ganon’s. But it’s there, and Link breathes a little harder as Sidon responds in kind, pressing his front harder and harder to Link’s back.

Sidon’s breath stuttering in Link’s ear is like a whip cracking. And Link shivers when Sidon’s lips brush the shell of his ear. A tiny sound, needy and begging, escapes Link’s throat. He reaches down to cover Sidon’s warm hand, petting over the bones in his palm. Sidon flinches and groans at Link’s caress, fingers digging into his flat stomach enough to dent the skin. Link wishes he had thought to throw his pajama top off before rolling into bed. That way, Sidon’s skin would be on his, somewhere more intimate than his face or his hand. Link’s shoulders bend towards his chest as he forces the arm he’s lying on down to the buttons on his shirt. Link abandons Sidon’s hand—smiling softly at his sad groan—and picks at the buttons holding his shirt closed. Sidon doesn’t stop his gentle writhing behind Link, but he’s slower and quieter about it. Chest baring between the open parts of his shirt, Link picks and plucks until Sidon’s hand stops him. Link slips his fingers under Sidon’s hand for the last button, and it comes free just like all the others. Sidon goes still behind him as his fingertips graze Link’s smooth, pale skin. Link drags the pajama top farther open, tugging the material out from under Sidon’s hand. They both suck in shallow breaths when his hand settles above Link’s navel, skin-on-skin.

“Link,” Sidon breathes.

The dark makes him bold. Biting his lower lip, Link turns his face towards the pillow under him and guides Sidon’s hand down. Link’s pajama bottoms are still on, still cover everything. But Sidon groans again, punched out and almost as needy as Link’s little sounds, when Link covers his erection with Sidon’s hand. Link’s ear twitches when Sidon’s breath stutters against it, when he gulps hard enough for Link to hear it. Link’s face is numb from how hard he blushes, especially when he rolls his hips forward, still pinning Sidon’s hand to his crotch. After that, Link removes his hand and lets himself rut against the warm, wide palm cradling him. Sidon sucks in a deep breath. Holds it.

And then he sits up, not taking his hand away from Link’s cock. Link is quiet on the bed, rolling onto his back once Sidon sits up enough to abandon the warm space he’d made. At first, Sidon straddles one of Link’s thighs, but then he grumbles to himself and urges Link’s thighs apart with his unoccupied hand. Link spreads them willingly and curls his own hands up by his head. Not enough moonlight fights past Sidon’s blinds and curtains for Link to see him. But Sidon must see him, because the hand not on Link’s prick finds his face without any mishap.

“Link,” he whispers again. “Can I?”

With his hand twisted around and fingers pointed towards Link’s feet, Sidon rubs his palm over the hardness Link had led him to. Link throws his head back and whines, high and pretty in the back of his throat. His hips rock into Sidon’s hand like they’re fucking, like he’s trying to rub against Sidon’s stomach while speared open on cock. It’s been far too long since then. Link nods his head with Sidon’s fingers still caressing his jawline. Whatever Sidon has in mind, Link wants it. Link slaps a hand up to keep Sidon’s on his face, turning his head even to kiss and pant into Sidon’s palm.

When Sidon wiggles the hand away, aided by the slight sweat on their skin, Link slams his head into the pillow and whines, a little heartbroken. But Sidon’s fingers slip under the waistband of Link’s pajamas, freeing his cock, and Link’s tantrum ends immediately. Sidon has to fight Link’s kicking legs to rid him of his bottoms, but they slip over the edge of the bed without a sound soon enough. Link arches his hips with Sidon kneeling between them once he’s bare. But the mattress shifts and sink between Link’s thighs, and Sidon’s hands disappear again. Link has his elbows under himself, ready to push up and place Sidon’s hands where he wants them. But Sidon’s pelvis settling firmly at the V of Link’s legs and warm, velvety flesh brushing his prick floors Link. He flops back to the bed with all the air punched out of him.

Sidon wrapping a hand around both their cocks knocks air back into Link. Mouth already hung open, Link’s eyes pinch shut as he belts out a wail. Sidon takes it as a good sign and rocks his body forward, just holding their dicks steady while he ruts against Link’s. Link has never seen Sidon’s cock, never touched it without clothes between them. And that had only been once. Link’s eyes open in the dark, damp again but not out of sorrow this time. Sidon’s voice breaks through his moans, and every once in awhile he’ll pant Link’s name.

Link arches his head back again and throws a hand down, petting at any part of Sidon. At the first graze of Link’s fingers along the fine hair on his arm, Sidon rocks forward to hover above Link. His free hand sinks into the bed to keep him angled correctly. But he’s closer now, and Link turns his head until Sidon’s breath sends his bangs dancing over his forehead. Link joins Sidon’s little thrusts and rolls his body into the warm hand holding them. Sidon groans near his face, near enough for Link to feel the vibration of his voice. Arching his neck up, Link’s lips find Sidon’s chin first and then his lips, immediately opening for Sidon’s tongue that swipes across his skin.

With Sidon’s weight on top of him, Link throws his arms around Sidon’s neck to keep him there. He’s wanted this for so long, thought about this while trying to hold it together during sex with Ganon. Sidon’s hand finally moves over their dicks again, and all thoughts about his ex-husband fly out of Link’s head. He moans and writhes against Sidon’s body. Sidon gives his own call, breathing into Link’s mouth when they part and crash together again, turning their heads to change the angle. Link’s thighs hug Sidon around his hips, keeping him close. If they were to stop right now… If Sidon’s morals were to rear their annoying, meddling heads right now… But Sidon nips his lower lip and ruts harder against him, squeezing their heads together to mix their precome slicking his hand. Link’s ears twitch down at the wet sound of them rubbing together. It’s almost drowned out by Sidon’s loud moan, which Link swallows while surging against that eager, possessive mouth on his. Sidon’s hips stutter between Link’s thighs, and his longer, thicker cock gushes in his hand.

Their frantic, endless kisses pause. But only so Sidon can whisper with his wrecked voice that’s been dragged over gravel, “Please come, Link. Oh Goddess, please. I want you to, darling. Come for me?”

That turns the key in the lock, the lock that makes each orgasm so hard won on his own. He still isn’t used to coming without a deep voice coaxing him, telling him to come. Link gasps against Sidon’s lips and surges into his tight fist one more time before following that most pressing order. Link’s moan jumps out his throat in time with each pump of Sidon’s hand over them, pulling every last drop out. Link’s vision swims, but there’s nothing to see in the dark anyway. He flops on the bed, arms falling from Sidon’s neck. But Sidon stays close as he releases Link’s sensitive flesh. Link wants to lift a hand and help Sidon, but the room is spinning, and Link is helpless but to lie there. Sidon’s breath blows over Link’s jawline and the side of his neck. Link manages to turn his head away and cup the back of Sidon’s head, pulling him down with a trembling hand. Lips brush his neck, and the moment Sidon comes, sharp teeth sink into him like an animal. Link arches under Sidon and smiles at the drops of come that spatter on his stomach, his chest. He’s sure they’vehave made a mess of his pajama top, but Link doesn’t care. It’s nothing a wash can’t fix.

Moans winding down as Sidon’s hand stills on his cock, the teeth in Link’s neck pull back. Sidon only sits up again after he kisses the marks that will surely mar Link’s pale flesh in the morning. Links thighs squeeze Sidon's hips one last time before his pale legs join the rest of him on the bed—boneless and sated. Sidon's weight shifts between his legs, and the  _ fwip  _ of tissues yanked from a box clues Link in to what's happening. The soft tissue wipes up the mess from Link's stomach and chest. Sidon shushes him while getting the rest from his cock, too. Link twitches and whines under him, but he doesn't try to stop Sidon’s thoughtful gesture. His skin will still be tacky with sweat and residue from their come in the morning. But it won't be disgusting. Link just hopes he still smells like this in the morning—all salt and something heady.

He smiles and rolls his shoulders around before Sidon’s body settles beside him, facing him. Link turns towards that warmth without a second thought and searches for one of Sidon’s hands. Sidon had apparently been searching for him, too, because their fingers bump into each other’s in the empty space between them. They hum at the same time, happy to have found the other, and lace their fingers together. The quiet of the house surrounds them, leaving behind only the quiet hush of their breathing.

“Are you better, now?” Sidon asks quietly. “I thought that… That this might be like last time. That you needed this.”

Sidon squeezes his hand when he says “this,” meaning of course whatever they'd just done. Link hesitates to call it sex. His heart also sinks a little at Sidon’s words as a whole. So… Had Sidon not actually wanted this? He'd done this just because he thought Link’s skin hunger had been drowning him again? Link is thankful that Sidon probably can't see his face. Link schools the rest of himself—his breathing, his fingers caught between Sidon’s. But he has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his face from falling. He won't cry over this, oh but it hurts. Sidon must not want him at all… Well, enough to stomach touching him and kiss him. Link wishes he could breathe harder, to suck in air and make himself dizzy. But that would just arouse suspicion. And he can't have Sidon sitting up and holding his trembling chin, flicking a light on to see how close he is to falling apart.

Sidon pulls their hands closer to himself and kisses over their laced fingers. Link sucks a deep breath through his nose to clear it, faking a sigh. When Sidon tries to let go, probably to throw that arm over him and hold him close, Link whines and tugs their hands down to the space between them. He doesn't want Sidon to hold him. That would be too much. He's hurting, and if Sidon had an arm around him, he'd feel the little jumps in Links back and shoulders as he tries to hold it all in. Sidon sighs and arches closer to kiss his forehead.

“Good night, Link. Sleep well.”

He tries, but sleep is hard won with his heart sinking into itself like a black hole. How could he be so stupid? Sidon had admitted he knew about Link’s other need, his needs for flesh and weight. He knew Link had struggled with it, because there'd been no one around to satisfy him. Link bites his lip in the dark and turns his face into the pillow. The soft case helps absorb the few angry, bitter tears that slip over his nose and cheek. He's not angry at Sidon. He couldn't be. The blame is solely on Link for misinterpreting all this. Sidon cares for him; he's said so. But it's not the thick, syrupy thing Link wants between them. If Sidon loves him, it's only as a friend. A concerned friend who knows his struggles and offers his body to help.

Link blinks in the dark with his eyes drying into painful, heavy things. Sidon is asleep beside him, drawn into the arms of dreams by alcohol and a long day. Link doesn't think for one second that liquid courage had influenced Sidon’s actions. They've touched before. And Sidon had asked if he could. Lips thinning into a line to stop them from trembling, Link takes his hand back. He lies there, trying to just enjoy Sidon’s closeness. But it hurts too much to be near that radiant warmth. He doesn't want the sun right now. It's too much.

Sidon’s bedroom door doesn't make a sound as Link slips out.


	19. To Build a Wall Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the shortest chapter of this story. Whateverrrrr. Next chapter is sUPer exciting. A game changer, perhaps. You'll see lol.

Sidon dubs the waters of Lake Hylia warm enough to swim in a month later. It's been a long month of Link wandering the house without feeling much, of smiling for the siblings but the expression not lingering for long. He sits with Mipha as she crafts, and he sits with her skeins of yarn in his hands, helping unwind it sometimes. But it all passes as a grey blur. His driving lessons with Sidon wind down as they reach the limit of what the roads in Minish Village have to offer. Plus they're almost caught a few times with Link driving without a license. Sidon still kisses him, and Link still leans on him just to feel him. But it all hurts, and he spends nights alone wishing he could fix this.

He still loves Sidon, wants him so much that he can block out his sorrows long enough to touch himself. It all comes crashing back the moment his orgasm ends. But when Sidon proposes over breakfast that they break out their swimming shorts and spend the day in the lake, Link actually perks up. He'd loved swimming when he was younger, had been thrilled when his house with Ganon had a decent sized pool. Not that he used it much a few years into their marriage, too tethered to Ganon’s side to do things for himself. So Link nods hard, smiling for real for the first time in a month.

He's the first one outside after the sun rises high enough to clear the fog off the lake. Mipha stops him to slather sunblock on his pale skin, making him wait at least ten more minutes. Link is nearly vibrating out of his skin when the siblings join him with towels and water bottles. Link spares an appreciative glance to both. Mipha’s bathing suit is a one piece, white with red bows at one shoulder and one hip opposite the other. Her hair is braided to keep it from getting messy and tangled as she swims. She's only applied sunblock to her face, and the oil in it shines in the sunlight. Her figure is just as light as Sidon’s, meant for speed rather than raw power. He'd never noticed how muscled her thighs are, and Link catches her eyes twinkling at him when he finally looks away. He blushes, scolding himself for ogling her so openly. She's a beautiful woman, but not some  _ thing _ on display. But she doesn't seem to mind, just bites back a smile at his flustered blush.

Link tries to keep his eyes off Sidon just to save himself the heartache. But he can't. Sidon’s hair is braided like always, but a little tighter to keep it together. He has trunks on similar to Link’s only somehow he makes them look good. They're just black, nothing special. But all that brown skin and those lithe, swift muscles on display… Link’s eyes don't know where to look first, but they settle for the red hair that leads down from Sidon’s navel. He stares and stares until the siblings are within arm’s reach. They smile at him—Mipha’s with a tinge of mischief and Sidon’s oblivious—before Link dashes away and jumps off the end of the dock. The waters are much higher than when they'd arrived. The cool waters suck him down, and he doesn't touch the sandy bottom. Waving his arms, Link stays down and enjoys the muffled quiet of being underwater. There are probably speedboats on the lake somewhere, people jumping and splashing. But Link hears none of it. It's peaceful. But as a creature of land, he has no place here and returns to the surface.

“Is it nice?” Sidon asks from the dock, smile on his face as he peers out to where Link pops up. The sun reflects off the surface of the water, making it painful to look directly at the lake. “Sorry if you jumped in and it's like an iceberg in there…”

Link shakes his head, throwing soaked hair out of his face, before treading water towards the shore. He stops when his feet touch bottom. Sidon still watches him, smiling and happy. So it makes for a hilarious twist when Mipha steps up behind him and shoves him off the dock. Link isn't in the way of Sidon’s flailing, but he hops on the bottom to put more distance between them. Sidon’s body slices through the water as he falls in sideways, and the lake swallows his outraged yell. But when he rockets back to the surface, he's all laughs and shoving loose hair off his face. He bobs closer to Link, to the dock, and Link scuttles out of the way. There's a microsecond when Sidon’s smile flinches down, but then he's aiming a grin up at Mipha and crooking a finger at her. She could read his lips if he spoke, but actions speak louder than words. Her little body makes a huge splash as she jumps in with her legs and arms tucked up tightly. The wave from the impact sends Link rocking towards the shore, and he has to kick himself back to where he'd stood. The splash completely drenches Sidon’s already soaked upper body and he floats for a second, toes peeking above the water as he wiggles around.

When Mipha returns, Sidon shoves a little wall of water at her and shoots her a look. Link watches, confused, until they take off. They're like darts through the water, making it to the drop off in a few seconds. Link cranes his head higher above the water to watch them. So fast! The siblings’ lithe muscles and impressive thighs make sense, now. Link wonders if maybe they've swam professionally before, or maybe if it's just a thing with them. Musical instruments had been the “thing” between him and Zelda. Of course, he hadn’t played anything in years, and he'd not seen a single reed or mouthpiece to all the instruments they'd learned together during his time back home. Link hopes they're just packed away somewhere and Zelda didn't sell them or throw them away. But the siblings speeding back towards him knocks Link out of his thoughts. He startles when they just continue kicking and spearing through the water directly towards him. He flails to get away, but then Mipha is on him, barreling into him and knocking him under. She helps him find his feet again, barely breathing hard. Sidon stands above them with his arms crossed over his chest, body heaving to breathe.

“You cheated,” he says like a sore loser. “No one said our dear Link was the finish line.”

Mipha rolls her eyes and throws out, It was obvious.

“I think not!”

Link smiles at them, forgetting his heartache, and adds, It looked neck and neck. How did you learn to swim like that?

Sidon flicks hair off his face and shrugs. “Mipha’s mother is part of a professional swim team. I just spent every summer here growing up. Father hired a coach who taught me. I'm no natural like my sister.”

She waves a hand at him, motioning for him to be quiet.

“I mean it! Oh Link, you must watch her catch fish with her bare hands some time. It's fascinating.”

Shaking his head to chase an insect away, Link looks to Mipha, encouraging her with a smile.

Her mischievous smirk is back as she glances between the two men.

Why don't we make it interesting, she signs. A little wager?

“Oh?” Sidon draws himself closer with his arms waving through the water. The three of them are clustered by the dock now. “What did you have in mind?”

Mipha's golden eyes follow Sidon’s lip as he speaks. She arches an eyebrow at him, scolding him for not practicing his signs, and shows them, Whoever catches the most fish in 30 minutes wins a kiss from Link.

Link blushes under the summer sun as Sidon gaps at them, golden eyes flinching back and forth. He composes himself when Mipha’s smirk turns competitive.

“Of-Of course I accept your challenge, sister dearest! But only if Link agrees, being the host to our, ah, reward.”

Mipha completely turn around to face Link, hiding her expression from Sidon. Her eyes jerk back to her brother while her eyebrows waggle. Link blinks and stares at Sidon for a hot second before regarding her. What is her game? Has she perhaps noticed the forced distance Link has put between himself and her brother? She is the most observant of the three of them… Link doubts he can hide anything from Mipha. This must be a ploy to push them together. Link shivers as a breeze rolls through the inlet and cools the water bearing up on his shoulders.

Unable to stop himself, Link’s gaze drifts around Mipha’s red hair to Sidon, waiting patiently. His lips are in a thin line, almost looking annoyed, but his slumped shoulders and eyebrows that tilt up in the middle say something else. He thinks Link will say no. And now Link wonders if maybe both of them have noticed his distance from Sidon. Sidon hates to pry, hates to hover over people. If he'd noticed, he wouldn't have said anything out of respect for Link’s space and privacy. Stomach hurting from all his thoughts, Link returns his blue gaze back to Mipha and nods a few times. He even manages a little smile on his face, although it is a cheap, carnival mask taped in place. He doesn't feel like smiling at all.

But this all floats past Mipha and Sidon like an unseen fog. Mipha claps her hands and asks Link to sit on the dock near the shallows. She also points out that her phone should be under her towel, to use as a timer. Link climbs up an old ladder hammered into the side of the dock. He worries about splinters up the six rungs. He finds his towel first to wrap around his shoulders and shield him from the gentle breeze rolling off the lake. Mipha's phone in hand, Link folds his legs as he sits and rests his elbows on them to support his head. He wishes the towel were big enough to cover his wet hair. But it's not, so he sits in the full sun and soaks up the heat that reflects off the wooden dock. Mipha and Sidon wade nearer to the shore until the water comes up to their knees. Link thinks this puts Mipha at a disadvantage, since she's shorter and has to go farther in. But she offers him a sweet smile before staring down her brother. She might mean to lose this on purpose, but she won't make it easy for Sidon.

They stand in silence and stillness when Link starts the timer. He knows Hyrule Bass and Hearty Bass swim in this lake, amongst other fish. Those two are the most plentiful and not by any means small. And as the water settles, the fish creep into the shallows. They soak up the sun filtering through their world much like Link does on the dock. The siblings have stood in the water with their knees bent, backs straight. Their golden eyes are closed as they wait for the fish to become used to their presence. No point in hurting one’s eyes staring into a glaring lake while waiting for time to pass. Link glances at the timer. Five minutes have passed, and nothing has happened. He tries to keep still and quiet on the dock so that the fish will come close. This wouldn't be a competition if Link scared the fish away.

But he can't help his whole body flinch when Mipha’s graceful hands dart into the water and come out with two fish caught in her nails. Sidon had timed his strike at the same time in order to not wait for the fish to return. He’d only snatched one. Link keeps count, and they toss their catches away, encouraging the fish to swim deeper into the lake. Catching a dazed fish that wanders in with the current is cheating. They freeze again, Mipha in the lead. They'd moved so fast that Link hadn't even seen anything until it was too late. So now that he knows how explosive their movements are, he trains his narrowed eyes on both. It's anyone’s guess who will dart their hands into the lake first.

It's Sidon this time, but the slippery scales of a bass slip between his nails. He curses his fumbled opportunity. Mipha doesn’t move at all. Link glances at the timer on her phone. Half their time is up, with Mipha winning 2-1. Splashing brings his eyes back to the lake, and Mipha holds up another fish. Sidon ignores the widening gap between their points and stands with his hands poised over the water. The fish take longer and longer to return between strikes. The sun and warmth coax them back, but the fish are twice as skittish now. Link wonders if they feel the heartbeats of the ones hunting them, if perhaps the subtle electricity created by all life is detectable by the fish.

Link checks the time again. Five minutes remain, Mipha leading now 3-1. Sidon’s arm jabs through the water and air for another fish. He snatches it with a little holler. Lively, golden eyes find Link’s over the lake, and Link blushes under all that charm directed his way. He misses this—basking in Sidon’s star-like glow. But Sidon shouldn't turn cocky, now. Anything can happen in the less than five minutes remaining. If Link had a voice, he'd warn them.

Holding Mipha’s phone in his hand, Link clutches the device as time winds farther and farther down. Even down to the wire, Mipha doesn’t make another move to increase her one fish lead. Link is sure she’d meant to lose, now. He catches her eyes over the water, and her lips thin as if to say, “I’m sorry.” But the timer rings in Link’s hand, startling him and Sidon as it pierces the silence around them. Sidon nearly trips into the lake, he jumps so hard. Mipha rubs a wet hand over her face and swims out to the ladder on their side. She’s up and out of the water in no time, leaving Sidon to sulk in the shallows.

One of Mipha’s pretty, little smiles graces her face as she shakes her towel out on the dock and sits down on it next to Link. Link offers her phone to her, and she takes it before stashing it in one of her sneakers, keeping it out of the sun. They both turn to the lake to find Sidon floating on his back, obviously pouting but trying to be a good sport about it. He senses them watching him, because he picks his head up to blink at them.

Link still watches Sidon when Mipha takes his jaw in her dainty fingers and pulls him closer to kiss his cheek. Link doesn't hear Sidon's sigh, but watching him twist in the water and dive away is all the evidence Link needs of his upset. Sidon’s body spears through the water like he was made for this, and soon he’s just a brown and red dot on the horizon. Physical distance as well as emotional distance separates them, now. And it’s mostly Link’s fault. Mipha hums in his ear, and Link finally turns towards her. She offers him another apology smile before jerking her head towards Sidon’s splashing.

What's wrong? She asks.

Link shakes his head as everything inside him tightens. He doesn’t want to burden Mipha with this. She’s too kind and lovely to deal with his turmoil. Sidon is, too.

Eyebrow cocked at him, Mipha takes one of his hands and holds it between both of hers. Her touch is reassuring as they sit quietly. His bangs have dried from the sun and the light breeze blowing over the lake, and he glances at her through them. The pretty face he looks up at is calm and open, ready to sit and listen to his woes. Link knows he’s about to reach the end of his ropes again. He’s almost there, almost at the edge like when Sidon had brought him here. Sighing, Link glances down at their clasped hands and strokes his thumb over Mipha’s. He doesn’t want that. It’s been nice to feel so full and happy. Again, Link revisits a thought he’d had months ago, about whether or not he could suffice with Sidon’s platonic love. Heart clenching, Link knows that no, he cannot. Mipha tugs at his hand though, and he releases her so she can sign again.

Talk to me, Link. Let me help you.

She pauses and rests her small hands in her lap, waiting for him. Oh, if only he could find out how Sidon feels about him! Without asking and ruining everything! Link had been sure before their last sexual contact that Sidon’s feelings ran deeper than friendship. But after his comment…

_ “I thought that… That this might be like last time. That you needed this.” _

Heart falling into a pit inside him, Link asks her, How do you know if someone loves you?

Mipha’s body tightens and jumps next to him, although it's only a slight flinch. Link bows his head as shame creeps in and festers in his stomach. It goes along well with all the loneliness that's crushing him on a daily basis. Mipha pets at his limp hands that had fallen to his lap to gain his attention.

When I love someone, she begins, I spend time with them. Not necessarily doing things together. But just being with them. And I want to take care of that person and make them happy. When they hurt, I hurt.

Link bites the inside of his cheek, and his hands fly up when she pauses to throw out, But how do you tell the difference between loving a friend or more?

He hopes that makes sense. Thoughts in his head won't stay together, and everything is flying apart inside him. Mipha caresses his cheek to draw him out of his head. He doesn't want to cry in front of her, but it happens anyway. He wants to bite his tongue to make it stop, but Mipha just holds his face with both hands and lets him cry. Her little thumbs with the nails painted pet his tears away as he stares at their feet, blinking tears out. At least he's not sobbing. Mipha draws his head up after one last swipe at his cheeks and pulls her hands away to continue.

It's not always easy to tell. I need physical affection in a relationship. So when I find myself seeking out that person to hold and touch them, then I know. But I also think about them all the time.

She smiles at him over her hands and adds, I especially think about them when I'm alone and miss them.

Sniffling, Link nods. His frazzled mind doesn't think she means it in a lewd way, but… To try and devoid Mipha of sexuality just because she's a sister figure to him is wrong. Link’s gaze falls to their feet again as he nods. Her explanation makes sense. Sidon often tells him that he wants Link to be happy and move on from his abuse. On that same note, Sidon always holds him with a gentle hand and reminds him that healing isn't instant—that Link will have good and bad days. But so long as he keeps moving forward in the process, everything will be all right. Link sighs and rubs his upper arms. He's not even cold, just lonely. That one night he'd shared with Sidon where they'd cuddled in his bed before it had all fallen apart… Link wishes things hadn't taken a turn, that his heart hadn't fallen into a black hole and forced him to his room to privately breakdown. The only other times he's slept beside Sidon were at home in his childhood room. He'd needed those times, for someone to hold him and help him sleep. It's better now, but he misses Sidon so much…

Sidon’s voice coughing from the water below them draws Links attention. Mipha can't hear it, but she cranes her head towards the lake when Link does. Sidon bobs in the water eyeing them with so much hesitation on his face that he almost looks in pain. He could touch bottom here, but he chooses to kick around in the water, waving his arms to keep him in one place. Sidon clears his throat again, probably gathering his courage, before speaking.

“Link, would you… Would you like to swim with me?”

Of course his first instinct is to jump up and nod his head. But with so many emotions conflicting inside him, Link shrinks down and glances at Mipha instead. Her presence is the thing keeping him together right now, and if she hesitates like he is… But she must know he wants to go. It’s obvious in her bright eyes, the way they wrinkle in the corner when she smiles. That smile is so sweet and kind that Link knows she wants him to go. Mipha lifts a hand to rest on his shoulder. She nods towards Sidon and gives him a tiny push. Drawing in a deep breath, Link glances down to Sidon in the water. There’s hope and a plea in the way Sidon’s eyebrows tick up, how his gaze drops down when he thinks Link will deny him. Mipha nudges him again, and Link stands. There’s no splash when Sidon’s head rockets up from staring into the water. Link walks down half the length of the dock before taking off in a dead run and leaping off the end. The cool waters of Lake Hylia welcome him back and suck him down. When he surfaces, Sidon is there with a timid smile barely touching the corners of his lips.

This is when they would hug and probably kiss, water or not. Link feels the tension mount, ready to explode. But it never happens, and Sidon’s brow twitches when he feels it, too. Link tries for a smile, but it falls off his face immediately. He turns from Sidon and swims away from the dock. Mipha will be fine on her own. He doesn’t exactly want to be alone with Sidon—not out of fear, but because he know what’s about to happen. That ominous wall between them has grown stronger since Link had started distancing himself from Sidon. He’s laying bricks and mortar between them to firm up that wall. And now that Sidon has bumped into it just now, he’ll want to talk about it. Avoiding it won’t help, but Link’s stomach hurts like a cramp at the thought of Sidon looking at him sweetly and coaxing words out of him with his mellow voice.

Link only stops swimming when Sidon easily catches up and stops him what a hand on his shoulder. Link mentally pats himself on the back for not flinching. That would just add another layer of awkwardness to this already terrible situation. Gulping, Link twists under Sidon’s hand to face him. The deep water lifts the hairs on Link’s arms and neck, nervous about what sort of things could be swimming under them. His feet brush the cold layer of the lake about five feet down. He doesn’t understand how Sidon handles it, towering above him when they stand on land. But Sidon’s face is pinched between his eyebrows and at the corners of his eyes—it’s concern, Link realizes, not annoyance. Sidon’s hand strays above the water once more, and he almost rests that hand on Link’s shoulder. But he hesitates and runs into the wall between them again. Link blinks down at the water, unable to look at Sidon’s crestfallen expression.

“Are… Are you all right, Link? I thought maybe it was my imagination, but… Have I upset you in some way? Hurt you?”

Telling Sidon the truth had always helped him in the past. But now… Link’s words die on his fingertips and bleed into the lake like spilled blood. He gapes at Sidon a few times with tense neck muscles torn between nodding or shaking his head. Link’s lack of response sort of answers Sidon’s question for him. His hand is wet and slightly cool when it surfaces from the lake to caress Link’s cheek. It’s the same caress as always—gentle and kind, without demands. Link’s eyes shut against the glare of the lake and Sidon’s sad gaze, and he turns his face towards that drag of skin on his. Just this little, simple touch unravels the tension in Link’s stomach. He kicks himself forward, into Sidon’s personal space. Sidon stays still as Link wraps his arms and legs around him, using their buoyancy to cling to Sidon in the deep. Link hooks his chin over Sidon’s shoulder and bobs in the water with him, sighing high in the back of his throat when Sidon’s huge hands smooth up and down his back.

“I’m sorry, Link.” Sidon squeezes him, one hand each on his shoulder and hip as Sidon wraps his arms around Link. “Whatever I’ve done, I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you… That I’ve done this to us…”

Link shakes his head, whines, and holds Sidon tighter. Sidon is innocent. Link has done this to himself, to them. Sitting up in the water and only upsetting their balance slightly, Link shakes his head for Sidon to see. With his hands between their chests, Link finally tells Sidon a lie.

I needed space.

He can’t even look at Sidon during the lie. Blushing hotly, Link grits his teeth while staring at the water sloshing over their chests. Space is the exact opposite of what he needs! He needs Sidon and his hands, his voice, and his love. But he wants to be ill every time he thinks about Sidon only loving him as a friend. Sidon is doing this out of goodness, yes, but it’s not the kind of goodness Link wants. He wants intimate goodness and passionate goodness—not the goodness of a friend. Sidon keeps hold of him with one arm while the other tilts his chin up. Link wants to cry again, but that would only hurt Sidon more. Sidon watches him with those sad, honey eyes of his, and it takes everything in Link to hold it together.

Sighing and nodding a little, Sidon murmurs, “Of course, Link. Forgive me. I hope that you’re still comfortable with coming to me if you need anything. And if not I-I understand.” Link’s heart breaks when Sidon’s gaze slides over his face, finally coming up from staring at the water, too. “I never meant to crowd you or… make you feel this way. I’m terribly sorry.”

Sidon’s hand falls from his face. Drained and empty, Link slumps against him again and lets them bob together in the water. It’s quiet out here—the hum of boat motors too distant and trees surrounding too thick for the din to reach them. And there aren’t neighbors within viewing distance. Sidon keeps them afloat while holding him around the waist. With all the water sloshing over his shoulder, he won’t notice a few tears slipping down Link’s chin and off his nose. Crying without a hitch in his breath or a tremble in his back has become the norm. Sometimes, Link wants to hold a pillow over his face and scream. He wants to right now, because of how wrong all this is. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, with Sidon basically bidding their love farewell and consoling him in the lake. Link clings tighter to him as if this is the last time Sidon will hold him in his arms. 


	20. Miscommunication II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Please fill the comment section with your human emotions.

Rain takes hold around Lake Hylia again after their day in the fun and sun. Link is too tired, too empty to even sit with Mipha in the den. Like a broken toy, he lies on his bed—Noodle the cucco slumped and staring down at him—while his eyes make shapes out of the spackle on the ceiling. The door is shut and firmly locked. He’s taken to shoving the back of the chair in his room under the handle, too. Mipha and Sidon haven’t given him any reason for this outlandish behavior. But the thought possesses him, that he must keep them out and away from his sorrow. He only leaves to eat and wander by Mipha and Sidon so that they know he’s okay. Them knocking on his door is too much for him right now. If he sates their concerns with a brief encounter, then they won’t come. At least, that’s Link’s reasoning.

He slips from his room like a prisoner escaping from his cell. Sidon’s bedroom is empty across the hall. Opening his door all the way, Link steps quietly down the hall and spills into the kitchen. It’s blessedly empty, but leaves Sidon’s whereabouts in question. He’d rather know where the beautiful Hylian is. Sighing, Link throws the fridge open and stares at the groceries inside. Is he hungry? The sensation of hunger has eluded him for a week or so now. But he has to eat. Burdening Mipha and Sidon with his relapse is not allowed. He'll snap out of it once his heart gets over Sidon. How long until then? Link doesn't have the emotional coinage to deal with that. He's flat broke and uninterested in feeling anything, really. Face blank, Link tears the foil lid off a yogurt and numbly eats it. It's awful and sour in his mouth despite the fruit, but he eats it anyway. He leans on the counter under the huge window with the spoon hanging out of his mouth, staring at the black lake and grey sky. At least the thunder helps him sleep at night. He always slept better and deeper with a storm in the sky, electricity and sound sort of guiding him past tossing and turning. Link sighs, eyes the rest of the yogurt, and then throws it away when his stomach turns. He's washing the spoon off at the sink when a voice clears behind him.

Sidon is there dressed in boots, khaki shorts, and a t-shirt. An evergreen windbreaker drapes over his arm.

“Hi,” he says quietly. Link slaps the water off to return silence to the kitchen again. “Um… How are you?”

Link shrugs and turns all the way around. He has to resist holding himself or fidgeting. Blue eyes stay on Sidon under the cover of Link's bangs hanging over his face. Sidon’s arm draws closer to his chest, rubbing the material of the windbreaker and making it squeak.

“I was just about to walk on the trails around Lake Hylia… Mipha is leaving to go shopping, something about an antique mall… Would you like to…?”

Link is sure Sidon means to invite him on his walk, not to leave with Mipha. Link’s attempt to keep his arms at his sides fails under Sidon's hopeful gaze. The forest around Lake Hylia is beautiful, and the air is still cool from rain. He doesn't mind the humidity. But what horrors might come out of walking with Sidon in the forest, alone? It seems like the kind of atmosphere and place where Sidon will admit that what they've done together is wrong, or that he regrets. Link grits his teeth and allows his eyes to fall down the line of Sidon’s body. Then again, this is an opportunity to just be with Sidon. Link doesn't want to wallow in misery forever. Maybe this is his chance to grow used to Sidon’s friendly love. A hike is innocent enough.

Drawing in an unsteady breath, Link nods and returns to his room. Sidon follows at a safe distance, remaining in the hallway while Link changes. He doesn't have a jacket, but if it starts to rain, what good would it do for his legs and shoes? Link sits on the bed while stuffing his feet into a pair of tennis shoes. Not the best option for a dirt trail, but he has nothing else. Sidon offers him a sweet smile when Link emerges. His free hand twitches at his side like he wants to offer it to Link. But the moment passes. He waves Link through the patio door to the deck, closing it before following Link into the woods.

They're well beyond sight of the house, following the curve of the land up and down hills, when Sidon finally speaks.

“I spent many summers here as a child. Alone, mostly, because Mipha’s mother took her when she and Father divorced…”

Link doesn't pause in his stroll, but when the path widens, he allows Sidon to match his speed so they walk side-by-side. The foliage is thick around them, only parting for this dirt path that's wide and flat enough for horses. Link wonders if someone owns any around here. Sidon had said as much on the drive here all those weeks ago. But he’s never seen them. He'd love to find out and pet them, just look at them really.

Sidon hums beside him, drawing Link’s attention.

“I wish I'd had her with me to play with. One’s imagination can only save princesses for so long without a real one. Or slay monsters without a partner.” The smile on his face is soft at the edges, sad in the middle where his eyes stare down at their feet. “She's older than me, you know. She’ll be 39 this year.” He laughs for a tick and adds, “I'll only be 33, met her when I was 30. But it seems so long ago.”

Sidon being a year, maybe two, younger than him comes as a surprise. A double surprise, actually, because at that same moment, Link realizes he hadn't known Sidon’s age or birthday this whole time. But Sidon continues as they wander deeper into the woods.

“I can't believe how much of my life I spent without her,” he laments quietly. “It's only been three years or so, but I can't imagine the rest of it without her.”

Link walks a few more paces before noticing the lack of Sidon beside him. Link turns at the hip and finds Sidon watching him. The hair that frames his face rolls in the breeze, drawing Link’s gaze to those warm, always gentle, gold eyes. He's something ethereal and magical, all that red hair and bright eyes sticking out in the green of the woods. And of course, he's almost too beautiful to look at directly. Link's throat tightens, and he turns fully around. His heart isn't beating anymore, but he must be alive, because the rush of blood hums in his ears as he waits for whatever epiphany Sidon is about the make. Skin stretched tightly over his bones, Link holds his breath.

Sidon tosses his head to knock hair out of his face before confessing, “I can't imagine my life without you either, Link. And I doubt that's something that comforts you to hear. I probably shouldn't say such things to you, but…” Sidon takes a step closer, and his hands lift up like he's reaching for Link. “But I've always had a soft heart that loves too much, too deeply. And I miss you terribly.”

They're close enough for Sidon to reach out and take one of Link’s numb, frozen hands. Sidon looks like he wants to, but he makes no move to do so. Link wishes he would.

“I wish I could undo the hurt I've caused you. Whatever I said or did to force this distance between us.” Sidon buffs out a breath through his nose and stares down at Link’s limp hands. “I want to hold you and touch you, but it's like there's a sign above your head that tells me not to. I worry it's always been there, and I've just finally pushed you to turning it on so that I could see.”

Link shakes his head, tossing the little locks in front of his ears around. He eats up some of the space between them with a shuffling step. Oh, how his heart aches to hear all this, to feel Sidon’s pain as it extends beyond him and gouges Link’s heart, too. Sidon startles a bit and picks his head up to make eye contact. His hands lift up again, hovering around Link's shoulders.

“May I hold you?”

Link's arms wrap around Sidon's chest instead of giving him an answer with a nod or his hands. Sidon holds him by a hip and the back of head, almost crushing them together. Dirt and rocks grind under Link’s shoes as he strains up on his toes to press more of himself to Sidon. The sickening tightness in his stomach unwinds as Sidon’s hands keep him close. Sidon’s chest tightens under Link's cheek, and the rush of air through his nose deafens Link for a moment. But Link just presses his cheek harder and harder into Sidon’s jacket—firmly enough for his heart to thump against Link's face. The back of Link's throat burns with how much he's holding everything back. It's agony to be apart from Sidon, but to hold him like he means anything more than a friend is like barbed wire caging him in. And when Sidon sighs into his hair and moves to separate them, Link digs his fingers into Sidon’s back through his shirt and whines like he's about to cry.

Don't let me go. Please, don't. I can't stand this, can't stand to be without you. Please, please…

Link's shoulders hitch once. That's all he lets slip out. But Sidon holds him harder and sways them on their feet, reminding Link of his little breakdown back home, when Zelda had yelled that he was a burden and that she hated him. Sidon had held him then too and soothed his wild heart. He does it even now with so much uncertainty between them.

“Shh, shh, it's all right,” he whispers between kisses to Link's hair. “Everything will be all right. We’re here for you, my darling.”

Wind from behind Link kicks up leaf litter and dust as it bowls over them. The sky is still grey above, threatening rain at any second. If Link trained his eye on the heavens, he could watch the clouds nearly trip over each other in their haste to gallop east. There's no thunder or lightning yet, but Link doesn't doubt it will rain again soon. Heaviness just before rain chokes the air down here. But Link doesn't mind the rain. He doesn't want to go back to the house just yet. It's somehow easier to touch Sidon out here. The woods offer protection from all the guilt and shame that try to drown him when he touches Sidon. They’re safe here. Link collects himself with a few deep breaths before letting up on his stranglehold around Sidon’s chest. There are probably marks in Sidon's back from his nails. Sidon stands back only to give them some breathing room. His lips and nose find Links hairline, and Sidon kisses him a few times, mouth lingering longer for each kiss.

After a while, when his heart calms under Link’s hand, Sidon murmurs above him, “There's a bench a bit farther down the path. Let’s wander that way and have a sit, hmm? Unless you'd like to go back?”

Shaking his head, Link steps away and grabs one of Sidon's hands before there's too much space between them again. Rather than walk side by side, Link leads Sidon down the path, hoping he's right about that bench. He could use a moment to rest. He's still unstable inside and about to fly apart at the seams. The bench is there, though. A worn, wooden and black iron thing that the forest is trying to reclaim. Ignoring the fear of anything crawling on him, Link sits in the middle of the bench, only offering Sidon a spot immediately next to him. Sidon doesn't hesitate to sit on Link’s left, just so that they don't have to let go of each other.

The urge to lean on Sidon and use him as a headrest is almost impossible to resist. Especially because Link knows if he does that, Sidon will most likely trade hands holding his and wrap the arm between them around him. Link misses those long fingers in his hair, the trimmed nails scratching his scalp. Even now, the little hairs on Link's arms and the back of his neck shoot straight up. The wind has to bully over Sidon to reach him, now, and Link is glad for that. He's not cold yet, and with Sidon beside him, he’ll hold out. He needs to, because questions that beg and howl in his mind for answers refuse to quiet. Link hadn't gleaned much from quizzing Mipha a few days ago. But that had been his fault. Questioning the bearer of his desires might comfort him more.

Slipping his hand out of Sidon's, Link twists at the hip to ask him, How do you know when you love someone?

Eyebrows twitching up, Sidon’s lips part, but he doesn't say anything. At first. Sidon’s mouth thins into a line as he ponders Link's question. His expression isn't stern or annoyed, just thoughtful. Link shrinks down slightly under Sidon’s golden gaze. The worry that Sidon might cut to the quick and go for his throat—ask if Link loves him—drags Link's stomach deeper until he has to swallow hard to choke back vomit. If Sidon were to do that, he'd take off into the forest and never return. He'd figure out how to get back to Central Hyrule and never see Sidon again. It's a dramatic, frantic thought. But it's all Link has. Sidon hums while watching him before turning his gaze out to the surrounding forest. Sidon leaves his hand on his own thigh, palm facing up. Link glances down at the gentle curl of those long fingers and smoothes his between them, lacing them together. He matches Sidon’s body and stares at the woods, waiting.

So softly that Link doesn't even jump at his voice, Sidon begins with, “I suppose that when feelings beyond friendship develop within me… Well, I certainly think about them more and want to be near them more. I'm a… family focused person, I would say. I don't have many friends, don't attend functions just for the fun of it. You may well know that I'm a softhearted person, friendly maybe. But friendships are…” Sidon shrugs. “They're not something I keep up on. So, knowing that about me, it would make sense that if I made the attempt and put in the effort of staying in touch that it might mean more, right?”

Link shrugs, truly not sure.

Sidon lets out a light chuckle and squeezes Link's hand, still caught in his.

“I'm sorry. I've been told that I'm intelligent, but explaining things isn't my strong suit. But when I'm in love, I feel it with everything.” Sidon tilts his head up like a cat basking in the sun. Link turns a little to watch. “I worry about them. When I'm alone, they're the first person I think about. I want to be near that person and talk to them, touch them. I'm a hands-on sort of person, but…” Sidon sighs and drops his head back down. There's a smirk on his face. “Sex without love to me is meaningless. I don't enjoy physical passion without that intimacy there. I need love first.”

Link hopes with everything in him that Sidon doesn't feel the increased tempo of his pulse. Sidon wouldn't lie to him. And he's never seen Sidon as someone who overlooks their personal values for anyone, not matter the situation. So… So that must mean Sidon wouldn't offer to touch him unless he actually wanted to. Sidon just said that he doesn't enjoy sex without love. And the two times they've been together… That was sex, wasn't it? Link's fingers spasm between Sidon’s as he thinks himself in circles. He almost squeals when Sidon holds him tighter. Their shoulders brush as Sidon shifts his weight to favor his right hip. Another chuckle catches in his throat while he sits there, probably well aware of Link’s wild heart and how his face blushes darker and darker.

“I'm sorry if none of that made sense or didn't help you.” Sidon’s mellow voice is right in his ear, breath tickling the shell. “Love is complicated. There's never one right answer.”

Now would be the time to confess his feelings for Sidon. The forest is still and quiet; there's no one around to interrupt them. Link is so sure this time of Sidon’s feelings for him. It's like the time between their last foray in bed and now hasn't happened. Sidon loves him. Link’s hand flinches in Sidon’s, ready to pull away and finally confess while his courage is fresh.

The crash and static of rain striking leaves zaps his attention from that. The downpour is on them within a few seconds, thunder and lightning chasing the edge of the storm. Hand still caught in Sidon’s, Link stands when his friend does. Sidon tilts his head back and laughs at the sky, laughs like they're not suffering together. Link watches him, and something unravels in his stomach. Sidon is so carefree and lively, enjoying every minute of life. That's so unlike how Link feels. But maybe Link can grasp some of that, if Sidon is willing to share his happiness. Link tightens his hold on Sidon’s hand, gaining his attention. His handsome face is a bit darker in the cheeks from laughing, and he's just shy of out of breath. Link shoots him a smile before tugging him towards the house.

The path is wide enough for them to run and not risk falling. Sidon trails behind Link as the rain completely soaks them. His twinkling laughter only submits to the teeth-chattering boom of thunder directly overhead. No one sees Link’s little smile that's like the sun’s rays breaking through clouds and making everything shine. It's a frantic tug of hands and slipping shoes as they try to shove the patio door open together. The rain beats against the house, demanding entrance, but Sidon piles inside after him and slams the door shut. When they'd left, the kitchen light had been on. Now, everything—including the clocks on the appliances—is dark. Only the flash of lightning gives something to see with

“Oops,” Sidon says, still a little breathless from the run and laughing. “Power’s out. Hopefully not for long, right?”

Sidon laughs at his statement and swings his braid around. His trimmed nails pick at the hair tie at the end that holds it all together. His hair is soaked, heavy and dark with water. Link watches him from under his own wet bangs. Sidon nods his head toward their rooms while unraveling his hair.

“Let’s get these wet clothes off.” Those piercing, golden eyes flinch down from Link's face for a split second—almost too fast for Link to notice. “It's cold in here.”

It's only when Sidon turns on his heel does Link look down. The peaks of his tiny, pink nipples are visible through his shirt. Sidon must have seen. Link kicks his muddy shoes off in a daze. They end up beside Sidon’s more practical boots, also spattered with mud. They won't stain the carpet if left in here, not that Link has much brainpower to think about that. Sidon had looked at him, seen his body react to the cold and wet like this… And they're about to change clothes… Sidon has already slipped into his bedroom when Link finally stumbles down the hall. His heart beats so fast that it pulses behind his eyes and in his numb fingertips. Still dripping wet, Link stands in the doorway of Sidon’s room and watches the gorgeous Hylian tug his soaked shirt off his upper body. He tosses it in the direction of the half bath connected to his room, and the shirt makes a wet slap as it hits the tile. Shrugging, Sidon’s hands reach for the button and fly on his shorts as he turns around. Those golden eyes, almost glowing in the dim of the bedroom, shoot up and find Link.

Smiling softly and making no move to stop undressing, Sidon nods towards him and chuckles, “Link, you’re soaked to the bone. Please, go put on something dry.”

Swallowing hard as his blood races around his body, Link’s hands slide from the wooden door jam as he takes a few steps into Sidon’s room. Sidon watches him with that little smile, face open and happy for the first time in days. The button he’d worked at before spying Link gives, popping open under his fingers. The zipper and the friction between khaki and skin is the only thing holding them up. And they’ve slipped down anyway, giving Link a better view of the ridge of muscle that makes up the V of Sidon’s hips. Sidon chuckles, drawing Link’s hungry gaze up from where he’d also caught sight of red hair leading down. Sidon’s smile has twisted at the edges, and Link knows he’s been caught. Link sucks in a deep breath, closes the remaining distance between them, and then smoothes his hands up Sidon’s chest. Sidon doesn’t even hesitate to bend down just enough to kiss him.

But Link wants more.

Link slowly loops his arms around Sidon’s neck and presses their bodies together. An appreciative hum vibrates against Link’s chilly lips, and Sidon’s wide palms grab him by the hips. That’s all the encouraging Link needs to jump up on his toes and shove his lips harder against Sidon’s. A high-pitched yelp is the next sound muffled by their kiss, but Link doesn’t let up. All the tension and sadness in Link that has festered since that night a few days ago explodes out of him in this kiss. Link slides his lips against Sidon’s and laps pitifully at them, begging Sidon to deepen these kisses. Sidon moans at the insistent brush of Link’s tongue through the tiny space between his lips. The hands at his hips squeeze Link and keep their bodies flush together. It must be uncomfortable for Sidon to rub and slip against his wet t-shirt. But when Sidon slips a thigh between his legs, Link jerks in his hold and whines into his mouth, finally going on the retreat as Sidon chuckles against him.

Yanking his mouth away, Link shoves at Sidon’s chest, sending him stumbling backwards and knocking into the bed. That show of aggression, so unlike the Link he knows, has Sidon panting on his bed and watching Link with wide, hungry eyes. Head spinning, Link steps between Sidon’s legs and leans over him. His little fingers tangle in the hair that normally frames Sidon’s face and urge him up to continue their frantic, messy kisses. The wet sounds of them clashing together and ripping apart make Link’s ears burn. But he doesn’t stop.

When Sidon tries to sit up, Link shoves him again, hard enough to make Sidon’s head bounce on the mattress. Sidon’s golden eyes are alive and the grin under them is bordering on mad as he returns the favor and tugs at Link’s hair. Link fights the hold, too used to giant hands pulling on his hair until the strands give. Sidon doesn’t put up a fight after Link’s initial resistance. Link wants more than sloppy kisses. If Sidon loves him, then Link wants to show his appreciation and return that love. His plan starts with kisses and bites down Sidon’s body. Sidon moans to the ceiling and finally lies back like Link had wanted him to.

Dropping to his knees in front of the bed and in front of Sidon’s legs that dangle off the mattress, Link tears Sidon’s zipper down. Sidon jumps under him, but Link doesn’t give Sidon time to stop him or ask for reassurance. Link knows he’ll absolutely lose it if Sidon does that now. So Link tugs his shorts and underwear down to his knees in one go, freeing Sidon’s cock and exposing it to the air. Link groans at the sight of it already hard and wet. One of Link’s pale hands pins Sidon’s hips to the bed, squeezing the bone underneath hard enough to hurt. But Link doesn’t tune into that with his left hand wrapping around that huge cocks he’s only felt against his, never with his bare hand and never seen.

Sidon’s velvety skin against his palm unwinds more fear and tension that’s built up in Link’s body. Sidon is real under his hand and wants him so clearly. Link’s thumb traces a vein before rubbing circles on the underside of the head. With no one to hear them, Sidon throws his head back and cries to the open air of his room, knocking his long hair all over the bed. The blanket will be wet from the strands, but neither of them think about that. The only thoughts in Sidon’s head are: please, oh please Link, my darling, sweet one…

If only Link could hear them. But with all the blood rushing in his ears, he wouldn’t catch Sidon’s breathy, high-pitched moans anyway. He strokes Sidon long enough to tease him and get those narrow hips squirming under his hand. Link sits up straight on his knees and angles Sidon’s cock towards his mouth. The first, plush kiss against the tip draws a flinch out of Sidon. His voice breaks over a moan, and those normally gentle hands of his bury themselves in Link’s hair. Link’s head swims as Sidon tugs on his hair, urging his mouth down. Normally, Link would flinch away from such rough treatment. But with Sidon, Link just wants to make him feel good like Sidon has done for him so many times. So when Sidon’s hips twitch under Link’s hand, sending the wet head of his dick pressing hard against his lips, Link closes his eyes and swallows his love down until his little nose brushes pubic hair.

“Link!” Sidon shrieks, hips thrusting forward and choking Link for a second. The thin fingers tangled in blond locks tighten as Sidon keeps Link’s head where it is, chin and nose pressed firmly to his body. “Oh L-Link, my sweet one. Ohhh!”

Link grimaces at the brush of cock on the back of his throat. It’s been too long for him to just jump right back to taking dick like this. Link’s left hand joins the right on Sidon’s hips to keep him pinned to the bed. Sidon just arches his chest up and moans louder. The muscles in his thighs brush Link’s sensitive ears as they try to close around Link’s head. The ticklish sensation startles Link, and he yelps around Sidon’s cock. Link isn’t strong enough to keep Sidon down, and his lover jumping under him again sends his cock right back down Link’s throat.

Link sits up enough to just hold the head between his lips. He catches his breath while dancing his tongue around the crown and stabbing the tip through the messy slit. Sidon gushes in his mouth and surges up, trying to fuck Link’s mouth. Blinking back tears from being choked twice, Link gives in and lightens up his bruising hold on Sidon’s hips. The rush of skin back and forth through the ring of his lips is hypnotic, and Link’s eyes roll back as he moans. Sidon picks up speed under him, snapping his hips as much as Link’s hands allow. His panting and cries are only broken when Link’s fingers dig too harshly against his hipbones. Bruises and fingerprints are already forming, but neither notices.

“Ahhh, my-my sweet,” Sidon pants, fingers still clutching Link’s hair and guiding his head. “So close. Just a bit more. Oh Link, please!”

His lips and tongue are numb from all this, but he wants Sidon to come. Link strains against the hold on his hair to take Sidon deep again. The familiar pop of hair disconnecting from his head doesn’t faze Link. He just hums around the cock in his mouth, knowing Sidon is about to come. A shout is Link’s final warning before come splashes in the back of his throat. Link tries to swallow it all at first, but it’s too much, too fast. Link rips his mouth away with a wet cough and catches the rest of Sidon’s come in his hand, protecting his face from his most disliked activity. The last person who had done this to him was Ganon, and he’d like to live the rest of his life never repeating it again. Breathing hard from blowing Sidon, Link grimaces at the taste of come in his mouth. He doesn’t miss that either. Doing this unfortunately just makes him think of Ganon. Link’s mood only sours further when he glances down at Sidon and finds bruises on his hips, of course made by Link’s harsh grip on him.

Link stumbles to his feet and backs away. Sidon’s shorts and underwear still cling to his knees where Link had shoved them down. The man himself has let his trembling hands fall to the bed, strands of blond hair twisted between them where they’d disconnected from Link’s scalp. Sidon’s normally wide and glittering eyes are almost entirely closed, blinking slowly as his body draws in breath after deep breath. Other than breathing, he doesn’t move while watching Link. And all that luscious, red hair has been tossed around carelessly, tangling amongst itself and spreading around Sidon like a halo. The blush on his cheeks and ears hasn’t drained yet, and his lips are bruised from Link’s forceful kisses. He’s been unmade. Link gulps and covers his mouth with a hand. He wants to be sick at what he’s done. If someone walked in right now, what would this look like?

Another trembling step backwards draws Sidon’s post-orgasm attention. His thin eyebrows come together. An arm tries to shove under him as he watches Link cower farther and farther away. But the normally solid muscle under that brown skin can’t keep form, and Sidon slumps back to the bed. Twisting onto his side with his clothes still trapped around his knees, Sidon pushes himself up that way. Link is already at the door, staring with huge eyes and both hands around his mouth now. His heart has stopped again while taking in what he’s done to Sidon. Even when Sidon reaches a hand out to him and sits up more, Link is still on the retreat. Link breathes hard enough to wind himself behind his hands, and he can’t stop it. The beautiful, fragile thing growing between them is tainted, now. He’d forced himself on Sidon, doing to his love what Ganon had done to him.

“Link… Wait…”

Sidon’s voice broken by his shouting and moaning is what does it. Still in wet clothes, Link spins from the room and stampedes for the kitchen. The patio door flies open via strength Link didn’t know he possesses. The rain greets him as a light drizzle as he explodes onto the deck and takes off into the woods. His toes squish through mud and almost slip with every light step. But he doesn’t stop. Arms pumping, feet flying, he doesn’t stop. And when Sidon’s voice cries his name from the direction of the house, Link runs harder than ever in his life. He doesn’t even see the ground as he gallops over it. Tears and rain in his eyes help with that as he races farther and farther from the house, entering territory he doesn’t recognize. Eventually, the dirt path runs out. Link keeps going.


	21. The One That I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm I can't wait for this story to be over. I keep forgetting it's Monday and almost don't update lol. Enjoy climax #3 of this fic lol.

_ “Link… Wait…” _

_ Sidon’s voice broken by his shouting and moaning is what does it. Still in wet clothes, Link spins from the room and stampedes for the kitchen. The patio door flies open via strength Link didn’t know he possesses. The rain greets him as a light drizzle as he explodes onto the deck and takes off into the woods. His toes squish through mud and almost slip with every light step. But he doesn’t stop. Arms pumping, feet flying, he doesn’t stop. And when Sidon’s voice cries his name from the direction of the house, Link runs harder than ever in his life. He doesn’t even see the ground as he gallops over it. Tears and rain in his eyes help with that as he races farther and farther from the house, entering territory he doesn’t recognize. Eventually, the dirt path runs out. Link keeps going. _

 

Deep in the woods, Link stumbles over a gravel road and pitches straight onto his hands and face. Spitting a rock out of his mouth and checking for chipped teeth, Link eyes the road through his tears. Every finger and toe is numb and pulsing with his heart that’s out of control. Even this far away, Sidon’s voice calling his name whispers through the trees. But Link doesn’t want to go any farther. There’s an old, fallen tree that’s been shoved off the gravel road, and Link huddles against it, facing the way he’d come. There are probably ants and other bugs crawling over the downed trunk, but Link doesn’t care. Hugging his knees to his wet shirt, he forms a tight ball and shifts in the gravel, trying to flatten the stones under his ass. There’s not much cover here, and what parts of him that had dried quickly take to the rain again.

Time passes in bouts of heavier drizzle, light sprinkles, and then heavier drizzle. There’s no tension in the air, so Link doesn’t worry about thunder and lightning. It’s his feet and legs he worries about and how he can’t stop shivering. But even above that, he worries about his future, now. Sidon will surely want him to leave, probably take him back to Zelda tomorrow. Link hugs himself tighter and wallows. Why did it end up this way? Link berates himself, knowing he can’t just take things from people. Not like how Ganon took things from him. Using Sidon had always been his fear, and now… Link squeezes his eyes shut in the dark confine between his chest and thighs. Taking affection and comforting words from Sidon is one thing. But this is too far... Unforgivable.

A piece of gravel falls beside him and rolls away, drawing Link’s head up from his misery.

Mipha stands on the other side of the road. She’s still kneeling from where she’d picked the rock up and tossed it near him. His first instinct is to run away. But he has no energy left for that. Sidon’s voice rings off the old growth out here, not exactly coming closer but sort of orbiting Link’s location. Still, Link eyes the foliage like his friend will explode through the bushes and stumble upon them. Mipha rises to her full height, drawing Link’s eye back to her. He still wants to run. Mipha’s dainty, pretty hands lift up to face him, palms out. He knows she means him no harm. Does she know what he’s done? How he’d held Sidon down, bruised him, and…

Link’s head jerks up at the crunch of gravel under shoes. Mipha approaches him slowly when he stares at her. But once he drops his watery gaze, she eats up the space between them. She doesn’t sit, but Link is glad for that. He doesn’t want her clothes getting dirty or wet because of him. A windbreaker like the one Sidon had worn protects her hair and top from the rain. It beads up on the evergreen-colored material and slips off the high points of her body, dripping to the ground. When her hands reach for his face, Link lifts his head like an obedient, little idiot he is. Her hands are warm on his chilly face, and he forces his eyes to her out of respect. He knows there are probably purple bruises under them from crying, red staining the whites of his eyes from rubbing at them. Long in the face and clearly miserable, Mipha purses her lips at his pitiful state.

His cheeks take chill again when she pulls away to ask, What happened?

Why lie now?

Not looking at her, unable to face losing Mipha’s love too, Link confesses, I raped Sidon.

Eyes closed, Link waits for the inevitable slap. Or maybe she’ll punch him. Whatever she does, he would never raise a hand to hurt her. He'll take it. But the only place Mipha’s hand falls is her own face. She covers her eyes and rubs her temples, gritting her teeth through it all. Link shrinks down, hiding his chin and mouth behind his knees. A sigh rips out of Mipha, and her hand drops from rubbing at her face. Drawing in a few deep breaths, Mipha calms whatever tension Link had wound up in her and opens her eyes again. They're still soft, still deeply caring and patient. Link sits back a bit, thrown off. Why is she looking at him like she's not furious? She should be barring her teeth, taking him by the shirt and shaking him! Not shaking her head like he's done something silly. Huffing out another sigh, Mipha shuffles on her feet, still squatting down in front of Link.

What makes you think that?

Hands jerking out of despair and anger, Link fires back, I touched him without asking. I did things to him.

She nods and asks, Did he tell you to stop? Or say no while you touched him?

Lips trembling between a sob and a grimace, Link shakes his head but adds, I never gave him the chance. I just took what I wanted.

Mipha’s hands reach for his face, and he freezes for her. She huddles close and touches their foreheads together. Her hands on his cheeks restore some warmth, and he has to resist crying again. Tears just make his face wetter than the rain does and saps more heat from his skin. Link shivers between Mipha’s hands. She sighs in his breathing space, kisses his forehead, and then rises. Link makes no move to join her. He curls up tightly on the ground again and watches her go back the way she'd come. Her evergreen windbreaker blends in with the trees around them, and soon she disappears over a hill in the earth.

With her gone, Link has no reason to keep his head up and expose his cold nose and cheeks to the wind. His lips are painfully dry and rough when he licks them. He’ll have to get up eventually and return to the house. But he’ll wait it out. Sidon’s voice hadn't stopped calling for him the whole time. Link tucks his head down, and his ears twitch in the silence. Sidon has finally fallen silent. Maybe he gave up? Link holds himself until it hurts, hating that his heart clenches tightly over the idea of Sidon giving up on him. But it's what he deserves. He never deserved Sidon in the first place.

That's the toxic, black-sludge thought playing through his mind on repeat when Sidon’s voice picks up again.

Close.

“Link?”

Link strains a muscle in his neck when his head shoots up. Sidon stands where Mipha had on the other side of the gravel road, exact opposite Link. Gravel bites into Link’s palms as he shoves himself up. He immediately stumbles and nearly crashes to the ground again. Knees and ankles shaking from running and sitting for so long, Link shuffles down the fallen log behind him. He'd turn and jump over it, but his face would be in the dirt like it had when he'd fallen an hour or so ago. There's a scratch on his chin that stings, and Sidon’s concerned eyes see it immediately.

Sidon flinches towards him, and Link widens the distance between them. Why had Mipha pointed Sidon in his direction? Wasn't his confession to her humiliation enough? Link fists his hands at his sides and once more considers jumping over the log and taking off. But Sidon is a slumped, deflated thing in front of him with everything in him screaming for Link to stay. His hair isn't even braided under the hood of his windbreaker. It's all smashed and tucked into the jacket, clearly tangled still from their tryst. Link stares at Sidon’s hips covered by his jacket and shorts. Link knows the bruises he'd painted into Sidon’s brown skin are there, waiting to show the whole world what Link had done. Sidon takes a cautious step forward. He'd thrown on tennis shoes in his haste to follow Link. They're covered in mud, completely ruined. Sidon’s clothes are in a similar state of disarray. He's no match for Link who is still wearing his clothes from earlier, still soaked, cold, and mud-spattered. Barefoot.

“Link,” Sidon breathes as he draws closer and closer. “Please, tell me what happened. Why did you run away like that? I don't understand. Mipha came to me and said she'd found you, but what you said, I—”

Link holds up a hand, and Sidon falls quiet. How can Sidon even stand to look at him? He'd told Mipha the truth. His truth. But the longer they stand there, staring at each other, Link suspects maybe Sidon feels differently. So when Sidon shuffles closer again, almost within arm’s length, Link allows it.

I told her the truth, Link admits. Why aren't you mad?

Sidon shakes his head and lifts his hands as if to take Link into his arms. But Link’s face pinches, caught between agony and outrage, and he steps back.

Why aren't you yelling at me? Why did you run after me? His signs turn messy and jabbing when he finishes with, How can you stand to be near me?

“Because being away from you is the worst agony I've ever suffered,” Sidon bites out, face finally taking on an emotion other than sadness. His perfect, white teeth grit together as he throws his hands around while yelling, “I'm not mad because you did nothing wrong. I ran after you because you're the most important person in my life, and mine isn't worth anything without you in it!”

Sidon’s last word echoes into the trees, bouncing off the trunks and leaves until it peters into nothing. He's breathing hard and almost in Link’s face. The space separating them is like a million miles, but Sidon’s body heat rolls off him and soothes the chilly aches in Link’s skin. Link sucks in unsteady breaths as Sidon’s fog up between them. The hardness in his eyes breaks as fast as it has risen. Link doesn't flinch or try to run when Sidon’s hands lift up to hold his face. They pet warmth into his cheeks and trace the freckles under his eyes. Old fears and instincts had firmed up Link's muscles at the first rise of Sidon’s voice. But this isn't a scolding from Ganon, isn't a reprimand. Sidon is passionate and feels deeply, said so himself. Link gulps between Sidon’s large hands and reaches up to hold the delicate bones of Sidon’s wrists. Not to drag them away or hurt, but just to touch skin and have a connection with flesh and blood. Sidon stutters out a breath into Link’s hair and gathers himself.

Quietly, Sidon adds, “When you ran away, I… I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what had happened to make you so scared. Mipha told me you think you raped me, but I don't understand. Darling, you would never…”

Grimacing and biting himself to stop his chin from quivering, Link drops a hand from Sidon's wrists. He tugs at Sidon’s jacket and shirt, lifting them to reveal the bruises on his body. Sidon cranes his neck back to see them without stepping away from Link.

“You didn't hurt me, my sweet. It was… The heat of the moment, if you will. It happens.”

Link shakes his head and drops the other hand to sign, I didn't ask if I could touch you. I took what I wanted.

“Just like Ganon,” is left un-signed, but Sidon senses it.

Thumbs pet under his eyes as Sidon murmurs to him, “I understand, now. But darling, I never said no or for you to stop. If I had…  **Then** you'd be right.”

Link stares at the ground as Sidon’s voice floats over them.

“You did nothing I wouldn't allow. Again and again, in fact.”

Eyes watering, Link bites his lip between Sidon’s hands. It's finally time to tell the truth again. The one lie he'd told Sidon burns in him and demands retribution.

You’re only helping me because we’re friends. When I touch you, you don't want me like I want you.

Head rearing back, Sidon sputters for a moment and blurts out, “Where did you get an idea like that? Don't want you? Link, how could you think that?” Sidon lets out an almost hysterical chuckle before he gets hold of himself. His voice is soft again when he says, “Link, you must know how much I want you. And… And I thought maybe I was the one you wanted, too.”

You touched me because you knew I needed it. You were just helping a friend.

Silence blankets them, smothers them as Sidon stares at Link with wide eyes. Link’s face falls, and he returns to staring at their feet, defeated. His heart is stretched thin at the event horizon of this black hole that's opened inside him. Stomach a mess too, Link trembles between Sidon’s hands as the silence turns monstrous. A deep inhale and exhale from Sidon pierces the silence, and the high-pitched whine in Link’s ears that had rung now calms. When it had started, he doesn't know. But Sidon’s voice is warm around him when he speaks again, comforting Link even though everything is falling apart.

“Link,” he pleads softly. “Link, please look at me.”

It's not an order he could ever deny. His watery eyes find Sidon’s soft and sparkling like always. Sidon’s soft lips are caught in a sad smile, and his thumbs take up petting Link's chilly skin again.

“I said to you today that sex without love is meaningless to me. I meant that I don't seek physical intimacy without love. Do you think I would lie down with you if I felt any other way?”

Link’s shrug is a tiny, jerky thing. Sidon’s eyes close as his smile turns a little sweet, chasing some of the sadness out.

“I apologize, my sweet Link, from the bottom of my heart for misdirecting you like this.” His eyes peek open, ensnaring Link’s attention and breath with how bright they are. “I did not confess my feelings for you, because I didn't wish to burden you with love you possibly might not return. You've been hurt so deeply and for so long… I've wanted more than your friendship for some time now. But I'd rather be your friend than lose your forever.”

Link’s only reaction is to stare with his lips parted.

Sidon’s shoulders hunch as he adds, “You must have thought you were taking advantage of me all those times I-we touched and held each other.”

His heart races faster than ever before as Link nods. Link returns his hands to Sidon’s wrists, needing that graze of their skin to stop him from floating away.

“Is… Is that why you've been so reclusive lately? You thought you were using me?”

Link bites his lip and nods, closing his eyes against the sun-like glow of Sidon’s gaze. It's too much. He's already overflowing inside with Sidon touching him, comforting him. The relief of knowing Link hadn't done the unthinkable, the unforgivable is enough to wind him. Sidon’s hands on his cheeks squeeze him for a second before they slide around and cup the back of his head. Sidon gently urges Link’s head up to kiss his brow, his hairline, and the space between his eyes.

“You've not used me for a single moment since I laid eyes on you at the gala all those months ago,” Sidon reassures him. “You can't use me if I'm willingly giving you everything in me, everything in my heart.”

Link’s breath hitches as they stand closer together. The rain can't slip between them, now.

Sidon’s voice takes on a rough edge, almost breaking when he says, “My love for you is so much that I sometimes feel my heart will break in two. I feel like that right now, in fact.”

Sidon’s windbreaker squeaks as Link wraps his arms around the powerful chest underneath it, clinging to Sidon harder than ever. Sidon sighs above him and clutches just as tightly. The tightness of Sidon’s fingers in his hair reminds Link of what they've done. He might not ever be able to reflect on that moment and be okay. But knowing he hadn't raped Sidon is comforting enough. They'll make new memories, and Link can forget this past month or so where he's distanced himself from Sidon, hardening his heart for eternal solitude. Link gasps against Sidon's shoulder while holding back new tears and fresh sobs. Arms wrap around him to steady his shuddering chest.

Sidon sways them on their feet in the gravel, and the rain picks up again. It's cold on the back of Link's shirt and neck where it lands between Sidon's hands. But lips are warm and soft on his ear as Sidon slides them against the shell in a not-quite kiss. Link turns his head in their crushing embrace and catches the corner of Sidon’s mouth. Sidon responds in kind with a hand on the back of his head and lips taking his. The rain falls harder still, and thunder sounds in the distance. They separate with a gasp as lightning strikes close enough to blind them for a second.

Smiling in Link’s breathing space, Sidon murmurs almost against his lips, “I love you, Link. So very much. Do you… love me as well?”

Link nods and jumps up, slipping his arms around Sidon’s neck. His knees bend, and Sidon's arms hold him tightly while spinning them around. Gravel twists under Sidon’s shoes, and laughter bumps their chests together. The rain is hard enough to see, falling as a white curtain down and around them. Sidon is breathless when he returns Link to the earth. Link shivers in his arms and flattens his hands on Sidon's chest. The kiss he wants is given freely and with a moan tinged with pain and longing. They separate before things turn serious, and Sidon holds Link’s chin between his fingers.

“I know ‘I love you’ isn't a magic phrase. It won't suddenly make everything better. But I truly mean it, Link. I love you, and I'll always be here for you.”

Link knows that, too. They need to have a conversation about Link’s fears surrounding his feelings for Sidon, and they need to work on tearing down this wall he's erected between them. That can all wait until later. Link arches up on his bare toes to kiss Sidon again. It's another simple kiss, just a slide of lips firm enough to feel each other. Link returns to his normal height and nods, wanting Sidon to understand he feels the same way.

Squeezing his hands between their chests, Link smiles until his cheeks puff up as he signs, I love you.

Sidon chuckles and kisses one of his pink, round cheeks.

“It feels good to finally say it after all this time,” Sidon sighs. “Like a big weight has been lifted off me. Do you feel it, too?”

Link nods and cuddles closer, resting his head on Sidon's collarbones. Sidon sets them swaying in the rain again and rubs warmth into Link's back when he shivers.

“I love you, my little one. I'll never get tired of saying that.” Sidon kisses his hair and holds him tighter. “I love you. I love you!”

Link turns his face to hide under Sidon’s jaw. The hands holding him are tight enough to hurt, but Link loves it. The words are so simple, but Link understands. He understands why Sidon felt like his heart was full to breaking. Link hums into his neck and holds on while riding a similar high. It's sweet and painful all at the same time. But he has Sidon's love. For true this time, confirmed by the Hylian himself. It's everything Link ever wanted. Sidon sighs in his hair, kisses and murmurs his love one more time, and then urges Link back a bit. He smiles with rain or tears on his face—maybe both—and offers Link his hand. Link's fingers are chilly and tremble as they slide between Sidon’s. But he clutches to his love like it's the last thing he'll do. Link can barely take his eyes off Sidon as Sidon leads them away from the gravel road and begin the long, soggy journey back to the house.

-

They have that talk Link knew they needed to have. Link had explained silently why he distanced himself from Sidon and how he thought he misconstrued their friendship. He’d admitted with a great deal of sorrow that he thought Sidon would never want to see him again after his actions in Sidon's bedroom. Sidon had promised to be vocal and upfront with his feelings, pointing out if Link makes him uncomfortable. Link in turn had promised to be more forthcoming about his needs and the circular thoughts in his head. He signs at length about his melancholy after that night they’d burned his photos, how he'd spiraled into self doubt and misery at the thought that Sidon only wanted him as a friend. Sidon pets his hair after that and just holds him, taking in his words but not saying anything. After collecting himself, he'd urged Link to sit up and encouraged eye contact with a finger curled under Link’s chin.

“It would be foolish of me to say I won't let this grievous miscommunication happen again.” Sidon had sighed and petted the space between Link's lower lip and his chin. “Mishaps like this happen all the time in relationships. It's unavoidable. But I will make every attempt to be open and honest with you. I want you in my life, Link. I'll make every effort to have you.”

Link carries those words even now when they're not together. He knows it will take time for him to stop this instinct to stay away from Sidon and not trouble him. It's something he challenges himself to fix. Touching Sidon and approaching him for affection used to be so easy. Now, he has to fight his fears to reach for what he wants. Sidon recognizes his struggling and offers to take charge a bit, to welcome himself into Link’s personal space if Link thinks that might be easier. Link can't question Sidon’s desires if Sidon acts first.

They're taking a step backwards, back to when they'd first arrived and Sidon had to tell Link what to do. And again, just like that time, Link knows this is dangerous. He'd missed following someone else’s decisions and just  **doing** . He suspects Sidon knows this is like offering drugs to a recovering addict, so Sidon only takes the lead every so often. His gentle way of speaking combined with his lack of ulterior motive helps Link disconnect his sometimes-sexual response to Sidon’s commands. It had been expected with Ganon, since every wave of a hand with a growled, “Come here,” had usually welcomed such a response. Link struggles with his urges, had struggled even during his downward spiral. But now, he tells Sidon about them.

The lie in Link’s bed, facing each other, when a problem stirs between Link’s legs. Rather than flip over and just hide it, Link pets at Sidon's arm around him and waits for those golden eyes to open. They're just napping together, but Sidon’s closeness excites him sometimes. He loves sleeping next to Sidon, and when Link ruminates on it, he connects them co-sleeping to his frequent erections. He's blushing and squirming when Sidon cracks an eye open. That mellow voice is rough from sleep, and Link sits up, tugging on Sidon’s hair and shirt to coax him up, too. Sidon rubs his eyes and flattens his back to the wall behind him. Noodle is often banished to the floor while they nap, just to make room.

“Mmm, yes? Are you all right?”

They've been okay for another month, now. Link hugs and kisses Sidon openly, cuddles next to him when Sidon bids him to the couch or his bed. But the electricity that refuses to dissipate beneath his skin is something he has yet to share with Sidon. He doesn't want any secrets, anything left unsaid between them.

There's something else I haven't told you. About... my needs.

Link wants to hold his head in his hands, but he needs them to speak. He struggles with his head swimming in a fierce blush, adding, Sexual needs.

Sidon nods and pushes hair off his face.

“I know I've touched you on occasions where emotions ran high. Is that what you mean? Are you distressed right now?”

Link shakes his head and adds, It's more than that. I… He blushes hotly and avoids Sidon’s eyes. I'm always horny. I usually masturbate twice a day. It happens more now that I'm with you so much. I don't know what to do about it. But doing things with you makes it easier.

Perking up, Sidon rubs a hand across his mouth.

“Goddess, Link. Twice a day? All this time?”

Eyes and ears cast down, Link nods.

“No, no, don't be ashamed, my love.” Sidon coaxes Link's eyes back to his with gentle pets to his face. “You're used to such contact. You probably had sex every day, back then. And then to quit cold cucco like that…” Sidon shakes his head and holds Link’s face in his hands. “I'm not surprised at all. There's no reason to be ashamed of that. You can't help it, darling.”

Link’s ears are still down, but he smiles between Sidon's hands.

I'm glad you understand and aren't disgusted by me.

Sidon shakes his head and kisses Link’s forehead. But Link isn't finished.

But I still don't know what to do when I'm like that. I've made it work by myself, but… Link blushes between Sidon's hands and admits, But I have you, now.

Sidon snorts and tickles the tips of his fingers against Link's ears. His voice is amused and happy when he asks, “Do you want to have sex?”

It's like someone has lit fireworks in Link's eyes when he stares at Sidon. Sidon bites back a smile watching Link’s mouth drop open like he's about to talk. Of course, nothing comes out, but it's cute. Sidon shifts a hand down Link’s face and carefully pushes his jaw closed again. Link flushes hotter under Sidon’s palms and twists his fingers in his pajama bottoms. Sex with Sidon… Of course he's thought about it. Fantasies of Sidon are the only things he uses to get himself off, now. He hasn't had to think of Ganon or the Gerudo’s deep voice for a while. Sidon is plenty to make him hot and bothered. But he'd never thought Sidon would just say it like that.

Link glances up at him through blond bangs that hang in his face. His blood likes the sound of Sidon’s suggestion, and his little problem is gradually firming up into a full-on problem. And his pajamas offer no subtly. Sidon’s golden eyes flash down, narrow a bit at the sight of Link’s hidden erection, before flitting back to watch the spread of Link's blush across his face. It's so much intent directed at him—and it's been so long—that Link cowers a bit and whines.

“We don't have to,” Sidon amends softly. “I'd never pressure you, Link, but I will offer. I'd like to have sex with you.”

Really?

Grinning with his eyes closed, Sidon leans closer to nuzzle their cheeks together. He kisses the pink skin when he's done and murmurs, “Absolutely. You're not the only one who has urges. Needs.”

The suggestion in Sidon’s voice is obvious and heavy. Sidon isn't even touching him besides the brush of their knees on the bed. But Link feels as though he's flat on his back with Sidon all over him. He shivers and grabs at one of Sidon’s slack, warm hands that's curled up in his lap. Link doesn't hesitate to guide Sidon’s hand up to his hair and thread those long fingers through the loose locks. Honestly, he'd like to press Sidon's hand elsewhere. But that requires boldness that Link doesn't have. At least not right now. Link lifts his gaze to find Sidon watching him with a soft smirk and sparkling eyes. His nails scratch Link's scalp before he reclaims his hand and waves to the hallway.

“Go take a shower,” he says with a knowing glance. “And we’ll do whatever you want.”

Shivering, Link nods and throws a leg over the edge of the bed to stand. A thought, hot and white like molten iron, makes all the hairs on his limbs stand up.

Turning all the way around to face Sidon—and trying not to look between his long legs—Link asks, Do you want to shower with me?

Sidon’s small smirk turns into a full on grin.

“I don’t think you’d get much washing done with me there. Go.”


	22. Weight, Hands, and Intent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatever

Biting his lower lip with a little moan, Link turns on the ball of his foot and dashes from the bedroom. Sidon’s twinkling laughter follows him down the hall and into the bathroom. Link is a trembling, blushing mess as he tests the shower spray with his hand. When it’s still too hot but good enough, he throws his pajamas on the floor and jumps in. He swallows a yelp and arches his body away from the steaming water. A nudge with his toe on the cold tap lowers the temperature. Link doesn’t bother with his hair, since that’s only a day out from his recent shower. The rest of him he wants spotless and clean for Sidon. Link almost knocks all the bottles of hair care products and body washes off the shelf in his haste to find the ones that are his. It’s only when Link is ready to reach between his legs and cheeks does he realize he’d grabbed Sidon’s soap by mistake. But he doesn’t worry about that. He has important bits to wash, and if Sidon notices he smells like him, then so be it!

Peering through the steam rising around him, Link braces an arm on the tile wall in front of him and cranes his left hand back. He shivers and slathers body wash between his cheeks, dragging his fingertips against skin and hair to cleanse himself. Link presses his mouth to his wrist while swirling his fingers over his hole, pretending like he usually does that Sidon is the one doing this to him. The erection he’d had while sitting up in bed with Sidon had gone down some while they talked, but now it strains towards the tiles and his stomach as he cleans himself. Masturbating in close quarters has taught Link to be quiet, and he is now as he shoves a finger or two into his body. Link’s hips rock against his hand as he bites his other wrist. This isn’t enough to make him come, not by a long shot, but just knowing this will be Sidon inside him soon, first his fingers and then his cock!

Shoulders shaking, Link slips out of himself and leans against the wall to catch his breath. The steam makes him dizzy, and he closes his eyes when the room spins enough to make him cross-eyed. Humming, Link slips his feet farther apart and cocks his hips back, again smoothing his hand between his cheeks to wash soap away. If the head were removable… But it’s not, so that thought isn’t worth the brainpower. Link shudders and turns around to press his back to the chilly tiles, allowing water to cascade down his front. Hands washed after the messy part, Link takes time making sure his cock is clean, too. Habituated to sex everyday, multiple times a day, Link has developed a sort of clean-freak habit with his body. Not full-on germophobia, but Link knows he bathes more than the siblings. He doesn’t dally while stroking soap on and off his cock. Touching himself like this before sex was never allowed, and it’s a difficult habit to break, much like the others. So Link takes his hands off himself and stands in the shower for a moment, water off. A deep breath calms him somewhat and helps clear his head from all this steam. Sidon is waiting for him.

When Link returns, Sidon is walking down the hall from the direction of another bathroom. A large towel whips water off his back, but otherwise, he’s totally bare for Link to see. All that red hair is pinned up on the top of Sidon’s head, and only the tips of the locks that frame his face are wet. Sidon pauses before he reaches Link and leaves his towel draped over his shoulders. There's no reason to hide his hungry gaze up and down that gorgeous body—so Link doesn't. Sidon’s speed in the lake makes sense with his defined thighs and the lithe musculature in his chest. And it's all covered in brown skin that's flawless. Except for the healing bruises on Sidon’s hips, which is where Link stares until Sidon steps forward and draws his gaze upwards. Link sucks in a deep breath and licks his lips, knowing they're dry.

Sidon just smirks at him, steps to the side, and enters his room. Link has to shake himself in order to reconnect to reality. He'd zoned out while ogling Sidon’s body and losing himself in those eyes. Link once again finds himself in the doorway to Sidon’s room. Sidon leaves his towel in the little half bath connected to his room and rubs his hands through his hair. Golden eyes peek open and watch Link. They're glowing, drawing Link in. But Sidon crosses his room and stops Link with a hand in the center of his chest. It occurs to him then that he's standing in the hallway, naked, in the middle of the day. He's happy Mipha isn't here to walk in on them.

“Let’s go to your room.” Sidon cocks his head with a smile, eyes still hungry and pinning Link where he stands. “I just need to grab some condoms.”

Link shakes his head and tugs on Sidon’s wrist.

I don't want you to use one.

Sidon lifts an eyebrow at him.

“I take safe sex very seriously, Link.”

Blushing, Link bites his lip before throwing out, I’m clean. Zelda had me tested. And I want you to come in me.

Blinking hard a few times, Sidon reaches forward to take one of Link’s hands, thumb petting the back of it.

“I am too. Clean, I mean.” Sidon blushes then and glances at Link with his lower lip caught in his teeth. “I actually haven't had sex since meeting you. It's been awhile.”

Link’s little fingers wrap around Sidon’s hand and tug. Sidon shuffles a step closer. Another. And then more as Link guides him into his room, walking backwards until the soft spots behind his knees hit the bed. The gentle brush of sheets has Link stuttering out a breath and sitting. He's thankful he'd already banished Noodle to the floor. There's nothing to distract him from all of Sidon finally on display. Link has wanted this for a long time, long before his separation. But before Link’s hands even make it to Sidon’s skin, those large hands hold Link under his arms, lift him up, and deliver him farther up the bed. Link aids Sidon in his shuffling and lies down properly on the bed, kicking his legs apart and waiting.

Link’s hands twitch at his sides before finding their natural place up by his head, fists curling loosely while Link watches Sidon. The history behind such a pose is lost to Sidon. But Link knows he probably appreciates the sight. And if Link turns his head just so, sending his bangs to spill over his eyes and make him look shy… Sidon shivers and sinks a knee between Link’s slightly bent ones, and Link knows he's ensnared this beautiful man. Link tries not to bite his lip as he flattens his feet on the bed and throws his legs open more. It's an invitation for Sidon to sit between them, and he takes it just like Link knew he would. It's been so long, but the spells and temptations Link had used in the past still work even now. He doesn't dwell on how his old seduction techniques work flawlessly on Sidon just like they did for Ganon.

There’s no room for such thoughts.

Sidon’s hands rub warmth into the bumps of Link’s knees as he smiles down the pale line of his body. Sucking in a breath, Link arches his hips up, wanting those hands elsewhere. But Sidon just chuckles at him and lifts a hand to guides him back to the bed by pushing down on a hip. That done and peace restored, Sidon returns to caressing Link’s knees and shins. His longer fingers curl over the muscle in Link’s calves, tickling him on accident. When Link wiggles around, Sidon’s face wrinkles as he huffs out a laugh or two. He stills Link’s movements by sliding both hands down the outsides of Link’s thighs and holds him by the hips. Throwing his head around, Link pouts and shoots Sidon a pathetic look. Touch me, it says. Touch me and hold me. Make me feel good. Sidon just smiles and sits up enough to hover over Link long enough to kiss his pouty lips. He sinks back between Link’s spread legs before Link has a chance to wrangle Sidon into a deeper kiss.

“Sorry,” he says quietly as Link squirms the longer he sits there, hands idle. “I just want to look at you.”

Pouting harder, Link crosses his arms over his chest. That draws another laugh out of Sidon. Those warm hands take Link’s wrists and squeeze them gently before holding them to the bed. Sidon waits until Link’s pout softens and those blue eyes look at him.

Sidon applies a little bit more force to Link’s wrists, truly pinning them to the bed. Link shudders and rocks his body under Sidon. He means it as a temptation, but Sidon doesn't look away from his face. Those gold eyes are serious and hold worries in them.

“I don't mean to coddle you,” Sidon confesses, still holding Link's wrists to the bed. “But I'd hate to do something that might scare you or make you recall… someone else.”

Some of the pink tinge in Link’s mind fades out as Sidon’s implication washes over him. Would Sidon treating him like Ganon had during sex really impact him like that? Nothing they've done in the past has. Then again, Link has cowered and flinched away from people yelling at him, purely out of instinct to when Ganon’s anger would overtake him. There was never broken furniture or bruises on Link from hits, but his thundering voice had been enough. Link wiggles his wrists in Sidon’s grip, and Sidon lets him up immediately. Link appreciates that, since this is his only way of communicating. Sidon knows that, must know that restricting his hands is like covering someone’s mouth when they try to scream. Smiling under his bangs, Link lifts his little hands to his chest.

You won't hurt me, he assures Sidon, enjoying the way Sidon’s shoulders relax and his eyes soften. I trust you. Go as fast or slow as you want. I want you to feel good, too.

“I will,” Sidon says, taking one of Link's hands and kissing his knuckles. “We’ll feel good together. I've wanted you for so long, Link. Can I have you?” Another kiss to his knuckles. “Touch you?” The back of his hand is next. “Take you?”

Link nods and shoots his other hand out, twisting his fingers in Sidon’s hair and yanking him forward. Sidon’s eyes fly open from his sultry, bedroom expression as Link smashes their mouths together and moans against him. Sidon tilts their heads to avoid bashing their noses and ruining the moment. Link’s hand still caught in Sidon's holds as tightly as his fingers in Sidon’s hair, keeping them close. Sidon’s other hand falls into the bed beside Link’s head, barely avoiding dropping his full weight between Link’s legs and on his chest. But Link wants that. And as he parts his lips for Sidon’s tongue, Link throws his legs around Sidon’s hips and forces him down. Sidon moaning into their frantic kisses stirs Link up more. He writhes and bucks against Sidon’s body. Ankles crossed in the small of Sidon’s back, his lover has nowhere to go but down. Sidon's elbows trap Link’s shoulders while Sidon dives his long fingers through blond locks, holding Link’s head and moving it where he wants it. Sidon is a warm, heavy weight on top of him, and Link is dizzy with how much he missed this. The tongue slipping between his lips eats up every little moan that squeaks out of Link’s throat. Sidon feeds his own sighs and hums of pleasure to Link. Link takes them and paints the inside of his heart with them. When Sidon sits up, ending their bruising and messy kisses, Link arches under him and bites out a frustrated groan.

“Patience, dearest, darling Link,” Sidon chuckles above him, nosing along his jaw. “There's no rush. I want to take my time with you.”

Huffing, Link slams his head into the pillow under him and pouts. His lips are tender and buzzing from where Sidon had licked and bitten them. He would cross his arms over his chest if Sidon weren't still flush against him. Instead, Link’s hands slip from Sidon’s body and claw at the sheets. Link doesn’t want to go slow. He wants Sidon all over him, holding him down, biting him, fucking him! There's still delicious, warm weight trapping their cocks together, and every shift and breath of their bodies nudges skin against skin. Link wants more.

Sidon pouts back and teases, “Oh, what a sad face that is. Just awful.”

Mocking Sidon talking, Link sticks his tongue out before huffing. The frown he bends his mouth into is a facade, but he hopes it will entice Sidon to keep going. Link also closes his eyes, adding to the overall “I'm ignoring you” message he's trying to send. Sidon chuckles above him, pressing their bodies harder together. Link schools his expression. His eyebrows don't come together like they want to, and his lips don't part in a moan. Sidon just hums and grinds harder on him, fishing for a reaction. Twisting his fingers tighter into the sheets, Link remains still, stoic, and silent. A tut from Sidon’s mouth is the only warning Sidon gives before lips descend on the side of Link’s neck.

The kisses start off as gentle, poppy little things that leave a bit of moisture behind. But Sidon hums and rocks between Link’s thighs again and swipes his tongue over Link’s pale skin. The chest under him arches the tiniest amount, and Link's breath catches in his mouth loud enough for Sidon to pick up. Lips grin on his skin, and Sidon drags his teeth lightly over a taut muscle in Link's neck. Link shudders under him, but withholds the beautiful sounds Sidon craves like a desert wanderer thirsting for water.

Mischievous smirk unnoticed by Link with his tightly shut eyes, Sidon shifts down his body. During the nuzzling and kissing of Link’s neck, the grip around Sidon’s hips had slackened. So Sidon slips right through Link's legs like they're not even holding him. Link’s cock is a hot, wet line against Sidon’s diaphragm, and Link privately misses the press of velvety skin. But the weight is still there, and every breath Sidon takes bears down on Link’s erection. He's still holding back, though. Playing hard to get is something he hasn't done in forever. And Sidon responds in kind, trying to coax out Link’s breathy moans and the wild toss of his pretty head. Sidon chuckles while painting kisses in the hollow of Link’s throat, his collarbones. The broken breaths and silenced moans still vibrate through the column of Link’s neck. He can't hide them. And Sidon grins as he draws nearer and nearer to a sensitive place on Link he's been dying to touch and taste. Link has enough sense to know exactly where Sidon’s lips and tongue are headed. He squirms just a little, just enough to rub himself on warm skin and firm muscles.

The brush of Sidon’s lips—not even kissing, just caressing—over a nipple tears a gasp out of Link. Sidon smiles against his skin and rubs his mouth back and forth until the pink nub is erect and buzzing. Sidon huffs and repositions himself, caging Link’s chest between his arms and propping himself up on his forearms. Link whines as that takes Sidon’s body off his cock. But the whine crumbles into a moan as Sidon traces the tip of his tongue around and around a nipple. Link cracks an eye open with the inside of his cheek between his teeth. He instantly finds Sidon’s golden eyes watching him through the hair that spills over his forehead and frames his face. Sidon has probably watched him the whole time, and that intense gaze startles Link. His eyes slam shut again, and Link arches into Sidon's mouth.

Finally, Link’s teeth unlock from the inside of his cheek, and moans tumble from his bruised lips. Sidon calls out as well, although his hum wraps around Link’s nipple and adds a new layer of sensation on top of the swipes of his tongue. Tensing his shoulders, Sidon shifts to support himself mostly on his right elbow to free up his left hand. His fingers trip and graze over Link’s pale, flawless skin on their way to pinch his other nipple. Link flinches and chokes on more gasps as Sidon starts off with light, gently pinches before turning nasty and rolling the little nub between his fingers. His teeth bite down on the first, and Link blushes knowing he's making a mess between their bodies.

“Mmm, Link,” Sidon murmurs against his nipple, pausing to suck hard at it and draw another wrecked moan out of him. “You're beautiful, darling. Absolutely stunning. I love the sounds you make. Let me know you feel good.”

The slippery sheets caught in Link's fingers squeak as he tugs harder and harder at them. They would rip if they were cotton. Sidon chuckles against his heart, flicks his tongue one last time to feel Link tremble, and moves on. Sidon squirms farther down Link’s body until he gets his knees under himself and sits up. Link mourns the weight and warmth on top of him. But when he whines, Sidon shushes him and rubs his hands over Link's flat stomach. His ribs are still visible, but they're working on that again. Nothing about Link could turn Sidon away or stopper the hurricane that always churns his stomach at the sight of Link's pale body. Outwardly to Link's blue eyes, Sidon is the picture of calm, suave seduction. But Sidon is a tight mess inside, unable to decide which part of Link he wants first. He still carries the worry that anything he does might spark fear in his little love and taint this moment between them. Sidon picks up on Link's tense shoulders every time their eyes meet. His hands sweep up and down Link's shaking torso before slipping up his chest and neck to cup his face. Sidon directs Link's head so they can look at each other. Link doesn't avoid his eyes, but he cowers a little.

“You don't have to look at me, Link. Close your eyes and enjoy yourself. Let me take care of you.”

Blinking and biting his lip, Link nods. His head turns between Sidon’s warm hands, and Link hides a whimper in one of his palms. Those adorable, long ears of his turn down, too. Sidon shakes his head and hovers over Link to kiss his forehead and his temple.

“It's all right,” Sidon assures him lowly. “Cover your face with your hands if you want. I won't be upset if you don't watch. I just want to make you feel good.” Link peeks open an eye, and Sidon presses a quick kiss to his lips. “Should we stop?”

Link shakes his head no and winds his arms around Sidon’s neck to hold him for a moment. Sidon presses him flat to the bed again and tucks his face into Link’s hair and neck. Link takes the weight and security Sidon offers and uses it to calm himself. He'd worried that Sidon would make him watch. Maybe Sidon will get distracted later and close his own eyes. Link wouldn't mind watching then, if Sidon didn't stare back. That makes him nervous enough for his erection to flag. Link drops his legs to the bed, feet flat, and slowly rubs against Sidon again. The twinkling laugh in his ear encourages him. Sidon’s hands frame his chest, thumbs caught between them even though he flicks them over Link's nipples. Teasing Link this way and grounding him to reality with weight on top of him helps center Link in the present, drawing him out of images of the past. He doesn't have to watch. He doesn't have to keep his eyes open. And he won't. Sidon hums in his ear, kissing the lobe, before he sits up again.

“Let me know if we need to slow down again.” Fingers caress the blush and freckles under Link’s softly closed eyes. “I'd like to touch you more. Is that okay?”

Link’s cheek brushes Sidon’s fingers as he smiles. He nods, and the hand slips away.

“Feel free to hang on to me or touch my hair if you want. You won't hurt me.”

Sidon says it with a nervous laugh, like Link won't take him up on it or he’s embarrassed by his desires. Link wiggles under the breath ghosting over his navel and reaches down to pet at the backs of Sidon’s hands. One cooperates, and Link drags it until the fingertips bump against his erection. He's ready for Sidon to touch him more. And he’ll touch Sidon in return. He wants to. How much he wants to almost winds Link. Sidon taking his hands away to hold Link under his ass startles the little Hylian out of his pink-hued thoughts.

Link yelps as Sidon guides his legs and lower body into the air, curling him almost in half. Link’s feet kick in the air as this position exposes him, parting his cheeks for Sidon’s gaze. The large hands that had hoisted him up now slips up and cradle Link by his thighs. Sidon’s lips follow next, kissing the skin his palms and fingers don't cover. It's not the first time Link has had someone's head between his legs like this. And he thought he'd missed getting fucked… Knowing Sidon’s plan, Link jumps and wiggles in his hands, trying to jostle his ass higher in the air. The lips pecking kisses over the curve of his cheek and closer to his hole grin before teeth bite him. Link jerks harder in Sidon’s hand, and his cock gushes messily on his stomach.

Sidon’s normally mellow voice bottoms out when he asks, “Can I, Link? I won't if you say no. Shake your head, and I'll stop.”

Instead, Link throws his head back with a needy moan and holds his legs up by the backs of his knees. A surprised gasp slips out of Sidon, and the puffs of his breath rush between Link’s cheeks where he's already buzzing and ready for Sidon’s mouth. Link draws his knees to his chest, folding himself in half for Sidon. Pitiful whines crawl from between Link’s lips as he presents himself, not caring that everything is bare to Sidon's eyes. Sidon murmurs something that sounds like a curse under his breath as his hands—trembling—pet up and down the backs of Link's thighs. The hairs on them scratch against Sidon's palms, but the grounding touch helps Link calm a little. He'd nearly hyperventilated from his excitement. His hips still jerk in the air as he waits. Sidon’s warm hands wander down to Link's cheeks, squeezing and holding them open with his thumbs. Link wiggles again, but Sidon does nothing. Link risks his stomach dropping out of anxiety and cracks an eye open, hoping Sidon isn't looking at his face. He finds those gold eyes sparkling and half-lidded while they stare between his legs. Sidon’s eyes slip shut as he draws in a deep breath. Link copies him before his lover catches him looking.

“Thank you, darling,” Sidon murmurs like a prayer. “You're so wonderful to me. How did I ever deserve a treasure like you?”

Link blushes hotly under Sidon’s voice and attempts to offer a rebuttal with a whine and more wiggling. But a kiss to the space between his balls and hole has him choking on air. And then there's Sidon’s hot tongue diving down and squirming between his cheeks, and Link forgets all about his retort. His eyes roll back behind his lids, and he tosses his head around, throwing hair over his face. Sidon hums against him, enjoying his thrashing and the torrent of noises spilling out of him. Sidon doesn't hold back the flicks of his tongue or conceal the filthy, wet slide of their skin. It's easy for Link to force his head hard into the pillow under him, making it puff up around his ears. He can't escape his own moans or the vibration of Sidon’s noises on his skin. But at least he doesn't have to listen to Sidon make a sloppy mess out of him. Sidon’s lips pressing to his entrance and humming has Link tossing his head around again soon enough. There's hair in his face, waving as Link sucks down huge gulps of hair while straining and bucking against Sidon’s mouth. He'd forgotten how utterly intoxicating this could be. Sidon’s hands squeeze him as the redhead shuffles on his knees. His new position allows him to duck his head down, putting less stress on his neck.

Link’s cries renew with abandon as Sidon’s tongue darts across his entrance. It's fast and slick, every thrust brushing sensitive nerves and making Link’s toes curl in the air. He could come like this, has come like this in the past. He wouldn't mind so long as Sidon worked him up again and fucked him properly. So Link keeps one leg in the air—muscle trembling with the effort—and paws at Sidon’s hair to get his attention. Sidon has to blink a few times to restore focus to his eyes when he sits up. Blushing and avoiding Sidon’s gaze directly, Link stares at his chin while wrapping a hand around himself. A moan punches out of Sidon, and he waves Link’s hand away to stroke his cock instead. Link throws his head back, body arching as best it can, and grips his legs harder than before. Sidon lets his cock go long enough to loop his arm under Link’s folded leg and jerk him from the other side. When Link opens a watery eye to glance down, he watches Sidon return to circling his hole and stroking him at the same time, wrist pointed towards Link’s head. His grip is slightly loose like this, strokes unnatural this way. But just the brush of Sidon’s palm to the underside of Link’s head sends his blood roaring.

“It's all right, Link,” Sidon coos to him between flicks of his tongue. “Please, come whenever you want. I want you to, my sweet.”

Link doesn't know if Sidon is aware of what he's just done. But the soft command—but a command nonetheless—is exactly what Link needs to trip over the edge. Link flinches and jerks into Sidon’s hand as he comes. His violent, immediate orgasm must surprise Sidon, because he almost releases Link’s prick out of shock. But his hand closes around Link like a vice after a split second, and Sidon jerks him harder than before to tear Link’s orgasm out of him. Sidon presses his mouth firmly to Link’s entrance as he shakes and clenches up. Every moan from Sidon as Link comes just adds to the overload of sensations driving him wild. This first orgasm will sate his skin hunger. But he’ll want another to share with Sidon. Link gulps down air while his come turns clear on his stomach and chest. Sidon parts from him with a sigh and one last lick, making Link flinch as Sidon guides him back to the bed. Sidon’s hands fondle and squeeze his thighs, just touching him to calm him down. The bed shifts, Sidon’s weight leaving, and a hand caresses his bangs before all that weight is gone.

Link’s stomach sinks immediately.

What did I do wrong? Is Sidon upset? He said I could come, that he wanted me to! What did I do? What did I do? Please, come back. I’m sorry, I’ll do better, please, please, please…

Link bites the inside of his cheek hard enough to make himself bleed. The knuckles in his hands are bright-white as he fists the sheets. He can’t breathe. Sidon left him alone for a reason. He must not have been good enough. Chest shaking as he tries to breathe, Link winds himself up tighter and tighter as his thoughts circle around like hyenas in the night. He doesn’t hear Sidon washing his mouth out or wetting a washcloth to bring back and clean him up. He doesn’t even feel the bed shift as Sidon returns. There’s just a high-pitched whine in Link’s ears like he’s blown out his hearing. Sidon’s hands on his face, twisting his head up right, feel like they’re touching someone else. Link even opens his eyes, blinking through tears, but it all seems like he’s watching a movie. Sidon’s mouth moves like he’s talking, but there’s no sound. Sidon pets his face and picks his head up, holding Link to his chest and murmuring in his ear, begging him to calm down.

“Link, I’m sorry,” he gasps. “Oh, I’m such an idiot! Please, calm down, my little one. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you alone. Link, please, just take a breath…”

And he does. Because Sidon tells him to. Sidon is around him, arms hauling him off the bed to let him slouch against Sidon’s chest. Link’s back shakes under his arm as he breathes. Sidon’s voice is endless in his hair, whispering softly to him and kissing the clean strands. Still dizzy, Link rests his head on Sidon’s shoulder and presses a hand above his heart. It races under his palm, but it’s something he tunes into. He focuses on Sidon’s skin, the drum of his heart, and the flow of his melodious voice. Even under panic, Sidon’s voice is calming. Link closes his eyes and hums into Sidon’s shoulder. The arms around him squeeze him and gather him up more until he’s sitting across Sidon’s lap. Shaking, chilly fingers pet hair off his forehead, tuck some of the strands behind his long ears. When Sidon’s fingers pet the freckles under his eyes, Link opens them and finds Sidon’s watching him, face stricken and full of concern.

Sidon holds his face with one hand and moans softly, “Oh, my dear. I’m so sorry. If I had known leaving you alone would do this…”

Link reaches up to cover Sidon’s hand on his cheek. He’s fine, now. A bit tired from the panic and crying, but all right. Sidon is warm and strong around him, and that’s all he needs. His panic had been silly and unfounded. Of course Sidon isn’t upset or dissatisfied. His breath is fresh from mouthwash so they can kiss, and he’d grabbed a washcloth to cleanse Link’s skin. He does so now that Link is calm. And his kisses are like mint when Link cranes his head up for one. Sidon is all slow, sliding kisses, holding his jaw to help support his head. It’s just the thing they needed to calm down and reconnect again. Link wants to reassure Sidon that he’s all right, to chase away that worry marring his handsome face. So his fingers only tremble a little when he picks them up to sign.

You didn’t know. Ganon always held me after sex. I thought I’d done something wrong.

Sidon shakes his head and gathers him up even tighter than before. Link appreciates the pressure around him. There’s more of Sidon’s skin touching him, more of Sidon’s warmth spreading to where panic had chilled him. Sidon nuzzles his cheek, unintentionally offering Link the prime, flawless column of his neck. Link shifts across Sidon’s lap while slumping forward to kiss and nibble Sidon’s skin. His lover jumps and moans under him, but Sidon’s hands just continue to hold and squeeze him. Sidon doesn’t try to stop or dissuade Link. So Link drags his teeth along the slope between Sidon’s neck and shoulder, shivering when Sidon’s moan breaks in the middle for him to gasp Link’s name. But the rest of the moan wraps around Sidon’s gasp when Link sucks at the teeth marks he’d left behind. A huge hand grips the back of his head, tugging lightly on his hair. With a sick twist in his gut and a harder squirm against the firm flesh poking him, Link wishes Sidon would pull his hair harder. But he doesn’t give form to that desire, just picks his head up after another bite to give Sidon his attention.

Sidon is bewildered and awed, judging by his blush and wide, hazy eyes. He shakes his head enough to spill some crimson hair over his shoulder and breathes, “You are incredible, Link. Does this… mean that you wish to continue?”

Link nods and jumps in Sidon’s lap, smacking needy, messy kisses along his chin on his way to Sidon’s lips. Sidon entertains them for a moment before pulling Link away and putting some distance between them.

“Please, don’t force yourself just because of me. I only want to continue if you’re comfortable.”

Link huffs, annoyed that Sidon’s caring streak pops up now. Grabbing one of Sidon’s gentle hands, Link stares at him from under his bangs—using them as cover—and rubs himself against Sidon’s palm. Sidon is slightly hard under him already, blood brought to life by Link’s kisses, bites, and wiggles. Sidon’s other hand cups his hip, sliding Link off his lap and back to the bed. Link needs no coaxing to lie down, to draw Sidon with him by a lock of his hair caught in Link’s free hand. Sidon only struggles slightly, face falling a bit when Link throws his legs open again to welcome him between them. But Link tugs harder on his hair and whines. He needs Sidon to know that he’s okay, that what happened has passed already. Link lifts his legs to wrap them around Sidon, pressing their bodies tightly together like when they’d started. Another tug on Sidon’s hair has those golden eyes fluttering shut. Sidon moans and drops his head down in the crook of Link’s neck.

“Link, ohhh… If you’re sure you’re all right…”

Link bucking against Sidon’s growing erection is all the proof he needs. Sidon presses quick kisses to Link’s neck before sitting up again. He bats Link’s hand away from his hair with a smile, confidence restored.

“Do you have lube?”

Nodding hard, Link shoves himself up with a hand and points to the nightstand with the other. Sidon rises from the bed too fast for Link to remember his sex toys are also in that drawer. Link’s hand shoots out to stop Sidon, but the rasp of wood sliding on wood puts a stop to Link’s waving. Sidon stares down at the drawer—lube, dildo, and vibrator probably sticking out of the t-shirt Link hides them all in—before lifting his wide-eyed gaze to Link. Fresh blood pinks Link’s cheeks, and he stares down at his fingers that twist and fidget with each other. In his peripheral vision, Link watches Sidon grab the lube—half empty and he’s only been here three months—and something else. The drawer doesn’t shut, and Sidon climbs back onto the bed with his hands full. When Link glances up through his bangs, he finds Sidon holding his bullet vibrator, thankfully and dutifully cleaned.

“You weren’t kidding about masturbating so often. Do you, um... use this?”

Face on fire and head swimming, Link stares at his hands again and nods. The bed sinks under Sidon’s weight as he sits near Link’s knees. He leaves the lube against the wall, leaning it so that it doesn’t slip into the crack between the bed and the wall. That done, Sidon swipes his hands across the bumps of Link’s knees just to touch him. Link shivers under the brief caress. But Sidon returns that hand to its brother, and he cradles the vibrator in both, exploring the blue plastic with his fingertips. Link sweats as he watches, knowing that the surface is clean but **also** knowing where it’s been on him. He never uses something that slim internally. A vibrator like that without a flared base or distinct handle could end up somewhere it’s not supposed to. And Link doesn’t fancy the most awkward hospital trip in history—although he’s willing to bet others have suffered such a fate. But someone else holding the toy, making sure to keep a firm grip on it… Link blushes hotly, head swimming from it all, and lifts his shy gaze to Sidon’s face.

Sidon had been watching him squirm. But the moment Link makes eye contact, Sidon’s golden gaze darts away. He’s blushing too and stares at the vibrator in his hands. Shuffling on the bed, Sidon fiddles with the controls on the end, and the vibrator hums to life. Sidon jumps, and Link hides his face in his hands. He’d never been embarrassed like this with Ganon. They’d amassed a well-endowed, expansive collection of sex toys during their seven, almost eight years together. A bullet vibrator is nothing. But Link’s face heats up and his insides twist at the thought of Sidon seeing it. He’s dizzy with Sidon **touching** it and turning it on. Could he resist passing out if Sidon used it on him? It would be a fun way to warm up again…

The buzzing from the vibrator silences as Sidon turns it off again. He’s not as flushed as Link, but the toy rumbling away in his hands has left its mark on him. Gulping, Sidon holds the plastic in his fingers like it might jump like a frog. Link bites his lip and sits forward, reaching out to Sidon with a hand. He covers the vibrator, sandwiching the device in their hands. Everything in Link shudders, down to his soul, at what he’s about to do. But he wants Sidon so badly, wants to explore and rediscover everything about sex he’d once enjoyed. All those things will be safe and pleasurable again, won’t leave him drowning in shame and regret. Link sucks in a deep breath to calm his nerves and steady his hands. Sidon’s eyes follow those hands when Link lifts them to his chest.

You can use that if you want. Link’s blush ramps up as he adds, On me.

“Oh?” Link spies Sidon’s cocked eyebrow even while not looking directly at him. “Is that a request?”

Cheeks puffing out, Link tugs on Sidon’s hands—vibrator still caught between them—and drags Sidon back on top of him. The gorgeous Hylian laughs with his eyes pinched shut the whole way down. Link fusses at Sidon laughing at him and doesn’t calm his angry wiggling until Sidon soothes him with mouthy kisses against his tense lips. It only takes a few before Link relaxes under him and bobs his head every time they part and crash back together. Accidentally, or maybe not, the vibrator twists on between them. Only Link startles, and he narrows his eyes up at Sidon, who is trying to bite back a grin.

Sidon doesn’t move to turn the vibrator back off, and Link’s faux-glare softens when he can’t keep it up anymore. He presses a quick kiss to Sidon’s grinning lips before flopping on the bed, pillow under his head. The space between them allows Sidon to smile down at him, casting a shadow over Link. Sidon is just more beautiful in the dimmer light. When he slowly swoops down, probably aiming for Link’s neck again, Link stops him with fingers on his lips. Link glances down at his vibrator still on and still caught in Sidon’s hands. He gulps and only takes his hands away to sign when he's sure Sidon won't come closer.

I'm ready, Link shows him. Enough foreplay.

Some of Sidon’s earlier bedroom attitude is restored by Link’s forwardness.

“So bossy,” he coos, already shuffling back anyway. “I like it.”

Huffing, Link lies back on the bed and rests his hands on his chest. His fingertips are still cold from such a hard switch in mood. They burn a bit on his naked skin, and Link sighs as he moves them up to his head, curling strands of his loose hair around them. He's not watching Sidon, but his lover’s honey eyes are on him. Sidon sits between his spread legs, petting them farther apart until Link is open and exposed again. At some point in their shuffling about, Sidon had turned the vibrator off. Link only notices its silence when the rasps of sheets on their skin reaches his ears. He'd focused so much on the toy that all other sounds faded out. Link’s heart and blood pick up speed in the comfortable silence.

Sidon’s hands make his skin sing when they touch—Sidon’s palms brushing the soft, inner parts of his thighs, up and over his hips, and then back down again. This is still foreplay, but Link allows it. He likes Sidon’s way of working him up, of bringing heat and electricity back to all the sensitive parts of his body. Link’s hips lift up, arching into Sidon’s caress every time his long fingers trip over the jut of bones. A loving, soft smile graces Sidon's face as he watches. He doesn't stare at Link’s face, doesn't force that contact that makes Link cower and shy away. He understands much more now than when they'd started. He wants this to be good for Link.

Link twists his hair around his fingers while watching through half-lidded eyes as Sidon’s hands leave him. Lube in hand, Sidon pours just enough to make sure Link’s skin won't stick or drag harshly against the vibrator. It's not enough to make a mess or ruin Sidon’s grip on the toy. But the lube is cold on his hole and cock, and Link’s body jerks as Sidon slicks him up. Sidon doesn't hide how he bites his lip at Link's squirming. He'd sipped cold lube between Link’s cheeks on purpose, wanting to see him wiggle and wanting to hear him whine. But Link gasps and rolls his body into Sidon’s fingers still pressed lightly to his entrance. It's been so long since someone else has touched him here. The pink flush that floods Link’s face and ears captures Sidon’s attention wholly, and he just sits there while Link grinds on his fingers. Link picks up on Sidon’s stupor and huffs out a whine, knocking his lover out of it. Sidon shivers and shakes his head before offering Link a sheepish smile.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, wiping his fingers off on himself. “I can't help but look at you, darling. You're so beautiful like this.”

Huffing impatiently, Link lifts and drops his hips on the bed, bouncing a little. He wishes Sidon would go faster. Not because he wants this to end, but he wants this so much! Sidon rutting between his legs and jerking them off in the dark counts as sex, he knows, but it's been too long since he's done this. Link has been on edge ever since separating from Ganon, knowing he needs this. He won't think about his ex-husband, though. He won't think about how much he's craved a heavy body above him, body slamming against him as a cock drives him wild. Link shivers with his eyes closed and kicks his legs open wider. Touch me, he wants to say. He could with his hands or even his body, using more than words to show how he feels. But Sidon must know, has always been able to read him in intimate moments like these.

Sidon doesn't hover over him when he finally slips the plastic between his cheeks, staring down as Link immediately rocks against the toy. Link almost wishes Sidon would curl over him, but that desire comes with an edge of fear and memories. So he lies there, gripping the sheets and his hair, while building up a rhythm with Sidon’s motions. This is slow and nice without the vibrator on. But Link wants more. He's about to whine and pout at Sidon, but with those golden eyes trained on his privates, Sidon twists the vibrator on.

“Uhh!” Link arches his chest off the bed, canting his hips harder against the vibrator. “Hahhh… M-mmm.”

Just like Sidon’s tongue, the tip of the toy traces circles around his hole before slipping up. Vibrations on his perineum make Link’s thigh muscles tense up, but he keeps them spread open. He jumps and cries when Sidon continues his journey up and dances the toy around his cock. Link masturbates like this daily, but he's already shaking apart just because it's Sidon doing this to him. Tightness winds up below his navel, growing faster than when he's alone. Sidon reads all the signs his body gives—the jerk and bob of Link's hips, how his cock gushes while it hardens all the way, the wild toss of his head on the pillow. Sidon knows not to let the vibrator linger on his dick somehow. Link comes like this all the time, so he's built up some stamina. But coming hard and fast is usually how he handles himself. He's glad Sidon doesn't treat him the same way. Those delicious vibrations shift away from his cock again as Sidon dives the toy back between his cheeks. Link flops on the bed, sweating and panting just from a little attention to his cock. There's an ache in his balls from how close Sidon had brought him. Hands warm and shaking, Link blushes while lifting them back to his chest. He won't play with himself yet, but if he starts to lose his edge, then a few flicks of his nipples will get him going again. Sidon is unusually quiet while teasing him, and Link cracks an eye open under his bangs.

Breathing hard and flushing dark on his face, Sidon watches between his cheeks and pets his free hand on Link’s thigh. Link lifts that leg higher, startling Sidon out of his daze. His wild eyes flinch up to Link's for a split second, not long enough to unsettle, before darting back down to the action. Sidon’s hand gripping the underside of Link's thigh is warm and firm. Link whimpers as Sidon urges it higher, spreading his cheeks apart and exposing him again. Link’s ears twitch as they pick up Sidon’s quiet moan, how he sucks in a deep breath. Link wishes he could reach down and feel if Sidon is hard or not. He might not be if no one is touching him. Then again, the redhead seems to love just watching Link, so…

Link flinches and squirms on the bed as Sidon changes pace and rocks the tip of the vibrator against his rim. Link joins his rhythm. Together, they slip and slide the slick plastic harder and harder on his entrance. Link has had it with all this foreplay and teasing. He wants Sidon or this damn toy in him, now! Lifting his shoulders off the bed, Link slaps a hand down and squeezes Sidon’s wrist. Startled, wide eyes stare somewhere around Link’s chin, but Sidon’s flutter shut as Link urges his hand forward. The bones in Sidon's wrist grind as Link holds him harder, forcing the vibrator inside him. Sidon leans forward to get at his lips, blindingly searching along Link’s jaw until Link turns for him. Releasing Sidon’s wrist, Link dives both hands into Sidon’s hair and drags him down while lying back. Sidon moans and pants between kisses. Link loves it, knowing he’s riled Sidon up without even touching him.

“Oh, Link,” Sidon murmurs against his lips. “I could watch you forever. I love your body, I love you. You're perfect.”

Link shuts him up with more vigorous kisses. Sidon keeps enough wits about him to thrust the vibrator gently inside Link. They moan together, still kissing—Link because of the sensation and Sidon just because Link is happy. The bed rocks under them as Link starts up the rolling back and forth of his hips. The heels of his feet dig into the bed, helping him move. Sidon hikes his thigh higher and rips his mouth away. Fresh air pools on Link’s skin as his lover sits up again. Link remains flat on the bed, breathless and with his lips tingling. Through a blurry eye, he watches Sidon bite his lip and moan, eyes focused on where the vibrator gently pries him open.

Squirming, Link clenches down and gushes when Sidon moans through his teeth. Sidon must be able to see every twitch, every shift of his body on the toy. Will he watch when they're finally joined together? Link hopes so. That will give Sidon’s beautiful eyes something to focus on while Link watches him in return. Sidon slips a little more into him, angling through Link's rim to tease his walls. Link jerks violently as Sidon swirls the vibrator past his sweet spot. Too much of that and he’ll come. Panting, Link rocks his hips away from the vibrator and pets at Sidon’s forearm. The thrusts inside him slow and stop with the toy still buzzing. Sidon lifts his eyes to Link’s trembling fingers already forming words.

I'm ready. Fuck me.

Sidon nods and doesn't fight Link as the vibrator slips out of him. A twist at the base turns it off. Sidon searches for a place to put it, not wanting the lube to make a mess of the bed. They can do that all on their own. So he slips a leg off the bed and finds the washcloth he'd thrown on the floor, resting atop some of Link's dirty clothes. The vibrator lands there with a light, underhand toss from Sidon. Through his lusty haze, Link appreciates Sidon’s gentle treatment of his personal items. He hopes that maybe Sidon will treat him a bit roughly, though. Sidon is so gentle with him in every facet of their lives. And Link cannot deny he craves a little bit of the wild glimmer that lingers in Sidon’s eye while Sidon looks at him. Sidon’s weight sinks fully back into the bed while Link wonders about all this. Oh, he wants that.

And before Sidon has the chance to swoop down and lie on top of him, Link flattens a hand in the center of that powerful chest. Sidon’s skin is wet from sweat and a shade darker as his blush climbs down his throat. Link shivers, fingers twitching on that brown skin, and centers himself before he loses his train of thought. Sidon waits patiently with his hands back to petting Link’s inner thighs. He shifts under Link’s hand while waiting—eager but respectful. Link slips his hand from Sidon’s chest and is pleased when his lover remains still. Fingers sure and firm, Link puts form to his desires.

Don't worry about hurting me or being too rough. Pull my hair. Bite me. I want you to.

Sidon’s eyes widen further with every request Link twists out. He nods like a fool and falls down on Link, hands slapping into the bed beside his hair. He rocks against Link's body and moans and whimpers while they kiss, so eager and turned on by Link’s forwardness. He only sits up to pant his response on Link's bruised lips.

“Anything, little one, anything you want. I'm yours, absolutely yours, Link.

What Link wants is for Sidon to be in him five minutes ago! Grumbling, Link grabs one of Sidon's hands and shoves it between them. Down and farther down he guides their hands until Link presses Sidon's fingers to his entrance, still slick with lube. Sidon groans in the crook of his neck, nearly yelling as he takes over and plunges two fingers into Link. Throwing his head to the other side to give Sidon room, Link moans and keeps a firm grasp on Sidon’s wrist. Knowing his lover, Sidon will just lie here and finger him well past prepared if Link lets him. So Link takes the initiative and directs Sidon’s hand where he wants it to go. Sidon’s lips are messy as they kiss and bite him, hiding moans as Sidon pins pale flesh between his teeth. Sidon curls his fingers inside Link, swirling around and then down hard on his prostate. With Sidon’s weight on top of him, Link doesn't have much room to buck or flinch. But he works with what little space Sidon gives him, rutting his cock against Sidon’s firm stomach. Sidon grins around the flesh in his mouth and drops his weight on Link, pinning him down and crooking his fingers again.

“Mmm!” Link whines in Sidon's ear. His hips rock as best they can with Sidon’s body smashing him into the bed. Sidon thrusts harder into him, drawing another moan out of Link. “Ah-hha hah…”

It's enough. This is delicious and head spinning, but Link wants more. There's not much space between their bodies, but Link’s grip on Sidon's wrist is still true. He yanks on his lover’s hand and shivers when Sidon slips out of him. They breathe hard on each other before Sidon sits up again. His hands tremble as he reaches for the lube again, and he tries to keep his eyes off Link's face. Link’s head swims too much for him to keep his eyes open. Fingers clawing into the sheets once again, Link has to focus everything on wrangling his orgasm back. Sidon somehow knows how to push him right to the edge despite this being their first time going so far. Link knows his stamina can't be that shot. He jerks off far too much for that to be the case. Maybe… Maybe he just responds to Sidon’s touch that much. It's like he has no control, like he's a teenager all over again. Sidon’s clean hand brushes blond bangs off his forehead, silently asking Link to open his eyes. Link does so only once Sidon moves on to petting the freckles under his eye. Link cracks the other open and peers at Sidon through haze. A few blinks clear it up.

“How do you want me? I'm ready if you are.”

Rather than tell Sidon, Link gathers his strength and sits up. Link climbs onto his knees, thighs shaking, and paws at Sidon’s chest. Back and farther back Link pokes and pinches him until Sidon hits the headboard and sits, legs splayed. He does so with a chuckle huffing out through his nose. Link offers him a little smile while pushing his legs closer together. Not shut, but narrow enough so that Link can crawl up them and sit on Sidon’s thighs. He's slicked himself up with a hand and stroked himself back to full hardness. Now, Sidon's hard cock curves up towards his navel and leaves shiny, sticky patches of moisture when it bobs and touches down on his skin.

Link flattens Sidon's back to the headboard, keeping his hands on his lover’s shoulders. Sidon watches him as Link keeps his gaze down, not making eye contact. Up and over Sidon’s cock Link hoists himself until he's sitting in Sidon’s lap. The wetness from the lube makes a mess on Link’s ass as Sidon’s prick bobs from all the motion. Link doesn't care. They're about to make a real mess out of him, once he reaches behind himself, grabs Sidon, and shoves all that dick in him. Link shivers and flicks his left hand to pop the joints in his wrist. He's about to arch his arm back when Sidon stops him with a gentle touch to the knuckles of his hand.

“May I?”

The request surprises Link. He sits with Sidon’s hands already grabbing his hips, steadying him on his knees. Lips parted while he considers, Link flattens his palms to Sidon’s chest. A smile graces Sidon’s handsome face, and he leans forward to give Link the kiss he’d asked for. It’s not an answer. Link just wants a kiss. Sidon must know that, because his hands remain firm and warm on Link’s hips. He only scoots Link forward to give his smaller cock something to rub against. Link repays Sidon’s kindness by opening his mouth at the first graze of tongue on his lips.

Sidon’s hands keep him close, but not still. They dive into each other, parting to change the angle of their kisses, and Link grinds his body into Sidon’s stomach. They rock a little, Link pushing and Sidon giving it right back to him. Sidon takes Link’s earlier request to heart and slips his left hand up from Link’s hips. His fingers twist gently in Link’s loose, blond hair before giving a single, light tug. Link jumps in his lap and whines high in the back of his throat. Encouraged, Sidon shoves his tongue into Link’s mouth and gives him a harder yank. Link’s lips tremble against Sidon’s as he moans and grinds harder on him. At last, Sidon pulls them apart by Link’s hair, tongue reaching on one last time to lick his bottom lip.

“May I, Link? I want to do everything for you, my sweet.”

Breathing hard, Link nods and signs, Hurry.

Sidon drags Link’s head back to kiss him before untangling his long fingers from Link’s hair. Link shivers and keeps close, squeezing out all the space between their bodies as he leans forward on his knees. Sidon’s right hand slips on his hip, wrapping around his lower body while his left hand guides himself to Link’s entrance. Link’s own hands fly up to Sidon’s shoulders. He digs his nails into the perfect skin, holding on and relaxing as the blood-hot head of Sidon’s prick teases him. Clawing at Sidon’s shoulders does nothing to hurry him along, so Link rolls his hips around, trying to shove Sidon’s dick in him. At the same time, Link catches the skin of Sidon’s throat and sucks hard enough to bruise him. Sidon shouts next to his ear and urges Link’s hips down while rocking his body up. Link bites the skin in his mouth when lube aids the slip and slide of flesh, popping the head of Sidon’s cock past his resistance.

The squeeze and sweet burn punches moans out of both, and they cling to each other as Sidon gives him more and more. Link’s eyes roll back in his head at the familiar ache of cock in him. It’s just not the same with a sex toy. Link could almost cry and they haven’t even gone very far yet. Once enough of his cock is in Link, Sidon returns to holding Link by the hips and guiding him down. Sidon’s palms sweep over his lower back when they’re finally situated, and Link wiggles around just to feel Sidon shift inside him. Sidon rolls back and then up, giving Link a little taste of firm, hot skin gliding in and out of him. Eager to reciprocate, Link gasps against Sidon’s neck and rocks with him, driving his erection between them.

Holding him tightly, Sidon keeps that up and moans in Link’s ear, “Link, oh my sweet, you’re a wonder. Perfect, ohh…” Sidon snaps into him, only once, just to hear Link cry out. “I love you so much, Link. I just want you to feel good, darling.”

Link nods his head and holds on tighter as Sidon rocks the bed with his thrusts. Lips on the shell of Sidon’s long ear, Link lets little whines and gasps spill from his mouth, timed with Sidon’s cock jamming back inside him. The hairs on Link’s arms stand straight up despite the warmth radiating off Sidon and soaking into his skin. Trembling, Link ducks his head as the rush of cock past his hole makes him dizzy. He places mindless, wandering bites and kisses across the shelf of Sidon’s shoulders, switching from one to the other. Sidon shudders under him and jostles Link in his lap, holding him under his arms and forcing him to sit up. Link whines and digs his nails into a fresh patch of skin on Sidon’s shoulders. He’d been happy to mark up Sidon’s brown skin, having to work extra hard to leave bruises under his lips. Link cracks an eye open as Sidon still rolls his hips, still gives him tiny thrusts to keep them both excited. Sidon’s gold eyes flick up to him before closing. Sidon hums and has to tilt his head up to kiss the underside of Link’s jaw. Link squirms in his arms and throws his head back, offering himself to Sidon. Teeth bite him, hurt him, and Link’s sob vibrates in Sidon’s mouth. He doesn’t stop. Link’s sob isn’t one of fear or pain, but of pleasure that’s freeing and breathtaking.

Sidon murmurs Link’s name in between rough bites and drags of his teeth on all that pale skin. A bone in his neck pops as he duck down to bite at Link’s chest, too. He’s gentler with Link’s nipples, but the skin around them is treated to lovebites and teeth marks. Link jumps and clenches around his cock, and Sidon presses his face between Link’s flat breasts to bury a moan. In a show of strength, Sidon lifts them up as one, holding Link flush to him. Above him, Link’s surprised yelp comes out muffled and weak, voice strained from so much moaning and crying. Sidon lowers Link to the bed once more, back flush with a little nudge from his forehead to Link’s chest. Pinning Link’s shoulders to the mattress, Sidon gathers his knees under him, rears back, and slams into Link harder than before. He catches the sight of Link’s cerulean eyes flying open before rolling back in his head. His pretty, pink mouth hangs open in a silent cry, but Sidon fills the empty space with loving praise of his sweet Link.

Over the sound of their skin slapping together and the lube squelching, Sidon rambles, “Link! Link, my little darling, ohhh!” Sidon bends closer, changing the angle of his hips and letting the blunt head of his dick drag harder against Link’s walls. “You feel a-amazing, Link. So tight and perfect, ahh…”

Link’s hands dive into Sidon’s hair, yanking on the strands as he tightens around the cock in him that drives him closer and closer to another orgasm. Link pulls Sidon’s head up to smash their lips together. Sidon’s voice will only push him over the edge. No one has even touched him! Sidon making him come just by fucking him and talking to him makes Link dizzy. The lack of air from their frantic kisses only adds to that. Head swimming, Link ends their kisses when his vision fades at the edges a little. Sidon casts a shadow as he sits up, challenging the grip Link has in his hair. When Link’s fingers tighten, Sidon throws his head back to make it hurt. He moans into the empty room, voice breaking with how loud his call is.

Link’s thighs shake as he forces them up and wraps his legs around Sidon. The lube is drying between them, but Link doesn’t want to stop. He wants Sidon’s voice and body to shove him over the edge! Only then, when he’s lying under Sidon’s boneless weight, full and sated, does he want to stop. Link pinches the back of one of Sidon’s hands pinning his shoulder, shocking his lover into letting go. Link guides that hand to his hair, making Sidon fist around the strands. Sidon gets the message and yanks his head back like Link had done to him, exposing Link’s throat. That done, Link takes his guiding hand away and slips it between them, palming at his messy erection.

His skin is almost too hot to touch with his shaking, cold fingers. Adrenaline saps the warmth from the digits. And when cold and warm flesh meet, Link gushes in his own hand, threatening the end. He hopes Sidon is watching him, watching how his chest heaves to breathe and his hand flies over his cock. Link isn’t sure if Sidon is close to coming. The familiar tightness behind his navel trembles like an overburdened dam, unable to hold back under such pressure. Link tightens around Sidon to try and coax his lover into coming soon. Sidon shudders and moans above him, tugging on Link’s hair to twist his head to the side. Moaning quieter than Sidon, Link’s fingers unravel from Sidon’s hair and slips down the side of his throat until Link flattens his palm over Sidon’s heart. Sidon’s chest shakes under his hand, and Sidon bows over again to give Link the closeness he wants. Sidon had read his unsaid needs again. Link swallows hard and picks up his gentle rocking with Sidon’s thrusts, wanting to fulfill Sidon’s needs in return. Link opens his eyes at the stuttered moan Sidon lets out, wanting to see his lover’s face.

Hovering close, Sidon’s eyes pinch tightly shut as he continues to fuck Link, scooting him down the bed every few thrusts. Link holds onto him tighter around the waist, preventing him from moving too far away. His thighs ache from the strenuous use, but he won’t let go. Link’s fingers over Sidon’s heart twitch and press harder for a few seconds to feel the organ thunder away. Sidon’s fast breaths are enough to tell he’s at the end of his rope, but for his heart to beat so fast that Link has trouble counting them… Shuddering, Link slips his hand over sweaty skin to cup Sidon’s jaw. Honey eyes open and find his, and Link doesn’t mind holding that stare. Sidon glances down just once to take in the sight of Link’s fingers curling over the head of his messy cock at the top of every stroke. Sidon watching him sends shivers down Link’s spine, and he tightens around the cock in him even harder. He’d followed Sidon’s gaze down, but Sidon lifting a hand from his shoulder—bruises sure to form from such a strong grip—and cupping his cheek draws Link’s blue eyes back up.

Sidon’s voice trembles from his harsh thrusts as he asks, “Do you want to come?”

Link blinks moisture out of his eyes. Just the purr of Sidon’s voice asking him that is almost too much. Link’s hand stills on his cock as he nods. He wants to come so badly that he’s almost crazy from holding back. But he wants Sidon to tell him to again. It’s always so much better with a voice flowing over him and wrapping around him as he lets go. Link doesn’t have the wits about him to linger on why he’s this way, how he’d ended up this way. He just needs Sidon to tell him. Link’s lower lip shakes as he nods harder, biting back a sob. His hair falls in his face, and Sidon pets it all away while holding him close. Their foreheads touch. Their lips graze and catch on each other without kissing. All the while, Sidon’s cock spearing him open never stops its grueling drag along his walls.

“Please come, Link,” Sidon rasps against his mouth, voice dropping out. “Come just like this. Let me feel you, darling.”

And Sidon holds him tightly while rocking into him when Link comes just like that. Sidon follows Link when he throws his head back, wanting to stay close and take in every twitch on his face. Link’s hearing blanks out, and Sidon’s moans and curses fall on deaf ears. Link has to release his cock the moment he comes. It’s too much for his little, sensitive body. Sidon thrusting with abandon into him is too much, too, but Link wouldn’t stop him for all the rupees in Hyrule. Every graze of hot skin through his hole and across his walls coaxes another spurt of come out of him. Link isn’t sure where Sidon is watching, but as he sucks in air for the first time since coming, he hopes Sidon had enjoyed it.

Link lies boneless and loose on the bed to be used by Sidon, now. But rather than shame creep in like it used to, happiness overflows Link until it spills out of his eyes and pulls his lips into a smile. Sidon kisses his tears while fucking him harder, seeking his end now that he’s taken care of Link. Link doesn’t even have the strength to keep his legs around Sidon. Hands fisted loosely at his hips, Link accepts every slam into his body and every grunt Sidon rains down on him. He’d opened his eyes if he could, just to watch Sidon come inside him.

“Link!” Sidon cries just before stilling between his thighs. His hips jerk a little while spilling in him. “Link, ohhh Link, Goddess…”

Sidon’s legs give out, and he falls heavily onto Link. They grunt as Sidon slips out of him, but other than that, Link does nothing. The dead weight on top of him is exactly what he’d wanted, chased his orgasm in order to get. Link has just enough strength to loop an arm around Sidon’s neck. He traps Sidon’s long hair against his neck, what strands that haven’t already been caught in sweat. Handsome face tucked against Link’s neck, Sidon sighs and hums while collecting himself. Every twitch of his body rubs against Link’s sensitive cock stuck between them, and Link whines when Sidon starts moving on purpose. A yank on those long, red locks draws a chuckle out of Sidon, but he stops out of pity for Link’s body. He’s been thoroughly used and fucked. He deserves a break. Link spends that blissful time between orgasm and parting soaking up Sidon’s body heat and burying his nose in Sidon’s hair.

“Mmm, did I hurt you?” Sidon murmurs into his neck after a while. “The end there was pretty rough on you…”

Link shakes his head, knowing Sidon is right there and will see or at least feel it. He’s already sore between his legs, but it’s good, hard earned sore. He’d missed this kind of sore.

Sidon pecks a few kisses to the side of his neck while murmuring, “You wore me out. I think I’ll just have to lie here forever, squashing you under me.”

Cracking a tired eye open, Link turns his head to press a gentle kiss to Sidon’s forehead. He knows Sidon means it in a joking kind of way. But Link holds him tighter and fights his post-orgasm blues. When they inevitably leave the summerhouse… What will become of them? Link has a long way to recovery—or at least building up a life that’s moved past his abuse. He wants Sidon to be part of that life, but not if they have to tiptoe around Zelda like naughty teenagers. Link sighs into Sidon’s hair and wishes the summer would never end. He wants endless days like this with Sidon—rolling around in bed, bumping their shoulders in the kitchen, and falling asleep together at night. They need to make this work outside the protective bubble of summer and the lake house. Another sigh from Link draws Sidon’s heavy head up from where he’d rested it in the crook of Link’s neck.

“Whatever you’re worrying about Link, it will pass. You’re so very important to me. And I’ll always be here to help you. So please, don’t sigh so sadly like that.”

Link turns his head enough to catch Sidon’s eyes. Sidon is always so sure and positive. And things always have a way of working out when Sidon is involved. Link can’t set aside his worries or bury them. That’s not the type of person he is. What he will do, though, is draw Sidon closer with a weak hand for a kiss. Sidon gives him one, and another, and then more as Link swipes at his lips and coaxes Sidon into deeper kisses. There’s no heat behind them, but Link enjoys the drag of their skin regardless. They separate with a tiny, wet sound between them. Sidon brushes their noses together and sits up. Link doesn’t right away. Smiling down at him, Sidon pets bangs out of Link’s eyes and plays with one of the locks that hangs in front of his ears. Huffing, Link gently bats his hand away and shoves himself up, knowing that’s what Sidon had wanted.

“Your hair is getting so long,” Sidon points out as he stands, offering a hand to Link when he sees Link’s knees wobble dangerously. “Will you grow it out? We can always take you to the barber in Minish Village if you’d like it cut.”

Shrugging, Link jerks his head to banish some stray locks over his shoulders. He hadn’t noticed the length, ends of his hair tickling the bottoms of his shoulder blades. When had it gotten so long? Three months isn’t that much time… But then Link considers the month or two he’d lived with Zelda… Half a year has gone by since that day men dressed in black body armor with guns had burst through the windows in the living room… Six months since he’d lied under someone and felt that special kind of pleasure he can’t give himself. Link shivers against Sidon’s arm and shoves the thoughts away. The past has no place in his new life. Those events and Ganon don’t deserve his thoughts or attention. Link tilts his head up and smiles at Sidon to dispel the worry that had wrinkled his brow. Six months isn’t that long, but his old life seems a millennia away. He wants to keep it that way.

Link slips away while stomping back his turn in mood. It’s always like this after sex, he guesses. Well, not when he’d been in his twenties. Maybe he’ll never get over being like this. Sighing out of earshot of Sidon, Link stumbles down the hall and into the same bathroom he’d used to wash before sex. His towel is hanging up, but damp to the touch. Link sways on his feet and waves a hand at the towel, not wanting to bother with finding another right now. Hot water streams out of the showerhead, and this time Link waits for it to reach a cooler temperature. Steam still fills the bathroom, though. Link rubs his eyes and grumbles as he steps in. He’ll wash his hair this time, just to save him a shower tomorrow. The tacky lube and come between his legs is the first order of business. Link gently washes himself—feeling around his sore hole while drawing filth out of him—and stands in the spray when a knock at the door startles him.

“Link? Can I come in?”

Snorting, Link hums as loud as he can. His voice is weak to begin with, but Sidon making him scream and moan had really done a number on it. Sidon must hear him, though, because the bathroom door opens and shuts slow enough to let him in. Water streams over Link’s blond hair and his face when the curtain shifts and air displaces behind him. A brief flash of light as the curtain opens and closes also announces Sidon’s arrival. Link had held his breath when the door opened, and the wet graze of Sidon holding his hips from behind is what releases that breath. Sidon’s body blankets him from shoulders to ass, and Link leans his head on whatever part of Sidon that’s behind it. Sidon’s fingers lightly trace the bruises forming on Link’s hips. They won’t be deep or lasting. Sidon hadn’t held him that tightly. The ones Link had painted on him during their miscommunication had purpled almost immediately. Link shivers and waves the thoughts away. So much sadness pours onto him, but he’d enjoyed their love making so much… Why does he have to be this way?

Sidon turns him around slowly and helps wipe water off his face. The stream from the showerhead had helped hide his tears, but there’s nothing to conceal them, now. Sidon shushes him and cranes his head down to kiss them away. He murmurs comforting words in between the kisses until he reaches Link’s lips. Link starts those kisses. He just wants to feel Sidon and be consumed by him. Link’s hands cling to the muscles of Sidon’s upper arms as they kiss slowly. One of them slips, though, and their little fun ends with a nervous chuckle from Sidon. His hair is totally soaked, dark red and heavy like when they swam in the lake. Link reaches up with a trembling hand to pet some strands off Sidon’s face. Sidon takes that hand and kisses the palm a few times before letting go. His fingers twitch on Link’s hips, falling to the bruises forming. Link hums against him and pets the wet, brown skin of Sidon’s arms. His blues have lessened some with Sidon’s presence. His lover is magical in that way, always able to make him happy, even if it’s only a tiny amount.

“You know,” Sidon drawls, “I heard that most of household accidents take place in the bathroom. But I didn’t want to leave you alone again.”

Link sticks his tongue out at Sidon and pulls one of his large hands up to cradle his cheek. Accidents or no, Sidon is here now, and Sidon will touch him and cuddle him. Sidon doesn’t seem interested in arguing that or resisting. He presses lingering kisses to Link’s wet hair before shuffling back again, face caught between a serious expression and genuine curiosity.

“I don’t mean to pry, but… I’m insanely curious about something I’ve noticed about you during, um… during sex. Can I ask you something?”

Link shrugs and nods him on. He’s past the point of embarrassment with Sidon. For now.

Blushing in the steam and darting his gaze between Link’s chest and eyes, Sidon asks, “Do you… Do you need someone to tell you to come? In order to come?”

The question surprises Link. It’s not one he’d pre-prepared an answer for. He gapes at Sidon for a few seconds, caught between yes and no. It’s definitely _easier_ to come with someone telling him to. An imaginary voice will do in a pinch. But an orgasm isn’t out of reach just because there’s no one to tell him to come. Link gathers those thoughts and boils them down into something he can actually sign.

It’s easier, he tells Sidon. I like it more. But you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.

Sidon perks up and shakes his head with a smile.

“Not at all! I’ll have to keep that in mind for the future.”

Link jerks back and almost slips in the shower. Sidon catches his bewildered, full-body twitch and grins at him. Some hair slips into his face, clinging so nicely to his cheek.

“Don’t look so surprised, Link! I couldn’t keep my hands off you before. Now that I’ve had you once, I’ll want you even more. With your permission, of course.”

Link’s heart clenches tightly in his chest. Yes. Yes, of course. He’d give anything to have that, do anything for Sidon to touch him forever. Link sucks in a deep breath and risks sending them both to the floor by wrapping his arms around Sidon’s neck and tugging him down for more kisses. Link whines and moans against his mouth like they haven’t just finished making love. Sidon cups the back of his head and plasters his other hand to the wall. He steadies them that way and lets Link control their kisses. Sidon’s only input is to twist his head when they part to keep their lips angled correctly and to moan, telling Link he’s enjoying this. They shuffle back into the spray, and water runs down their faces like rivers.

Sidon chuckles as they lick some of it up on accident just before their kisses turn tame again. They’re breathing hard again and in each other’s mouths when they separate. Sidon doesn’t go far, now knowing Link needs closeness after intimacy. That’s something else he won’t forget in the future. He just wants Link to be safe and happy, to avoid at all costs being the person who hurts him. Breath ghosting over Link’s pink lips, Sidon smiles that soft, private smile reserved only for Link. The hand he’d held Link’s head with slips around to pet wet hair off his face. Link smiles against his palm and turns to nuzzle it, making Sidon’s heart skip a beat.

Sidon guides Link up for one more kiss and murmurs against his lips, “I love you.”

Link doesn’t bother with signs. Instead, he cranes his head up and mouths, “Me too.”

Sidon sweeps him up in another kiss, unable to stop himself. They throw calls of pleasure and happiness back and forth to one another while rocking together. Even when they slip on the textured floor of the shower, they don’t stop. Sidon backs Link up to a wall and presses his wet, warm skin to Link’s, hating that there’s still so much separating them. Link tugs on Sidon’s wet hair to keep him close. He’s dizzy from the steam and how vigorously Sidon kisses him. Panting, Link clears haze from his vision to look up at Sidon. His heart aches again when he finds the gorgeous Hylian’s face split in a beaming smile. Link coaxes him close again, and they kiss until the shower runs cold.


	23. Come Rain or Come Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY.

137… 13-138… 139…

Frowning at his work and hook, Link eyes the last stitch he'd just done. Sure, he'd stumbled on 138, but there should be 139 and 140. This row,  **every** row, is supposed to have 140 stitches, so… Sighing, Link sticks his fingers through the last row he'd finished, trying to find the mistake. The stitches are done in pairs of three, starting the row with a three double-crochet increase, three doubles in the next three stitches, double-crochet three together for a decrease, and then it follows that in reverse until he hits another triplet of increases… With the increases and decreases like that, the rows form a ripple, needing 14 stitches to complete a ripple from one peak to the next. He's only about six rows in, but he'd had it down…

Frowning, Link doesn't see anything wrong with the ripples he'd crocheted in the previous row. The blanket even at this size is a bit unruly, because of the super bulky yarn he's using. He didn't even know hooks came in sizes above I, because that's the largest he's used thus far. But Mipha had handed him a plastic P hook and showed him how to do the ripple in these sets of three double-crochets. With the natural, long color changes in the yarn, each row almost changes to the next color perfectly. There are a few patches in each row with maybe 15 or 20 stitches that stick out. But Link loves it.

He has no idea how many rows he’ll do. It has to be big enough for two people to fit comfortably under. Those two people will mostly be him and Sidon, but obviously he'd share it with Mipha, too. Huffing, Link recounts the row he's still on and again comes up short one stitch. Mipha has probably been watching him fuss out the corner of her eye. Because when he turns to her with big eyes, begging her to help, she's already reaching for the work and picking through the stitches, counting like he had.

In the previous row he'd completed, she sticks her fingers through one of the increases. He'd only done two stitches for the increase instead of three. Groaning, Link takes the blanket back and picks out everything until that mistake. At least it’s only one row deep. She'd watched him diligently for the base chains and the first row, wanting to make sure any mistake he'd make wouldn't topple the entire project. The base chains are the most important part. He’d needed to make sure to keep the chains in increments of 14, and even increments at that. So, with 140 stitches across and each ripple needing 14 stitches to complete, 10 ripples in all stretch across the blanket. Link picks and picks until he reaches the mistake. He pulls out all the increases for that triplet, just to make sure they have the same tension throughout. His stitches are no longer loose and uneven. If he could, he'd sneak Sidon’s shawl back and remake it, just so that it could be perfect for his lover. His lover…

Link’s hands rest lightly in his lap as he goes over that thought again. Sidon is his lover. His best friend, yes, but they finally have that deep, thick kind of love he's wanted, that he missed. Mipha knows. They'd told her after a few restless days where Sidon couldn't keep his hands off Link. She'd found them in the kitchen, Sidon doing his damndest at distracting Link from making lunch with hands slipping under his shirt and lips renewing some marks at his neck. Sidon had nearly jumped through the ceiling when he’d caught the sight of her giggling and shaking at them out the corner of his eye. Of course, Sidon hadn't been ashamed to be found with Link like that. But he'd sputtered apologies to Mipha and had tried to explain the situation between them. Mipha had just rolled her eyes and covered his hands, slowing and then stopping his jerky, uncoordinated signs. On the tips of her toes, she'd arched up and kissed his cheek, silencing him further. She'd then approached Link, held his hands, and kissed him too. It had been her way of congratulating them, of showing her approval of them finally ending this awkward dance and admitting their feelings.

That had been a week ago. Link sighs and rests his head against the back of the couch. Mipha continues crocheting beside him, not taking notice of the sappy smile on his face. Sidon had made up for Link’s six-month dry spell in the week since they fucked for the first time. Link is surprised he can walk, really. Link shakes his head at himself for the assumption he'd made about Sidon. For some reason, he'd gotten it in his head that Sidon couldn't be a tireless lover, wanting him every moment of the day and jumping at any hint Link gave that he wanted to have sex. For some reason, he'd assumed Sidon was more of a docile person who would agree to sex only if asked. But no, that's not how things had gone, or will go in the future.

In an instant, Sidon’s casual, flirty hands and voice change into things that should only be said and done in private. Sidon has an appetite for skin and touch almost to rival Link’s. How Sidon had held it back all this time, Link doesn't know. Sidon is not insatiable. He doesn't try to keep Link in bed against his will or longer than necessary. And the theme of their lovemaking is usually a focus on Link, even though Link is slowly learning how to reciprocate again. Sometimes Link doesn't want or need to come three times, though. It's exhausting, but that good kind of exhausting where he dozes lightly in Sidon’s arms and doesn't remember falling asleep when he wakes.

He'd just left Sidon in one of their rooms before joining Mipha in the den to work on his project. He's not sore thanks to lube and his thighs being plenty for Sidon to take his pleasure in. A quick rinse in the shower had sufficed. Still, he hopes Mipha can't detect how satisfied and relaxed he is. He doesn't intend to spread their business all around, even if she doesn't seem to mind. No shame about Sidon and this new relationship threatens to choke him. Link just… wants to enjoy the privacy of the love between them. He doesn’t want to parade around with Sidon on his arm. He doesn’t want anything like that ever again.

Shuffling from the hallway and a yawn that's paired with a stretch tickles Link’s ears. He jumps a little, head shooting up and waiting for Sidon to emerge. He does so with the bottom of his shirt riding up as his arms curl above his head. That movement reveals a sliver of brown skin and red body hair that leads down. Sidon’s sleep shorts hang low on his hips, giving Link a teasing glimpse of the V of muscle disappearing under the cloth. Link shivers and drives those thoughts from his head. They'd had sex less than an hour ago! He has some semblance of control, and he won't make a fool of himself in front of Mipha like that.

Sidon has no such thoughts like that, though, because he stumbles into the den and slumps to his knees in front of them. He falls face first into the cushion between them, hair tumbling over his head. He'd tried to braid it, but had only managed the bottom half. So loose strands fly everywhere as he collapses there, face buried in the couch. Mipha giggles quietly at her brother’s sleepy antics and tries to fix his messy hair. A happy sound hums out of his throat at her gentle touch, and Sidon turns his head enough to crack open an eye at her.

“Mmm, and how are my two favorite people doing?”

Neither reply—Link not within sight to sign and Mipha unable to read her brother’s partially covered lips. But Sidon just sighs and turns his head from Mipha to glance at Link next. Her hands slips out of his hair as she sets her project in the woven basket near her feet, making sure not to tangle or pull anything. Sidon doesn't make a sound as she stands and leaves, but Link shoots her a sad look. She doesn't have to go just because Sidon has joined them. Mipha catches his sad stare and shakes her head at him.

It's my turn to make lunch, she reminds him, smiling.

Link nods, still a bit upset that she might be using that as a cover up. But she wiggles her fingers at him, still smiling, and leaves with a little slip in her step. Her happiness soothes him some. Link would hate it, hate himself more, if them together somehow pushesg Mipha away. Sidon mumbles something beside his knee, drawing Link's attention down. Sidon blinks up at him with only one eye visible. His hands had hung limply by his sides, but now he gathers them under himself and pushes. Link doesn't have to make room for Sidon as he drags himself up and onto the couch, taking Mipha’s spot. Link is thankful that his ball of yarn and the length of it he's pulled out to work with are all on his left. Because Sidon hums quietly and tips over until he's leaning on Link’s right. Breathing into Link’s hair, Sidon’s left hand paws at the blanket piled in Link’s lap, petting at the plush yarn. Link tilts his head enough to see Sidon’s face. His own as a tiny smile on it, called up by Sidon’s cuddling. Sidon’s draws in a deep breath next to him before kissing Link’s hair, lips still caught in the strands when he speaks.

“It's very pretty. Is it a blanket?”

Link nods and demonstrates a few stitches for Sidon.

“Wonderful,” Sidon sighs with a smile and his fingers tightening in the yarn he's still holding. “I'm happy this is something you and Mipha can share. I'm… happy that you two are close. You two truly are my favorite people, you know.”

Full with happiness that billows up inside him like a balloon, Link tilts his head back under Sidon’s to kiss his jaw. Sidon hums at that and darts forward to catch his lips. Link smiles into a few kisses, obliging Sidon by tilting his head and pressing firmly when they meet. But when Sidon groans quietly against him, Link unwinds his working yarn from his right hand and flattens his palm to Sidon’s shoulder, pushing him back. Sidon is breathless above him, hair fuzzy around his face and eyes a little out of focus. Link bites back a snort and waves a finger at him. It means “no more.” Sidon nods and draws his legs up on the couch, leaning sideways to kiss Link’s cheek as an apology.

“I'll behave, I promise,” he murmurs against Link’s cheek. His voice is mellow and has lost that depth it gets when he's aroused. So Link believes him.

Sidon sits quietly and still next to Link as Link makes an effort to finish the row he'd had to pull out. It occurs to Link while he crochets that Sidon is left handed, too, and it might not be too difficult to teach him this. It had been a bit of a challenge for Mipha, who is right handed, to teach him. Link remembers her quiet puzzling while trying to figure out how to hold her hook in her left hand and perform the stitches she knows so well, and yet stumble through them like a beginner. But if Sidon can teach him how to drive, Link thinks he can handle returning the favor.

Link nudges his lover until Sidon sits up. He does so with only a little, petulant whine. Link points to the woven basket where Mipha keeps the yarn. Somewhere in the pile, there’s a little pouch with her hooks in it, too. Sidon nods, rubs at his face, and nearly falls off the couch while pawing the basket closer. Lifting it up to sit beside him, Sidon turns his head and waits for further instruction. Link holds up his ball of yarn and a hook, wanting Sidon to copy him. Brows furrowing, Sidon glances at the basket of crafting supplies, eyes Link again, and then reaches for the yarn. He pulls up a ball of the cheap stuff—and a light color, which Link thinks is easier to learn on—and the pouch of hooks after digging for a moment. Link waves Sidon closer and mimes opening the zipper. Still looking confused by all this, Sidon does as he's told and picks out a hook. Link squints at it in his hand and judges it to be a fair choice. The I hook is easily big enough to make large stitches for learning, but not too large where they might get tangled in a chain.

Link smiles at Sidon and holds his hook in his left hand, deliberately jerking it so Sidon will follow him. He does, and Link doesn't have to reach out and correct his hold. It took him a day or so to figure out how he likes to hold the hook—like a fork rather than like a pen. It took him longer to work up a technique to hold his working yarn wrapped around the fingers of his right hand. But Sidon would figure out what works for him if he kept up on it. Link sets his hook and yarn down before reaching for Sidon’s yarn. He shows Sidon a slipknot a few times and then has him try. It's the first step in everything Mipha has taught him so far. He's watched her crochet something in a circle, not turning at the ends but just continuing the round. She’s shown him two ways to start that, but he hasn't made anything using that technique, so he's forgotten already. But Sidon doesn't need to know the details.

Once Sidon has a slipknot down, Link shows him how to yarn over and make chains. Sidon is of course sloppy and awkward at first, muscles in his hands and arms unfamiliar with these movements. Link isn't fast yet either, but Mipha is good enough to not even look at her hands. He envies that talent and hopes to improve to that level one day. But for now, Link nods along as Sidon struggles through and makes lumpy, uneven chains with his light-green yarn. Sidon looks so unsure about it. Link beams up at him and hops up to kiss his cheek as a reward.

“This seems so easy while watching you two do it.” Sidon rests his chains and the hook in his lap, still holding them but probably done with this. “I think my wrists would hurt after doing this for a while.”

Link snorts and flicks his hands, making his joints pop. It does require an adjustment period. It's harder the smaller your hook and yarn are. Such projects require more tension on the yarn, more precise control. Link isn't there yet. Crocheting loose, flowing things like blankets and shawls is more his style. He can always watch Mipha crochet a stuffed animal if he wants. She's working on a doll right now, a cute, grey mouse that will have a dress at some point. Watching her distracts him from his own work, though, and she constantly has to nudge him back to paying attention to his hands.

Sidon sighs and unravels the little bit he'd done before winding the loose yarn around the skein and returning it all to the basket. He smiles at Link when everything is tidy and back in its rightful place. Sidon eyes the yarn and the beginnings of the blanket still strewn over his lap. Link glances down too, wondering what could hold Sidon’s focus so completely. Sidon shifts beside him, and Link picks his head up again. Familiar, long fingers curl on Link’s cheek and caress his skin. Link’s smile pushes his cheek firmer into Sidon’s fingers, and they watch each other in silence for a second or two. Sidon sighs and drops his hand, even though Link doesn't want him to.

“What would it take to convince you to put this on hold for a bit and nap with me?” Link shoots him a look, knowing what napping between them usually devolves into. Sidon holds his hands up as a peace offering and chuckles. “No funny business, on my honor. I'm just very tired and want to hold you is all.”

Smiling and shaking his head, Link picks up his project and dumps it in the basket. That perks Sidon up, who must have thought Link would deny him his request. But no, Link won't do that. A nap sounds nice, so long as Sidon keeps his promise and behaves. Sidon twists on the couch, legs pointed towards Link as he settles on his back. Link stretches his arms above his head before crawling between Sidon’s legs. He doesn't want to hurt Sidon by lying on his hipbones or accidentally kneeing him in the crotch. So Link lowers himself careful and sighs when Sidon's arms wrap around him. Sidon is so much warmer than Link, and Link can't help but melt into him.

Sidon chuckles under Link's chest and dives a hand into his hair. His ponytail is high on the back of his head, allowing the length to dangle. He hasn't given any thought to cutting it. It's just hair. Maybe he’ll grow it out and braid it to match the siblings. Link's smiles against Sidon's shoulder and wiggles to get comfortable. That draws a sharp breath out of Sidon, and he tenses under Link. The hand in his hair remains gentle, though, and that's the only way Link knows he hasn't hurt Sidon. Still, Link lifts his head to question Sidon with a little frown. Sidon peeks a golden eye open and smirks at him. The arm he has around Link’s waist tightens, hoping to still his wiggling.

Sidon’s voice has a deeper edge to it when he murmurs, “You're making it difficult to keep my promise, my love. Must you squirm so vigorously on top of me?”

Link giggles into Sidon’s neck and tries to stop moving and teasing his lover. Sidon's shoulder is firm under Link’s head, but is unfortunately covered by a thin t-shirt. Link sighs and wants to kiss his bare skin. But he bottles that desire for later. He doesn't quite nod off like Sidon does. His body is lax and warm under Link, breaths deep and slow as Sidon knocks out almost immediately. Link drums his fingers beside his head and pets his fingers over Sidon's shirt. Something he'd just done makes him squirm inside.

Sidon’s words hadn't made him flinch. The tease in his voice hadn't inspired fear in Link or made him prepare for something terrifying. Instead, it had all just rolled off Link like it was nothing. Link sucks in a deep breath and presses tighter to Sidon’s chest. It's an improvement. He'd acted… normal? Link turns his head to hide a huge grin in Sidon’s shoulder. It feels good to just enjoy flirty banter like this with Sidon and not cower or panic. Humming, Link closes his eyes, not intending to drift off. But a gentle hand in his hair—other that Sidon’s—rouses him sometime later. The scent of bacon and other frying meats hits him, and Sidon’s stomach complains under him. Link feels it more than hears it. Snorting, Link sits up and shoots Mipha a grateful smile. He hopes she hadn't waited for them.

Mipha had already eaten by the time she wakes them. Link is glad she’d taken the opportunity before Sidon has a chance to dive into the food, not that Sidon wouldn’t leave any for them. But he eats like an empty pit swallows any and all matter. Link remembers being like that. Eating is so much easier than it had been six months ago. Still, eating enough to put on healthy weight is his goal, but being a nervous eater prevents that. He eats best when surrounded by the siblings. They don't make him as nervous as when he's alone. He wishes he could kick the flinch and the jump in his heart rate when either of them walk into the kitchen and find him eating. But it's a process. Link is thankful neither of them ever comment on how much or what he's eating. That would deter him from eating in communal areas.

Sidon and Mipha are kinder than that, more aware of what their body language says. Sidon is especially careful of commenting on Link’s eating habits—unless it's to encourage him. Inviting Link to eat with him is second habit, now. Link breathes a sigh of relief every time. The worry that Sidon would somehow forget about his need for reassurance and comfort now that they're together had plagued him. But nothing has changed. Well, they sleep together at night most of the time and of course have sex. But other than that, Sidon is still the sweet and caring person he’s been all along. There’d been no other shoe waiting to drop. Link tries not to feel guilty about expecting such a thing. He trusts Sidon.

Mipha hovers in the background, washing dishes. Link had tried to stop her, insisting on letting one of them do it since she'd made lunch. But she'd guided him firmly by the shoulders and made him sit with a sweet smile on her face. Sidon had teased him that Mipha put him in his place, like they're a pair of children and she's babysitting. But it's a friendly kind of tease, and Link had retaliated by poking Sidon’s shin under the table with his foot. Oh, what a mistake that had turned out to be, since Sidon’s legs are far longer, and Link would have to stand up and take a step back to escape him. But Sidon had recognized his unfair advantage and had given up tickling Link. He’ll have all the time in the world to do that later—and in the privacy of one of their rooms where Link won't mind if the tickling ends up under his clothes.

But it's soft, domestic moments like these that Link lives for. He craves that closeness that doesn't have any hidden meaning or intent. Sitting beside Mipha and crafting with her is just that—spending time with her. There's no threat of hands reaching for him or make him sit in a lap with the intent of arousing him. And hanging out with Sidon is the same, only Link feels them approaching intimacy long before they begin. Sidon winds him up slowly. And not every touch from his lover is meant to excite him. At least, not in that way. Link is overjoyed that he's able to be near Sidon and not become aroused just by hands on him. It's something he’d struggled with in the beginning, still does sometimes. But he doesn't want the past to taint this beautiful thing between them. He wants to be Sidon’s sweet one, his darling without remembering the terrible times. He's succeeding more and more all the time.

Link rises from the table with a smile on his face, watching Sidon eat. Sidon can be an animal sometimes, especially when he's hungry or extremely tired. And right now is no exception as Sidon waves him goodbye while dropping his jaw and taking a huge bite of his second burger. Link and Mipha giggle quietly over his antics at the sink. Mipha nudges him away when he tries to sneakily wash his plate. Banished, Link returns to the den, intent on continuing his project. He lingers by the entertainment system, drawn to the age of the cabinet and the old technology still present here.

The summerhouse still has a VCR and record player, although Link hasn't used either since he was a child. He stares at the record player with a curious eyebrow lifted. He wonders if it works, if it's connected to the speakers standing like guards on either side of the entertainment center. Humming, Link fiddles with the player and figures out which hulking, black device below is the receiver. Everything clicks on after a while, and there's a dull, low hum as the speakers sit idle. Excited now, Link bobs and ducks while looking around for an actual record to play. There’s a milk crate—an actual plastic milk crate of all things—sat quietly next to the far end of the couch. The sleeves and album art are dusty, but the first record Link pulls out seems intact, playable. He skips it, though, and searches for something he recognizes. Nothing in the crate is familiar, even after he's flicked through the albums twice. Sighing, Link pulls one out he'd hesitated to pass up the first time.

He doesn't recognize her, but her fiery hair stands out along with her short ears. She's a Gerudo, and this album might be in Gerudian, since what must be her name or the name of the album itself are in the familiar script. Too bad he still can't read it. Shrugging, Link flicks the clear lid to the record player and lifts the needle up. He blows dust off everything before guiding the record into place. He has to stand on the tips of his toes and squint to find the grooves. But the record spins with the press of a button, and Link gently lowers the needle to the first groove he can find at the edge. The record scratches at the first graze of needle, and then there's soft popping and static.

Link worries he's done it wrong, but then voices and laughter fade in. He doesn't understand any of it as a woman—probably the same woman on the album art—speaks candidly to people around her. It's a live recording, Link realizes once he picks up on men laughing at her and speaking softly. They must have been in a smoky, small bar where she's sitting on or by the piano that someone picks the keys on in preparation for the actual song. After a word from the woman, everyone falls silence. A breath.

“Oh wow! I didn’t know all this old stuff still worked!’

The song begins. The woman sings a few words in Hylian, but Sidon speaks over all of it. His breath is fresh from a rinse after eating all that heavy food, and his hands are warm from a wash. Standing near Link, he arches up on his toes to watch the record, still talking over the song. Head rolling in desperation, Link turns to Sidon and reaches a hand up to still his lips. Sidon stops mid-word at the first graze of Link’s little fingers on his mouth. Eyes wide, he blinks down at Link, finally silent. Link shoots Sidon a patronizing smile with his eyebrows high, asking his love for quiet. Sidon glances at the record, still spinning, as the band backing the woman up play solo during a rest. Sidon puts it all together in his head that he’s interrupted the song and now Link will have to start over.

“Sorry,” he says beneath Link’s fingers.

Bowing his head and accepting Sidon’s apology, Link twists back to the record player and lifts the needle. He sets it back towards the beginning, when the band laughs at something the singer says. Satisfied, Link returns his attention to Sidon, who’d watched him the whole time. Their eyes meet, and Sidon’s close as he smiles down at Link. Link returns that smile. He reaches for Sidon’s hands that dangle limply at his sides. Sidon jumps a little when skin meets skin, but he doesn’t deny Link the touch he wants. The record goes quiet for a second just before the song begins again. Kicks from a heavy bass drum punctuate the slow beat. The piano chimes in, ready to carry the lovely lady’s voice after she takes a breath. Her speaking voice had been rather high and girlish, but when she sings, it’s smooth and so deep…

_ “I’m gonna love you, like nobody’s loved you. Come rain or come shine.” _

Link lights up under the song, shoulders rising and eyes widening as he stares at Sidon.

_ “Happy together, unhappy together. Come rain or come shine.” _

Link leans into Sidon and drags his hands up those powerful arms. Smoothing his hands across Sidon’s chest, Link shuffles closer and sways a little. Sidon’s chest vibrates under his hands with a hum, and the arms he’d just caressed wrap loosely around his hips. They’re not even dancing, just swaying together from one foot to the other, back and forth. Link rests his head on Sidon’s collarbones and lets out a happy noise when Sidon holds him tighter. Heart a mess and skipping beats, Link closes his eyes and enjoys Sidon’s closeness.

_ “I guess when you met me it was just one of those things.” _

Sidon chuckles into his hair and murmurs, “Appropriate.”

Link grunts to shush him, blushing at the twinkling, almost silent laugh that Sidon whispers into his ear.

_ “But don’t you ever bet me. Cause I’m gonna be true if you let me. You’re gonna love me like nobody’s loved me. Come rain or come shine.”” _

Link’s hands slip to Sidon’s back as they sway a little harder. His fingers twist into Sidon’s shirt as his chest constricts around his heart. Sidon breathes slowly and deeply while rocking them on their feet. Link presses his chin and lips to Sidon’s shirt, sucking in the scent and warmth of him. His heart and the rest of him are so full. He’s still afraid of what will become of them when the summer ends. But Sidon lifts a hand to hold the back of his head, and Link’s eyes flutter shut as Sidon pets him. Sidon would be the one to love him like nobody’s loved him. At least in a long time. Link rubs his face into Sidon’s shirt and skin to stop his chin from quivering. It’s  **his** heart that’s about to tear in two this time. All because of the wonderful man wrapped around him. Sidon murmurs his love into Link’s ear as they bob, kissing his ear and holding him tightly. It’s everything Link has ever wanted in a long time. He feels free for the first time in a long time.

_ “You’re gonna love me like nobody’s loved me. Come rain or come shine.” _


End file.
